Future Diary:Existence
by unseenmemory
Summary: "What's the meaning of my existence? Was I born only to suffer like this?" -What would happen if Amano, Yukiteru's existence was erased? What would happen to the world? More importantly, what will happen to Yuno? OCxYunoGasai. Rated M for language and sexual themes. All rights reserved to the manga's artist, Sakae Esuno-sensei.
1. The Survival Game Begins

**NOTE:**

_**Just so you know, there's another version of Existence that I'm currently working on. It's called Rewrite. If you feel like reading a more original story, since this one is quite linear and dependent to the original plot, I strongly suggest you to read that instead of this. Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy my work! -UnseenMemory**_

* * *

_**BZZZZT! BZZZZZT! **__**BZZZZZT!**_

Huh? What is that? Is that... my alarm? Argh. I'm so sleepy. Give me...five more minutes...  
_  
Yare yare daze. Wake up.  
_  
Ah, crap. That's Jotaro Kujo's line, and it only means one thing, I am so late for school.

I quickly opened my eyes, and slowly reached for my alarm clock as I lay flat on my single bed. _Click!_ There we go. Wait, it's already 7:45am?! I quickly sat up, ran out of my room and went straight to the bathroom. I quickly took off my clothes and turned on the shower. "Shit!" I yelled as the hot water scorched my skin. Good grief indeed. I quickly evaded the torrent of hell's fire and adjusted the shower valve. Slowly, the water's temperature became warm. I let the warm water flow across my entire body. As I washed my body, the different scars throughout my body caught my attention. Hm, these scars that I have never fail to amuse me.

After a few minutes, I got out of the shower, took a towel from the rack and quickly dried myself up. I hurriedly went out after. I entered my messy bedroom and opened my black wardrobe. I quickly took out some boxer shorts, white long-sleeves, black straight cut jeans, and a pair of socks. I quickly dressed up while avoiding the mess inside my room. Before going out, I stared at the mirror to fix my hair and stared blankly at my tired face. My deep blue eyes reflect my weariness. My black, side-brushed hair is messy as always. The long scars on the bridge of my nose and on my left jaw stood out more than usual.

My name is NOHIRU, TOSHIRO.

Sixteen years old, male, average build with well-defined muscles, 5 feet and 7 inches tall. I've got 2 scars on my face and 9 on different parts of my body, which makes 11 scars from different types of wounds and injuries in total. Currently living alone, or should I say, currently hiding in unit 823 of Sakurami Condominium.

I may look like a normal rowdy male teenager, but I have lived a terrible life.

I lost my parents at the young age of 5. My uncle took me in for 9 years, and he trained me. He molded me into something he always wanted; a weapon. I became a living weapon that would always follow his instructions and would always be loyal to him. I've lived without feelings or remorse. My uncle would usually beat me up until I can no longer stand. There were nights that I couldn't even sleep at all thanks to the pain. I had bruises, wounds and cuts in every inch of my body. He insisted that it was necessary to improve my body's pain threshold.

Bullshit.

He just likes to torture people, be the top-dog and the superior one. His personality befits his field of expertise. He was my biological father's assassin. He was the one who always kept his hands dirty during a job.

As I walked toward school, I kept remembering the past. A year before, I finally snapped. I've had it with all the shit he made me go through. He could no longer offer me anything. I got everything I could get from him. During one sparring session, I gave in to my desires. In one fell swoop, I landed a strong right hook on his throat. The impact itself dislodged his throat and knocked him out. Within a few seconds, he died. As I slowly regained my senses, I saw my auntie holding his lifeless corpse, screaming and cursing me. I simply ran away and hid somewhere in the city.

He may be a brutal person, but he and my auntie were the only ones giving me company these past 10 years. I never had a friend, I never had the time. Contract after contract, person after person, I slowly lost interest in getting attached to anyone. I no longer cared for anything but myself. Besides, who would accept me? No one will accept a bloodthirsty person like me.

While hiding, I enrolled to Sakurami Highschool. My ex-informant helped me get in and erased all connections I had with my uncle. This is my only chance to get a normal life. So far, attending school helped me manage my sanity. Even though my school life was a chore and people shunned me for being too quiet, I found it pretty relaxing compared to my previous lifestyle. I can't blame the people for shunning me though; I don't really know how to interact with other people.

I reached the school gates and I still have 5 minutes before the bell. As I reached the lockers, I noticed someone behind me. I snuck a quick glance before going upstairs and saw a girl surrounded by her friends, smiling and laughing. I'm pretty envious of her. Wait, I know her.

Before the end of my first year of school, we had a future career survey. Most of my classmates quickly answered and left the room. In the end, it was one of my classmates and I left inside the room. The survey really made me think, do I still have a future? Do I have the right to say that I deserve a future? I literally froze as I kept questioning myself in my head. It was no use, I couldn't even answer myself. "To hell with this," I said to myself. Without thinking, I started to write something on the paper, "I want to be happy." Well, that was random. It sounds so plain and stupid.

_Can't think of anything to write down?_

A voice startled me. As I looked back, my remaining classmate stood behind me. GASAI, YUNO. 14 years of age. She had her long pink hair in pigtails. She's intelligent, popular and beautiful. As she stood behind me, her hair swayed as we felt the wind's gentle breeze. Her pretty pink eyes stared into my dead deep blue eyes.

She moved closer towards me and glanced at my paper. "You want to be happy? That seems quite plain and common," she commented with a smile. "It's better than nothing," I replied as I looked away from her. "How about this, we'll try to be happy together," she suggested. I really thought it was a joke, like a sarcastic comment. I tried to act normal and played along. "That's pretty possible if you're my-"

She cuts me off. She then proceeds to write something on my paper.  
_  
I will be Nohiru-kun's little bride._

She'll be my bride? I wasn't even thinking of that earlier. I thought she'd be my friend or something. Nevertheless, she shouldn't joke around like that. She'll get my hopes up. Pft. Alright then, I'll be your husband once we're old enough," I replied as I gave her a fake smile. Wait. She's blushing? Was she really serious?! I turned my face away as I noticed the redness of my cheeks. I flushed, which is something very unlike me. "I look forward to our future then!" she replied with a smile.

And that was our last interaction together. After that, we never spoke to one another again. I knew it, she was just playing around with me. She wasn't serious at all. I tried talking to her countless times, but she would always avoid me. Man, I'm such a dumbass. It was too good to be true. Tch. How could a cold-blooded killer like me believe in those petty things.

_You don't need her. You don't need anyone. No one can understand you._

* * *

The day passed like a blur. School, as usual, was a chore. I sat down on my bed and stared blankly at the wall. I guess it's time to go back to my "place", a place I created from the figments of my imagination, a place where I could be with my only "friends". I slowly closed my eyes._  
_

_Am I right, Deus?_

The moment I opened my eyes, I was welcomed to a familiar place; The CASUALTY CATHEDRAL. The cathedral was eerie and had this violet fog clouding my vision. I was sitting on my usual metal throne near the middle. In the middle was my imaginary friend, DEUS EX MACHINA. He calls himself the god of time and space, which is pretty funny if you ask me. He's an imaginary being yet he holds himself that high. Still, he's the only being that listens to my rants.

_Toshiro? Well, aren't you early?_

That tiny voice behind me was MURUMURU, Deus' assistant of some sort. She has a body of a small, dark-skinned, child. She has long, silver, pig-tailed hair and she wore these weird looking bangles on her wrists. "I didn't have anything to do, so might as well crash the place earlier," I replied as I crossed my legs. "Oh, Toshiro, I didn't notice you. Wait for a bit, I'm just adjusting the casualty rate," Deus said as he tinkered with his contraption. "Take your time," I replied as I brought my phone out and randomly browsed my files.

"You still have that diary of some sort, right?" MuruMuru asked as she peeked behind me. "Yeah, it's a habit. I doubt I will ever stop doing it," I replied as I showed her an entry. My diary is full of entries about my previous contracts. I would jot down the various ways on how each contract could end. It's like preparation for the worst case scenario. I have to give credit to this unusual habit of mine. It did help me survive several close encounters with death.

"Would you be interested joining a game?" Deus asked as he focused his attention on me. "A game? What kind of game?" I curiously asked as I rested my chin on top of my fist. "You'll like it. It is an interesting game. I take that you'll be a participant, yes?" He asked once more. Hmph. I'll just go with his flow. "Alright, I'll tag along," I replied as I gave him a smile.

"You still don't have the initiative to decide on your own, Toshiro?" MuruMuru asked as she floated around me. "Not yet. I'm still getting used to my newly acquired freedom," I replied with a sigh. "Sooner or later, you have to make your own path, idiot," she stated as she messed my hair. "Yeah, yeah, soon," I replied as I gave her a push. "H-hey! Stop that!" She cried out as she floated away from me. "Hey, Deus, do I deserve to dream and hope for a brighter tomorrow?" I asked Deus. Deus ignored me and kept on tinkering with his contraptions. "That's a no, huh? Well, I'm already a dead-man," I stated with a chuckle and closed my eyes.

As I opened my eyes, I've already returned to my room. I'm back to this living hell of mine. I felt cold and tired. Hoping that I would return to my imaginary world, I rested my eyes once more. This time around, nothing appeared. The never ending darkness consumed me.

_Are you contented with what you have?  
_  
You know damn well that I'm not, Deus. How can I be satisfied with this kind of life? I already gave up my future and my dignity for something I didn't want.

_If given the chance, will you change your future?  
_  
What are you talking about? I don't have any future. "I just want to know when my suffering will end," I replied as I faked a smile.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, seems like I received a message. I opened my eyes and got my phone. What? I got a message from Deus? Wait, isn't he imaginary? What the hell is this? I got curious and opened the message.

_This will decide your death and the deaths of the people around you. This is, the DEATH DIARY. With this, you can finally embrace death, or stare into its eyes and consume it. The choice is yours, FIRST. Welcome to the SURIVIVAL GAME.  
_  
"Something that will show my own death, eh?" I said to myself as I closed my phone. This is some weird trick you have here, Deus. I'll play along for a while. Let's see if this will entertain me. I placed my phone on top of my nightstand and lay down. As I blankly stared at the ceiling, I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**April 22 6:32am [Alley near Sakurami Condominium]  
**_-A dead body was found. A female in her early 20s was cornered and was slashed in her chest thrice. Suspect could have used a trench knife. No foul play could be observed._

Huh?

The sudden notification on my smart phone's screen caught my attention. Did I jot this down while I was asleep? What the hell is this? A prank? A scam? There's no way that the survival game is true. Deus was just joking around, right? It can't be. He's only a part of my imagination. Damn it, I'm losing it. Shake it off, Toshiro. I have to get ready for school. I sat up and went to the bathroom, washed my face and stared at the mirror. I have to keep my composure, can't lose my marbles now. I just started this normal life. I don't want to forfeit this opportunity.

After dressing up, I grabbed a slice of bread and hurriedly went out my unit. I locked the door and went straight to elevators. As I was walking near the condominium, I saw some policemen nearby an alleyway. Wait, that entry? My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a peek at the crime scene. To my surprise, it was the same thing written down in my diary. There was a corpse of a woman with huge slashes on her body. I looked at my watch; it was exactly 6:32am. Creepy. It can't be true. It has to be a coincidence.

As I continued walking towards school, I heard a static noise coming from my phone. Weird, I don't recall changing my ringtone. I also felt an uneasy feeling after hearing that noise. I quickly brought my phone out and checked the diary.

**April 22 6:56am [Intersection near Sakurami Highschool]  
**_Gasai, Yuno  
_-Caught in a car accident and was fatally injured. Broken back and multiple puncture entries in her lungs due to her broken ribs, killed on impact.

You have to be shitting me. If this thing is real, I have to find her. I quickly glanced at my watch, 6:50am. I'm quite near our school, and there's only one intersection that is near the school's vicinity. That has to be the place! I can't dally around and think of anymore possible places! I placed my phone inside my shoulder bag and sprinted towards the intersection. 4 minutes later, I arrived at the intersection. There were some students who were waiting for their chance to cross at the pedestrian crossing. Gasai was nowhere to be seen. Damn it, I knew it, this thing was just a sick joke. There's no way that-

A pink haired girl just passed by me. I heard the revving of an engine from a car nearby. People were shouting, "Look out!" They screamed as the noise of the car grew closer. "Gasai-san!" I shouted. Without thinking, I quickly turned around and reeled her in towards me. As I caught the surprised girl around my arms, a speeding, black car quickly passed in front of us. Within seconds, the car disappeared from our sight. I fell down on the concrete pavement with Yuno on top of me. I opened my eyes. People were flocking towards us. "Woah! This kid has some quick reflexes! If he was a second late, that girl could've been caught in a nasty accident!" one of the by passers said. I take my words back, the diary is real, and this moment proves it.

_N-Nohiru-san…_

I turned my attention to Yuno. She was staring at me and was heavily blushing. I quickly turned red and pushed her aside. Some of the passers started to whisper to one another, "Seriously? In broad daylight? These kids have no shame," one of them whispered. Yuno sat still and blankly stared at me. Oh god. Is she that embarrassed? Fuck. I'm ruined. She might take it the other way around. I saved her, but for her, this might be an act of sexual harassment. "I'm sorry!" I shouted as I quickly stood up and sprinted towards school.

* * *

Another day passed like a blur. I kept on checking the diary. To my surprise, Yuno's entry disappeared. It seems like if I do something that could prevent a death, the entry would disappear. There are a lot of unknown names that kept on popping in the entries of my diary, which are probably the names of people around me who would die today. I shouldn't even bother save them. I can't save them all after all. I sat still on my sofa and stared blankly at the television. It was turned off and I was just staring at my own reflection. I slowly closed my eyes.

The next moment, I was back in the Casualty Cathedral. As usual, Deus is busy with his unworldly contraptions, "Deus! What the hell is the meaning of this?" I questioned Deus as I showed him my phone. "Ah, Toshiro, welcome," Deus welcomed me but kept focus on his task. "Don't give me that treatment. I deserve an answer!" I shouted at him. "Well, you desired to control death, so I have given you the power," he calmly replied. "What are you saying?! You're a figment of my mind! You're just imaginary! You can't-" Before I could finish my sentence, Deus aggressively approached me face-to-face, "If I am a God, imaginary or not, don't you think it's possible for me to create these things within your own thoughts?" He asked.

I felt his unearthly gaze pierce my very soul. He then backed off and went back to his task. I heard MuruMuru laughing at me from behind. "Take heed, Toshiro. You now share the same fate with your diary. If your diary is destroyed, so will your life. Take care of it, or you will cease to exist," he proclaimed as the Cathedral started to crumble down.

I woke up, it was already midnight. Damn, I got myself into another mess. Am I that prone to these kinds of things? Now my life rests on how I keep my diary/phone safe. How absurd, it's just plain stupid. I brought my phone out and checked the diary. This time around, it was filled with different names. Seems like the entries change every day. Sooner or later, my own name will pop out in here. Sarcastically speaking, the excitement is killing me.

* * *

A week passed and I tried my best to live normally. Gasai, Yuno's name kept on popping in the entries. I did my best to alter her fate. I would get her attention before she would go to a certain place. By simply doing that, I changed the ending of that scenario and her entries vanished. It feels weird though. It feels like someone is eagerly trying to kill her. Why would someone try to kill an innocent middle schooler like her? Well, the world is corrupted by evil and vermin. Sad to say, I'm one of those who I talk about. Even so, I can't answer myself. Why do I desperately save this girl? It feels like I'm acting on my own instinct to save her. I don't even want to save her. Tch. What the hell is wrong with me?

As usual, school ended quickly without me noticing. I was too busy thinking on how to keep my diary safe. I kept on feeling this strange aura inside the room, like someone's reading my mind. I noticed that Yuno kept looking at me though. Did she notice that I actually saved her for the past days? It just feels like she knows something. I shrugged off my feeling of uneasiness and went out of the room. As I neared the stairs, I remembered that I forgot my notes on my desk, so I went back to the classroom. As I passed by Yuno's desk, something caught my attention, a small clay figure. If I could remember correctly, Yuno was sculpting something during our math test. What a weird girl. Wait a second, that figure, that's... MuruMuru! The feeling of uneasiness and paranoia intoxicated my mind. How...?! How was she able to make a figure of MuruMuru?! I thought Deus and MuruMuru were just figments of my own imagination?! How?! Does this mean... she's a part of this survival game?! What the hell is happening?! Wha-  
_**  
BZZZT!  
**_  
A static came from my diary. That could only mean one thing. I slowly brought my phone out. I'm hesitant. I have hunch feeling of what I'll see in my diary.

**April 22 18:25 [Inside an unfinished building]  
**_Nohiru, Toshiro  
_-Was chased into an unfinished building in the city, eventually got cornered by the recent serial killer. Fought bravely but a deep slash destroyed his chances of winning. Died due to heavy blood loss.

**DEAD END**

I knew it, my own name popped out. So, I'll die like a cornered rat? Tsk, how fitting for me. It feels like they finally caught up with me. I could fight, but the question is, will that alter my fate? Even so, I feel like this killer is connected to that corpse that I saw a week ago. Tsh, no time to think about those trivial details. I have to-

_"I knew it. I knew you were a diary owner, Nohiru-kun."_

I slowly looked back. There, I saw Gasai, Yuno, entering the room through the back door. She was staring at me with a smile on her face. Is she, the killer? Will she be the one to kill me? The girl who I kept on saving for the past days, will be the one to kill me today? How ironic. The wheel of fate loves fucking around with me. Without thinking, I bolted out the room. My sweat trickled down as I kept on running away. I quickly found myself running through some alleyways in the city. I think I managed to lose her, "Don't run!" a voice shouted in front of me. What?! It was Yuno! How did she arrive into that spot faster than me?! Damn it! I can't escape! Something inside me is stopping me from fighting! Where did this cowardliness come from?! Damn it! Don't come any closer! Stay away from me!" I shouted as I bolted towards a different direction.

I reached a construction site, hurriedly went inside the elevator and pressed the 14th floor button. I leaned back on the elevator wall as I tried to catch my breath. As the elevator doors were closing, a hand stopped it. As the doors open, there stood, Gasai, Yuno, in front of me with her phone in her hand. She slowly entered the elevator, her eyes were fixated on me, "Did you notice, Toshii?" she asked as she showed me her phone. Wait, is this possible?! She's like me. She's a diary owner?! How could this be happening?! My body is literally shaking. If I fight now, I would sacrifice this normal life that I yearned so hard for, but I can't let her kill me like this! The doors closed and the elevator started to move upwards. I can't escape! I frantically reached out for my cutter inside my bag. "You won't do it," Yuno stated as she remained calm and kept her eyes fixated on mine. Don't tell me she could read my mind?! Damn it! As I finally grabbed on to my cutter, Yuno threw herself to me, her hands grabbed on to my polo's collar and before I could react, I felt something moist landing on my lips.

She kissed me.

My whole body froze. "You won't stab me," she stated as she pulled her lips away from mine and stared into my deep blue eyes. "W-why? Why can't I do it?" I murmured as the shock of her actions was affecting my body. "You won't stab me. That's what the future says," she replied. "Future? How...? How do you know my future?" I frantically asked once again. She warmly smiled at me. "Well, for starters, you got it all wrong, Toshii," she said as she coldly looked at the glass wall of the elevator. "There he is," she said as her eyes stared at a male figure on a lower level of the structure.

The man wore a big, black hat on top of his head, a black trench coat, military-grade boots and a gasmask on his face. "Is he, the serial killer in the news?" I asked Yuno. "Correct. He's the third DIARY OWNER. He's the THIRD," she replied keeping her stare on the man. Third. I remember Deus calling me First in his message. Does that mean I'm the first diary owner? "By seeing your future, I knew he was the one would kill you here," she stated. "Huh?" I murmured. With that, Yuno flipped her blue phone open and showed me her diary entries.

**April 28 18:10  
**_Toshii runs down a street in the 2nd district. The 3rd is running after him. I have to save him!_

**April 28 18:20  
**_Toshii is cornered at the 14th floor of an unfinished building. He is wounded badly, but is still fighting Third. Hold on, Toshii!_

**April 28 18:30  
**_Toshii is…_

Those entries are all about me. "This is my Future Diary, the TOSHIRO DIARY. I can read your future every 10 minutes. It is a future diary of love," she explained as she gave me a smug. Every ten minutes?! Are you saying that for the past week, she's been keeping tabs on me every ten minutes? She's one hell of a stalker! "Your future belongs to me, Toshii," she stated as the elevator doors opened. Before I could even move, she then presses the 17th floor button. "Wait! Why did yo-" "I'm pretty sure you heard me. If you go down on the 14th floor, you'll die," she stated. Damn it. I can't escape from this. It feels like I'm shackled to her!

As we reached the 17th floor, Yuno quickly pulled me towards the stairs. "Why are we going to the rooftop?! Isn't that a death trap?!" I frantically asked her. "We can't escape him. Remember, he has a diary of his own. So no matter what we do, he'll eventually catch up with us," she replied as she opened the door of the rooftop. As I quickly closed the door and looked for something to block it, Yuno gave out a huge sigh and stretched her arms. How could she be that relaxed during a scenario like this?! "Hey. Help me out, will you? Look for anything we could use to block the door," I asked her as I grabbed on to my cutter. "Doesn't this remind you of anything, Toshii?" She asked. "What are you-"

_Doesn't this remind you of the thrill of putting your life on the line?_

As I heard those words, something inside me ignited. Something I tried to bury started to crawl back up from its grave. The utter excitement and adrenaline that I got from gambling my life started intoxicating my mind. Looks like no matter how hard I try to run, my past will always catch up with me. Tch. Yare yare daze. Looks like I have no choice. There goes my normal life.

"Gasai-san. You know my number? If you do, please call it and put it on video call. After connecting, place your phone under that block of wood," I said as I waited for her call my phone. "Alright," she said as she quickly dialed my number. As her call connected, she placed her phone under the blocks. "Now, hide behind the blocks. By the time he reaches this place, wait for my command. We'll take him by surprise." I calmly stated as I approached the scaffolding on the side of the rooftop.

Yuno followed my command. She hid behind the blocks while I hid behind the wooden partitions of the scaffolding. I heard the door swing open. I could clearly hear the heavy footsteps of our enemy. I could clearly see his location with Yuno's phone. As he brings out his diary to check the entry, I tapped on the wooden partition, which was Yuno's signal. Yuno quickly dashed out and surprised Third. Within an instant, I popped out and threw my cutter towards him.

The cutter pierced through his phone. I was aiming for his neck, but that will do. At least I could take away his diary. "What the hell?!" He shouted in disbelief as he lost the ability to check his diary. Suddenly, the space around him became distorted. His arms started to twist and disappear into a void. He screamed in pain and agony as his body slowly twisted and disappeared. In an instant, our assailant vanished into thin air. It's like his EXISTENCE got erased from this world. Is this the consequences of losing your diary in this game? What the hell is happening?

"Was that it? That was a bore," Yuno said as she gave out a yawn. This girl just helped me kill somebody, and she isn't even fazed about it? Don't tell me that wasn't her first time to kill someone. My body froze as I kept my stare on her. Will she attack me? Is she an ally, or my foe? I'm hesitating. I could strike now, but again, there's something inside of me stopping me. "Hm? It's still quite early. Hey, Toshii. Want to grab something for dinner?" She asked me as cheerfully grabbed on to my trembling hands.

* * *

_Now all the participants are here, we shall now officially start the survival game!_

I stood in one of the pedestals in Deus' realm, which surrounded the god of time and space, who was in the middle. My clothes changed into something similar to what I used to wear back when I was working for my father, which was a black hoodie, black cargo pants, and black military-grade boots. As far as I can see, there are 11 pedestals, and in each pedestal stood a silhouetted figure. Their faces are well silhouetted so I can't really say who I am going up against.

"As you all may know, this is a survival game! It will be down to the last person standing! Your lives rest on your diaries! Track one another and destroy your opponent's diary! The last person standing will receive my title, the title of GOD!" Deus exclaimed with some weird hand gestures. "How does this FUTURE DIARY work?" The man on the 10th pedestal asked Deus. "It is quite simple. Each of you has a different diary. Corresponding to your diary's ability, you could see your future in different ways. Now, if you do something that will alter the entries in your diaries, you are basically changing your fate," Deus explained.

That's odd. If I heard Deus correctly, our diaries should be about ourselves, but for me and Yuno, it's about the people and around me, and about me, respectively. Should I ask Deus? By asking him right now, I would bluntly proclaim Yuno and my diary's abilities to our opponents. Wouldn't that give them an advantage on us? I shrugged my doubt and remained silent.

"Today, we have witnessed a miracle! FIRST, you should have died earlier, but you managed to pull out an ace from your sleeve and cheated death once more! Due to that, you're my favorite in winning this survival game!" Deus proudly exclaimed as the attention of other players shifted to me. I felt their gaze piercing right through me. Well, it wasn't only my effort that took out Third. If Yuno didn't come along, I'm pretty sure I would have died back there. I looked on the pedestal next to me, where Yuno stood. Even though she's well silhouetted, I felt her smile as she looked at me. What an odd girl.

"This discussion is adjourned! Go and fight!" Deus ordered. One by one, the players vanished, but before they vanished, each of them had a statement for me.

"Oh? So First will be our biggest adversary in the game? That sounds exciting!" The odd-looking man on the 12th pedestal gleefully stated.

"You cannot stop me, First," the stern-looking man on the 11th pedestal proudly proclaimed.

"It is an honor, First," the classy-looking man on the 10th pedestal said as he bowed.

"Don't you dare die before I kill you, punk," the aggressive-looking woman on the 9th pedestal stated.

"Goodluck, First!" The short woman on the 8th pedestal stated.

"Hm? Looks like I have to beat your ass," the tall man with a weird hairstyle on the 7th pedestal said as he taunted me.

"You look quite unfazed. I find you quite interesting," the young woman on the 6th pedestal gracefully stated.

"We'll play soon, big bro!" The young kid on the 5th pedestal cheerfully stated.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," the sharp looking man on the 4th pedestal calmly proclaimed.

As all of them vanished, I reappeared inside the Casualty Chamber. I found myself kneeling down in despair as I got caught up in another death game. Back then, I was doing it for my father, and now, I'll kill once again just to live another day. Isn't that ironic? I'm doing my best to live out my new normal life and this survival game just destroyed that opportunity. I clenched my fist in anger and slammed it hard on the floor. "Damn it! Why me...?!" I angrily shouted as I kept hammering the floor with my fist. After a while, I stopped, and blankly stared at the floor with my dead eyes.

_Don't worry, Toshii._

Wait. That voice. That belongs to Yuno! I slowly turned around to see Yuno staring at me with an intoxicated look in her eyes. She placed her hands on her face and gave out a soft excited moan. Even though there's purple fog clouding my vision, I could clearly see her blushing as she kept her eyes fixated on me. "Yuno will protect you," she stated as she gave out another soft excited moan. I am at lost for words. Clearly, this girl is turned on by the fact she'll "protect" me? What the hell. What kind of scenario did I place myself in?

_Alright, Toshii?_


	2. An Explosive Encounter

A survival game.

Within the span of a week, I lost grasp of my opportunity to have a normal life. It disappeared just like that. I'm back to where I started. Once more, I have to fight and kill just to stay alive. What the hell was Deus thinking? Aside from that, how did a malevolent being like him stay in my mind for quite some time? I can't believe that he's actually a real being, that he is actually the God of space and time. So, am I a pawn once more? A pawn that Deus could just easily throw away?

Pft. I won't allow that. God or not, I will not let him do what he pleases.

Aside from that survival game problem, I have this stalker issue with that certain diary owner, Gasai, Yuno. Who would have thought that the girl that left me hanging a year ago would turn into my stalker? Should I trust her? Her diary is afflicted to my actions. So far, I can say that my diary's ability is to predict the deaths of people within a certain radius during the current day. If I combine my ability with hers, I could avoid any danger or hazards that could possibly jeopardize my state and kill me.

With her as my ally, we could actually win this game.

Wait, but Deus stated that this game is a last-man standing type of game. If so, I have to take her out sooner or later. The question is, can I do it? There's something about her that I can't pinpoint. Clearly, she's not your typical stalker. After that meeting four days ago, she showed signs of obsession as she kept on murmuring that she'll protect me. What's up with her?I really doubt that she remembers our promise to one another though.

_I will be Nohiru-kun's little bride.  
__Pft. Alright then. I'll be your husband once we're old enough._

Tsh. I shouldn't expect anything. I shouldn't forget my motto.

_Trust will only betray you, hope will only disappoint you._

I shouldn't forget that in the end, you're alone in this world. No one will be there for you when everything is on the line. That's something I learned the hard way. I need friends? Pft. Don't make me laugh. There is no such thing. There is only you, your goal, and the people who share your vision, which makes them your accomplices.

Nothing more, nothing less.

I slowly opened my eyes. I managed to turn off my alarm before it could even ring. Seems like I woke up earlier than the usual, but I feel so drained. Probably because of that girl that kept on emailing me last night. I don't remember giving my address to her, I wonder how she got it? Even though she's my creepy stalker, I tried to establish a partnership with her by replying to her mails. It was pretty okay at first, but as soon as we ran out of topics, she became redundant with her questions, which actually ticked me off a bit.

_Are you asleep, Toshii.  
__Toshii. Let's talk a bit more.  
__Toshii. Don't sleep yet._

Tsk. Now I'm having a headache. I shrugged off my slight dizziness and went out to prepare for class, I don't want to be late.

* * *

The noon bell rang loud into my ears. It's already lunch time? I didn't notice that I fell asleep during our morning classes. I do remember hearing that our homeroom teacher was absent for today, which is something that doesn't happen usually. I rubbed my eyes and stretched for a bit, I saw Yuno from the corner of my eye. She was preparing her things for her PE class. I wonder why she's chasing me around? Why did she become my stalker? My curiosity got the best of me, I stood up and approached her. "Hey, G-Gasai-san," I greeted her as I fixed my messy hair. She looked at me and gave no reaction. Huh? What's wrong with her? "Gasai-"

"Please. Call me Yuno, alright? Nohiru-kun?" Yuno said as she gave a slight smile. "Uh. Okay, Yuno. Can I ask something?" I asked her with a bit of awkwardness in my voice. "I'm sorry, Nohiru-kun. I have my PE class coming right up. I'll make some time for you later, okay?" she said as she grabbed her things and quickly went outside the room. Wow. Four days ago, she helped me kill a man, and now, she's acting like nothing happened. How I envy her. Guilt has been a thorn pricked in me for years. No matter what I do, I can't get it out of my system. It pisses me off.

I noticed that I was left alone in the room. I was about to get my lunch when someone knocked on the door. I took a look behind me before I sat down on top of my table with my lunch in my hands and my phone strapped around my wrist. It was a girl who had fluffy purple hair; which were tied into side pigtails and was wearing a white Lolita outfi as well. She was average in height. She's probably a few inches shorter than me. Not to mention, she looks foreign. "Is Hiriyama-sensei around?" She asked me as she entered the room. "No. He's absent today," I replied as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked as she approached the teacher's table. There's something odd about her. "Hey. I've heard that Hiriyama-sensei is the serial killer in those recent cases," she stated as she slowly approached me. Huh? Wait. What the hell did she just say? Our homeroom teacher was the serial killer; which makes him the THRID diary owner? "Really? I didn't know that. I didn't check the news last night." I replied as I took another bite out of my sandwich to shrug off my uneasiness. "Yes. Hiriyama, Takao is the serial killer. He is also the third diary owner. His diary is the MURDER DIARY," she stated as her face moved closer towards mine. "I don't know what you're talking about, but that sounds-"

_Do you believe in miracles that could actually cheat death?_

It was that instant when I realized it. There's no way she couldn't be a participant. She's a diary owner just like me, and she's hunting me down! I quickly threw my sandwich aside and tried to move back. She quickly grabbed on to my wrist. "Nice phone you got there!" She stated as she gave me a big smile after she inspected my phone. "Tsh!" I cried out as I yanked my arm away from her. I grabbed my bag and cautiously walked backwards toward the back door.

_Toooooshiiiii!_

**BZZZZT!**

That voice, that was Yuno's. I bet her diary picked something up. Static came from my diary as well. I can't check though since I have my hands full at the moment. "I got you, First!" She shouted out with a smile on her face. I grabbed on to my cutter and threw my bag away. There's nothing valuable inside, so I could come back for it later. I shouldn't let her take the first strike. Before she could do it, I have to take her down! As I was about to charge in with my blade, Yuno barges in with a fire extinguisher and tries to strike my opponent. Unluckily, the girl easily evaded her attack and jumped towards the open window. "Your flag is up, First! Prepare to die to me, NINTH, MINENE, URYUU!" She shouted as she jumped out of the window. Before I could check my diary, Yuno suddenly grabbed me and pushed me towards the hallway. As we tumbled on the floor, I heard explosions coming from the classrooms along the hall.

**BOOOM!**

The heat slowly subsided as I opened my eyes. Yuno was on top of me. She saved me once again. Our faces were dusty due to the explosions. She sat up and brushed away some of the dust on her face and her PE uniform. Surprisingly, she was unharmed from all the explosions. "Are you alright, Toshii?" She asked as carefully checked me. "Yeah, thanks for saving me," I replied as I slowly sat up. I brushed away the dust from my face and clothes, and then I suddenly remembered who our opponent was.

Minene, Uryuu. I've heard her name before when I was still working for my father. She was a well-known terrorist in the Middle East. Why would she be here in Japan? Talk about bad luck. I didn't expect someone of her caliber to be in this game. I know that I can hold my ground against any type of assassin, but I'm not that confident when dealing with a bomb expert like her. She's too resourceful, and that would probably give us a hard time taking her down.

"Thank goodness. Don't worry, I'll definitely kill her!" She stated as she caressed my face. As I looked into her pink eyes, I could tell she's really serious. Why would this girl go all out and try to save me? I'm practically a dead-man walking. She takes the word "killing" so lightly. Is she that accustomed to it? Did she actually kill someone before, like me? "Yuno...," I murmured. "I'll protect you, Toshii. No matter what happens, I'll protect you. I'll do anything for you, Toshii," she stated as she locked her arms around my neck and hugged me. She's really that serious about protecting me. She's putting her life on the line just to save me. No doubt, she's my ally, and if not, I have to make her fight alongside me.

_Fight with me, Yuno._

She pulled her head back, her pink eyes staring into mine. "Alright, Toshii," she replied as she gave me a smile. Without hesitating, I locked my lips onto hers. Her soft lips were so tender. As we exchanged a kiss, her hands were caressing my face while I held onto her hips. After a while, we pulled our heads back and stared into each other's eyes. Wait, we shouldn't be doing this right now. We have a well-known terrorist as our opponent and we're here kissing. Yuno seemed to notice and moved away from me. "Shall we go?" She asked me nervously as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Yeah, I think we should," I replied as looked away to hide my flushing face.

We sneaked across the hallway. I could hear Ninth shouting for us with a megaphone. I want to peak through the window, but it's too dangerous. She could easily spot us and detonate a bomb near our position. Yuno grabbed a piece of broken glass and used it to scope out Ninth's exact location. "She's in the courtyard. It seems like the other students are trapped in their classrooms in the other building," she said as she put the shard down. "Alright. Wait, I'll check my diary," I said as I brought my phone out.

**May 2 12:30 [Sakurami Highschool]  
**_Nohiru, Toshiro  
_\- Lost his legs as an explosion triggered when he tried to use the stairs.  
\- An explosion occurred near his position as he sneaked through the hallway with Second. Died to 3rd degree burns.  
\- Blasted by an explosion while he was going down the rubble.  
\- Was shot in the head by a detective.  
\- Stepped on a mine and lost his legs.  
\- Couldn't stop Ninth in time and died when Ninth triggered all the explosives she planted in the school.  
**DEAD END**

Wait, what's this? The last time I saw our entries, there was only one scenario listed! Could it be that these are the possible scenarios leading to my death? I can't believe it. My habit of jotting down possible scenarios back then is now my diary's ability! As Yuno was about to approach the stairs, I quickly grabbed on to her wrist. "Not there," I said as I gave her a stern look, which hinted her that we should continue sneaking in the hallway. She nodded and proceeded to crouch-walk through the hallway. I followed her closely.

We stopped near a classroom. Yuno took some time to survey the environment. There were no new entries in my diary. "So, if we do something that would prevent the diary's entry, we could change our future, right?" I asked her as I strapped my phone on to my left wrist. "Yes. It's that simple. Luckily, your Death Diary could tell us how we could die. With that, we could keep on cheating death." She replied as she turned around to face me.

**BZZZZT!**

I felt static come from my diary. "Another entry. How is it possible for our future to change without us doing anything?" I asked myself. "When Ninth changes her future, ours changes, as well, "Yuno stated.

**May 2 12:45 [Sakurami Highschool]  
**_Nohiru, Toshiro  
_\- A bomb exploded in classroom 2-C. The flames scorched his face. He eventually died.  
\- The bomb in the hallway remotely detonated, it took his life.  
**DEAD END**

"Classroom 2-C," I murmured as I read my entry. Yuno quickly glanced at the sign of the room beside us. "Toshii!" She shouted as she pushed me down. The explosion inside the room nearly took us out."What comes next?!" Yuno quickly asked me. "The hallway! There's a bomb in the hallway!" I shouted as I quickly stood up and pulled her towards the staircase. We hurriedly went up the stairs. I could feel the heat of the explosion in the hallway graze through my back. We kept on running around the hallways. Explosion after explosion, entry after entry, we did our best to avoid our deaths. We stopped inside a room with a hole on the floor. We could use this to go down to the 2nd floor. Yuno went down first. As she surveyed the room, I went down through the rubble. Wait, rubble? Oh shi-

**BOOM!**

Before I could move away from the rubble, a bomb detonated in a room behind us. The force threw me to the middle of the room. I felt a burning sensation on my back. Without thinking, I quickly took off my black jacket and threw it across the room. I was right, my jacket caught fire thanks to the explosion. "Toshii! Are you alright?!" Yuno asked me as she rushed to my side. "Yeah, just some minor burns, I hope." I replied as I shrugged off the pain and sat up. As I was about to stand up, a bomb detonated on top of us. Before I could do anything, Yuno quickly pushed me down on to the floor.

As the smoke clears, I saw how Yuno clearly shielded me once again. "Yuno…" I murmured. I can't believe it. She risked her life again to save mine. "Why are you still hesitating, Toshii? You can use me." Yuno said as she sat down beside me. Her words left me stunned. I never wanted to use her. Why is she thinking like that? I don't want to use her like how my father used me!

_You never changed._

_Back then, you used the people around you to fulfill your end of the bargain. The innocent, bystanders, you used anyone. Nothing stood between you and your target. That's why you got the title "Messenger of Death". Whenever they saw you, they knew what was coming. Stop hesitating, landlord. Use this girl._

_Use her! Use her to survive!_

That voice.

I clenched my head in pain. "Toshi?!" Yuno shouted out as she saw me in pain. That voice. That was clearly my voice, but it came from my head. Am I, that insane? Have I gone that far? Please! No! I don't want this! "Toshii, you're crying," Yuno said as she used her hand to wipe away my tears. I felt my tears trickle down my eyes. "Sorry, Yuno. I'm a total mess." I said as I wiped my tears. If she'll be my ally, I have to come clean with her.

"You know, I really believed that I'm alone in this world. I don't have any friends. I lost my family at a young age. I really don't know what's in store for me in the future. I'm scared, Yuno. I'm really desperate to see things get better. I never wanted this kind of life." I said as I sat down. "Now, I have this whole survival game problem, and the normal life that I worked so hard for, disappeared in the blink of an eye. Damn it. Damn it all!" I shouted as I angrily pounded my fist on to the floor.

"Toshii, it's not yet over." Yuno said as she pulled out her phone. "What do you mean by that?" I asked her. "With our diaries, we can tell everything that'll happen to our surroundings. You'll be invincible, Toshii!" She stated as she showed me her entries. It's really all about me. "You won't die, you'll live through this. You'll have your normal life back!" She said with a smile. A normal life of my own? I could get it back? I gave a faint smile and slowly stood up. If what she's saying is true, then I would risk it all once again. I don't want to go back to what I was before,

_A murderer with no remorse._

"Please take care of me, Yuno." I said as I reached out for her. "Yeah. I will, Toshii!" Yuno happily replied as she took my hand and stood up.

We managed to reach the other side of school. Somehow, things went quiet and there were no new entries from our diaries. I shrugged the feeling of uneasiness, and went on with Yuno. As we were about to enter the corridor through the stairs, I saw two of my classmates, Igarashi, Ryota and Kousaka, Ouji, walking around the corridor. "Yuno, is there anything new in your diary?" I asked as I hesitated to enter the corridor. "No new entries, Toshii." Yuno replied as she showed me her diary.

**May 2 12:55  
**_Toshii met up with our classmates and teachers. I could see a sign of relief from Toshii's face!_

After reading the entry, I gave her a nod and smiled at her. "Oy! Kousaka! Igarashi! The hell are you guys doing here?" I shouted out as I continued to approach them. As they slowly turned their heads towards me, my feeling of uneasiness intensified. If Ninth was holding them as hostages and placed a sensor bomb in each classroom, why would these two be outside-

**BZZZZZT!**

As I heard static coming from our diaries, the door beside me opened. Before I could react, two male teachers tackled me. They pinned my arms and body down on the floor. "What the hell?!" I shouted out as Kousaka and Igarashi took away my diary. "No! Toshi!" Yuno shouted as she tried to push away the teachers who were holding me down. The two teachers overpowered her and dragged her away towards a classroom. My two classmates dragged me towards the stairs. My body won't move. I can't fight back. My body is too paralyzed to function. The shock of finding out that these classmates of mine would betray me without any hesitation was too much. I can't believe how cruel this world is.

As we reached the courtyard, Kousaka pinned my body on the ground as Igarashi approached a landmine with my diary. He placed my diary beside the landmine then moved away from the area. "Looks like your classmates betrayed you, First!" Ninth shouts as she tried to taunt me. I could feel my strength slowly returning but if I fight back now, Ninth would just let the landmine explode, thus destroying my diary. I must wait for the right moment to attack, but will that moment ever come? "Any last words, First?!" Ninth asked as she was about to press the trigger. I could feel my sweat dripping down my face. "Fuck you." I replied as I resorted to my last option, which was to agitate her and draw her in towards a trap. "Heh. Well then. You'll die no-"

**BOOOOM!  
BZZZZT!**

As Ninth was about to press the trigger, a series of bombs triggered on the 3rd floor. "What the hell was that?!" Ninth shouted as she herself was surprised by the series of bombs. My two classmates ran off, leaving me free to move once again. I slowly sat up. My diary kept on buzzing with static. Within a split second, a number of students and teachers were killed due to the series of explosions. Who would be brave enough to trigger those-

Yuno.

I hurriedly surveyed the surroundings. I don't see any pink-haired, PE uniform wearing student running around towards my location. If that's the case, she's probably one of those students who got caught in those explosions. She was the only who believed in me. She believed that I could even change my fate and win the game. I can't believe it. I clenched my fists as my anger slowly built up. "Well, that was a surprise, First. I was expecting that you'll pull something off, but looks like you're too shaken to move. Well then! It ends-"

**BANG!**

Before Ninth could press the button, she was interrupted once again, but this time, by a bullet that grazed through her right ponytail. "Now what?!" she shouted in annoyance and anger as she took a step back.

_Really now, Ninth? The kid's practically defenseless._

I looked behind me. A tall, middle-aged man approached me. "Greetings, First. I'm the FOURTH, happy to be your acquaintance." The man politely introduced himself. He's another diary user?! Wait. I do remember someone saying that he'll protect me during the meeting. Was he the one who said that? "Sorry if you got caught in this mess. You see, I'm the real target of Ninth. I'm a detective and my diary is the INVESTIGATION DIARY. It lets me see the future concerning criminal cases within a span of 90 days." He explained as he shifted his attention to Ninth. "So tell me, Ninth. What do you want?" he asked.

Ninth began to laugh as she looked at us with so much intent. "Seriously, Fourth? Isn't it obvious? If you want to save these people, then shoot First and commit suicide! With that, I'll allow these students to live!" She demanded with a smirk on her face. I found myself irritated after hearing her demand, which was something typical from a terrorist. "I, Minene, Uryuu, will become God! I won't let anyone stop me!" She shouted out. There was a brief moment of silence. Fourth then shifted his attention to me. "Fourth?" I asked as he smiled at me. "Sorry First. I have to. We don't have any choices right now." He said as he aimed his revolver on my head. And when I thought I could get out of this mess, this happens. What the hell. My life is just a waste after all. My fighting spirit slowly died. After all of the hardships I've been through, I'm going down like this? And I'm going to die in the hands of a cop? Tsh. This seems like a fitting end for a criminal like me. "Fourth. If you do it, please do make it count," I said as I pressed my forehead on the barrel of the revolver.

_Tooooooooshiiiiiii!_

**BZZZZT!**

That voice! Yuno! I quickly turned towards her voice. Yuno suddenly jumped out from the 2nd floor of the east building. She's aiming at Ninth! She managed to stab Ninth on her right shoulder with a shard. Ninth quickly countered her and knocked her aside. As I saw Yuno roughly land on the ground after Ninth's attack, something inside me clicked. I felt immense adrenaline surging deep within me. Without hesitation, I dashed towards Ninth. She was probably 15 meters away from me. Since she was distracted from Yuno's surprise attack, I managed to snag my diary from the ground.

"Damn it! First!" Ninth shouted out as she saw me charging towards her. If I base her actions on my past experiences, I'm practically running through a minefield she set up, but I cannot hesitate now. Right before she was able to detonate the bombs around me, Fourth interrupted her as he kept shooting at her. She had no choice but to focus on avoiding his shots. "Don't stop, First!" Fourth shouted out as he cheered me on. Eventually, Fourth ran out of bullets.

"Toshii! On your left!" Yuno shouted out. What is she talking about?! Is there a bomb on my left or should I run to the left side?! Damn it! I can't stop right now! As I went to the right side of the path, I heard static coming from our diaries. Looks like I have to listen to Yuno if I want to reach Ninth! I kept on running towards Ninth, and Yuno kept on shouting the side I should avoid. Ninth finally realized that Yuno was also a diary user and tried to disarm her. After a short struggle, she knocked Yuno aside once again, which got me even more agitated.

As Yuno fell down, Ninth shifted her focus to me. "First!" she angrily shouted as she was about to press the button, but yet again, she was interrupted, and this time, a textbook landed on her head. To my surprise, the remaining survivors of the explosion earlier were throwing things at Ninth. This is it! This is the distraction that I needed! I brought out my cutter. "Ninth! Oooora!" I shouted as I threw my cutter towards her diary with all my might.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!_

Ninth's scream echoed throughout the courtyard. Did I manage to hit her diary? Wait, she's holding on to her face. Her diary was left unscratched. As she moved her hands in pain, I managed to see what my cutter sliced. It was her left eye. Blood spewed out from her eye as she tried to keep her composure. "Damn you, First! It fucking hurts!" She shouted in pain as she held on to her fatal wound. As Fourth approached the injured Ninth, I rushed towards Yuno. "You okay?" I asked her as I inspected her wounds. "I'm fine, Toshii, just some scratches and bruises," she replied as she slowly sat up. I soon noticed that Ninth managed to rip the left portion of Yuno's top. I quickly took off my khaki long sleeved shirt and placed it around Yuno. "Someone might see," I said as I tried to give her a warm smile. After realizing what happened to her top, she simply blushed and held onto my long sleeves.

_Don't mess with me!_

As I turned around, the courtyard was suddenly filled with smoke. Because of the smoke, I could barely see Fourth or Ninth. "A smoke bomb?!" I shouted in disbelief. Suddenly, Ninth popped out from nowhere with a motorcycle. "My diary is the ESCAPE DIARY! With it, you'll never catch me!" she shouted as she accelerated away from the courtyard into the street.

**BZZZZT!**

Another static came from my diary. I quickly brought it out and checked the new entry. My DEAD END flag was cleared. This means I get to live another day. I simply smiled and placed my diary inside my pocket. "Shall we?" I asked as I reached my hand out for Yuno. At first, she had a confused look on her face, but she eventually smiled and held on to my hand.

* * *

_I believe we need to properly introduce ourselves._

The warm light from the setting sun lit up the shambling remains of my classroom, as I, Yuno, and Fourth looked at all the rubble around us. In the request of Fourth, we stayed in the vicinity for a while. "To be clear, I don't have any intentions to be the next God. I just want to stop this mad game," Fourth said as he stared at the sunset. From his actions and his aura, I can clearly tell he's being honest with us.

"I wish to make an allegiance with the two of you. If you two would approve my offer, we'll be called the FUTURE DIARY ALLIGENCE." He stated with a smile. I mustered all my strength to not laugh at the proposed name. Joking aside, his proposition is probably the most practical one. With him as our ally, we could keep track of the other diary owners if they intend to attack us. I looked at Yuno, and she simply nodded, "Alright. We accept your offer." I said as I approached him.

"KURUSU, KEIGO. Fourth," he introduced himself as he reached out for a handshake.

"Nohiru, Toshiro. First," I introduced myself as I obliged and shook his hand firmly.

I noticed Yuno fell silent and was holding on to her phone very firmly. Her face was turning red as she blushed. "Yuno? Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" I asked her. "W-what?" She replied nervously. Is something wrong with her? "Anyway, she's Gasai, Yuno. Second. She's my ally." I said as I pointed at Yuno, "Alright! It is settled! From this moment forth, we are the Future Diary Allegiance. We'll bring an end to this dreadful survival game!" Kurusu vigorously stated with confidence. "Uh. Yeah. Sure," I stated as I tried to go with his flow.


	3. Her Secret

I could feel a burning sensation across my body. I feel like my whole body is burning, but I feel no pain. Is this, fire?

I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself kneeling down on a burning hallway. People were screaming and shouting around me. The classrooms were burning. Bodies were burning. Wait, did I fail to stop Ninth? We won, right? I managed to subdue her! Then why is this happening?! No matter how hard I try, my body wouldn't move.

_Toshii._

That voice. That was Yuno's! I quickly looked around for her. To my utter shock, I could see a burning corpse in front of me. Her voice came from that direction. No way. It couldn't be! Did Yuno die?! All of these innocent people died because of my failure? What the hell is happening?! I closed my eyes in disbelief. This can't be happening, this cannot be happening!

"I... It's not my fault.. I don't want this..!" I shouted in fear.

_Are you sure about that?_

Wait. That was, my voice? I slowly opened my eyes. The burning environment was gone. The corpses disappeared without any trace. I found myself a few meters away from my metal throne at the Casualty Cathedral. A dream. That was just a dream, right? I tried to look at my surroundings. Strange, normally, Deus and Murumuru would be here. I noticed the fog was thicker than usual. I slowly stood up.

_Well, well. To whom do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me?_

I heard my voice once again. It went in front of me. Now I fixed my attention on my metal throne, I could see a man's silhouette, sitting on my throne. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" I shouted out. "Easy tiger. Alright, alright. I'm going." The man said as he sat up and slowly approached me. My chest was suddenly filled with this uneasy feeling. The man's figure greatly resembled mine. His stance, the way he walks, and the way I could feel his eyes gazing at me. I felt like I was staring at my own reflection. As the fog slowly faded, I found myself stunned. My eyes were left wide open as the view of this man cleared up.

That man is me. To be more precise, he looks like how I used to look like when I was still working for my father. Long black hair that covered a portion of the right side of my face, eyes that were set to kill, two scars on his face, and a face that is so blank that you could not see any emotion. There's no doubt that this entity, is me. The only difference from our appearance is that large horizontal scar that he has across his neck. "What in the world are you?" I asked with a shocked tone. "Hey there, landlord. It's been a while," he said as he gave out a big creepy smile. What does he mean by "it's been a while"? Wait, if we're inside my mind, then he's a being that I previously made, right? No. No way. No fucking way! "I erased you! How?! How can you return if I erased you from my mind?!" I furiously asked as I remembered who this entity is.

"Now, that isn't the way you should greet someone that helped you a lot. You should really practice your social skills," he replied as he looked unamused at my reaction. This is impossible. How can an imaginary entity come back even after he was erased from my mind?! "Looks like I surprised you too much. You can't even explain this scenario. Alright then, time for some re-introductions," the man stated.

"I am the being that you created so you can hide from your guilt and sins. You made me carry all those things while you cowered behind me. If I could remember correctly, you named me, SHACO. Am I right, landlord?" He said with a smile on his face. I felt his gaze piercing through me. I cannot deny it. All of the things he just said were true. "Still no response? Looks like I got the landlord pretty good!" he cheerfully stated as his voice was filled with jest. "What do you want?" I asked as I tried to respond to his glare. "Well, I felt you'll need me once again, so I decided to return to this lonely mind of yours," he replied as he sat down on my metal throne. "Tsh. To hell with that. I don't need you anymore!" I angrily shouted at him. Within a split second, he vanished.

"I'll make you eat those words, landlord." He whispered to my ear. In a second, he appeared beside me with his left arm around my neck and his hand on my face. My body froze in shock. "Well, that's all for the introduction, sir. Time for you to leave," he stated as he pushed my face. During that moment, my vision narrowed down. It felt like I was getting sucked into a vortex. I tried shouting out, but nothing came out from my mouth.

* * *

Huh?!

I quickly opened my eyes and sat up. Looks like I finally woke up. I'm sweating too much. That can't be true, right? It was just a dream. It has to be. I wiped my sweat with my blanket and then grabbed my phone, opened it and checked the time. It's just 8:30am. I woke up earlier than usual. I checked my diary and to my surprise, the entries are fewer than usual. Well, I don't think Ninth is capable of doing anything at the moment. With that kind of injury, I doubt she can instantly recover within 2 days.

I went out my room and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and made myself some coffee. If I remember correctly, Kurusu called yesterday. He asked me and Yuno to go to the station later after lunch. He'll brief us and give some instructions on how we plan to tackle this survival game. Looks like I got some time to spare. I'll just workout until lunch time.

After doing my usual workout, push ups, sit ups, crunches, pull ups, and some boxing on my punching bag, I sat down on the sofa and wiped off my sweat. There's still no update from Kurusu or from Yuno. I still have that feeling of uneasiness after my dream. That being of pure insanity can't return. If he does, I cannot say what would happen to me, or to Yuno. I have to get my mind straight. I'll just freshen up and get going.

* * *

At 12:50nn, I arrived at the police station with Yuno. Ugh. I feel so tense. As we entered the lobby, a brown haired, average build man approached us. "Ah, Nohiru-san. Gasai-san. I'm Nishijima, Masumi, Chief Kurusu's assistant. Chief is waiting for you two at the conference room. I shall escort you there," he said as he greeted us with a warm smile. We went up to the 2nd floor and entered the conference room. There, Kurusu sat in front of the whiteboard. "Welcome! Take a seat!" He said as he greeted us. Me and Yuno sat down in front of him. "So, what shall we talk about?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"First off, we'll discuss how we can lower the casualty rate of this survival game. If we can, we shouldn't let the innocent get tangled up in our current situation. Second, we have to find out who are the remaining seven diary owners," he explained as he stood up and approached the whiteboard. "The only users that we know as of now are, Nohiru Toshiro; the First, Gasai Yuno; the Second, Takao, Hiyama, the late Third, and Minene, Uryuu, the Ninth who's on the run at the moment," he explained as he pointed out at the pictures of us that were presented on the whiteboard. "So, it's like a big game of hide and seek?" I asked. "Actually, yes it is. Anyway, I need you and Gasai to be near the station's premises today. If ever Ninth or someone else plans to attack, we wouldn't want to be in a disadvantageous situation. Don't worry. We'll give you guys protection. Anyway, here, take this." He said as he approached us and handed us two tickets. Huh? Isn't this the ticket for the amusement park? "Um. What's this?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. "Tickets for the amusement park near the station. You can bring your date there. Think of it as a chance to get to know each other better." Kurusu said with a chuckle.

I quickly turned to Yuno. As usual, she was blushing heavily and was avoiding direct eye contact with me. She looks like she isn't against this. "Alright. I'll just update you if anything happens." I said as I accepted the tickets. "Good. Well, I have to go. I have a meeting with some officials. You know what to do!" Kurusu said as he ran off. "Is there something wrong?" I asked Yuno as I noticed how quiet she was during the discussion. "Nothing really. Toshii sounded so cool earlier so I kinda spaced out...," Yuno said with a warm smile. I felt my body tingle after hearing her words. Cool? What? Is she trying to be cute? "Thanks. I guess." I said as I tried to hide my flushing face.

By 1:30pm, we arrived at the amusement park. Yuno cheerfully dragged me around to the rides. From the roller coaster to the spinning tea cups, we rode from one ride to another. As Yuno went to a stall to get some ice cream, I sat down in one of the resting areas. As I stared blankly into the sky, memories started to flood my mind. Memories when I was still a young kid. If I remember correctly, the last time I went inside an amusement park was 11 years ago. I was with my mother and my step-father that time. That was 2 days before the accident. That was the last good memory I had before I was thrown into this dark world. That was the last bit of my childhood.

"Toshii! Quick! Quick! It'll melt!" Yuno said as she ran towards me holding two cones of vanilla ice cream. "Slow down, you might trip," I said as I took one and proceeded to lick it. "Quick! I wanna ride that roller coaster next!" Yuno cheerfully said as she pointed out the big roller coaster near us. "What? Do you want me to get a brain freeze or something?" I asked as I tried my best to quickly eat my ice cream. "Come on! Stop whining and let's goooo!" Yuno said as she quickly finished hers and dragged me to the roller coaster ride.

After the coaster ride, Yuno dragged me into a haunted house. "Are you serious?" I asked her with a dumbfounded tone. "What's wrong? It looks fun!" She replied as she continued to drag me towards the entrance. "I'm not a fan of these things. The props are pretty good though," I said as I looked around. Eventually, it was our turn to venture inside the haunted house. Yuno grabbed on to my arm and we slowly walked through the eerie path. As we ventured deeper, the atmosphere became a bit too eerie. "Toshii." Yuno murmured as she hugged my arm tightly. Is she really that scared or is she playing around? "Hey, hey. Too close." I said as I felt my arm in between her breasts. She didn't budge. "Yuno-"

**GAAARGHH!**

A ghoul prop suddenly popped out beside us! I quickly took a step back. Yuno gave out a shriek as she pushed her head on to my chest. To my surprise, I found my heart beating faster. Did that scare me? Thanks to that, Yuno started to tear up. I can't believe it. She's really that scared. A girl, who helped me kill a man 4 days ago, is actually afraid of ghosts. Well, she's a girl after all. I found myself staring at her face for a few seconds. To be honest, I never really thought that Yuno could be this cute. A stalker girl this cute can't be that bad, right?

**SHRIEEEEK!**

A costumed ghost popped out behind us! Me and Yuno screamed in horror and ran towards the exit. What a bad timing for that person to pop up. I was admiring Yuno's cuteness, sheesh. "Geez, that really scared me a lot!" Yuno said as she wiped away some tears from her eyes. "Pft. You actually cried," I said with a chuckle. "What's wrong with that?! You were scared too!" She quickly retorted as she pinched my cheek. "Ouch! Ouch! Okay! Okay!" I shouted as I rubbed my pinched cheek. Again, I found myself staring at Yuno. "Is there something wrong with my face?" She asked as she frantically fixed her hair and dress. "Not really. I just find you super cute today," I replied with a smile. "Thank you…" Yuno murmured as she hid her blushing face.

We stopped by at a snack kiosk. I sat down on one of the chairs at the dining area while Yuno went to a kiosk to buy us some snacks. As I stared blankly on the table, I suddenly realized how much this day means to me. This is actually the first time I felt normal. I'm not convicted to anything since I'm no longer bounded by contracts and brutal trainings like before. Not to mention, this is my first time to hang out with a girl. Is this counted as a date? Oh well. I feel so free at the moment. I found myself smiling as I felt utter happiness in my heart. "So this is what it feels like," I murmured to myself.

"Toshii! Here you go!" Yuno said as she placed a tray on top of the table. She ordered a bubblegum soda and two sandwiches. To my surprise, there's only one glass with two straws, which means I must share with Yuno. "Uh. Should I get another glass?" I asked Yuno as I took one of the sandwiches and began to eat it. "Nope! We're gonna share this! Come on, Toshii!" She cheerfully said as she budged me, insisting to drink the soda with her. It looks I don't have any other choice. "Alright. Thanks, Yuno." I said with a sigh as I obliged to share the soda with her. As Yuno and I began drinking the soda, I realized that the amount of our soda wasn't changing at all. Not to mention, the liquid is a bit slimy for regular soda.

Huh?

I raised my straw out of curiosity. To my utter surprise, my straw was connected to Yuno's. Wait. Wait. I was drinking her saliva!? "Stop playing tricks on me, Yuno!" I cried out as I tried to hide my blushing face. "You're so cute, Toshii!" Yuno stated as she laughed at my meekness.

After eating our snacks and playing around, we walked around the park once again. "Toshii! Over here!" Yuno shouted as she dragged me towards the water amusement park. As we entered the facility, we were welcomed by a sight full of people wearing swimsuits. "I think this is a bad idea," I said to Yuno as we approached the counter. I talked to the staff member as Yuno picked our swimsuits. "It's not! Trust me!" Yuno replied as I paid the staff member. After waiting a few minutes, our swimsuits finally arrived. Yuno cheerfully dragged me towards the changing rooms. "No escaping, alright? I'll see you by the beach area!" Yuno cheerfully said as she merrily went inside the woman's changing area. "Yare yare daze." I said to myself as I entered the changing area.

Before changing into my board shorts, I checked my diary for any updates. There's still nothing about us, Kurusu or Ninth. "A peaceful day for us, huh?" I said to myself as I opened my rented locker. I quickly changed and placed my things inside the locker. From there, I went towards pool area. The inside of the water park is pretty big. Not to mention, the series of pools are pretty long too. There are a lot of people swimming around and having a good time. This isn't a sight I'm used to thanks to my uncle. I then stopped at the beach area, leaned back on one of the palm trees as I waited for Yuno.

_Toshiii!_

That must be her. As I looked towards the direction of Yuno's voice, the next thing I saw caught me off guard. Yuno was running towards me. she was wearing a green two-piece bikini, which was obviously not her size. Her breasts bounced as she ran towards me. "Kept you waiting?" She asked as she hugged my arm. "Not at all! Not at all!" I nervously replied as I felt my face light up. Am I blushing that hard?! Luckily, Yuno let go of my arm and moved away a bit. Seconds passed, and I noticed that she was staring at me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked with a flushed look as I messed around with my hair to distract myself. "Nothing really, it's just that it's my first time to see you topless up close. I didn't know that you were that buff, Toshii!" Yuno said as I could clearly see her blushing.

Well, my body is pretty buff thanks to the training I had back then when I suffered. Not to mention, my body is filled with scars due to unpreparedness in some of my previous contracts. Hopefully, Yuno wouldn't mind that. Wait. Did she say "up close"? Was she checking me out back then when I was changing into my PE uniform?! "Uh. It's because of my training! That's all!" I said with a chuckle as I tried to hide myself behind a tree. "Come on, Toshii! No need to be shy! Let's goo!" Yuno shouted as she quickly grabbed on to my wrist and dragged me towards the pool area.

Minutes flew by as we swam around the series of pools inside the park. I tried my best not to make any physical contact with Yuno since it might trigger something inside me. Before you judge me as a pervert, this is actually my first time to be with someone like this, so I can't help it if something inside would spark. I'm trying my best to adjust to the current scenario though. We stopped near the slides. "Wait for a moment, Toshii. I'll just adjust my top," Yuno said as she began to fix her top. I can't help but stare at her breasts. I wasn't properly educated in this field. My curiosity for the opposite sex wasn't properly sated. "Geez! They didn't give me the proper size!" Yuno said as she clearly was having a hard time fixing her top. "They're big…" I said.

Wait. What.

Did I just say that?! Oh god! She'll think that I'm a huge pervert or something! "Wait! It's not what you think!" I frantically shouted as I began to panic. She'll hate me for that! Damn it Toshiro! You and your obnoxious social skills! To my surprise, Yuno didn't react to my random comment. She just stood there with her arms covering her breasts. "Uh, Yuno. Are you okay? Are you mad?" I nervously asked. "Toshii. My top, it got washed away…" She murmured. Huh? Did she just say that she lost her top? Is she saying that she's practically topless right now?! "What?! Wait! Don't move! I'll look for it!" I frantically shouted out as I began to look around for her top. I can't find it near us. It looks like it really got washed away. The unexpected turn of events badly baffled me. "Wait here! I'll go look for-"

"Don't you leave me here alone, Toshii! Just ask the staff to go look for it!" Yuno shouted at me with an annoyed tone. Wow, this is probably the first time for me to see her annoyed like that. I obediently followed her order and called out a staff assistant. "Excuse me! My friend's top got washed away. Could you please find it for us?" I asked the staff assistant as I tried to cover Yuno. "Sure thing! Please wait here!" She replied as she started looking for Yuno's top. Seconds passed, and there was this awkward silence between Yuno and I. I tried my best not to look at her, but I can't hide my blushing face. Not to mention, she had this embarrassed and flushed look on her face too, which is pretty normal if you consider her current situation.

Suddenly, I noticed two swimmers swimming towards us. With Yuno's current condition, there's a huge possibility that those swimmers might see her like this. I quickly grabbed on to Yuno's shoulders and placed my elbows on the sides, which covered the side view of her breasts. "Toshiiii!" Yuno embarrassingly cried out. "Please don't think badly of me," I replied with a nervous look on my face. To our surprise, a swimmer bumped into Yuno's back, which pushed her towards me. I felt her breasts landing on my chest. Instead of pushing me away, Yuno suddenly hugged my very tightly. I felt my body turning to stone as this sensation began to rise up to my head. "W-Wait! What are you doing?!" I frantically asked her as I felt my mind going blank. "Don't move! If I let go now, they'll see it!" Yuno embarrassingly replied.

This is bad. I never expected a scenario like this to happen. I could feel something swelling in my crotch area. I must not let my lust get the best of me! I froze my entire body as Yuno held on to me. Luckily, the staff assistant managed to find Yuno's top and gave it back to her. As Yuno released herself from me and began fixing her top, I felt my strength completely disappear.

This time, I was the one who got washed away.

* * *

After that crazy incident inside the water park, we walked around the amusement park once again. Since it was getting dark, we were looking for our final ride before heading back to the station. "Toshii! Look! A photo booth! Wanna take pictures?" Yuno cheerfully asked me. The moment I saw the booth, I suddenly remembered the time when I used a booth such as that with my mother and step-father. At that moment, I could feel my heart aching as I remembered our final memory together. "No, anything but that," I replied as I dragged her away from there.

I'm not yet ready. I'm not yet ready for any emotional things to spark inside me. This is something new to me, unlike before when I was practically emotionless. I could no longer control these emotions inside me. I don't want to feel this kind of pain yet.

* * *

_Woah! I can see the entire Sakurami City from here!_

I decided that we should take the ferris wheel as our last ride. Yuno merrily hoped inside the cabin while I followed her closely. We sat down in front of each other. The cabin then slowly started to move. To be honest, this is actually my first time to ride something like this. I could say that it's pretty neat to see the entire skyline of the city as the sun sets. The sun's last rays for the day glistened on Yuno's face. I stared at her as she happily looked at the view. I suddenly remembered my question that I was supposed to ask her two days ago.

Why does she follow me around? Why did she become my stalker?

This is probably my best chance to ask her. I mustered up some courage and took a deep breath. "Hey, Yuno, listen. I was just wondering, why do you follow me around?" I asked her as I tried to put a fake smile on my face. The smile on her face suddenly disappeared. She looked at me with a blank look on her face. "Why did you avoid the booth earlier, Toshii?" She asked as she tried to counter my question. I found myself speechless. I couldn't answer her question. "It's complicated," I replied as I looked down on the floor. "Toshii, didn't you want to be happy?" She then asked me with a concerned tone in her voice. Wait. Does she mean she actually remembers? Maybe she took a peek in her diary! That's cheating! Is she actually playing around with my emotions?! "You took a peek in your diary, didn't you? That's chea-" "No, I didn't! You told me that back then!" Yuno cried out.

_I will be Nohiru-kun's little bride.  
Pft. Alright then. I'll be your husband once we're old enough._

She actually remembered. So that's her reason she chases me around? "Then why? Why did you avoid me back then?" I asked her. "It's because every time I see you, it makes my heart race. I just didn't want to mess up and make you hate me," Yuno replied with a flushed face. I can't believe it. I never hated myself so much for quickly a judging a person. Not to mention that this particular person loves me, and believes in me. My heart is aching so badly. I can't believe that I gave this girl a rough time. Yuno then stood up. She slowly approached me and leaned closer. "There's more to it, right?" I asked her. She didn't answer, but she then kissed my forehead. The aching in my heart slowly subsided. "It's a secret." Yuno said as she tried to hide her blushing face.

Pft. That's it, I will no longer hesitate. This girl will be my reason to fight, to keep going in this cruel world.

Before she could move away, I quickly grabbed on to her shoulders and drew her closer. "Don't ever leave me alone," I whispered to her. "Never, Toshii." Yuno replied as she caressed my cheeks. Moments later, we found our lips locked onto each other's. I couldn't explain how much or what I felt at that moment. It felt like my whole body was on fire. As our lips parted each other's, we stared into each other's eyes for quite some time.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

A sudden knock on the window of the cabin startled us. "Sir, Madam, the ride is over. Please exit the cabin." The staff said as the cabin doors opened. Did that person see our moment?! We quickly stood up and left the cabin. We tried our best to hide our embarrassed faces. I could hear the staff laughing at us from behind. We ignored their comments and walked towards the park's exit.

We held each other's hands as we walked on the pathway. I could see big smiles on our faces. As I brought my phone out to update Kurusu, it suddenly started raining. "Crap, we should go home now," I said as I took off my jacket and covered Yuno with it. "Toshii! You'll get sick!" Yuno said as she tried to cover me also. After fixing the jacket so it'll cover both of us, we made our way to Yuno's house. Minutes later, we arrived in front of a pretty traditional house. It's pretty huge. I bet Yuno's family is rich.

"So, I'll be going now." I said as Yuno walked over the covered portion of their gate. "Wait, Toshii! Since you're here and it's still raining, would you like to come in?" She asked with a nervous tone in her voice. Wait. Will I meet her parents? Isn't that too quick?! I haven't actually asked her if I could date her! What should I do?! I can't back down though. I don't want to disappoint her. "Sure," I replied as I looked away to hide my blushing face.

* * *

We entered her home. The inside of her house is pretty dusty and it's pretty dark too. Is their electricity down or something? Yuno escorted me towards the guest room. She made me sit down by the table in the middle of the room and gave me a towel. "Thank you." I said as I began drying my clothes. "Sorry if it's pretty dark, Toshii. Our electricity is cut at the moment," she said as she helped me dry my clothes. "It's okay, Yuno. Don't worry about it," I said with an assuring tone. "Okay! Wait here for a bit, Toshii. I'll just cut this apple!" She said as she took the apple from the middle of the table and left the room.

I stared blankly into the darkness for a while. I wonder where's her parents? If what I've read in some manga are true, they should be interrogating me right now. Well, those are fictional things, but doesn't that normally happen? I mailed Kurusu about our current situation. Seconds passed, and I felt the inside of my ear tingling due to the silence. Should I go and help Yuno out? I don't even know how to go the kitchen. I can suddenly smell something horrid coming from the hall. The hell is that? It smells horrible! I stood up and walked towards the hall. If my instincts are right, the smell is coming from the room beside the entrance hall. I slowly approached the room with great caution.

The walls of the room are pretty run down and have these wooden planks nailed to it. The heck is this? Does Yuno keep a savage animal inside their house? The smell seems somewhat familiar to me, but I can't exactly pinpoint what it is. Should I open the door? Something inside me is telling me to not, but my curiosity is at its peak. I don't want Yuno to live in this place with this putrid smell choking her. I should check it out.

I opened the sliding door. The room was dark and the atmosphere was eerie. The foul smell was thicker than I imagined. I covered my nose as I slowly peeked inside the room. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I felt my phone suddenly getting warmer. I was about to get it from my pocket when lightning flashed from the windows of the room.

_Oh my god._

I saw it. I saw it clearly. There was a cage in the middle of the room. There's no doubt that I saw two corpses inside that cage. One male, and one female. Who the hell are they?! No way. That couldn't be Yuno's parents, right?! Did she kill them?! No. No! I mustn't think like that! I tried to approach the cage but I stepped on something sticky. I looked down and the lightning flashed once more. Dry blood, there's dry blood on the tatami mat and there's a corpse beside the door. What the hell is this? What the hell is happening?!

**BZZZZZT!**

I felt static from my diary. No. Not just my diary, but a nearby diary also. No. There's no possibility that will happen. It can't be! Fear and anxiety slowly clouded my mind. I was hesitant to check my diary. My hands were shaking.

_To think everything was going so well.  
_  
That was Yuno's voice just now. I felt her presence behind me. I quickly turned around. "Yuno. What is the meaning of this? Who are these people?" I asked her as I slowly walked towards the hall without removing my eyes on hers. She didn't answer. She only looked at me with teary eyes. "Yuno! Please! Answer me!" I aggressively asked her. Something gleamed in her hand. She's a holding a knife.

A knife.

Without thinking, I quickly bolted towards the entrance. I quickly opened the door and ran outside. This is the first time for me to feel this type of fear. Is this the fear of betrayal? I don't need to answer that. What I need is to keep on running away from that place, from her. I could hear footsteps behind me. Is she following me?! Is she that determined to kill me?! I took a glance behind me. The darkness of the night and heavy rainfall clouded my vision. Tsh! Fuck that! I have to keep going!

I finally arrived at my condo. I quickly opened the lobby's doors and bolted towards the elevators. Luckily, there was one waiting for me. I hurriedly went in and pressed the eighth floor. The elevator's doors closed and this time, there wasn't a hand to stop it. The elevator quickly arrived at the eighth floor. I dashed outside and ran towards my unit. I took the spare key from my hiding spot and quickly opened the door. I went in and slammed the door behind me. I quickly placed the chain lock on to the door.

I let my body lean on the door as I felt my strength slowly disappearing. I took deep breaths just to calm my nerves. It wasn't working. "What the hell is happening? Was she planning to kill me from the start?" I asked myself as I tried to find answers from what I've seen earlier. Is she related to that family at all? Did she kill them? I can't answer those. What I know is I'm really riled up. I have to calm down.

I slowly stood up. Before I could move towards the kitchen area, I heard the door open. The chains were stopping it from fully opening. I slowly turned around.

I saw her pink eyes staring at me. I can't believe this. She actually followed me. My whole body was shaking in fear. Tears started falling from my eyes.  
_  
Goodnight, Toshii._

With those words, her eyes suddenly disappeared along with her presence behind the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted as fear and distress overshadowed me.


	4. Hesitation

What the hell was that?

There was thick putrid smell inside her house. Out of curiosity, I tracked down the smell leading me to a room I shouldn't have gone into. There were three corpses inside the room. If I could remember correctly, there were two inside the cage in the middle, and one by the door. Who were those people? Are they related to her? My head was throbbing in pain as I tried my best to forget what I saw earlier.

Yuno.

Just who in the world are you?

**RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!  
**  
Huh? That's my phone ringing. I slowly opened my eyes. Looks like I fell asleep by the living room. When did I fall asleep? I remember getting spooked out when I saw her by the door last night. In fear of her killing me, I waited here in the living area. If she's planning to kill me, at least I'll be prepared. I remember staring blankly at the door, waiting for her to break it. I probably dozed off waiting for her.

I slowly sat up and grabbed my phone from the coffee table. An incoming call from Kurusu? Oh wait, I forgot. He called me last night. He mentioned something about him managing to get info about Ninth getting captured by some religious cult in the area with his diary. We're supposed to go to the cult today. That means I have to go with Yuno too. I can't seem to shake off this uneasiness and anxiety. I've been through worse, but why do I fear her so much?

Is this the fear of getting betrayed?

Anyway, I answered Kurusu's call. "Yes?" I greeted him with a yawn. "Where the heck are you? You got me all riled up because you haven't been answering your phone for the past 20 minutes. I'm at the lobby. We're running late with for our appointment!" Kurusu said with an annoyed tone. "Sorry, sorry. I had some issues last night. Give me 10 minutes," I replied as I stood up and went to my room. With that, Kurusu ended the call. I should get ready then. Wait, I have to check my diary for any updates. As I checked my diary, an entry caught me off guard.  
**  
May 5 21:30 [Omekata Compound, Main Building]  
**_  
Gasai, Yuno_

-She was captured by the cult as she tried to let First to escape. She was viciously raped by the cult members. As last resort, she commits suicide.

**DEAD END**

**May 5 21:35 [Omekata Compound, Main Building]**  
_  
Nohiru, Toshiro_

-He hesitated to save Second, the guilt made him go berserk. He managed to take down 10 men, but Sixth's followers were able to fatally wound him. Died due to heavy blood loss.

**DEAD END  
**  
These entries, these will happen tonight. Someone in the cult will kill us. Not to mention, my entry mentioned SIXTH. If that person is the leader of the cult, then it will be his followers who are to defile Yuno. What should I do? Should I let Yuno die like that? She's too dangerous. I can't predict her moves or what she's thinking. She's probably the deadliest opponent I have to face in this survival game since her diary is all about me.  
_  
I will be Nohiru-kun's little bride._

_Your future belongs to me, Toshii._

_I'll never leave you, Toshii._

Damn it. I'll think about it later. Right now, I have to make sure that this adversary of ours will be dealt with. I took my clothes off and opened my wardrobe. I took some clean underwear, a white tank top and black cargo pants with straps on it. After changing, I took out a black Kevlar vest. The vest has 6 slots for throwing knives, and two back pouches for ammunition. Unluckily, I left my old Beretta 92 at my Father's office, so I can't use that. For now, I have to use my old trench knife. It's 6 inches long and it's still as sharp as ever. I grabbed the knife and 6 throwing knives from my hidden compartment and placed them in their respective sheathes. I then grabbed my black, worn out jacket, and quickly wore it on top of my vest.

It's been a while since I've worn equipment like this. Though I haven't worn these things for almost a year and half, it still fits well on my body. This brings back a lot of nostalgic feelings to me.

I grabbed my black worn out sneakers and quickly put them on. I strapped in the straps of my cargo pants and placed my phone inside my pocket. All set. I grabbed my keys and went outside my unit, locked the door and made my way to the elevators. After a few seconds of waiting, the elevator cab arrived. I then pressed the ground floor button and waited for the doors to shut.

Should I tell Kurusu about Yuno? Should I betray Yuno just like that? I don't know. I really don't know. As long I haven't heard her side of the story, I couldn't decide on what to do. Though I'm pretty confused at the moment, there's something inside me that keeps telling me that I should side with Yuno. Why should I do that? Is that the only option do I have?  
**  
TING!  
**  
The elevator's doors opened. I hurriedly went out and headed to the lobby. "Well, aren't you pretty prepared?" Kurusu said as he greeted me with a handshake. "It's better to be safe than sorry," I replied as I responded with a firm handshake. "Anyway, we'll be going to the OMEKATA CULT. I read an entry in my Investigation Diary last night about them capturing Ninth. It's odd though. Why would they need to capture a dangerous terrorist like Ninth?" He stated as we went outside the lobby. "Pretty shady, if you ask me. Nevertheless, I think it's best if we keep our guards up," I said as I followed him closely as we approached his black sedan. "Right. Oh yeah. I got you something," he said as he opened the passenger door.

_Good Morning, Toshii!  
_  
As the passenger door opened, I saw Yuno sitting inside the car. "I picked Gasai up earlier. Less trouble for you, I guess." Kurusu said as he hinted that I should go inside. "Oh. Right. Thanks." I said as I nervously went in and sat beside Yuno. I have to act normal. We have to keep focused on this cult. Kurusu then closed the door and went over to the driver's side, entered the car and started the engine.

I stared blankly at the carpeted floor. I really can't shrug off this uneasiness. I glanced at Yuno. She seemed normal and cheerful. I can't stand how good she is in pretending. It feels like she's ignoring the fact that I saw something horrid last night. "Oy, Toshiro. About last night…" Kurusu murmured as he began driving along the road. Last night? Don't tell me that his diary picked something up about Yuno! "Last night?" I nervously asked him.

"Yes, last night. Seriously, I thought I told you to update me before you do something. How come I didn't receive anything from the both of you?" He asked. Oh. It's about that. I let out a sigh of relief. "Well, things happened, and I had to go home quickly," I replied. "Things happened? What? Her parents caught you two doing something indecent? Seriously, kids these days," he said with a chuckle. "It's not like that! I would never do that!" I frantically said as I tried my best to avoid the topic. Kurusu simply threw out a laugh and continued driving. Yuno didn't say anything, and continued staring at me.

We arrived at the Cult Compound at noon. The shrine area was filled with followers lining up toward the main building. Kurusu then approached a shrine maiden as Yuno and I stood by the shrine gateway. Since greeting me good morning, Yuno hasn't said a word to me. I should say something if I want to act normal in front of Kurusu. "Hey," I said to call her attention. "What is it, Toshii?" She asked as she approached me. I don't need to say anything harsh. I just need some assurance that I can trust her. "Nothing really. I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll be here to help you out. In return, I have to know everything," I stated as I stared at her. "What are you talking about, Toshii? I really do appreciate the fact that you're there for me!" Yuno merrily stated. I can't seem to get through her. "Nothing, never mind." I said as I approached her and placed my hand on top of her head. "Stay beside me, okay?" I whispered to her ear. "Always!" Yuno happily replied with a sweet smile.

I have to keep her focused. It's too dangerous right now. I can feel the cult followers gazing at us from behind. There's something off about this cult.

_Toshiro! Gasai! Come here! We'll have a talk with the head priestess in the main building!  
_  
Kurusu called us over, and then we proceeded to the main building. We arrived at the main hall. It was arcaded with red columns and the followers sat on the sides, staring at us. In the far end of the hall, lay a big wooden cage. Strange. Why would they need something like that in a shrine compound? Are they keeping someone inside? The shrine maidens made us wear a scarf just like the ones the followers were wearing. The scarf is pretty annoying, and not to mention, my skin doesn't respond well to it.

We sat down near the cage. I could see someone inside. A girl with long purple hair wearing a traditional orange and green kimono sat in the middle of the caged room. I wonder who she is. Why would there be a girl of our age inside that room?

_"Welcome, I am the priestess, KASUGANO, TSUBAKI. Could you come closer so I could get a good look of your face, Toshiro-kun?"  
_  
Huh? How does she know my name? I looked at Kurusu, who was sitting beside me. He's shaking terribly. Judging by the looks of Yuno, she knows something is up. Something's bound to happen, and we know it.

"I'm sorry. It's been my habit to ask my guests to come up close. I have poor eyesight, you see? That's why I must take a good look at them and write on my diary," Tsubaki explained. With the looks of an iris like hers, she's not lying. "Last week, the weirdest thing happened. There were words that suddenly sprang up in my diary. To be exact, it was the future of faraway places. I call this, the CLAIRVOYANCE DIARY," she stated with a calm tone.

Tsh! I knew it! She's a diary owner! From the looks of things, we're basically trapped inside the hall! I could fight through them, but, wait a second. My diary hasn't picked up any entries since we arrived here. Is it possible that she's not a threat? Then who the hell is Sixth?

Nevertheless, there's something odd about her presence. It felt like she was intimidating us to do something. I grabbed on to my knife. "Before you do anything drastic, I want you to know that I have no interest in becoming a god. After all, I am a priestess who conveys the message of the gods," she said as she noticed that I was about to pull out my weapon. "Ninth, Minene, Uryuu, is at the basement chamber. You can do anything to her as you please." She stated.

"I don't get it. What are you up to?" Kurusu asked her with a confused tone. "I don't have time to waste on those trivial things," she stated as she opened her diary and showed it at us.

**BZZZZZT!**_**  
**_  
The moment she raised her diary, a static came from my own. As Kurusu and Yuno surveyed Tsubaki's diary, I checked the recent entry on my diary.

**May 5 20:50 [Omekata Compound]**  
_  
Kasugano, Tsubaki_

An explosion killed her as she tried to escape with Second and First.

**DEAD END  
**  
So, she also dies tonight. "At this rate, I will die tonight, but with Toshiro-kun's diary, which escaped two Dead End flags, I could manage to stay alive in this game." Tsubaki stated as she placed her diary down. "This is the deal. We'll give you Ninth, but in exchange, please give me Toshiro-kun," she offered us. "Of course we won't!" Yuno angrily retorted her. Kurusu gave me a stern look. "Toshiro, decide." Kurusu ordered as he waited for my answer. "Toshii!" Yuno called me as she tried to persuade me not to help Tsubaki. "Toshiro-kun, please," Tsubaki said as she tried to persuade me to help her.

This is bad. What should I do? Should I leave Tsubaki alone? She could become a great ally for us though. Not to mention that maybe by saving her, Yuno and I could evade our Dead End flags. Crap. I'm sorry Yuno. You won't like this, but this is for our own good.

_We'll help her.  
_  
Time flew by. It was already quarter to 0600pm. I stood by the opening of the hall as I stared at the garden's scenery. Yuno stood beside me. I could felt the strong aura of annoyance coming from her. I shrugged it off and kept on staring at the gardens. In my peripheral vision, I saw a woman walking by the bridge in the garden. As soon as I saw her face, flashbacks started to flood my head.  
_  
You're like a son to us, Toshiro-chan!_

Good work out there, Toshiro-chan!

Why did you do this?! You heartless bastard!

That brunette woman by the garden is my late uncle's wife. She's my Auntie. The last time I saw her is when I killed my uncle, which was a year and a half ago. By the looks of her face, I could tell she went hysterical. Did she find peace in this cult? I shouldn't trouble myself with her any longer. I've already given that woman enough pain.

I went back in the hall. As usual, Yuno glared intently at Tsubaki as I entered her cage. "You can't tell your enemy with your diary?" I asked her as I sat down by the wooden door. "Unluckily, I can't. Anyway, I am pleased to have the famous THANATOS as my bodyguard for tonight," Tsubaki replied with a smile on her face. It's been a while since I heard that name.

Thanatos. That was my code name back then. My uncle got it from Greek mythology. If my memory serves me correctly, Thanatos is the god of death. You can say that he's a harbinger of death or some sort. In modern times, he's associated with the Grim Reaper, or Death itself.

"Please. Don't call me that. That name brings some memories I wish to forget," I said as I leaned back against the wooden cage. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but be in awe. You were a well-known assassin that riled up the underground community 3 years ago. You were the Yakuza's Grim Reaper," she commented. "Thank you for the comments, I am flattered," I said as I shrugged off her flattery. "Why are you so formal, Toshiro-kun?" she then asked me with a curious look on her face. "I'm not used to talking while I'm on the job," I replied as I looked around the caged room. "Then drop the formal façade. Let's talk normally," she ordered me as she gave a smile. For a moment, I stared blankly at her almost blank purple eyes.

"Come closer, Toshiro-kun. I shall give you a prediction." Tsubaki said as she opened her diary. "I'm not into those destiny fate things," I mentioned as I sat down beside her. "Just be quiet for one second and listen," she said as she tapped my forehead with her finger and grabbed on to my palm. As I rubbed my forehead, Tsubaki then concentrated on "reading" my palm. "You have a great potential to change the world. You don't mind getting your hands dirty if you need to. You might actually win this survival game," she exclaimed as she let go of my palm. "Well, isn't that peachy?" I murmured as I tried to stop my laughter.

"But, that girl you were with earlier. She's too dangerous, too unpredictable. Are you sure that you should trust her? Are you sure that she wouldn't stab you in the back when you least expect it? I promise you. She will lead you to your own death," she exclaimed with a serious look on her face. "Are you, pertaining to Yuno?" I asked her as I questioned her prediction. "Well, she's the only girl you consider as someone dear to you, am I right?" She asked.

I slowly tilted my head downwards. She's right. How can I blindly put everything on the line if I can't get any assurance from Yuno? I don't want to rush in a battle blind and get killed by someone who stabs my back. That would guarantee suicide.

After a few moments of silence, I went out the room. I didn't reply to her question. Yes, Yuno is dear to me, but I am hesitating. As I went out of Tsubaki's cage, a sudden fire started to blaze her futon! Shit! I quickly went back to the door and tried to open it. To no avail, the door was locked tight.

**BZZZZZT!**_**  
**_  
To my surprise, my diary started buzzing like crazy. I quickly brought it out and checked the new entries. I don't know these names; they're probably the cult's followers or something. The followers inside the hall panicked as the fire blazed inside the cage. Suddenly, as one follower was trying to put out the flame, another one approached him and suddenly hacked him with an axe! Blood splattered across the hall as the followers started to attack each other with axes and knives.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked myself as I watched the crazy event inside the hall. Crap! If this keeps up, Tsubaki will die inside her cage! With her dead, we won't be able to secure Ninth! I have to do something! I have-  
_  
You can't! You can't go, Toshii!_

I looked behind me. Yuno stood a few meters away from me. She stood there with a distressed look on her face. "What are you saying, Yuno? I can't pretend that I don't see-" "You need to!" She angrily shouted. "This is all wrong. It has to be a trap! Dangerous things are coming up one after another in my Toshiro Diary. At this rate, you'll die!" Yuno frantically explained as she showed me her diary. I checked my diary once more. My entry got filled with different scenarios that could happen right now. "But, still. I can't-" "No, trust me." Yuno ordered as she became more frantic.

"Are you saying that you don't care if Tsubaki-san dies?" I asked Yuno with a shocked tone in my voice. "Let's go home, Toshii. Please? Let's go home," Yuno pleaded as tears started to form in her eyes. I can't believe it. She's willing to throw another person's life away for her own selfishness. "Why? Why should I go home with you? So you could kill me too? Just like those corpses in your house?" I asked her as fear slowly started clouding my mind. "Eh?" She murmured as her eyes enlarged upon hearing my question.

"If I stayed at your place last night, you would have already killed me by now, right?" I asked her once again as the fire inside the cage roared behind me. "Yuno, tell me. Please. How can I trust you? After everything I saw, how can you assure me that I won't end up like those corpses?" I asked her once again. She didn't reply, her tears started to fall down from her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to die like that. I can't trust you," I said as I picked up an ax and rushed towards the wooden door.

I hacked the door's lock with all my might. With three hacks, I managed to break the door open. "Tsubaki-san! Are you alright?!" I shouted as I rushed inside the caged room for Tsubaki. The moment I stepped inside the cage, the water sprinklers were activated. Did someone manage to open the sprinkler system? It must be Kurusu. The fire slowly died down, but the followers were still attacking one another. "Tsubaki-san?" I called her as I slowly approached the standing priestess.

_Quiet down, you imbeciles!  
_  
Did she just, shout that? The moment the followers heard her voice, they stopped doing what they were doing. They looked at each other with shock and fear in their eyes. She really does have that intimidating aura I felt earlier. "Oh, Toshiro-kun," she said as she noticed that I was already beside her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked as I looked at her body for traces of wounds. "I'm alright. I'm happy to know that you came to save me," she stated as she gave me another warm smile.

"What was that all about? Why did the followers suddenly go bat-shit crazy?" I asked Tsubaki as she looked outside her cage. "It must be hypnosis. Someone must be controlling my followers," she replied as she glared outside her cage. "If that's the case, that person must be inside the compound then," I commented as I looked around for traces of explosives inside her room. "I shall check my diary. To be honest, the entries that are written here are the futures waiting for the thousands of followers that I have," she explained as she opened her diary. Wait. Did she say her followers? "Look, like this," she said as she pointed an entry to me.

_Parking Patrol  
_  
Found a suspicious person escaping from the vicinity. Lost him.

"It seems like that person is somewhere near the lodge. I shall send some people to look for him." Tsubaki said as she called out one of her followers. What an amazing diary. It's more informative than my Death Diary. That explains why Ninth was easily caught by the cult. But, if she's the priestess of the cult, doesn't that make her Sixth?

Before I could further think about her identity, I saw two entries that caught my attention. "Tsubaki-san. What's this?" I asked her as I pointed the entry that stood out.

_Front Gate Reception  
_  
A suspicious person enters through the front gate.

_Security  
_  
A suspicious person was spotted by the gardens.

"What? Three individuals?!" Tsubaki cried out in shock. As the entries got us dumbfounded, it was quickly replaced with more entries about the sightings of a suspicious individual. "So, once you fool the eyes of the followers, you're practically blinded with misinformation too?" I murmured to myself as I quickly observed the diary's power. "This is bad. It looks like they're under hypnosis again!" She nervously cried. "Then we should get going and get out of here," I said as I stood up and reached out for her. She obliged and took my hand. I assisted Tsubaki as she slowly went out her cage.

_You're so kind, Toshii.  
_  
A dazed looking Yuno approached us, "so, when do plan to let go of his hand?" Yuno asked Tsubaki as she showed her an axe on her hand. "I still have plans to counter this threat! I need him to sta-" "No, you don't!" Yuno angrily cut Tsubaki's reply. "You're going to die here, anyway." Yuno stated as she pointed the axe towards Tsubaki.

**BZZZZZT!**_**  
**_  
Some static came from our diaries. "It looks like our enemy is on the move," I said as I strapped my phone on to my wrist. "Toshii's Dead Flag is about to get set!" Yuno commented as she read the entry in her diary. "Tsh. After all of this, we still haven't evaded our flags. Bullshit." I murmured to myself as I surveyed the hall for any openings our enemy might take. As I surveyed the hall, I noticed Yuno staring blankly at wall. What the hell is wrong with her now? She then looked at the dead bodies on the floor and smiled. She raised her axe and began slashing the heads of the dead bodies around us while softly giggling.

"What the hell are you up to? This isn't the time to play games!" I angrily questioned Yuno. "Toshii, kill the corpses!" Yuno happily replied with some splattered blood on her face. The moment Yuno mentioned that, the "corpses" began to move! They slowly stood up and slowly approached us with weapons in their hands. "Don't tell me they were hypnotized to play dead!" I angrily said as I opened my black jacket and took out my trench knife. As the hypnotized followers were getting closer, I looked at Yuno. With her recent action, I could say she's trying her best safeguard my life, even in her own way. She has to explain those corpses after all of this is over though.

"Yuno! Let's do this!" I shouted as I readied my stance. "Yes, Toshii!" Yuno happily stated as she leaned her back against mine. In a spilt second, we dashed in towards the followers. As we hacked and slashed through them, their blood splattered all across our clothes and our faces.

I kept on evading and countering their attacks. Before one could land on me, I would sidestep to his blind side and go for the kill. One by one, their bodies fell. As my 6th kill fell flat on the tatami mat, I took a step back to get some breath. I noticed that Yuno was pretty exhausted too. "Tsh. They just keep on coming and coming!" I shouted as I saw their newly arrived reinforcements. As a hypnotized follower was about to attack Tsubaki with an ax, I quickly stepped in and blocked the attack with my knife. I gave the guy a swift left hook, which pushed him backwards. I quickly dashed to his side and sliced his neck artery clean. "Tsh. You're pretty messy, aren't you?" I stated as I noticed his blood spewing on my jacket.

After a few minutes, I felt my body becoming heavy. Yuno's attacks are pretty sluggish too. It's getting too dangerous for us to fight here. In no time, we'll be surrounded and killed. "Toshii. Choose." Yuno said as she stopped and looked at me. "Choose me, and live. Choose her, and die here." She said with a smile on her face. I could see how agitated Tsubaki got because of her statement. "Are you serious?" I asked Yuno with a confused tone in my voice. "She's the only one being targeted; we can just leave her and escape the compound. Come on, Toshii! Let's go home!" Yuno gleefully stated. Her statement stunned me. What should I do? Should I just leave Tsubaki and escape with Yuno? Will that change our future? There's no guarantee that we'll live through this!

Suddenly, a follower tried to attack Yuno. Before Yuno could even evade the attack, I pushed her away and swiftly disarmed the follower. As he flew back, I gave him a strong kick in the stomach making his body crash into the panel wall. With that, I managed to make an opening for us to escape. "Let's go, Toshii." Yuno said as she grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me away. "Wait! Tsubaki-san!" I shouted as I reached out for Tsubaki. "Thank you, Toshiro-kun!" Tsubaki said as she quickly grabbed on to my hand and followed us closely. As we ran out of the hall, my phone began to vibrate. Who could be calling me at this time?! I opened my phone and answered the call even without looking at the caller's id. "Sorry about that. It took me a while to fix the sprinkler system," the voice said. I recognized this voice. It was Kurusu who called me.

"I don't have the time to explain this thoroughly, but the followers are hypnotized and started attacking us! We need a way out of this compound! Evade the followers!" I exclaimed as we passed through a corridor. "I understand the situation. I've called backups from the station. Make your way to the main gate for extraction," he ordered. "Understood. Wait, what about you?" I asked him. "I'll look for Ninth." He replied as he ended the call.

We ran towards the main gate. As we passed another corridor, I noticed how exhausted Yuno was and she's nearly out of energy. "Hey! Shouldn't we stop for a second so we could get some breath?" I asked her as I held on to her hand tightly. "We can't! We're so close to the main gate!" Yuno shouted as we kept on running.

_Oh! It's the priestess!  
_  
To my surprise, the followers that we passed on our way were acting normal. They weren't attacking us or anything. Is the hypnosis lifted? Even so, the main gate is at site. We could reach it just in time! We could escape this crazed compound!

Suddenly, Tsubaki stopped. "Toshiro-kun! Let's face the enemy here!" She exclaimed as she pulled me towards her. "Why?! The gates are just a few meters away from here!" I asked her as I took deep breaths to relax my muscles. "Now that my followers are back to normal, it's our chance to defeat our enemy!" She stated. As Tsubaki said that, the exhausted Yuno slowly approached her with a dazed look on her face. I noticed her intent of killing and quickly grabbed onto her wrist.

If we fight here, we could overcome our flags. If we can take down this diary owner who's pestering us, we could live another day.

"Yuno, we'll fight here." I said as I stared into her eyes with determination. "Why, Toshii? Don't worry. It'll be quick." Yuno replied as she stared at Tsubaki. Does she intend to kill Tsubaki and run away with me?! Is she losing it?! "You intend to use Toshii once again, don't you?" Yuno asked Tsubaki aggressively. "Don't throw false accusations at me, you delusional woman." Tsubaki quickly retorted back. Damn it. Looks like I don't have any choice.

"Yuno! Listen to me!" I shouted as I pulled her towards me. "This is the only chance we could get! If we fight here, we could kill this diary owner! Wouldn't that lessen the threats in our lives?!" I asked Yuno as I firmly held her close to me. "But, Toshii! She soiled your view of me! She made you think I'm using you, that I would hurt you! Why can't we just kill her and escape?!" Yuno furiously shouted back at me. "Even though! I will not let this Dead End take us. I will not let that diary owner kill the three of us! I will not let anyone kill you!" I angrily shouted back at her.

As I intently stared at Yuno for a while, I noticed my grip on her wrist was too tight. "It hurts, Toshii…" Yuno murmured as she tried to reach for my hand. I'm hurting her. Damn it. Before letting go of her wrist, I leaned in closer to her face. "Believe in me. Please. I'll get us through this mess," I whispered into her ear as I let go of her wrist.

**RIIIIIIIING!  
**  
I noticed my phone's ringing. It must be Kurusu. "Yes? Where are you?" I asked him as I quickly answered his call. "We have a problem. I managed to find Ninth, but TWELFTH is heading towards your location." Kurusu stated. "What? Twelfth? I thought we're dealing with Sixth?!" I asked him with a confused tone. "What are you talking about? Sixth is right there. Sixth is-"  
**  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**  
Was that an explosion just now?! Thanks to that explosion, I accidently ended my call with Kurusu. I noticed smoke cloud on the roof near us. As I stared at the roof for a while, 5 figures slowly climbed up to the top portion of the roof. As they reached the middle of the roof, they suddenly posed like they're from Kamen Rider of some sort. After they posed, there was an explosion of mixed colors behind them. Are you serious? First, we had to deal with those hypnotized followers, and now this? What's next? A diary owner who's a blood sucking vampire?

They made their way to the opposite side of the corridor. "Pleased to meet you, First. I am the TWELFTH." They greeted me as they said those words part by part. All of them were wearing black spandex with some black accessories to go along with it. Not to mention, they all have this large, circular, blank mask on their heads that has this circular sign on the portion of their face. Each person has a different color on their masks, red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. Seriously, our next opponents are these people? A Kamen Rider rip-off? I found myself stunned at the appearance of our current adversary.

"Those who can't even introduce themselves are bound to be evil!" The red masked one exclaimed as he pointed at our direction. Wait. If I look at it closely, he's not even pointing at us. He's pointing at the pond beside the corridor! Is he blind or something?! Still, I have to banter with him. I have to make them drop their guard. "I find it ironic to hear that from you. Aren't you the one who has been pestering us?" I shouted. "Aha! So you're there! Yes! I am the Twelfth diary owner, and I am here to bring this evil cult to justice!" He shouted back. He's pertaining to the Omekata cult, isn't he?

"Leave the priestess, and you won't face the fist of vengeance!" Twelfth shouted out as he pointed once again at the pond. That certifies it. He's blind. Yuno tugged my jacket. If we choose that option, we'll lose Ninth. We're not even sure if we could avoid our flags if we protect Tsubaki-san. It looks like it's another gamble. "I'm afraid we have to decline your generous offer." I shouted back at him as I held on to Yuno's hand firmly. "Then you leave me no choice! The real me has eaten a tiny bomb! If you attack the wrong person, I'll just detonate the bomb and kill us together!" They shouted as they said those words part by part once again.

Wait. Tsubaki's entry. She'll die in an explosion. We could overcome her flag by winning this gamble!

**BZZZZZT!**_**  
**_  
**May 5 20:50 [Omekata Compound, Main Building]**  
_  
Gasai, Yuno_

-She tried to follow First's attack on Twelfth, but fails. She dies in an explosion.

**DEAD END  
**

**May 5 20:50 [Omekata Compound, Main Building]**  
_  
Nohiru, Toshiro_

-He attacked the wrong person as he tried to take down Twelfth. He dies in an explosion.

**DEAD END**

That settles it. We can't fail now. One wrong mistake and we're done for. Wait. If the real Twelfth is blind, his hearing ability is probably pretty good since he has to depend on that. If that's the case, we have to take down the one with the red mask. "Yuno, kill the one with the red mask. I'll distract the others." I ordered Yuno as I brought out my knife. "Alright, Toshii." Yuno weakly replied. "Let's finish this, and go home. You still have a reward waiting since you did a good job protecting me." I stated as I brushed my hand through her pink hair. She immediately blushed and gave me a light smirk.

I readied my stance. "Tsubaki-san. Please bear with us." I said as I hinted Tsubaki to move behind us. Our five assailants charged towards us. Here goes nothing! I dashed forward and brought out a coin from my pocket. "Heads up!" I shouted as I faked my throw and threw the coin downwards. Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Twelfth looked upward, but as soon the coin lands, Red Twelfth looked downwards. "Yuno! Now! I shouted as I quickly took the other four down. With one swift motion, Yuno managed to slash Red Twelfth's neck cleanly with her axe. Blood splattered across the floor as Twelfth's body crashed outside the corridor.  
**  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**_**  
**_**BZZZZZZZZZZT!**_  
_  
An explosion occurred outside the corridor. We got the real Twelfth. I noticed Yuno fumbling, "Yuno!" I shouted as I quickly ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders to support her. This isn't good. She's trembling. She's too tired to keep going. "I'm sorry! I should have gone in alone! I shouldn't have pushed you even further!" I exclaimed as I trembled in anger with my choice of actions. "It's okay, Toshii. As long I can protect you, I will do it," Yuno replied as she tenderly caressed my face. I held her close to me as her body leaned on mine. Wait, there was static earlier from our diaries. I quickly opened my phone and checked the new entry.

What. Tsubaki's entry got erased, but ours are still there?! Who the hell is Sixth?! Where can I find this fucke-

_...the entries written here are the futures waiting for the thousands of followers I have..._

_What are you talking about? Sixth is right there.  
_  
How can I be so dense?

Before I turned around, two men appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my arms. They then dragged me away from Yuno, who was grabbed from behind as well. "What the hell?!" I shouted as I tried to desperately free myself from them. "Tsubaki! You're SIXTH, aren't you?!" I aggressively asked Tsubaki, who was approached by her followers with her smoking pipe. The moment I asked her, something struck my solar plexus area hard. Was that the smoking pipe just now? Spit spewed out from my mouth. "Toshii!" Yuno shouted out in fear as she desperately tried to break away from her captors.

"I would like to thank you for saving me from Twelfth, First, but you, Second, Fourth, and Ninth will die here!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she slowly approached me. "What happened to the whole priestess act, bitch?!" I asked her furiously as my anger slowly started burning inside me. "How can I be a priestess when I've already been defiled? Anyway, First, is there a possibility that you devote your life to me? She asked as she caressed my face. "Fuck you." I replied as I intently glared at her. The moment I answered, she smacked my face with her smoking pipe.

The tasted of iron filled my mouth. I could taste my own blood. "How dare you, you bitch?! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Yuno shouted in anger as she kept on struggling to no avail. After I spat my blood-mixed saliva on the floor, Tsubaki leaned in closer. "Watch as I defile the person you yearn the most," she stated as she locked her lips with mine. Helpless, I couldn't push her back. Yuno watched helplessly as Tsubaki forced her tongue inside my mouth. My strength was slowly sapped away. Our intertwined saliva dangled from our mouths. "What a pity. You could have been my strongest knight. We could have been so much more than what you have with the woma-"

_Aaaaarrgggggh! Get away from Toshiii!_**  
**  
That voice! Yuno! Within a mere seconds, a rage filled Yuno managed to escape her captors and cut them down. She dashed towards Tsuabki in rage. She's going for the diary! As Yuno swung her axe, blood splattered across the floor. Surprisingly, Tsubaki sacrificed her right arm to protect her diary.  
**  
**_You! Argh! You bitch! How dare you!_**  
**  
Tsubaki's screams of pain echoed throughout the corridor. Her followers flocked into her aid. As my captors left me to assist their wounded priestess, Yuno quickly ran towards me. "Toshii! Take this and run!" Yuno ordered as she gave me her diary and pushed me outside the corridor. I fell down on the stone pavement. "What?! Yuno!" I shouted as I ignored the pain on my back and quickly stood back up. No good. She already collapsed and can no longer move. Not to mention, Tsubaki's followers are flocking towards my location. Fuck! I have to retreat for now! I quickly dashed towards the bushes.

I stealthily moved around the compound, and eventually reached a hiding spot. I hid under the elevated structure. If my diary is correct, they brought Yuno to the main building. I took out her phone from my pocket. I checked her messages and her diary. My chest tightened in pain as I saw the contents. It's all about me. She's that devoted to me. I couldn't believe that I hesitated in giving her my trust! She truly loves me, and cares for me, but I push her away, every, single, time. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I clenched my fist in anger.

I then noticed something in the darkness. I wiped my tears and picked it up. It was a red ornamental ball with yellow detailing. The moment I touched it, I sensed a connection between the ball and Tsubaki. Can I use this against her? The smell is somewhat familiar to the smell of man. It's quite horrid and it started making me dizzy. Shrugging off the smell, I placed the ball inside my jacket's pocket.

I have to devise a plan. I have to save Yuno before she gets defiled!

_First. Are you there?  
_  
Tsubaki's voice! That came from the speakers near my hiding spot! She's clearly using Yuno as bait to draw me out! "If you are, you better listen. Listen well, for you will hear how Second will experience my pain! She'll experience how to be defiled by men! Soon, First, she'll be all used up by my followers!" She shouted. My body froze. Damn it, Toshiro! Think faster!

_No! Toshii's the only one who can touch me!_

_Stop it! I've already decided that Toshii's the one who'll be my first!_

_Toshii!_

Rage filled my brain. I could feel how hard I was clenching my teeth in anger. Damn it! If I leave Yuno behind, I could escape the compound and live, but I can't do that to her! Not after all that I've made her go through! She's the only person who cared for me, who loved me no matter what. She saw me as a person, and not as a tool or a weapon! She needs me! My future bride needs me!  
_  
Told you you'll need me back. Release me. Release me, and we'll save your little bride. Besides, you can't kill anyone besides your target, right? Well, you know what to do. Release me, landlord!  
_  
My body suddenly felt light. I dashed outside my hiding spot and ran towards the main building. The followers spotted me and tried to apprehend me. I quickly took out my knife. Blood splattered across the floor and their bodies fell down as I passed them.  
_  
It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter anymore._

The moment they took her away, that they sided with Sixth, they chose death. I am merely giving them what they wanted, what they yearn for; death.

I reached the main building and kicked the panel door down. I saw Yuno getting pinned down by three men as they try to remove what remained of her clothing. She's still wearing her panties, so I presume I managed to change our fate. I opened my jacket and dashed towards the men. I took out 3 throwing knives and flung them towards Yuno's assailants. In a split second, I managed to kill two of them as the knives pierced their necks. The remaining assailant shouted in pain as my throwing knife landed on his shoulder. He tried to escape but I firmly grabbed his head. "Please! Don't! I'm sorry!" The man shouted as he begged for mercy.

I slowly titled my head towards Tsubaki, who was being guarded by her followers. "Well, hello there, Priestess," I said as I slowly place my knife on top of the man's neck. "No! Pleas-" I severed the man's head before I could hear his last pleas. Tsubaki's eyes enlarged as I threw the man's head aside. I could see it. The thing I yearn the most. The thing I have missed so much.

_I could see fear in their eyes!  
_  
"I bring a message; a message from the god of death," I proclaimed as I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Yuno as she shivers. I also took the red ball that I found and placed it inside my pocket. I could feel her sense of relief that I came to her rescue. "Don't worry. I choose you. I choose you, and we'll live through this," I whispered to Yuno. I then slowly walked towards the middle of the room. "You do not scare me! You can't fight all of my followers on your own!" Tsubaki shouted. Her voice started irritating my ears. I retrieved my throwing knives from the men I killed. "Do you know who you're talking to?" I asked as I stared coldly into her blank purple eyes. I felt the sudden rush of adrenaline and excitement inside me.

This is it. This is what I lived for.

_I am Thanatos, and I bring your deaths!  
_  
I dashed towards them, looks like it's twenty followers against an enraged former-assassin. Most of them were using axes and knives. This will not take too long. Two men tried to attack me from the front, but I swiftly dodged their attacks and slashed through their neck arteries. Another one dashed towards me, and before he could stab me with his knife, I quickly disarmed him and took his weapon. Tsh. Not too sharp, but it will do. I stabbed his temple with his own weapon. As his body fell down, I took out 4 throwing knives and flung them in front of me. I only managed to kill one, but the other three screamed in pain as the knives pierced through their chests and shoulder. "Stop him! Kill him!" Tsubaki shouted in distress.

One by one, their bodies were falling. After my 8th kill, a familiar face attacked me. It was my Auntie. She tried to hack me with an axe. I was a second late, the axe managed to cut through my shoulder. Before I could retaliate, another slash landed on my right leg. Though I felt pain in an instant, it quickly disappeared as a large dose of adrenaline pumped into my system. I grabbed on to my Auntie's weapon and stabbed my other attacker in the eye. As I pulled my knife back, I slashed through my Auntie's neck. Our memories together flooded my mind. I don't have time for that. This is my farewell to my Uncle's family.

After my 12th kill, the followers were struck by fear. The remaining ran away, leaving Tsubaki unguarded. Blood dripped down on the floor. I don't know whose blood this is on my vest, on my face, or on my arms. Is it their blood, or my blood? My wounds ache. I'm running out of adrenaline. I have to finish this. I slowly approached the wounded priestess, who up until now, was trying to protect her diary. "How can you protect your diary with one arm?" I asked as I wiped away the blood on my knife. She didn't reply. She was desperately trying to escape from me. I then remembered the thing I picked up earlier. I took out the ball from my back pocket and threw it towards her.

Her eyes enlarged as the ball landed in front of her. "Of all the times, why now?" she tearfully asked herself as I leaned in towards her. "This is goodbye, priestess," I whispered as I stabbed her in her chest. She let out a teary sigh as her body fell flat on the tatami mat.

**BZZZZZZT!**_**  
**_  
I quickly checked my diary as I felt static coming from it. I let out a sigh of relief as Yuno's and my entries cleared out. It looks like we managed to overcome another Dead End Flag. In the end, I managed to show her mercy after all she made us go through. As my remaining strength disappeared, I fell down on the tatami mat. My blood seeped out from my wounds as I sat there gasping for breath. I really can't believe I had to rely on that psycho just to get through this mess. Even though, thank you, Shaco.

"Toshii," Yuno tearfully murmured as I slowly approached her. "Hey. I told you, didn't I? We'll get through this," I stated as I brushed my hand through her hair. She then hugged me tightly. I hugged her back as I cherished the moment. I zipped up my jacket Yuno was wearing, and carried the exhausted Yuno in my arms. I made my way towards the main gate. There, the police assisted us. They escorted me to a police car. Kurusu waited for us there. "Toshiro. Good heavens. Wha-" "I saved her. I killed Sixth. That is all. Please. Let us rest." I stated as I felt my legs starting to wobble. "Oh, alright, good work." Kurusu said he opened the car's door and let us in.

"Sorry if I was a bit late, Yuno," I said as Yuno rested her head on my shoulder. She didn't reply. Hm? Is there something wrong with her?! I quickly took a look at her face. "Toshii" She murmured as she was sound asleep. She probably dozed off while I carried her here. Oh right, her reward. I then gave the sleeping Yuno a kiss on her lips before I rested my head on top of hers.

Before I slowly fell asleep, I heard static coming from her phone.


	5. Sidenotes 1

Hello to my readers! 

UnseenMemory here. I would like to thank you for finding some time and reading my work. It really keeps me going in re-writing and continuing this fan fiction of mine. Anyways, I will dedicate this portion for a question and answer segment. These are probably the questions that you have in mind while you're reading my fanfic. (bold for questions, italic for answers) 

**Where's Yukiteru? Did you replace him or what?**

_My OC didn't replace him or anything. Though I made him a side character, his role in the story is really important._

**So, what's up with your OC? What inspired you to create him?**

_What inspired me the most to create him is probably, Yuno's character. While reading/watching Mirai Nikki, I really find Yukiteru too wimpy and defenceless. I know that is what Esuno-sensei planned, but I find him not deserving of Yuno. For me, Yuno's probably the sweetest girl that you'll ever meet. Yeah, she's pretty crazy thanks to her childhood, but deep inside, she just wants someone to love her. Not to mention, Yuno's pretty badass. She's sharp as a knife and pretty resourceful. I wanted to make a character that can carry his own weight and fight alongside Yuno, and poof. Toshiro is born._

**If Yukiteru's still in the story, will there be any love triangle between your OC, Yuno and Yukiteru?**

_I'm not planning to add that aspect in the story. I'm planning to focus on the relationship between my OC and Yuno and how the two will respond to their situation as the story progresses on._

**What inspired you to create the Death Diary?**

_Well, I'm a big fan of the Persona franchise. 5 years ago, when I was playing P3FES, I fell in love with the MC's pre-ultimate persona, which is Thanatos. I did my research on him and found out that he's the Greek God of Death, and is the twin brother of Hypnos, which was Takaya's persona. I got mesmerized in his design and lore that when I was thinking of a background story for my OC, Thanatos sprang up in my mind. Thanks to that, I decided to give my OC the power to govern death._

**Are you still making the story, or have you finished it?**

_To be honest, I already finished it. The thing is; I wrote it in my phone's notepad since that's the only thing I can write on privately. As of now, I'm rewriting everything in MSWord and fixing some events and scenarios._

**Do you have a specific date when you'll post a chapter?**

_I plan to post a new chapter every Saturday (in Asia). Since I'm in my 4__th__ year as an architecture student, things are getting hectic than usual. There might be some delays in the future, but it might be a day or two._

**Since your fanfic is a tragedy, will your OC die too?**

_I wouldn't answer that for now. If you really want to know, please keep on reading! lol_

And, thanks all for now. I hope I managed to answer some of your questions. Anyways, thank you once again for the support! It really means a lot to me. If you have any comments, suggestions, or reviews, please do mention it. It would really help me in improving the flow of my fanfiction.

Well, this is UnseenMemory signing off to do some schoolwork! Take care! 


	6. Another Chance

A week has passed since the Omekata Cult incident. The media broadcasted it as an interior turmoil within the cult. Kurusu and the police confiscated various things connected to the incident. Yuno and I managed to fully recover from our wounds and injuries.

Today is the 12th of May. It might be a usual and random day for you, but for me, today is a special day. No, it's not because I get to defeat another diary owner. No, it's not because it's another peaceful day.

Today is the day where a girl, Yuno to be precise, visits my place for the first time.

I woke up around 0900am, no unusual dreams this time. I quickly cooked and ate breakfast. Since this is the first time someone is actually visiting my place, I have to make my unit look presentable. After washing the dishes, I proceeded to sweeping around the unit. I have to make sure the floor is clean and dust free. After that, I fixed my belongings and decorations. I fixed my bed, my notes, documents and my manga collection. To be honest, this collection of mine is pretty valuable to me since it's a gift from my previous information broker. He was also the one gave me this opportunity to live a normal life.

After fixing and cleaning my unit, I sat down on the sofa and wiped the sweat on my face. I took off my white and sweaty shirt and placed it on my lap. I stared blankly at the white washed ceiling. I could feel my heart beating fast, and I'm sweating more than usual. Am I that nervous? I have to keep calm. I don't want to make a big fuss about this.

_Here you go, Toshii!_

I glanced beside me. Yuno was there, sitting beside me and handed a clean towel. "Thanks!" I said as I took the towel and started to wipe my sweat. Wait, is this, real? I rubbed my eyes and looked to my side once more. She was still there, looking at me curiously. "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Shall I cook lunch, Toshii?" She asked as she took the towel and started to wipe my neck.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!_

I shouted as I backed away quickly from Yuno. Crap. When did she get inside?! Did I leave the door open as I cleaned the unit?! "How did you get inside?!" I asked her as I used my shirt to cover my undies. "Uh, well, I got here around 1100am. You were too busy cleaning the place to notice me, so I waited inside your room," Yuno replied as I noticed her blushing cheeks. I also noticed her outfit today. She was wearing a green and yellow striped dress with white long sleeves on the inside and black leggings. She looks pretty cute today. Wait, what am I thinking?! I quickly looked away when I noticed my face turning red. I think Yuno noticed too.

After those antics, I took a quick shower while Yuno cooked lunch. As I went out the bathroom, the tasty aroma of her cooking passed my nose. I changed into my usual home attire, black long sleeves and grey jogging pants, and then sat down on one of the dining chairs. Dang, I never knew she was a good cook.  
_  
Itadakimasu!_

After saying our prayers, we began to eat lunch. Yuno cooked some fish fillet that I had in the freezer, and added salad as a side dish. I took a bite out of our main course and the flavour was pretty top notch. It tasted great! She's a far better cook than me. "This is delicious! Who taught you how to cook?" I asked her as I keep on chowing down on my meal. "Well, I taught myself how to cook since I have loads of free time whenever I'm at home. Do you like it, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as began to eat the salad. "Are you kidding? I love it! This tastes better than my cooking!" I replied as I complimented her skill. "It's great to know that you love it, Toshii! Thank you!" She stated with a warm smile on her face.

If we do live in the end of this game, I'd eventually end up with her, right? Am I falling in love with her?  
**  
RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
**  
Huh? Someone's calling me? I pulled my phone out from my pocket. This is odd, the caller isn't registered on my phone. How'd this person get my number? "Toshii! It's bad to bring out your phone while eating!" Yuno scolded me as she tapped my hand. "Wait. Sorry. I have to answer this." I said as I stood up and answered the phone.

_So, you're still alive, huh?  
_  
This voice?! How the hell did he manage to get my number?! "You. What do you want?" I aggressively asked the caller. "Nothing really, I want to talk, in personal. You know where my place is, right? I'll be expecting you later," the caller said before he ended the call. I clenched my fist as I felt anger surging across my mind. "Toshii? What's wrong?" Yuno asked as she stood up and slowly approached me. "Sorry, Yuno. I have to go somewhere right now. I might not be back 'til a day or two." I replied as I looked at her and tried to put up a fake smile. "No, I won't allow you to go somewhere dangerous without me," she said as she gave me a stern look. "Geez, give me a break." I said as I chuckled and gave her a genuine smile.

"Who was that?" Yuno asked as she sat on top of my bed as I took out some clothes from my wardrobe. "My old geezer. He wants me to go to his place today," I said as I placed the clothes beside Yuno and grabbed the files on top of my desk. "Here, take a look," I said as I gave her the files. She then read the files while I placed my clothes inside my black duffle bag. "Hiriyama, Okugawa? A Yakuza boss? He's your father?" she asked me curiously as she continued reading the files. "Yeah, and to be precise, he's my biological father. Wait a minute, I thought you already know these things, since you're my stalker and all?" I asked her as I hid behind the wardrobe's door and began changing my clothes. "Well, I didn't know you had two dads." She replied with a flustered tone. "I see. Anyway, if you're tagging along, might as well bring some clothes. His place is quite far from the city. He lives by the countryside. You might meet his other family too." I said as I finished changing.

"But, Toshii, I didn't know that we would go to his place today. I didn't bring clothes with me." Yuno said with a sad tone. "Is that so? Then we'll stop by your place along the way." I said as I approached her and brushed my hand through her pink hair. "Alright then! I can't wait! A sleepover with Toshii!" She merrily replied as she stood up and cheerfully went around my room. "Yeah, yeah. We better get going. It's a long drive," I stated as I reached my hand out towards her. She merrily grabbed on to my hand.

As I locked the door of my unit, we went straight to the elevator lobby. From there, we went down to the parking area. "You'll be driving, Toshii?" Yuno asked as she followed me towards a black sedan. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm not a reckless driver or anything." I said as I opened the passenger door and let her inside. As I closed the door, I went to the other side and entered the car. I started the engine, and began to drive the old black sedan of mine.

* * *

After 10 minutes, we arrived at Yuno's place. "Do you want to go in?" Yuno asked as she opened the passenger door. I suddenly felt some sort of sinking feeling when Yuno asked me that. I remembered when I first visited her place. "Nah, I'll just wait here," I replied as I pulled the handbrake and shifted the car into parking mode. "Alright! I'll be right back!" She stated as she closed the door and entered their gate. As Yuno entered her house, the sinking feeling inside me intensified. Should I ask her now? Is it really okay? Why is she acting like I saw nothing back then? Is that really her family?  
_  
Family._

I rested my head on top of the steering wheel. I never actually experienced or had a moment when your family's all together. Even back then with my step-dad, it felt like something was missing. I remembered the things I went through just to make my biological father happy. How can his conscience handle all the things he made me go through? How can he call himself a father? A man? I clenched the steering wheel tightly as negative thoughts started clouding my mind.

What should I tell him later? How should I react about this sudden confrontation? How-

_Toshii? Are you okay?  
_  
I raised my head. Yuno entered the car and sat down on the passenger's seat after she placed her blue duffle bag beside mine on the back seat. "Yeah, I think so. I just don't know what to do later," I replied as I lowered my head once more. She suddenly grabbed my head and pulled me towards her. "It's okay, Toshii. You have me. I will never leave you," she stated as she hugged my head tightly. My body froze. I never felt this warm feeling before. What is this? What is this warm and fuzzy feeling inside me? She then raised my face and caressed it. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. I then stared at her soft lips. From the looks of it, Yuno was clearly anticipating something. Without any hesitation, our lips locked.

As we exchanged kisses, I remembered the night we tackled Sixth. She defiled me in front of Yuno. I want to make sure that Yuno knows that she is the only one who could do those things to me. After all, she did say that my future is hers.

Our tongues intertwined inside our mouths, Yuno wrapped her arms around my head as I grabbed on to her waist firmly. After a few seconds, we stopped and to catch some breath. I then reclined my chair backwards, and let Yuno mount me. As she mounted me, we then continued our intimate moment. I pushed her head towards me as my tongue explored her mouth deeper. Yuno gave out soft moans as our kiss was getting more and more intimate. Are we really doing this? Isn't this too risky?

**BEEEEEEEP!  
**  
With that sudden honk from my car, I pushed Yuno aside. "Woah! Sorry! The horn surprised me!" I said as I apologized to Yuno. "It's all right, Toshii. I think stepped on the steering wheel while we were doing that," Yuno replied as she touched her lips seductively. She is too much to handle. "Uh, I think we went too far. Not to mention, we did that in broad daylight," I said as I reclined my chair back to its normal position. "Sorry, Toshii! I couldn't stop myself," she replied with a sad tone. "No, no. It's okay. We shouldn't to go that level yet though, we're still young." I said as playfully brushed her hair. "Geez, you're such a tease!" She replied as she playfully slapped my hand away from her.

* * *

After an hour and a half drive, we finally arrived at my father's place. His house was a white modern house which was constructed when I was still a young boy. I bet he lives with his other family here. "Well, isn't this odd. The gate is open." I said as I noticed the front gate. "Well, he is expecting you and all." Yuno commented. "Well, yeah." I said as I parked the car inside the premises. I turned off the engine and went out the car. As Yuno brings out our duffle bags, I noticed the gate was closing on its own. Automated, eh?

We then found ourselves in front of the main door. "Ready?" Yuno asked me as she firmly held my hand. "Ready." I replied as I pressed the doorbell.  
**  
DING DONG!**

After a few seconds, we heard the door open. As the door swung inward, a tall, well build, black-haired, bearded man welcomed us. There's no doubt that this man is my father. "There you are! I've been waiting for you since this noon! Welcome, welcome!" Father happily welcomed us as he lets us inside his house. "What did you expect? It was a long drive," I coldly replied. "Oh, right. Anyway, who is this young girl, Toshiro? Is she my future daughter in law?" He asked as he inspected Yuno closely. With those words, our faces suddenly lit up. "Geez, shut it," I frantically replied as I hid my blushing face. "I'm Gasai, Yuno! Pleased to meet you, honorary father!" Yuno said as she introduced herself with a blushing face, and bowed in front of him. "She has manners. I like her. You have my blessing!" Father replied with a chuckle. I felt my face getting redder with every comment he makes. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Gasai. I'm HIRIYAMA, OKUGAWA. Probably Toshiro mentioned this, but I am his father." Father said as he introduced himself with a smile.

After the introduction, he then lead us to the living area. We sat down in front of him. Before I could say something, Yuno suddenly stood up. "Honorary father, please allow me to cook dinner for the two of you!" she asked with a glow on her face. Wait, is she serious? She's leaving me with this man? "Go ahead, Ms. Gasai. The kitchen is at the end of the hallway," he replied. With that, I was left alone with this man. His smile suddenly disappeared. Now, I can feel a different aura from him.

"So, let's get down to business, shall we?" Father asked with a serious tone in his voice. The sudden aura slowly simmered down. "What's with that attitude?" I asked as I crossed my legs. "Nothing really, I'm just trying to start a new leaf," he replied. Tsh. Lies. "Where's your other family? I bet they left you for being the old fart you are." I asked as I stared at him intently. "No, and to be precise, I left them," he replied as he stared back at me. Woah. He has the nerve to do that? That's just pathetic.

"Let's be frank, shall we? The thing I want to talk to you about is a favor. I want you to listen to me. I don't need any sarcastic comments coming from you while I'm talking. Understood?" Father stated as he looked at me sternly. I could feel his stare intimidating me. "Tsh. Alright. I'm all ears." I said as I slouched back on the sofa. I wonder what this geezer wants me to do. I bet he'll give me another-

_I want to start over. I want to start over, with you, as my son.  
_  
Those words stunned me. I can't believe this. I'm actually hearing this from him? Too bad it's too late for him to do that. He already lost his son when he let him bathe in the blood of his enemies. "Aren't you too late for that?" I asked him. "I hope not. I really want to. Believe me." He stated with a sad and serious tone. Don't give me that look. Don't try to use your so called, "regrets", to convince me. "I'll think about it." I coldly replied as I looked away from him.

"Please, do. Anyway, I have another favor for you. I have these two employees who were caught in the Omekata Incident. They are a part of those who died that night." Father said as he stood up and handed me some files. As I read the files, I was able to recognize this couple who I killed during that incident. I fought them when they tried to protect Sixth. "As a professional boss, I have to look out for their 5 year old boy 'til his relatives from Kyoto pick him up. I want you and your girlfriend since you brought her along, to help me watch over the kid," he said as he sat down in front of me. "Babysitting?" I asked as I looked at the files one last time. "Yes. I think you know that I'm not that good with kids," he said with a laugh.

Well, with this, Yuno and I could get a break from the survival game. We might as well take this opportunity. "Alright. I can't say no when Yuno's already at it," I replied as I gave out a sigh. "Great! I might as well take the time to interview my daughter-in-law!" Father stated as he laughed and gave me a big smile.

We ate dinner like a normal family would. Father narrated some of his past experiences and misadventures as we ate. "Ms. Gasai, or should I say, Mrs. Nohiru, your dishes are excellent!" Father commented as he took another bite out of the pork tonkatsu Yuno cooked. "Thank you, honorary father!" Yuno happily replied. As I was busy eating my dinner, Yuno suddenly asked Father something that brought up things that we didn't want to talk about.

_Were you not married to Toshii's mother, honorary father?  
_  
My body froze as I heard Yuno's question. I slowly raised my head and looked at Father, who was frozen at well. After a few moments of silence, he then took a deep breath. "We were. To be honest, I was happily married to his mother, but when Toshiro was born, I was already the newly appointed Yakuza boss in this area. I had to make a sacrifice. I don't want them to get caught with my life. So, I took away Toshiro's right to bear my name." He said as he gazed at us. I felt anger surging across my body. That's right! You did that so you wouldn't be bothered with the responsibilities! I could still remember how Mother used to cry at night when I was still a toddler!

_I did that so that Toshiro won't ever be burdened by carrying my blood-stained name._

His words stunned me. What the hell is he talking about? It's his fault I entered that sort of business! It's his fault why I lost my childhood! "You see, I am an evil man. I gave up everything for my desires. Now, in the twilight of my life, I want to make amends for everything that I have done. I want to start over. I want to be the father that Toshiro needs," he stated as he smiled at me.

In that moment, I couldn't stop myself from bursting. "I don't want to hear this bullshit." I aggressively said as I stood up. "Toshii? What's wrong? Your father is actually-" "Shut it, Yuno. You don't understand. This man took away everything from me. It was he who ordered his brother to train me into becoming a killer!" I shouted as my fist landed on top of the table. "What are you talking about? I didn't give any order like that!" Father answered me with a confused tone. "Stop acting so innocent and live through the consequences, you old fucker!" I shouted as I went outside the dining room. I felt like Yuno was about to follow me, but Father stopped her.

I took our duffle bags and brought it to the guest room. Fuck it. I don't know what's happening. Is Yuno on my side or what? I know she just wants to make me happy. I probably made her worry again. I have to simmer down. I took a clean pair of boxers and a white shirt, and made my way to the bathroom. After taking my clothes off, I opened the shower, closed my eyes and let the warm water lessen my anger.

* * *

_What's wrong, landlord? You can't believe how things are turning out?  
_  
I opened my eyes. I was back at the Casualty Cathedral. Again, Deus and MuruMuru were nowhere in sight. In front of me, was Shaco. He sat down on top of my throne, laughing hysterically. "Shut up." I coldly stated. "Oh my, the landlord is pissed!" he sarcastically stated as he laughed at me and because of that, I felt something inside me snap. I rushed at him and aimed a hook on his face. He gave me a grin, and then suddenly countered my attack. He grabbed my arm and swiftly flipped me over. My back hurt like hell as I landed on top of my iron throne. "Damn you!" I cursed him as I slowly sat up.

"I think you should accept it." He stated as he appeared beside me. "So that man could fool me again?! To hell with that!" I angrily questioned him. "Maybe? Or so that your little bride can be stable for the mean time." He exclaimed as he pulled me away from the throne and threw me into the middle of the room. I felt my body ache in pain as I tried to fight back. "You should analyze your little bride a bit more, landlord. There's no time for regrets if you overlook something," he stated as he slowly disappeared in front of me as I hear laughing from a distance.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself on top of the futon that I set up after I took my shower. Shaco's statement lingered in my head. Should I accept Father's offer? What did Shaco mean when he said this is the opportunity to stabilize Yuno? Is he aware that Yuno's a bit, deranged? I then hear a click from the door. "Toshii?" Yuno called as she entered the room. She was wearing her pink pajamas. "Are you sleeping already?" She asked me as she approached the bed and sat on top of it. "Not really. Hey. Um. You're sleeping on the bed, alright?" I said as I sat up and looked at her. Her sweet fragrance lingered in my nose. "Alright, Toshii." She replied as she turned off the lights.

Hours passed. I couldn't sleep. I want to ask Yuno about earlier. Why did she side with Father? I expected her to be aggressive since I teased her inside the car earlier. I slowly turned around. Her pink eyes gleamed in the darkness as she stared at me with a smile on her face. "Hey," I nervously greeted her. "Aren't you gonna sleep beside me, Toshii?" Yuno asked as she raised her blanket and looked at me with her puppy eyes. "Well. Uh. Yuno, about earlier…" Before I could finish my sentence, Yuno leaned her face closer to mine. "You know, it's bad to keep a girl waiting," she said as she caressed my face.

I frantically fell down on the futon. "What's with you, Toshii? Earlier, you were aggressive and all, but now, you're a bit meek. Is something wrong?" Yuno asked me with a sad tone. Damn it. I have to explain my action earlier. "You see, uh. I lost control of myself earlier. I didn't want to be that aggressive. I mean, aren't we too young for those things? I just wanted to show you that you have the right to do those things to me," I exclaimed as I sat up in front of her. "Are you sure you should give me those rights?" She playfully asked as she played with her pink hair. "Uh. I think so? Well, I didn't liked it when Sixth did it to me, but when I did it with you, I felt something warm and fuzzy inside me," I explained myself as I tried to hide my blushing face.

_Are you falling in love with me, Toshii?  
_  
Her question stunned me. Am I falling in love with her? "No! I don't think so!" I frantically replied. She gave me a pout and then brought out her phone. "Like it or not Toshii, you'll fall in love with me, and on July 28, we'll become one." Yuno stated as she showed me an entry in her diary.

**July 28 21:35  
**_Yuno and Toshii become one._

**HAPPY END**

HAPPY END? "What does that mean?" I asked her as I stared at the entry. "You will make love with me." Yuno quickly replied. "What?! Are you serious?!" I frantically asked as her as my face lit up. "I'm serious. You could do everything you want and try to change the future, but I won't allow you to alter this one. I'm declaring war on you, Toshii!" She exclaimed with a blush on her face. I've never seen her so serious before. I gave out a chuckle as I gazed into her eyes. "Alright. You're on, Yuno. Do your best and make me fall for you, alright?" I stated as I gave her a warm smile. Yuno's face suddenly lit up. "Good night!" She shouted as she quickly hid under her blanket.

Wait. I haven't asked her yet. "Yuno, wait. Why did you side with Father earlier?" I asked her as I stared blankly at the wooden floor. Seconds passed, and she hasn't responded yet. Did she quickly fall asleep? "Well, I thought it would make you happy, Toshii," Yuno meekly replied. So, she was thinking of me when she did that? I gave out a sigh and smiled. "Geez. Alright. Thanks, Yuno." I said as I laid myself on the futon. I stared at the darkness for a while and tried to gather my thoughts. After a few minutes of thinking and deciding, I've decided. I'll give it a chance. I can't take Yuno's effort for granted. Without myself noticing it, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_You can't be saved.  
_  
I quickly opened my eyes. Darkness, darkness clouded my vision. I'm all alone. I found myself kneeling down in a pond of blood. Figures of men surrounded me. As I looked at them with fear in my eyes, I quickly recognized each one of them. They're all of my previous contracts. They're the people I've killed.

_You are too far gone, Toshiro-chan.  
_  
That voice. There is no way I could forget that voice. From my peripheral vision, I could distinguish who the figure was. He looked at me with those bloodcurdling eyes. His wife stood beside him as they glared at me. It was Uncle and Auntie.

_You can't be saved.  
_  
Before I could react to their words, blood tainted hands suddenly sprang out from the pond and held on to me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out from my mouth. It felt like my strength disappeared. I couldn't fight back.

_You are too tainted.  
_  
The hands began to drag me down, I cannot break free. They coldly stared at me as the pond slowly absorbed my body. I tried to scream over and over again, but there was nothing. With all the effort I had left to exert, I reached out towards the dark void upwards. As my vision slowly blurred, a small light came out from the dark void. I felt someone grabbing on to my hand, trying to pull me out. I suddenly felt my body being dragged out from the bloody pond. The light blinded my eyes.

_I will never leave you._

* * *

My vision returned. I found myself back inside the guest room. So, it was just a dream? I looked around. Yuno was sound asleep beside me. I noticed she was holding on to my hand. Instead of panicking, I gave out a sigh and rested my head on top of hers. Is she the light that I'm desperately trying to find? Is she the light in my darkness? I'm starting to think having her as my stalker is actually a good thing.

"Hm? Toshii?" Yuno murmured as she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning. I didn't notice you snuck inside my blanket," I said as I nuzzled her hair. "You were crying last night. I quickly noticed and hugged you. It somehow managed to calm you down," she said as she playfully drew on my chest, while never letting go of my hand. "Really? Well, isn't this embarrassing." I said as I gave out a chuckle. "Not at all. At least I was the only one who saw it," she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then stood up and fixed the bed. "We better go out then. I'm pretty hungry." I said as I fixed the futon. Yuno happily nodded.

Before going out, I checked my diary. There are still no new entries. It really looks like this is our big break from the survival game. As we went to the living room, we saw Father sitting on the sofa with a child. The kid had orange hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green outfit and he had these two hand puppets on his hands.

"Hey! Good morning! This is the kid that I was talking about last night! Introduce yourself to big bro and big sis!" Father said as patted the kid's head. "HOUJOU, REISUKE! What's your name, big bro?" The kid merrily introduced himself as he pointed at me with his male puppet toy glove. "Nohiru, Toshiro." I introduced myself with a smile. "How about you, big sis?" He said as he pointed at Yuno with his female puppet toy glove. "Gasai, Yuno." Yuno replied. "Get along, kids! I'll just place Rei-kun's things upstairs." Father said as he stood up and grabbed Reisuke's luggage. As Father went up, Reisuke then passed by us. "Toilet break!" He shouted as he ran towards the hall. "Need help looking for the toilet?" I asked as I looked at him. "No need, big bro! I'll look for it!" He merrily replied.

A sudden feeling sank into my head. That kid, is there a possibility he's an owner too? It can't be. He's too young, but I do remember seeing a figure that looks like him back when we had our first meeting with Deus. I shrugged that sudden feeling and looked closely at Reisuke. It looks like we just have to keep an eye on him.


	7. Fifth's Trap

Morning passed by quickly; I sat down on the sofa with Yuno, as Father watched Reisuke drawing on top of the coffee table. The sudden feeling I felt earlier slowly disappeared as I watched Reisuke closely. He's just a kid. There's no way that he can be diary owner. Besides, what can a kid of his age capable of?

I peeked at Reisuke's drawing. To my surprise, he drew a pretty neat drawing of Yuno. "Oh! You're pretty good in drawing, Rei-chan!" Father commented. "I like big sis!" Reisuke said as he paused for a while, and then continued drawing Yuno. "Oh! It looks like you have yourself a rival, Toshiro!" Father said with a chuckle and smiled at me. I shrugged off his statement and kept on watching Reisuke draw. "My mind is set on Toshii." Yuno quickly retorted Father's statement. "Oh my, what a dedicated girlfriend you have there, Toshiro," father commented as he gave out a laugh.

As the two were bantering, Reisuke began to cut out his drawing with a pair of scissors. He managed to neatly cut his drawing. He stood up and smiled at Yuno. "Are you giving it to me?" Yuno asked. Without affirming Yuno's question, Reisuke ran towards her. His feet suddenly tangled into one another while running across the carpet causing him to trip and land on Yuno.

**BZZZZZZZZZT!**

That noise! My eyes enlarged as I realized what just happened. Reisuke might have accidently stabbed Yuno with the scissors! Was it fatal?! "Yuno!" I shouted as I quickly stood up. "Oy! Are both of you okay?" Father asked as he inspected the two. I quickly pulled out my diary and checked the entry. I was prepared for the worst, but suddenly Yuno's entry got erased. "We're okay, honorary father," Yuno said as Reisuke stood up, and moved away from her. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt!?" I frantically asked as I rushed to her side. "I'm okay, Toshii. Look," she replied as she showed me a pillow with a punctured hole in the middle. Did she use that to protect herself from the scissor? Did she know that would have happened?

"You frightened us, Ms. Gasai. Anyway, Rei-chan, let's put down the scissors, okay? We'll remove the carpet later," Father said as he approached the young boy. "I'm sorry!" Reisuke said as he placed the scissors on top of the coffee table and ran towards the hall. 'Bathroom break? Shall I come along with you?" Father asked. "No need!" Reisuke merrily replied as he ran towards the comfort room. After a few moments of silence, Father looked at us. "Toshiro, please do remove the carpet for now. I'll be cooking lunch with Reisuke, alright?" He said as he walked towards the hall.

"There's something odd. I just can't pinpoint it." I murmured to myself as I tried to shrug off another immense feeling of anxiety. "What's wrong, Toshii?' Yuno asked me as she looked at me closely. "Oh, nothing, I might be thinking too much," I replied as I sat down on the sofa. "You shouldn't be thinking too much, you know. You'll get wrinkles early!" Yuno scolded me as she stood in front of me. Seriously? Of all the things we could worry about, that's the first thing that came up in her mind? I wasn't able to hold back my laughter. I burst into my very first laughing fit. "What?! Did I say something weird?" Yuno frantically asked in embarrassment. "No, no. It's just funny that you're actually thinking about those small things. I appreciate the thought though. Thanks, Yuno." I replied as I gave her a big smile. "Uh, sure," she replied as she began to blush.

The four of us sat in front of the dining table as Father's grilled steak caught our attention. It's my first time to see and to eat one of his meals. Does he do this on a regular basis? I also noticed that there was a salad side-dish. "Reisuke helped me a lot earlier! He's a very good assistant, you know?" Father commented as he patted Reisuke's head. "I made the salad!" Reisuke happily stated. After saying our prayers, we began eating our lunch. We all started eating Father's steak; it might become hard if we let it cool down. "It's pretty good," Yuno commented after she took a bite. After hearing her comment, I tried the steak out. To be honest, it is pretty good. The taste quality was pretty near Yuno's level. To my surprise, Father was the first one to finish eating. After eating the salad, he stood up and went outside the dining area.

After eating the steak, I proceeded to the salad. As I began eating the greens, I noticed Reisuke staring at me intently. Is he that nervous about the taste? I took a glance at the salad. There's nothing unusual about the dish. It's just your typical greens and cucumbers topped off with a cherry tomato. Come to think of it, the cherry tomato looks pretty juicy. I placed it on top of my fork. Huh? Is it me, or this cherry tomato heavier than usual? I was about to take a bite out of it, but Yuno suddenly grabbed my hand. "Toshii. Don't." Yuno ordered as she made me place the tomato down. "Hm? What's wrong?" I asked her. "It's the tomato. It's quite odd. Didn't you feel that it was a bit heavier than usual?" She explained as she closely inspected the tomato.

"Sorry Reisuke. We can't eat the salad," Yuno said as she took our bowls and placed it on the sink. At first, Reisuke was silent, but then he gave out a big smile. "It's alright, big sis! Toilet!" He exclaimed as he went down the chair and went straight to the hall. As Yuno began to clean up the table, I approached the sink and examined the cherry tomato. I then took a fork, and stabbed it. As its juice oozed out, my nose flared up as I recognized this familiar scent coming from the tomato. If my memory serves right, that scent is from some high grade poison! I can't be wrong with this one. I used this kind of poison often in the past. What the hell is the meaning of this?!

* * *

Minutes flew by as I sat down on the sofa in the living room. My head started to ache as I tried to decipher what's going on inside this house. Reisuke stated that he made that salad. If so, he was the one who injected that poison into the cherry tomato. Then why is there no effect on Father? If he poisoned those tomatoes, Father must have showed some signs by now. Wait, I can't believe it. He's aiming to kill me and Yuno. So that accident with the scissors earlier was really intentional? That makes sense. Damn it. I can't believe my gut feeling was right. He's a diary owner just like us.

How is this possible? He's too young! He's probably 5, right? When I was 5, I-

_Someone! Please! Save them! Mamaaaaa!  
__**  
**_**BOOOOOM!****  
**  
That memory suddenly sprung up in my mind. I remember it so vividly. I was crying and screaming out for help. The smell of burning petrol lingered in the air as the flames engulfed our car completely. My mother and stepfather were trapped in front of me. The rescuers got me out first. Before they could get them out, the car exploded, killing them. I just kneeled there, screaming, shouting their names and reaching out for them. In the end, there was nothing but the sound of the flames roaring. They're dead. There's no way they could have heard my pleas.

**BZZZZZZT!**

As my flashback ended, I felt static coming from my phone. If my theory is correct, then Reisuke's probably on the move once again! I quickly brought it out and checked the new entry.

**May 13 19:21** **[First floor bathroom, Okegawa Residence]  
**_Gasai, Yuno  
_-She was electrocuted by Fifth while she was caught off guard and while taking a bath. She managed to survive the electrocution, but was left in a critical state. She died due to heart failure.  
**DEAD END**

My eyes were left wide open as I saw Yuno's dead end flag. This confirms it. Houjou, Reisuke, that 5 year old boy, is the FIFTH diary owner! Enough of that! I have 2 minutes before this happens! If I run towards the bathroom, I won't make it in time! I have to stop Reisuke from electrocuting Yuno! Wait, if I cut the power now, I could manage to make it in time! I quickly ran towards the kitchen and opened the overhead cabinet near the refrigerator. I hurriedly opened the panel board and looked for the main breaker. Please let this work!

**CLICK!**

In an instant, the inside of the house was shrouded in darkness. Did I make it in time?! I hurriedly ran towards the bathroom and quickly opened the door. "Yuno!" I shouted out as I gasped for air. As I stared into the dark trying to figure out what happened, something bumped into my leg as I heard footsteps and laughter coming from the hall. Was that Reisuke running away?! That little fucker!

_Toshii?_

Yuno's voice! "Yuno?! Are you okay?" I asked her as I looked around the dark room. "Yeah, I'm okay. What happened to the lights?" She asked. I could see Yuno's figure in the darkness. Her figure was sitting down inside the bathtub. I approached the bathtub and inspected it closely. I felt something long and thin resting on the side of the tub. Are these, wires? I followed the trail of wires and it ended inside the bathtub. Luckily, I managed to turn off the lights before that brat could have dipped these wires inside.

"That kid. He's a diary owner," I stated as I approached the sink and grabbed a towel. "A diary owner? Well, now that you mention it, I could remember seeing a figure similar to his during our first meeting with Deus," Yuno said as she stood up and exited the bathtub. "Tsh. I really thought I was the only one who noticed that." I said with a sigh and gave the towel to Yuno. As Yuno got the towel from my hands, the lights were restored. In that split second, my eyes enlarged as I managed to get a peek of Yuno's young, yet developed body. I quickly closed my eyes and looked away. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I shouted as I quickly turned around. "Uh, sure." Yuno replied with an embarrassed tone in her voice. "Get dressed. We'll talk about this later," I embarrassingly replied as I went out of the bathroom to hide my reddening face.

* * *

It was already night time in the Okugawa residence. The light coming from the lampshade on top of the nightstand was the only light source inside the dark guest room. I sat down on top of my futon as I stared intently into the darkness. Yuno was sitting on the side of the bed staring at me. How should we deal with that kid? Do we really need to kill him? Can't we come up with a plan that will render him unfit to continue this game? That kid is trekking the same path I took back then. I can't let him go through those things.

"Yuno, let's find his diary tomorrow," I said as I looked at her gleaming pink eyes. "Sure thing, Toshii. I'm pretty sure he hid it somewhere he could reach." Yuno replied with an assuring tone in her voice. "Uh, Yuno, if possible, can we not kill the kid?" I asked her. After hearing my question, Yuno suddenly stood up. Her cheerful aura suddenly disappeared. "Why, Toshii?" She asked me as looked at me intently. "Well, he's walking the same path I walked before. As much as possible, I want to confiscate his things, and tie him up. That might-"

_He can't be saved.  
_  
My eyes enlarged after hearing those words from Yuno. Did she really say that?! Is she saying that we should just kill this 5 year old kid and be done with it?! I felt a sudden feeling of annoyance and anger burst inside me. "Why? How sure can you be? Is it wrong if I want him to take another route? Is it wrong if I want to save the little brat?! We killed his parents, Yuno!" I angrily asked her. Yuno didn't flinch and her gaze was still fixed on me. "He's a diary owner, right? In the end, we have to kill him to save ourselves. Like it or not, there's no other alternative ending we can take, Toshii," Yuno calmly explained as she went down from the bed and sat down in front of me. She then grabbed my clenched fist and calmly caressed it. Slowly, I felt my annoyance and anger fade away.

"I'm sorry, Toshii. We can't save him," Yuno apologized as she rested her head on top of my left shoulder. "No. I'm sorry. I lost my composure." I apologized as I stroked her long pink hair. I can't believe how this girl can easily soothe my emotions. It's like she's the only who's keeping me in check. Is she that important to me? This really caught me off guard. "You smell nice, Toshii." She stated as she nuzzled my face. "Tsh. Look who's talking." I jokingly replied as I nuzzled back. After a few minutes, I felt my eyes grow heavy. "Hey, Yuno. Shall we call it a night? Let's just look around for that kid's diary tomorrow morning," I stated as I leaned back on the nightstand behind me. "Alright, Toshii. Shall I sleep with you?" She bashfully asked as she let out a soft giggle. "Uh. No, but I don't mind letting you sleep beside me," I said as I tapped her forehead with my finger. "Ouch! Okay, okay," she replied as gave me a disappointed pout. "Come on now." I said as I turned the lamp off. As we lay down beside each other, we stared into each other's eyes. Her pretty pink eyes reflected my sleepy face. She then caressed my face and rested her forehead on top of mine. As that particular warm feeling inside slowly enveloped my whole body, my eyes started to shut. I did my best to keep them open, but in the end, I fell asleep in Yuno's arms.

_Goodnight, Toshii._

* * *

The chirping of the birds outside woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes. Hm? It's still dark? I grabbed my phone and opened it. Oh, that's why. It's only 0500 in the morning. Either way, that was probably one of my most peaceful slumbers. I glanced at sleeping Yuno who was still sleeping beside me. She rested her head on top of my chest with a peaceful look on her face. I can't help but smile as I gently pat her head. As much as I want to cherish this moment, I have to get going. I have to start to look for Reisuke's diary.

I gently moved Yuno and stood up. After a few stretches, I went outside of the room. I think I should sweep through the 1st floor. I can't let Reisuke catch me snooping around. I started to look around the living room. I opened and checked the cabinets, looked under the sofas, and checked the various compartments Father has. Tsh. No trace of his diary here. As I was about to leave the room, a sudden noise caught my attention.

**BZZZZZZT!  
**  
There was static coming from my diary. I quickly opened my phone and checked the new entry.

**May 14 16:00** **[First floor bathroom, Okegawa Residence]  
**_Nohiru, Toshiro  
_-He was killed by Fifth's poison gas.  
**DEAD END**

May 14 16:05  
**[Staircase, Okegawa Residence]  
**_Gasai, Yuno  
_-She gambled her life to get the antidote for First, was shocked and incapacitated thanks to Fifth's trap. She was then killed by Fifth with a high grade poison.  
**DEAD END**

It looks like our flags are up. Tsh. Not to mention, what's up with my entry? How will a poison gas engulf this household? Is that kid really capable of doing that? If so, I mustn't let my guard down. After strapping my phone on my wrist, I proceeded to sweep the first floor.

* * *

2 hours have passed. I had no luck in finding Reisuke's diary. Where could he hide it?! A kid of his size wouldn't reach those overhead cupboards! Damn it, Toshiro! Don't let this kid outsmart you! Where is it?! Where is-

_Toshii?_

I slowly looked behind me and saw Yuno standing a few feet away from me. "You're up early," she said as she stretched her arms and yawned. "I was looking for Reisuke's diary. Tsh. No luck," I stated as I wiped sweat off my face. "Shall I help you find it?" She asked as she approached me and helped me wipe my sweat. "Yeah. If we combine our efforts, we could find that diary in no time," I said as I held on to her hand. "Alright! Where shall we start?" She happily asked. "I think you should do a round here on the first floor. I might have missed something. I'll start on the second floor." I said as I glanced at wall clock in the kitchen. It's 7:45, 7 hours until we die.

After 30 minutes, I managed to sweep the second floor. Well, not entirely the whole floor since I decided to skip Father's room. I don't want Father and Reisuke to catch me snooping around. Before I left the office area, I pulled open the middle cabinet on the right side of Father's desk. The sight of my old and dusty Beratta 92 inside the cabinet made me grin. Wait, no. I shouldn't let these thoughts overwhelm me. Like I said to Yuno last night, I'll find a way to save that kid.

As I went out the office area and a distraught Yuno approached me. Is she, holding a knife?! "Toshii. Let's just do this," she stated as she greatly hinted that we should simply kill Reisuke in broad daylight. "No. That won't do, Yuno. I'll come up with something. Just you wait," I said as I sternly looked at her. As I tried to calm Yuno down, the door that lead to father's room suddenly opened. A sleepy Reisuke walked out of the room. He gave us a silly look as he passed us.

_With your brains, you'll never find it._

Huh? Did he just say that? A sudden burst of annoyance blazed inside me. I'm doing my best to keep my emotions in check and you simply taunt me like that? Heh. Alright, little boy. I'll play your game. I stared at him intently as he walked towards the bathroom.  
_  
I'll defeat you in your own game._

* * *

The morning quickly passed. So far, Reisuke's been acting normal as he played around with Father. On the other hand, Yuno and I are pretty exhausted from looking around. Even with our combined efforts, we can't find the brat's diary. What the hell is the ability of his diary? Does it give him any data about us? Tsh. I can't believe it. That kid is actually a genius. No wonder we're having a rough time looking for his diary. "Stay put, I'll look around outside," I said as I gave Yuno a pat on her head. She then gave me a nod before she sat down on the sofa.

Minutes passed as I looked around in the garden. "God, it's hot," I mumbled to myself as I looked around the bushes. Is it possible for him to hide it here? Damn it. I gave out a sigh as I realized it's nowhere to be found in the garden. As I wiped my sweat, I heard some stomping noises coming from the inside of the house. What the hell is that? Is that-

Yuno.

How could I leave her alone?! How could I forget that I have to keep her in check at all times?! I quickly dashed towards the sliding door. What?! Someone locked this?! I hurriedly ran towards the front door. I quickly opened the door and ran towards the hallway. The moment I reached the hallway, a surprising sight shocked me. Father's body fell flat on the floor as Yuno smacked the back of his head with a hammer. "Father!" I shouted as I rushed to my Father's side and quickly checked his pulse. Thank God he's still alive. "Toshii. I didn't mean to…" Yuno mumbled as she realized the consequence of her sudden action. "What the hell, Yuno?! The moment I leave you alone, you go on a bloody rampage?!" I angrily snarled at her as I carried Father's body and brought him towards the living area.

As I placed Father's body on top of the sofa, Yuno sat down behind me. She kept on apologizing as she cried her heart out. I ignored her cries and hurriedly went to the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer and quickly went back to the living area. As I mend my unconscious Father, I slowly realized what I'm doing. Why am I mending this man? He used me for his own means! Why am I worried about him? Maybe, just maybe, I still have my respect for him as he was still the one who brought me into this world.

Luckily, the swelling on Father's nape quickly lessened. As I gave out a sigh of relief, I then shifted my attention to the crying Yuno. "I'm so sorry, Toshi!" She apologized once again as she tried to wipe away her own tears. As my annoyance and anger suddenly disappeared, I sat down in front of her. "Come on, stop that," I said as I wiped away her tears gently. "But I did something that made Toshii angry!" she replied as her tears continued to fall. "That's already in the past, okay? We can't do anything about it. Now isn't the time for this, Yuno. We still need to find that brat's diary." I said as I leaned my forehead on hers. She fell silent and slowly calmed down. "I'm no longer angry, okay? Help me out with this, alright? Yuno?" I asked as I tried to give her a smile. "Yes, Toshii!" She replied as she wiped away her tears and stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked her as I was about to carry Father's body. "I'll look for his diary!" She replied as she headed towards the kitchen.

As Yuno left the living area, I then carried Father's body. I can't let this man get caught in my own battles. Yeah, he made me go through hell, but this isn't the way I want him to die. If he will die, he dies after he gets to explain his side of the story. I went out of the house and carried his body towards my car. I opened the lock and opened the back door. I placed his body inside and left the door open. That will do for now. I just have to call an ambulance once we're done with this mess.

As I went back inside of the house, I hurriedly walked towards the kitchen. The next thing I saw as I entered the kitchen surprised me. Yuno was lying on top of the countertop. She was kneeling down, but head rested on top of the marble countertop. What the hell is she doing?! Did Reisuke attack earlier than usual? No. There wasn't any static coming from my diary. "Yuno! Are you okay?!" I asked her as I rushed toward her side.

**DING DONG!**

Huh? Was that, the doorbell? Talk about bad timing. Who would be visiting us at this time? As I peeked outside the kitchen, I saw Reisuke walking towards the front door. Where did he come from?! I cautiously walked towards the front door. As I was a few meters away from him, Yuno suddenly ran towards the hall.

_Don't let him get that package, Toshii! His diary is inside of that package!  
_  
My eyes enlarged as I heard Yuno's order. How did that kid manage to send his diary to himself?! Wait! He accompanied Father when he went out to go to the convenience store! Damn! This kid outsmarted us! I quickly dashed towards Reisuke as he opened the door. I quickly grabbed on to the package and closed the door shut.

**BZZZZZZZZZZT!**

We did it! We managed to get his diary! Reisuke gave me a surprised look as I taunted him with my smile. "Looks like you lost, kiddo," I said as I held on the package firmly. There's no doubt about it. His diary is inside of this small package. As I tore open the top portion of the package, a sudden smirk appeared in Reisuke's face. Wait, why is there a string attached to the top part?  
_  
_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

_Toshii!_

A sudden cloud of gas came from the package. As the trap caught me off guard, I wasn't able to react to it. My body fell on the floor as the poison started to take effect on my body. I struggled to stand up, but my body didn't respond to any of my commands. It felt like my nervous system suddenly shut down and my digestive system went on fire. I started to salivate profusely as I struggled to breathe. Damn it! How could this brat outsmart me?! How could I fall for that?! Before I knew it, my vision slowly darkened.

* * *

Did I, die?

_Not just yet, landlord._

My vision slowly came back. I found myself inside the bathroom with Yuno. Did she bring me here? My body is so weak at the moment. I couldn't even feel my legs. It feels like my eyes will fall out any second now. Before I could even ask Yuno about our current situation, a sudden feeling of nausea attacked me and weakened body. Tears came from my eyes as I suddenly vomited on the floor. "Toshii! Hang in there!" Yuno shouted in fear and patted me on the back.

_Come on, big sis! Let's play!  
_  
That voice. Is that brat taunting us? As much as I want to respond to his taunts, I couldn't since I'm struggling to keep conscious. "I didn't expect this to happen, big sis. I didn't know that my HYPER VISION DIARY, that could only show one entry during morning, noon and evening, could bring big bro down! Well, what did you expect? I'm an elite!" Reisuke proudly stated as he kept on knocking on the bathroom door. "Leave Toshii alone! It was I who probably killed your parents! Take it out on me!" Yuno woefully shouted as she held onto my hand.

_You hear that, landlord? Your little bride is taking the blame. How pitiful. The so called Thanatos of the underground world was outsmarted and killed by a 5 year old boy. I'm not sure if I should I laugh because of your stupidity, or because of that brat's determination.  
_  
"Yuno. No. It was I who killed his parents. Don't take the blame," I weakly stated as I held on to Yuno's hand firmly. "I don't really care who killed my parents. They were annoying. They just kept on fighting and ignored me. Anyway, come on big sis! If you play with me, I'll let you get big bro's antidote!" Reisuke playfully said. Yuno's eyes enlarged as she heard that. No, if she goes out now, she'll die, and with my current state, I won't be able to save her.

"Yuno. No. I'll manage, somehow." I weakly stated as I tried to persuade Yuno to not to gamble her life. "Come on, Toshii. You don't need to worry about me. Don't worry, i'll get that antidote in no time!" Yuno said as she gave me a warm and assuring smile. She then stood up and approached the door. "I'll be back soon, Toshii. Hold on. Please." She said before she took a deep breath before gambling her life. As I was about to shout out for her, the sudden feeling of nausea came back. As I vomited once more, I felt my consciousness begin to drift away. My face fell flat on the cold porcelain tiled floor as my vision slowly disappeared.

_Come on, landlord. Will go out down like this? Will you let her die?  
_  
I suddenly regained my senses. I slowly pushed my body up and sat down beside the sink. As I leaned my head on the door, I then heard the sudden sound of electricity near the bathroom. Oh no. Yuno! I have to get up. I have to save her! I don't fucking care if I die here. As long she lives, I will have no regrets! I will not allow her to die here!

_That's the spirit. Now go and prove me that you are Thanatos.  
_  
After quickly pushing myself up, I then took a big breath. It's my turn to gamble. I will find a way to save Yuno, and if I fail, we both die here. I could feel my eyes burning with determination as I gripped onto the bathroom door's handle. I cannot hesitate now! I quickly opened the door and ran outside. I caught a glimpse of Yuno's knife on the floor. I quickly grabbed it and headed towards the staircase.

As I reached the foot of the staircase, I saw Reisuke approaching a downed Yuno with an injection in his hand. That's the poison that will kill her! Without thinking, I took a step up and flung the knife toward his direction. He was too shocked and didn't manage to evade the knife that pierced through his right shoulder. He let out a grunt as he retreated upstairs. I quickly approached Yuno. She's still conscious, but her body isn't responding. If this continues, she'll die thanks to the poisoned gas. This is it, I grabbed on to her shaking shoulders and leaned in closer to her. I locked my lips onto hers, and gave my last breath to her. As I moved away from her, a familiar sound caught our attention.

**BZZZZZT!**

I weakly checked my diary. I gave out a weak smile as Yuno's dead flag was lifted. As Yuno sat up and angrily stared at the injured Reisuke, all my remaining strength left my body. As my eyes slowly closed, I felt my body tumble downwards. As my body crashed on top of the wooden floor, my consciousness slowly drifted away. This is it for me. If I die here, I will have no regrets. I managed to live a normal life, even if it was just for a short time. I'm sorry, Yuno. I wasn't even able to say my feelings for you.

_Live on, Yuno._

* * *

_What a predicament you were in, First. I can't believe the great Thanatos was brought into this state._

I felt something taping my cheek. I'm not, dead? I slowly opened my eyes. Though my vision is blurry, I could distinguish the figure in front of me. Of all the people that could appear right now, why would Ninth be here? I weakly looked around. I found myself at the porch with an unconscious Yuno by my side. Did she win? I'm still alive, so that means she managed to get the antidote.

"Hey, First, are you sure you should trust that girl beside you?" Minene asked me as she stood up and fixed her leather eye-patch that covered her left eye. I tried to respond to her question, but my body wasn't responding to my commands yet. Not to mention, I'm numb all over. "Take her out as soon as possible. In this survival game of ours, she's the biggest threat in your life." She said as fixed the folds in her trench coat and left the vicinity.

How could this girl be my greatest threat? She saved me countless times. I don't have any doubts about how much she truly loves me. How is she a threat? As that question was left unanswered, my consciousness slowly drifted once again.

_Yuno…_


	8. His First Bonds

Two weeks have passed since we defeated Fifth. Thanks to Yuno's smack on Father's nape with a hammer, he was hospitalized. Luckily, he is slowly recovering. After getting cleared from the hospital, I went straight to this alleyway near my condominium. Though it was still morning and the sun shone bright in the sky, the alleyway was dark and eerie. It's been a while since I've been to this place. It's been 6 months to be exact. As I walked slowly into the alleyway, my phone kept on vibrating. I surveyed the area first before taking out my phone. Heh. I got 5 messages from Yuno.

_I got cleared today!_  
_Toshii! Toshii! I wanna go on a date!_  
_Hello, Yuno to Toshii._  
_Are you hiding from me?_  
_Toshii! Where are you?!_

Jeez. This girl is too clingy, but I really find that attractive. As I began typing my reply to her messages, I felt someone's presence creeping behind me. With one swift motion, I quickly turned around and held my phone like I was holding a gun to scare whoever was there. To my surprise, the barrel of a Glock 17 was aimed in between my eyes. I felt the sudden surge of adrenaline rush inside my body. As I was about to disarm this fellow in front of me, I then hear-

**CLICK!**

Huh? Was that, from the man's gun? I cautiously brushed away from the barrel. As my vision cleared up, a sudden feeling of nostalgia filled me. "Tsh. You're slower than before." The guy said as he gave out a chuckle and started laughing. The punk was slim and had an average build. His long, black hair covered his right eye. He stood 2 inches taller than me. From his appearance, you could say he's older than me. There's no way I could forget this person. "Is that so? When did you start training?" I asked him as I gave out a sigh. "Never did. I just have better reflexes than you," he replied as he tried to hold his laughter.

This person laughing his ass off in front of me is the same person who gave me the opportunity to live a normal life. He gave the money, the data, the unit, and the opportunity that he thinks I deserve. Not to mention, he rescued me during my last contract. There is no possibility I would forget about this guy.

After he finished laughing his bum off, he then inspected me carefully. "You look pale. You came from the hospital?" he asked. "Well, yeah. Got caught with an inci-" "The Hiriyama Residence incident?" He asked as he gave me a sly grin. "Wait. How did you know that?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned back on the wall. "You know me. I have to live up to my title. I'm not an INFORMATION BROKER for no reason," he exclaimed. "Anyway, I have to keep this short. I have to gather some data. You better give me some updates soon," he stated as he checked his watch. "Alright. I'll introduce someone too," I said with a smirk on my face. "Oh yeah? Oh. Before I go, about that case, the police listed a 5 year old boy missing. Did you, kill him?" He asked with a curious look on his face. "Hell no. That's not my thing." I replied. "I see. See you then, Thanatos." He said before he ran out the alley. "See you, MIST." I murmured as I watched him run off.

* * *

The day quickly passed. I sat down on the sofa with some files in my hand as the light of the buildings around my condominium started to light up the night sky. Thanks to Ninth's attack, we were temporarily transferred to UMESATO MIDDLE SCHOOL, which is a nearby middle school. It's a bit farther than our old school, but it is still quite near to my place. As I looked at my files, I remembered the names of the students and teachers who were killed during Ninth's attack. If I managed to anticipate an attack like that beforehand, would I have managed to save those people? Heh. Why am I getting sappy over that? I had no choice but to focus on Ninth. Like it or not, I couldn't save them. I simply could not save them.

As I managed to shrug off the guilt, I placed the files aside and went to my room and laid on my queen-sized bed. Am I ready to go back to school? Can I live a normal life again? The survival game is still on-going. There's no guarantee that no one will attack us there. Not to mention that Yuno is in a different class. It looks like I have to stop being so shy and start acting friendly if I want to quickly adapt to our new environment. As I stared blankly at the ceiling, I felt my eyes closing on its own. I texted Yuno goodnight before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual. I quickly took a shower and then cooked my breakfast, which was simply a ham and egg on top of toasted bread. For my first day in our new school, I wore my usual white long sleeves, my black jacket, my black slim cut jeans and my white shoes. This attire will do. I hope it wouldn't attract too much attention from my new classmates. I hurriedly went out, locked my unit, and headed to the elevator lobby.

As I walked towards our new school, I noticed some familiar faces heading towards the same direction. If my memory serves me right, these guys are my schoolmates from my previous school. As I reached the intersection, I felt someone intently staring at me. I slowly took a peek behind me. At the corner of the wall stood my pink-haired stalker, or should I say, my girlfriend. Yuno was in her usual cheerful mood as she stared at me with awe. "You look so cool today, Toshii!" she exclaimed as I noticed she was blushing more than the usual. "Oh. Good morning, Yuno," I said as I gave her a warm smile.

After our greetings, we then continued walking towards our new school. I kept on yawning and stretching as Yuno walked beside me closely. "Did you stay up late night?" She asked with a smile. "No. I think I slept in a bad position. I'll fix it later." I replied as I gave out another yawn. Come to think of it, I haven't made any friends. Well, Yuno doesn't count when she suddenly forced herself into my life. I don't mind it all, but I really want to use my own efforts to make my own friends. "Uh. Yuno? Do you think I could make friends this time?" I asked her. "Toshii. I'm pretty sure you already know this, but you can't use your diary in this new school," she said as she avoided my question. "To be honest, you should refrain from using it at all. Third and Ninth managed to track you down thanks to it, right?" She explained with a serious tone in her voice. "Alright, madam. I'll do my best not to use it whenever we're in school." I said as I unstrapped my phone from wrist and placed it inside my pocket.

As I placed my phone inside my pocket, I felt someone staring at us. I stopped walking and looked at the opposite side of the road. There stood a young man who had messy, silver hair, and rose-red eyes. He was wearing a white top with a black neck tie, a blue jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and black loafers. He gave me a smirk as our eyes met. I felt an ominous presence coming from him.

"You don't need any friends, Toshii. We end up in different classes, but I'll- Wait. What's wrong, Toshii?" Yuno asked as she noticed I paused. "Huh? Oh. There's this guy who was staring at us," I replied as I shifted my attention to Yuno. "A guy? Where? I don't see anyone," she said as she approached me. "What are you talking about? He's right the-" As I looked back to the spot where the guy stood, I was surprised to see that the guy was nowhere to be found. "Are you sure you've had enough rest, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she inspected my face closely. "Yeah, don't worry about it." I frantically replied as I moved back. "Anyway, I think we should walk home together after school, too. I'll wait for you later by the gate!" she said as she gave me a warm smile. "Sure thing," I replied as I tried to respond to her smile with a smile of my own.

* * *

We finally reached our new school at around 8:00am. As Yuno and I parted ways, I surveyed the area for any potential threats that would attack us. So far, I haven't seen anyone who could attack us. It seems like everything is normal. After placing my white loafers inside my locker and putting on my uwagutsu, I then proceeded to my classroom. If I remember correctly, I was placed in 2-C. Luckily, I easily located my classroom. I slowly opened the back door and went inside the room.

The room was filled with students I don't recognize. I think they're my schoolmates from other classes. I cautiously walked towards an empty desk and sat on the chair. I found myself in the last chair of the 2nd row. "This desk will do." I murmured to myself as I placed my small bag on the back of the chair. As I was fixing my things, the guy sitting in front of me chuckled. As I looked at him, I quickly recognized the fellow. "You're really an idiot, aren't you? Why are you sneaking in?" He asked as he tried to control his laughter.

In front of me was Kosaka, Ouji. He has long, black hair, and yellow-brown eyes. He was part of the track team in my previous school. I could also remember that he also used to pick on me for being too quiet. Not to mention, he was one of the people who managed to fool me and bring me to Ninth. Out of all the luck I have, why do I have to sit behind this punk? "Howdy, Toshiro. You look well." Kousaka stated with a smirk on his face. "I'm surprised that you even came. I mean, you practically killed those kids in our class!" He said with a loud voice, attracting the attention of our other classmates. Tsh. He's already trying to act cool and destroy my chance to establish any reputation. "You want a fresh start here, don't you? Like I'll let you! Be the lonely guy without any friends at this school, too!" He taunted as he started to laugh.

Tsh. I had it with this punk. "Oh? Wait. Do I remember you?" I asked him as I glared at him intently. "Pft. Trying to act innocent? I'm Kousaka, Ouji. I was one of your brilliant classmates!" He said as he introduced himself. "Oh! That Kousaka, Ouji, who helped the terrorist get what she wanted? Wow. It is such an honor to be in the presence of such idiotic person." I stated with a loud voice. After hearing my taunt, he then stopped laughing and glared back at me. "You little piece of-"

Suddenly, a rolled up magazine smacked Kousaka's head. "What the heck was that for?! Who are you?!" Kousaka angrily asked the brown-haired girl who smacked his head. Based on her looks and apparel, this girl is probably one those famous, sporty girls that you'd commonly see in school. "I'm the famous Hinata of Umesato. No fighting on the first day." Hinata introduced herself as she crossed her arms and smiled at Kousaka. As my attention was fixated on this girl, another girl walked towards her.

"Hinata is a nosy girl, isn't she? It's best to leave folks like them alone," the girl said to me as she stopped beside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see this purple-haired girl standing beside me. "You're pretty cold hearted, Mao. You know that?" Hinata said to the purple-haired girl as she walked towards her. "And love will ultimately flourish." Mao replied as she took a picture of Hinata with her phone. What the hell? It's my first day in this school, and I'm already surrounded by weirdos? "Give me a break." I murmured to myself as I rested my forehead on top of my hand.

After the heated argument between me and Kousaka simmered down, homeroom eventually started. After our homeroom advisor introduced himself, he gave out a notice coming from the Umesato's security and student welfare department. As I quickly skimmed through the notice, our homeroom advisor then explained the recent casualties happening in the vicinity. It looks like the school wants us to go home by groups so that they could lessen the probability of attacks to students from Umesato by the serial killer. Well, this is actually a chance for me to get acquainted with my new classmates. Not to mention, I have to make sure I can salvage my reputation due to Kousaka's remarks earlier.

"You haven't heard about it? There's a serial on the loose in the city. He managed to kill a lot of people within the past week," Kousaka whispered as he looked back at me. Did he just read my mind? Putting that aside, this case is different with Third. I mean, there's no way that these recent killings are his to claim. After all, he's dead. "I heard the corpses looked bad, too," Hinata whispered. "I heard they were eaten. The corpses were always mutilated to the point they couldn't identify the person anymore. The bodies were covered in teeth marks too," she explained as she tried to spook us. "Teeth marks? That should be cannibalism, right?" I asked her with a curious look on my face. "Beats me." Hinata replied as she slouched back on her seat. "From what I've heard, the police have kept a lid on the information. Maybe, Akise-kun would know something about this." Mao exclaimed.

"Akise? Who's that?" I asked them. "See how the seat beside you is open? It's the seat of the class's biggest oddball. He skips school and plays around, pretending to be a detective." Hinata explained as she pointed to the empty seat on my left side. Okay, that confirms it. I'm grouped with these weirdos. "Oh! Nohiru! I came up with something interesting!" She whispered to me as she gave a smile. "Hm? What is it?" I asked. "How about we go to the park later? From what I've heard, the recent killings took place there!" she stated with excitement in her voice. "What?! You're going there? I want to go too!" Kousaka said as he butted in on our conversation. "Well, where Hinata goes, I go." Mao stated as she gave out a carefree smile.

This is an opportunity.

* * *

Time quickly passed. As the dismissal bell rang, the four of us went out the room. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself. I'm HINO, HINATA! Like I said earlier, I'm the famous Hinata of the Umesato Middle School!" Hinata said as she introduced herself to us. "And I'm NONOSAKA, MAO! I'm Hinata's best friend!" Mao followed up as she introduced herself too. Things are progressing smoothly! I managed to get acquainted with my new classmates in an instant! Time to introdu- "I'm the brilliant KOUSAKA, OUJI! If we're going to be a group, I will be the leader!" Kousaka said as he tried to introduce himself gallantly. "Yeah, yeah. Sure," Hinata said as she brushed off Kousaka's introduction and looked at me with a smile. "Uh. Nohiru, Toshiro. Pleased to meet you." I said as I introduced myself with a flushed look on my face.

We eventually reached the school's gates. Oh, right. I remember. Yuno wants me to go home with her. I think I should bring her along with us today so that she could also get acquainted with these guys. "Toshii!" Yuno shouted as she ran towards me. "Yo. We're going to the park today. Do you want to tag along?" I asked her as I was preparing to introduce my classmates. She didn't respond, but instead, she glared intently at Hinata. What is this killing intent coming from her?! "A friend of yours, Nohiru? Anyway, let's go! We better reach the park before the sunsets!" Hinata stated as she ran ahead with Mao. "Wait for me! I'm the leader of this group!" Kousaka shouted as he followed the two. "Ah, they're pretty energetic. Anyway, you okay?" I asked Yuno as I inspected her face closely. "It's nothing." Yuno replied as she looked away from me. "Are you sure? Anyway, let's go." I said as I reached out for her with my right hand. Fortunately, she took my offer. We eventually caught up with the three.

We managed to sneak inside the SAKURAMI CENTRAL PARK with no effort at all. The police are a bit too lax in my opinion. The park was eerily empty due to the recent killings. As Kousaka marched in front of us, I noticed an annoyed look on Yuno's face. "Are you really sure that everything's okay? You look quite upset," I asked her as I moved closer to her. Again, Yuno didn't respond. Okay, she's really upset. "Is it about walking back home together? Uh. Well, this is an opportunity for me to make some friends, Yuno. I don't want to miss this chance." I calmly explained to her. "Whatever you want, Toshii," she coldly replied. Eck. I don't know what I can do to cheer her up.

We eventually reached the playground area. There were bloodstains on the ground near the swings. "Wow! This totally looks like a crime scene!" Hinata cheerfully said as she approached the bloodstains. "The chalk marks are still here," Mao commented as she followed Hinata closely. "Cool stuff!" Kousaka commented with an excited tone in his voice. As I approached the three, I noticed Yuno didn't follow me and stood back by the nearby tree. I'll just make it up to her later. I just do hope that a kiss on the cheek would cheer her up. As the three started to play in the playground, I went around and surveyed the area. It looks like there no traces or pieces of evidence the police forgot to look at. Bummer. I really thought I could practice my deduction skills here. "Nohiru! Come on! Join us!" Hinata shouted as they played around in the jungle gym. "Coming!" I shouted back as I took a glance at Yuno before running towards them.

* * *

Time quickly passed by. As we rested by the vending machine, I looked at my watch to check the time. It's already 4:45pm? Well, time passes quickly when you're having fun. As I chug down my iced tea, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I'm back to normal life. This is the life that I've been yearning for. As the three of them started spewing out the weird green drink that they bought, I noticed Hinata looking at Yuno, who was standing a few meters away from us. "Hey! You should join us, Yuno-chi!" Hinata shouted as she tried to persuade Yuno to play with us. I saw Yuno muttering some words and continued to scribble on the sand with her brown leather shoe.

The sun was already setting. After resting, we then followed Hinata to the view deck. The energetic brown-haired girl managed to outpace me and reached the top first. "I was getting a bit excited since it's a crime scene, but I guess that's all there is to this place," Hinata said as she gave out a sigh. As I stood beside her, I wondered why would she even bother to meddle with a guy like me? I'm quiet, mysterious, and probably intimidating thanks to my face. Why would she be interested to hang with me? "Uh. Hinata-san, why are you bothering with me? It's not like I'm someone interesting or anything." I asked her with a curious look on my face. "Hm? Well, it's because we're friends, silly!" She replied with a smile.

Friends? We're friends?

A sudden burst of happiness filled my chest. I can't help but to smile back at her. "Yeah. We're friends," I said as I tried my best to control this happiness inside of me. "Let's go over there this time!" Hinata said as she pointed the area near the observatory. "Sure thing." I said as I watched her run ahead. "Hinata is very considerate of others despite her appearance. You can call me Mao-chan, too, Nohiru-kun," Mao said as she smiled at me. "Uh. Of course, Mao-chan!" I replied as Yuno walked to my side. "Oh, but for your information, you can't become more than friends with Hinata," Mao commented with a giggle. "Oh. Well, I'm not looking for something like that, so don't worry." I said as I gave out a chuckle.

"Toshii, we should go." Yuno whispered to my ear as she leaned in closer to me. "Right. Just, let me hang with them a bit longer," I said as I brushed my hand through her pink hair. The moment I removed my hand from Yuno's hair, a familiar noise startled us.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

No way. That's from my diary! Someone changed the future! "Someone changed the future. An owner is nearby!" Yuno exclaimed with a worried tone in her voice. "I know that! Shit. Should I use it?! I don't want to drag everyone into this!" I shouted as I began to panic. I then got my phone out of my pocket. "Sorry Yuno, but this is an emergency! We have to use our diaries!" I exclaimed as I opened my phone and checked the recent entry.

**June 1 17:32 [Sakurami Central Park]  
**_Hino, Hinata  
_-She was attacked by the serial killer. She was quickly killed and one of her arms was torn off.

Shit! This is what I feared! "We should go and avoid this, Toshii! Who cares about these people?!" Yuno angrily shouted at me. "I do! I care for them! Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka are my friends! I will not let anyone to harm them!" I angrily snarled back at Yuno. Damn it! What time is it?! 17:28pm?! We don't have much time! I quickly sprinted towards the observatory area. Yuno quickly followed me. "What's the matter? Why the sudden rush?" Mao asked as she tried to catch up with us. "Hold up! What's going on?!" Kousaka asked as he closely followed Mao. I could feel the cold sweat dripping down my face.

_I will not let that happen. I will not let that happen to my first friend!  
_  
As we ran toward the nearby hill, something on the grass caught my attention. I stopped my track and slowly looked at that thing on ground. Oh no. It can't be! I quickly checked my watch as anxiety and fear started to cloud my mind. It's already 17:32pm. No way. I failed? My legs started to shake. No, it can't be. Maybe it's not yet too late! Maybe if I perform CPR or something, I could save her! Tsh. Damn it! I slowly approached Hinata's corpse, which was nearby some bushes. As I was a few meters away from her mangled body, I then heard some metallic noise coming from the direction of her corpse. To my surprise, a large number of dogs were angrily growling at us. What the hell are those things in their mouths?! Metallic teeth?! I quickly went back to Yuno and the others. "Is that, Hinata?!" Mao asked with fear in her voice. I couldn't answer as my fear started to take over my body.

Crap. I didn't bring any weapon with me today. The only thing I could use against these dogs is my cutter. Will that even work? If I go in alone, I would just be mangled and end up dead like Hinata. If I ask Yuno to fight with me, the chances for our survival would rise, but it's still dangerous! Shit. Shit! What should I do?! We can't outrun them! I have to do it! I have to stall these beasts! I can't hesitate! I have to d-

_Let me help._

A voice! It came from behind us! I quickly turned around and brought out my cutter. The familiar silver haired boy that I saw earlier appeared in front of us. "Akise-kun! Since when were you here?!" Mao asked him with a surprised tone on her voice. "Since you guys went inside the park. I knew you guys would die if I didn't interfere," he said as he slowly walked towards me. Wait. He knew we'll die?! What is he?! He might be a diary owner! I quickly dashed in front of him and readied my attack. As I was about to slash him, he quickly countered my attack and disarmed me. "You're trembling. That's pretty cute." He said as held my wrist firmly and caressed my face. What the hell?! I pulled my arm back and glared at him angrily. "Don't worry. I'm Aru. AKISE, ARU. I'm your friend." He said as he introduced himself.

"Here. I'm sorry for disarming you. Does your wrist hurt?" Akise asked as he gave back my cutter. I didn't respond, but took my cutter from his hand. Who the hell is this person? How can he be at my level in CQC?! "Toshiro-kun. I'm sure that you have many questions for me, but right now, we have to get out of here," he stated as he pointed at the dogs. Crap. They started to move towards us! "There's an observatory tower ahead. We can all make it there, right?" He said as he suddenly grabbed on to my arm and ran towards the tower.

"Stop touching Toshii!" Yuno angrily shouted as she followed us closely. "Save the complaints for later!" Akise stated as he kept on running and dragging me towards the tower. Mao and Kousaka followed us closely too. Why? Why is this happening? Why would the serial killer attack Hinata?! Is it because she was alone earlier?! Damn it! I should have gone with her earlier! I could have protected her! Damn it all!

* * *

We managed to reach the observatory safely. Luckily, we managed to outrun the hounds. As Akise closed the main doors, we all tried to catch some breath. "Are you okay, Toshiro-kun?" He asked as he stood by the doors. "Yeah, I'm okay, but, Hinata is… Damn it. I can't believe it." I replied as I tried to relax my breathing. A few seconds later, I managed to calm down. As Mao and Kousaka rested for a bit, I noticed the dogs were angrily snarling at us through the windows. They're too many for us to fight. Not to mention that Akise, Yuno and I are probably the only ones capable to fight. We're trapped.

As I sat down to allow my body to rest, Akise approached me. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Aru, Akise. My dream is to become a world-famous detective." He said as he introduced himself to me. "Oh. I'm-" "Nohiru, Toshiro-kun," he said as he cut me off from my introduction. I gave him a cautious look as he gave out a chuckle. "Relax. No need to be alarmed. I've been researching you for the past few days." He said. Wait. What? Don't tell me he's another stalker of mine. I already have Yuno as my number one stalker, and I don't need more of them in my life. "Have I piqued your interest? In that case, let me continue," he said.

"The serial killer case, the school bombing and the Omekata-kyo incident, I've discovered that you're related to all of these. My sixth sense is telling me that you have some great secret," Akise explained as he continued to stare at me with a smile. Tsh. Does he know about the diaries and my previous life?! How keen could this guy be?! "No, no! Don't get me wrong! I don't believe you've done anything wrong. I mean, look at that," he said as he pointed at the windows. Shit. The dogs are trying to open them. We'll die if the manage to get inside. "It's clear that they're after you. I was worried you may be getting caught up in another predicament," he stated as he leaned in closer towards me. "Why? Why would you even bother?" I asked him as I took a step back. "Well, after all, we're friends and classmates." He replied with a smile.

I don't remember being friends with this guy. I know he's that classmate that Hinata was talking about earlier, but when did he befriend me? He may look nice and all, but he's too suspicious. We can't hide the idea that he might be a diary owner too.

_Is he really your friend?_

I turned around as Yuno walks towards me. "Toshii, look at our situation. The one controlling those dogs should be nearby. It's possible that one of us is that person." She stated as she began to look at the other three with suspicion in her eyes. From the way she said that, she's implying that we should just kill these three and be done with it. "The most suspicious one of all is that guy," she said as she pointed her finger at Akise. Akise merely smiled at her. "Hey! The dog's forcing its way in!" Kousaka shouted as he pointed at a dog that almost opened a window.

The atmosphere was filled with fear and suspicion. Mao is distressed while Kousaka was panicking. "If they all come in at once, we're done for," Akise said as he looked around the area. Shit. I have to do something. I can't let it end like this. I can't let my new found friends die like this! I brought out my diary. If they'll die on this day, I can do something about it and save them!

As expected, I found our entries in my diary. How come I didn't hear any static earlier? Could it be that our death flags were already up when we found Hinata's body? There are a lot more scenarios than the usual, and we have the same scenarios. If I contradict one scenario, that will move on until we reach the last one! We could do this!

"Toshii." Yuno said as she called my attention. I turned my head towards her. "We should use them as a distraction so we can run away," she suggested with a smile. What the hell. I can't just give up their lives! "I mean, you can't clearly trust them," she said as she continued to glare at the other three. "Damn you, Toshiro!" Kousaka shouted as he braced the window.

If I want to survive, I have to use the diary, but if they find out about this ability, they might turn their backs from me. I'll lose my new friends in an instant. Fuck it! I can't hesitate now! I have no choice! I don't care if they leave me after this! I will not let my friends die!

I quickly followed the scenarios in the diary and contradicted them. One by one, I ordered Akise, Mao, and Kousaka to brace the window the dogs will try to open. Yuno was clearly against my actions. At first, the three were hesitant to follow my orders, but in the end, they eventually listened.

* * *

**BZZZZZZZZZT!**

After some time, we finally managed to avoid our death flags. "Nice going, Toshiro!" Kousaka praised me as he gave me a pat on the back. "Come to think of it, you were looking at your phone the entire time," he commented as he looked at me suspiciously. "Uh. Well, yeah. There were these entries that kept on popping here. It's like they were possible endings to our scenario earlier. It's sort of a diary," I explained. I felt Yuno's sharp glare piercing behind me. "There are many phones with a large number of applications on them, but I've never seen one that can predict the future," Akise stated as he looked at us.

To my relief, there were no negative reactions from them. So, does that mean that they still think of me as their friend? As I was busy thinking, Mao slowly approached me. Out of the blue, she suddenly took my diary and locked my right arm on my back.

**BZZZZZZZZZZT!**_**  
**_  
What the fuck?! That came from our diaries! Does it mean it's not yet over? What the hell is Mao doing?! "You really are amazing, Nohiru-kun." Mao said as she brought out a knife and aimed it on my throat. My body suddenly froze. What is the meaning of this?! She managed to catch me off guard! Was she the one who was ordering the dogs earlier?! I can't move! Damn it! "Toshii!" Yuno shouted as she tried to move towards us.

_Don't move!  
_  
My eyes were left wide open as I heard that voice. It's like I heard that voice a while ago. Wait. It can't be! We saw her corpse earlier! "I totally didn't expect this. I didn't think Nohiru would spill his secret like this," the voice said with a disappointed tone on her voice. I could see a silhouette entering the main door. No way. What the hell is happening?! How can Hinata still be alive?! "Forgive me, Nohiru." Hinata said as she approached us. Before Yuno could make a move, Hinata glared at her. "Don't even think about it! I have this BREEDER DIARY!" Hinata exclaimed as she threatened Yuno. Wait. So she's the one who was ordering the dogs earlier! "To be honest, Nohiru isn't my true target. My real objective is your future diary, Aru, Akise!" She shouted as he pointed her finger at Akise.

"Oh? You were after me?" Akise asked with a grin on his face. "Yeah. Ever since you tried to do some research on my father, I can clearly tell that you're a diary user!" Hinata angrily replied. Wait. Father? Is that the same person that Kurusu told me about during their meeting? The one who passed his diary to a third party?! If I remember correctly, it was TENTH who did that! Yuno and I were still recovering when Deus called that meeting. Could it be that this third party is Hinata?! Come to think of it, I couldn't match Hinata's body type to the silhouettes I saw during the previous meetings.

"Well now, how about we play a game?" Akise suggested as he brought his phone out. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Hinata angrily snarled at Akise. "It's simple. I toss a coin, you decide where it could go. If you win, you can get my diary. If I win, you'll give Toshiro-kun back." Akise stated as he calmly stared at Hinata with his rose-red eyes. Wait. He's gambling my life?! Who the hell does he think he is?!  
_**  
**_**BZZZZZZZZZZZT!**_**  
**_  
Static came from my diary, Hinata took my phone from Mao and proceeded to read the recent entry. "What's this?! Why does it have my name on it?! Not to mention, Akise, Kousaka, and Mao are in here too!" Hinata asked me as she showed me the entry.

**June 1 19:14 [Sakurami Central Park]  
**_Nonosaka, Mao  
_-She tried to attack First as Hinata was losing the game. Second quickly steps in and slashed her throat.

**June 1 19:16 [Sakurami Central Park]  
**_Kousaka, Ouji  
_-He was killed by Hinata's dogs.

**June 1 19:21 [Sakurami Central Park]  
**_Akise, Aru  
_-Lost the game and was killed by Hinata.  
-He was killed as he tried to get back First.  
-He was mangled by Hinata's dogs.

**June 1 19:30 [Sakurami Central Park]  
**_Hino, Hinata  
_-She lost the game and was killed by Second with her cutter.

So, Akise could lose the game and be killed, or he could win the game but be killed by the dogs. Either way, Kousaka will be killed by Hinata's dogs. On the other hand, Mao and Hinata will die in Yuno's hands. Damn it. What kind of scenario did I place myself into?! My new found friends are trying to kill each other and I can't do anything!

"That's the Death Diary. If your name shows up there, you'll die within the day." I explained to Hinata as I could feel my cold sweat dripping down from my face. The four of them were shocked upon hearing my explanation. "Hm. Anyway, shall we play, Hinata-san?" Akise asked as he glared at Hinata.

The two started to play their gamble. Hinata used my diary to get the results, but there was no information she could get out of my diary. It could only show the possibilities on how the gamble could end. In the end of the first round, Akise won. Fortunately, Mao and Hinata were a good sport and released me. "Yo, Toshiro-kun," Akise greeted me as I walked towards him and Yuno. "Not bad. Your diary is pretty great in predicting things," I said as I praised his abilities. Before I could talk to Yuno, she suddenly grabbed Akise by the wrist and flipped him over. She mounted him and pointed her cutter on his neck. "I've been wondering. How come there isn't any static from your diary?" Yuno bluntly asked as she tightened her grip on Akise's wrist.

Come to think of it, she has a point. Static would always come out from our diaries whenever we change the future. "Yuno, stop. We don't need to this right now." I calmly stated as I tried to grab her. "Don't stop me, Toshii! I can't let this man gamble your life! Tell me! Tell me your number!" Yuno shouted as she brought her cutter to Akise's neck.

_Heh._

In an instant, Akise countered Yuno and flipped her over. Who the hell is this guy?! How could he swiftly counter a hold like that?! He stood up and started to laugh. I could only stare at the two as confusion slowly took over my mind. Yuno managed to grab his phone as Akise flipped her. To our surprise, there weren't any entries in his diary. It was an empty notepad. "I'm no diary owner. You guys believed in that so much so I decided to play along." Akise explained to us as he offered Yuno a hand. Yuno pushed his hand away as she rejected his offer. "How dare you put Toshii's life on the line!" Yuno angrily shouted at him as she tried to stand up. Akise then leaned in closer to her. I could faintly hear his words as he whispered something to Yuno. As he gave a Yuno a pat on the back, Yuno's face suddenly lit up. What the hell was that about? "Now then. Let's continue! If I win this time, you'll give back Toshiro-kun's diary. If I lose, you get to kill me!" Akise proclaimed as he was set for round 2.

Before the start of round 2, Akise and Yuno huddled together. Are they talking about a plan? Why didn't they include me? As I was about the approach the two, Yuno then approached me. "Toshii. Forgive me," Yuno whispered. In an instant, I felt something hard hitting my solar plexus. My vision started to blur and shake as my consciousness drifted away. Why? Why did she have to do th-

* * *

_Your little bride is pretty crazy, landlord._

My consciousness came back when I felt someone tapping my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise, it was Akise who was tapping my cheek. "What the hell happened?" I asked him as I slowly sat up. My solar plexus area hurts like hell. I didn't know that Yuno could pack a punch. "Look over there." Akise said as he handed my phone and pointed towards Hinata and Mao. My eyes enlarged as I shifted my attention to the two. I can't believe it. Yuno stabbed Mao with her cutter. From the amount of blood that came out from Mao's wound, I could say that the stab was pretty deep. Though they took me as a hostage, I can't deny that I am still concerned about the two. They are still my friends and they have to explain their actions earlier.

Before I could approach the two, Akise grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "No. There are no words to comfort them." He stated. As Yuno, Akise, and Kousaka went out the observatory, I slowly approached Hinata. She was trying to stop the bleeding of Mao's wound. On the other hand, Mao was unconscious and was lying on top of her blood. "I'll carry her. Let's go. There's still some time. We could-"

_Leave us alone!_

Hinata shouted at me as tears fell from her weary eyes. Based on Mao's breathing, she's having a hard time already. Damn it. How could I let this happen? What was Yuno planning?! I clenched my fist as I tried to hold back my tears. Why does it have to end this way? One of my first friends will die thanks to Yuno's actions! Damn it all! "I'm sorry." I whispered as I stood up and exited the observatory with a heavy heart.

As the four of us sprinted across the park, we could hear the howls from the dogs. Are you serious?! Those hounds are chasing us?!

**BZZZZZZZZZZZT!**_**  
**_  
Tsh. More static from Yuno's and my diary. I quickly took my phone out and checked the entry.

**June 1 20:41 [Sakurami Central Park]  
**_Kousaka, Ouji  
_-He was gnawed to death as Second and First used them as a distraction.

**June 1 20:45 [Sakurami Central Park]  
**_Aru, Akise  
_-He was gnawed to death as Second and First used them as a distraction.

What the hell is this?! Why would I leave these two?! We'll use them as a distraction?! I'm not even thinking of that! Don't tell me Yuno is actually thinking of using them?! Wait! I can still change the future! The only person who could stop the hounds is Hinata! I just have to go back and convince her!

"Yuno! Akise! Kousaka! Please! Distract the dogs! I'll make a big turn and convince Hinata to stop the attack!" I shouted as we briefly stopped our tracks to catch some breath. "No, Toshii! We should just use these two as a distraction and run as fast as we can!" Yuno suggested and Kousaka and Akise glared at her. As usual, she's against my idea. "There's no time for us to argue! Akise! Kousaka! Good luck!" I shouted as I began to run back towards the hill.

As I was sprinting across the woods, I then heard someone's footsteps behind me. I cautiously turned my head around as I tried to keep my pace. To my surprise, it was Yuno. Why did she follow me?! "What are you doing?! We're supposed to split up!" I shouted at her as I kept on running. "I'm just our following our main plan, Toshii!" Yuno replied as she kept her pace with me. Main plan?! Damn it! She used the two as a distraction?!

I stopped my track. What the hell is wrong with this girl?! Why is she using my friends like that?! Why can't she understand?! No matter how suspicious they are, they are still my first friends! I can't merely just walk away and leave them to die! "I told you before, haven't I?! We will not throw their lives away!" I angrily shouted at Yuno. "If that's the case, Toshii, so be it." Yuno replied as she drew out her cutter. Wait. Is she planning to kill me too?! "Calm down!" I shouted at her as I took a step back.

She quickly dashed towards me. She's too fast! I'm not sure if I could counter her! Damn it! I have the bear with the pain! In the blink of an eye, Yuno passed me. To my surprise, she stabbed a dog which was about to attack me. "It looks like I have to protect you again, Toshii." Yuno said as she pulled out her cutter from the dog's corpse. "Yuno. Why? Why are you doing your best to make me avoid these people? Am I not allowed to have any friends?" I asked her with pain in my voice. "It's because you don't need them. You already have me." She replied as she slowly approached me and was about to caress my face.

_I can't believe how selfish you are, Yuno.  
_  
I pushed Yuno away and ran towards the hill. Damn it! The slope is too steep and if I run down through here, I would probably end up hurting myself! From here, I could see Hinata tending the injured Mao by the stairs. I cannot hesitate now! I have to stop this madness! I could hear Yuno catching up on me. I took a deep breath and quickly ran along the slope. "Hinata-san!" I shouted as I tried to call her attention. Before I could reach the bottom of the slope, I felt an immense pain which was starting to swell up in my left ankle. I knew it. It looks like I sprained my left ankle. I have to tough it out! I have to reach Hinata!

Unluckily, I tumbled down as I reached the end of the slope. Before I could run towards Hinata, my whole body froze in pain. The pain in my ankle was too immense. Is this a level 2 sprain?! Tsh. I have to keep going! It doesn't matter if I have to crawl towards her! I can't stop now! As I tried to pull my weight and start walking, Yuno quickly passed me and went straight for Hinata. Before Hinata could react, Yuno swiftly grabbed her and pointed her cutter on her neck. Suddenly, the dogs stopped their tracks and obediently sat down as Hinata stopped the attack.

I limped my way towards them. "Yuno. Stop. That's enough." I said as I reached out for her. "No! She has to die!" Yuno angrily shouted at me as she drew the cutter closer to Hinata's neck. Hinata's body started to shake in fear as blood started to drip down as the blade pricked her skin. Akise and Kousaka managed to arrive in the scene. "Yuno! Stand down! Please! You already won! There is no point for you to do this!" I shouted back at her.

_If I let her live, if I let her be your friend, you might fall in love with her. That's why I have to kill her. I can't let that happen! I'm not going to let anyone get close to Toshii! If anyone does, I'm going to kill them! You guys are planning to take Toshii away from me, aren't you?!  
_  
My body froze as Yuno shouted those words. What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be her emotional support, right? There's no doubt she's a bit insane, but that proves that I have to be there help her. I can't let her lose her sanity. I can't let this girl go through this anxiety and fear! I can't let the girl I love go through this!  
_  
Right? I'm your only friend, right?_

_No, Yuno. You're not my friend._

"Nooooooo! Toshiiiii!" Yuno shouted in disbelief as I muttered those words. Her tears started to fall from her face as my words shook her. I have to say this now. This is the only thing I could do calm her down. "Listen to me!" I shouted back at her. "Akise, Kousaka, Mao, Hinata-san. Everyone! I want you guys to meet somebody." I shouted as I tried to catch everyone's attention.  
_  
Meet Gasai, Yuno. She's my girlfriend and my future wife._

With those words, Yuno's face lit up. "I see," Akise commented as he gave out a smile. "Well, that was pretty obvious," Kousaka stated as he gave out a confused look. "If you put our current situation aside, that was pretty bold of you, Nohiru-kun." Hinata said as she gave me a smile. "Yuno. Since you're my girlfriend, and not to mention, my future wife, please act accordingly. You have to treat my friends, as your own friends." I said as I slowly approached the surprised Yuno, which was too surprised to notice that she let go of Hinata. "But Toshii, I-" "You don't want me to hate you, right?" I asked her as I took away her cutter and held her hand. "I'm sorry, Toshii! I'm really sorry!" She shouted as she apologized tearfully. "Hey. Hey. Remember? July 28th, right? Let's make sure that will happen." I whispered to her as I embraced the sobbing Yuno.

Moments later, I managed to calm Yuno down. I called an ambulance to tend the wounded Mao. I took out my phone and checked my diary. As I expected, everyone's names were cleared out. It looks like I managed to save everyone. I gave out a sigh of relief as I tilted my head back. Before closing my phone, I noticed something else in one of the recent entries.

**June 1 21:09 [Tsukishima Residense, Control Room]  
**_Tsukishima, Karyuudo  
_-He was shot in the head by Fourth.  
**DEAD END**

Hm? Who's Tsukishima, Karyuudo? Not to mention, there's a dead end flag in his entry. That means he's a diary owner, right? Not to mention, he was killed by Fourth, which is Kurusu. Wait. Why would he do that in the first place?

**BZZZZZZZZZZZT!**_**  
**_  
As I closed my phone, static came out from one of the dogs' collars. "Hinata" The voice said as it called out for Hinata. "Father? What happened?!" Hinata asked as she approached the dog. "This is it for me. Someone came in to the residence. He'll kill me any moment now." The voice stated calmly. "I'm sorry I failed you, Father." Hinata tearfully apologized as she started to cry once more. "Foolish daughter! You're too naïve! You're easier to fool than a dog! This is one of the reasons you shouldn't become like your father. Your father who lost his track, and took you, and your mother, for granted." The voice exclaimed as he tried to scold and comfort Hinata. "First! I know you're there and you're listening. Listen to my advice. Don't trust the people around you too much, especially the ones who always treat you nicely. Am I right, Fourt-"  
**  
BANG!  
**  
A loud gunshot coming from the collar's speaker surprised us. That person was Hinata's father. He was the original tenth, right? Why would Kurusu kill him? I thought he wasn't looking to participate in the game, but he was trying to stop it? Tsh. I have to keep my guard up. I can't let anything happen to Yuno. I have to make sure that she survives this survival game.


	9. Vows

Almost two weeks has passed since the Sakurami Central Park incident. Hinata was able to return to her normal life while Mao was slowly recovering from Yuno's attack during that night. Akise and Kousaka visited me twice during the past week. To my surprise, Yuno didn't react to this and acted like a typical girlfriend should. Instead of going full-on crazy about these guys, she simply texted me and asked if we could spend some time soon. I didn't think that she would actually obey those words I said during that night.

_Since you're my girlfriend, and not to mention, my future wife, please act accordingly. You have to treat my friends, as your own friends._

It might be silly to say those words, but things turned out better than I expected. Not to mention, I'm able to keep Yuno in check thanks to what I've said. I'm really happy things are looking great for us.

I gave out a loud yawn as I lounged on my sofa. I gazed at the wall clock as I tried my best to fight my drowsiness. It was only quarter to 8 in the morning. I woke up around 0600am earlier, and due to sheer boredom, I decided to clean my whole unit. Now that my whole unit is all clean and neat, I was able to satisfy my boredom. I feel a bit sticky because of all this sweat, and not to mention, I stink. I better take a shower.

As I took off my sweaty clothes, my scars caught my attention. It's hard to believe that it's been almost 2 years since I chose to fight back and become the master of my own fate. Those books weren't joking when they say that "Freedom comes with a price." Anyway, I should be more proud of these scars I got. These 11 scars came from 11 different contracts. If I was given a choice back then, I wouldn't even take this road though. I would be a wimpy guy if I didn't. That would be pathetic. Wait. This isn't the time to be nostalgic.

After a warm and refreshing shower, I sat down in front of the fan to cool myself down. I noticed my phone's message indicator was blinking. It looks like I received a message. It must be from Yuno. After drying my hair, I then grabbed my phone. To my surprise, it wasn't Yuno who messaged me, but it was Akise.

_Good morning, Toshiro-kun.  
__I would like to discuss something urgent. Please go to the Sakurami 3rd district bus stop at 10:30am. I will be waiting for you._

Huh? Something urgent? Did the young detective manage to pick something up? Well, I do remember asking him to research on the remaining diary owners that we are yet to encounter. Maybe he got some data he could share. I also want to know how he was able to research about me. I'm pretty sure that Mist is keeping my record clean ever since I started my normal life. Don't tell me he got sloppy and let someone like Akise see my records. Anyway, I'm free for today. I'll give it a go.

* * *

I arrived a bit too early at the bus stop. As I sat down by the bench, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened it. I look pretty normal with my street clothes. I was wearing my blue long sleeved shirt, black chinos, and my old blue sneakers. It's already 10:20am. At this time, he should be here already. I have a hunch he'll be late, or he'll pop out from nowhere like the first time I met him. I do wonder why he wants to meet up here. Out of all the possible places, why here? I stared blankly at my phone's black screen. As I was busy thinking of possible reasons why he would want to meet up here, I didn't notice the sound of someone's footsteps approaching me.  
_  
Toshii._

That voice. I quickly looked up. Yuno stood in front of me with a smile on her face. She was wearing a purple dress and was carrying her green bag on her left shoulder. "Yuno? What a coincidence. What are you doing here?" I asked her as I placed my phone down. Wait. Did her diary pick something up about Akise and I meeting up? The moment I asked her, a bus stopped behind me. "We'll miss the bus if we don't hurry, Toshii," she replied as she took my hand and dragged me towards the bus. "Wait. Wait. I'm waiting for Akise." I stated as I tried to stop her from dragging me. "If it's the email from Akise, I got one too. So let's hurry," she said as dragged me inside the bus. "Huh? An email? Where's Akise?" I asked her with a confused look on my face. She took out her phone and showed me the email Akise sent her.

_Hello, Gasai-san.  
Did you know that next Sunday there'll be an event where you can experience a wedding for free? Apparently, Toshiro-kun wants to invite you, but he seems to be too shy to ask you out, so allow me to inform you. He'll be waiting for you at the third district bus stop at 10:30. See you._

Wait. Wait. Wait a freaking second. Akise set us up on a date?! I know Yuno's my girlfriend and all, but I haven't even thought about bringing her out thanks to this survival game! I don't want to! I don't have any information about dates and such! As I began to panic because of Akise's scheme, the bus' doors closed, leaving me with no choice but to go along with this "Bridal Experience" event. We sat down on the middle row seats of the bus. "For a second, I really thought you didn't want to go out in a date with me, Toshii." Yuno said as she pulled out a packed sandwich from her bag. The aroma caught my full attention. I remembered that I only had a slice of bread and milk for breakfast earlier. "No, I really want to go out on a date with you, and since we're here, might as well give it a shot." I stated with a smile on my face. I gotta keep my cool. I don't want to ruin our first date after all. Tsh. Talk about a giant leap of fate.

_Say aah!_

Yuno then brings her packed sandwich to my face. My stomach growled for nutrients. I quickly took a big bite out of it. "Hm? Are you that hungry, Toshii?" Yuno asked with a giggle. "Shut it." I replied with an embarrassed face. After a few bites, I managed to finish Yuno's packed sandwich. I still feel famished though. I tried my best to peek inside Yuno's bag for more. Unluckily, she noticed me and she started to laugh. "Uh. Is there anything wrong?" I asked her with a frantic tone in my voice. This is embarrassing. I bet I look like a hungry kid looking for snacks. "No, no. I never knew you had a cute side in you, Toshii," she replied as she kissed my cheek. With that kiss on my cheek, my hunger was suddenly satiated. I stopped messing around and sat still on my seat while Yuno continued to giggle.

* * *

We finally arrived at our destination, which was a nearby cathedral on the edge of the city. As Yuno cheerfully looked around the vicinity, I caught a glimpse of the sign of the event. Bridal Fair. Hm, how did Akise pick up on something like this? Wait. Is he single or what? If so, I really find it creepy for a guy like him looking at these kind of events. Maybe, he's just looking out since he's my friend. Oh well. I shouldn't think too much about that.

As we entered the cathedral with our fellow couples, the luxurious design of the lobby caught my attention. Is this really a cathedral? Why would a cathedral have this kind of extravagant design for its lobby? I thought it was supposed to be holy. "It's like we're in a dream!" Yuno merrily commented as she happily looked around. As she happily went in circles, I simply stood back and watched her. I can't help but smile seeing her that happy. I just can't help but marvel at her beauty.

As I noticed how our fellow couples were pretty much older than us, I started to think that we didn't fit in this type of scenario. Ugh. Do I really have to say it? The other couples might think that we're taking it too fast since we're practically teenagers attending a bridal rehearsal. Putting my thoughts aside, I approached Yuno. "Uh. Yuno. I think we should go somewhere else. I don't think we fit here." I calmly stated as I tried to be gentle with my words.

_That's not true._

We shifted our attention to someone on our side. The guide lady stood a few meters away from us. "The only prerequisite for being here is to be a couple planning on getting married. So, I welcome you, young couple." The guide lady explained as she gave us smile. With her explanation, I couldn't help but panic. I know I like Yuno, but I'm not prepared to exchange vows with her! This is happening too fast! Wait. This is a mock wedding! Damn it, Toshiro. Keep your wits together! "Thank you!" Yuno happily replied. As I stared at our guide lady, I couldn't help but look at her name tag.

_KURUSU, NAOKO_

Hm? Is she related to Kurusu? She looks a bit young to be his wife. Are they siblings or cousins by chance? "Toshii! You'll like this! We get to try the meal!" Yuno stated as she tugged my sleeves and pointed towards the reception area. As she happily went ahead towards the reception, I gave our guide lady a smile and followed her.

The reception area is pretty huge. It still has the lavish design like we saw in the lobby. There were enough long tables to serve all us couples. I sat down beside Yuno, who was staring happily at our set meal. A lavish and extravagant meal was set in front of us. From the looks of it, it looks really expensive. Though it may look good, is it any match with Yuno's cooking? "Let's enjoy it, Toshii!" Yuno said as she started to eat her meal. I tried the foie gras first. I can't help but to savor the moment while I ate the steak. The taste is top notch, and the quality is pretty good! It's actually better than Yuno's cooking!

"It's delicious!" Yuno merrily stated as she swallowed her first bite. "It's actually my first time to eat such high class food. It's pretty awesome!" I happily commented as our guide lady gave us a smile. As the two of us kept on eating our delicious meal, a butler passed by our table and then filled our wine glasses with orange juice. "Hm? I was expecting them to give us wine. Well, we're still underage," I commented as I took a sip of the orange juice.

"We're like a prince and princess, Toshii," Yuno commented. "Yeah, but I'm more of a princess since you always save me," I exclaimed as I continued eating my meal. Yuno couldn't help but laugh at my statement. "Oy. You'll spook the other couples. Simmer down!" I said as I fed her a mouthful piece of caviar. She stopped laughing and started to chew on the caviar. "I do want you to be my only prince," Yuno mumbled as she swallowed the caviar. Damn it. I couldn't think of any comebacks. As I noticed my cheeks turning red, I quickly looked away as Yuno softly giggled at my blushing face.

After eating our meals, we then followed our guide lady towards the fitting room. Inside, we were greeted by an old lady wearing a yukata. "What are these little brats?" The old lady asked as she stared at us. Oh, the irony. You're smaller than us, granny. "Um. I heard I can try on a dress here." Yuno politely replied. "Don't joke around with me. We don't have any dresses for you to wear. Go home!" The old lady replied as she started to measure Yuno's body. Is she trying to be sarcastic or what? As I watched the old lady measure Yuno's body with her tape measure, our guide lady approached me. "Please follow me, groom," she said as she pointed towards the male section of the fitting room. "Uh. Sure thing." I said as I followed her.

The male section had a variety of coats and ties. I looked around at the racks as I tried to look for a coat that will spark my attention. "Please help yourself!" The guide lady stated as she stood by the entryway. "Will do, madam." I replied as I continued to look for a coat. Hm. I wonder what my taste is when it comes to formal clothing. I haven't worn something like this before. All I could see are tuxedos, coats, ties, and flamboyant suits. Will a slim, black coat suit me? Nah. Too much black. I think a white suit will do just fine. I wonder what Yuno's dress will look like. I really want to match the color of her dress. Too bad I didn't ask the old lady before going here.

_Having fun are we, landlord. Heh. I'll let you have your little fun for now. Just don't forget that you could end up like one of those corpses you saw back then. Try not to get too comfortable, will you?_

I quickly changed into my mock wedding attire. I ended up with a white long sleeved polo with a gray vest, a white tailcoat suit, white slacks, a pair of white leather shoes, and a blue cravat covering my neck. As I stared at the mirror to check myself out, I can't help but notice that I actually looked decent for once. At that moment, it was like my scars didn't give out any unpleasant aura. "You have great taste for your attire." The guide lady commented as she approached me. "Uh. I saw this theme once when I was reading a book." I replied with a carefree smile on my face. "Really? What book?" She asked me. "Uh. A fictional book?" I nervously replied as I gave out a fake laugh. I can't tell her that I chose this theme due to the fact that Jotaro Kujo's clothing theme during Diamond is Unbreakable was all white. That would be embarrassing.

After our awkward conversation, the guide lady escorted me back to the reception area of the fitting room. A marvelous sight welcomed me as Yuno went out of the women's area. She was wearing a white wedding dress with ruffles, white arm garments, and a long white veil. Though the dress is a bit simple for my liking, it really gave emphasis on Yuno's beauty. I can't help but blush as I stared at her. "Do I look strange, Toshii?" Yuno nervously asked. I am lost for words. How can I say that she's the brightest star that I have ever seen in the night sky? How can I say that she's the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on?

"You're so beautiful. I can clearly say that I'm the luckiest man alive." I replied as I approached her. Yuno's face lit up with my reply. "Thank you. You look nice too, Toshii." She replied as she tried to cover her blushing face. I simply nodded back as I tried my best to keep my cool. Is it just me or I can't stop myself from smiling. "Excuse me, sir, and madam. It's your turn for your picture." The guide lady said as she pointed at the vacant photo booth.

Yuno sat down on the chair while I stood behind her. I placed my hands firmly on her slender shoulders. "Oh! You guys already look like a married couple!" The cameraman commented. Well, I'm doing my best to make us look like one at the moment. I want to cherish this moment. This might be one of the moments where I'm genuinely happy. For a split second, the flash blinded our eyes. After the cameraman took our picture, Yuno stood patiently by the booth as she waited for our picture to be printed, while I sat down on a nearby sofa. As I stared at her smiling face, I couldn't help but remember every moment I shared with her.  
_  
Every. Single. Moment._

I then remembered that night; that night I saw those corpses at her house. Up until now, I haven't asked her about that. I really don't understand why I can't make myself ask her about it. Is it because I respect her privacy, or I'm just afraid to know the truth? Why would I be afraid of that truth? If I truly love her, I have to accept her for who she is. There's something inside me stopping me from fully committing everything to her. As I stared blankly at the carpeted floor, I didn't notice that Yuno was already standing in front of me with our pictures in her hand.

"Toshii! Look! Look!" Yuno merrily said as she handed me my copy of our mock wedding picture. "Alright, alright," I replied as I tried to put aside my thoughts and took my copy of our picture. As I looked at our photo, I can't help but notice how much we resembled a married couple. As I placed my copy inside the coat's pocket, I noticed that there were tears in Yuno's eyes. "Hey. Is there something wrong?" I asked her as I stood in front of her and gently caressed her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Toshii. It's just that I'm so happy," she replied as she wiped off her tears of happiness and then gave me a kiss on my cheek. I felt my whole body set on fire. It's like my chest will burst into flames any moment now.

Am I really that in love with her? Why is there something inside of me stopping me from falling in love with her? Is it because she's my stalker? Is it because she's probably insane? Is it because I saw those corpses at her house? Or, is it because I'm afraid to be betrayed once again?

"Sorry to interrupt. We'll now move to the main event, the chapel wedding." Our guide lady stated as she points towards the chapel's doors. Are we really doing it? I think my body is still shaking due to nervousness. "We're going to do that?" I asked her nervously. "It's okay, Toshii. You don't have to force yourself. I've already enjoyed myself enough today. I've had plenty of fun." Yuno said as she tried her best to smile at me. A sudden feeling of guilt filled my chest.

_She's wrong. I didn't force myself to go along with these things. I do enjoy doing these kinds of things with you. It's probably because I get to spend my time with you, Yuno. Damn it. Now I can really say that I'm falling in love with you._

"No. We're doing it." I stated as I looked at Yuno and gave her a warm smile. "Are you sure?" Yuno nervously asked. "Well, we made it this far. Might as well do all of it." I replied as I took her hand and brought her towards the chapel's doors. As she readied herself to walk the aisle, I approached our guide lady. "Madam, is there any chance that you could provide us rings? I know I'm asking too much since it's only a mock wedding and all." I asked her as I tried my best not to let Yuno hear my words. "Well, we don't normally give out rings, but you two are so cute, I'll give you guys some for free. Don't worry sir. I'll bring it to the altar later." She replied as she gave me a smile.

As I stood by the altar, I tried my best to prepare myself for this event. The piano at the background did it's best to set a sacred mood for our mock wedding. I watched Yuno gracefully walk towards the altar with a wedding bouquet. Her wedding veil covered her pretty face. The afternoon sun gleamed over the chapel's stained glasses. As she reaches the altar, we then faced each other in front of the priest. We took our mock-wedding rings, which were placed on top of a pedestal in between us, and held each other's hands. My blue eyes stared into her pink eyes.

_Bride, Gasai, Yuno. Do you take Nohiru, Toshiro as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?_

"Yes, I do." Yuno replied without any hesitation and proceeded to insert the ring into my ring finger.

_Groom, Nohiru, Toshiro. Do you take Gasai, Yuno as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?  
_  
I bit my lip in hesitation. I took a deep breath and swallowed my saliva.  
_  
If I didn't found out about those corpses, would it be okay for me to give everything to her? Is it okay for me to fall in love with her?_  
_Or is it you, Shaco, who's stopping me from falling in love with her?_

"Yes, I do." I replied as I proceeded to insert her ring into her ring finger.

_With those vows and rings in your fingers, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Groom, you may now kiss the bride._

With those words from the priest, I then lifted Yuno's veil. She closed her eyes and pouted her lips. I smiled and leaned in closer. As we our lips locked, the priest applauded us. "You guys really do have a future as a married couple. Do take it slow, and cherish your young lives, alright?" He commented as he gave me a pat on the back. "Uh. Yeah. We will, sir." I replied as I stared at Yuno with a smile on my face.

After our mock-wedding, we sat down on one of the sofas at the reception area as we waited for the bus to pick us up. I'm really exhausted. I never knew that something like that could actually drain me. I have to give props to Akise though. "Did you have fun?" I asked Yuno as she rested her head on top of my shoulder. She didn't reply. To my surprise, she actually fell asleep. "I take that as a yes." I stated as I smiled and lightly nuzzled her hair.  
_  
You guys had a long day?_

I shifted my attention in front of us. Our guide lady stood in front of us with a smile on her face. "Thank you for accommodating us today, madam." I said as I bowed my head to show my respect. "Don't worry about the rings! It's a souvenir for the two of you. Ah. It's nice to be young. My husband and I used to be like you, but he now rarely comes home from work, so we hardly see each other." Our guide lady exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips. Husband? No, it can't be. A beautiful woman like her can't be Kurusu's wife. "Er. By any chance, your husband, is he…" "He's a detective at the Sakurami Police Station." She replied. Wow. Props to you, Chief Kurusu, for getting married to a beautiful woman like your wife.

* * *

It was already night time when we reached the Gasai Residence. I carried the sleeping Yuno on my back after our bus ride. "Hey. Yuno. We're back at your place." I said as I tried to give her a gentle shake. Tsh. No reaction. I gave out a sigh and tried to open the main door. To my surprise, it wasn't locked and the door opened without any restraints. Did Yuno forget to close the main door earlier? It's still dark like last time. As I carried Yuno towards the foyer, I then noticed an electric switch on the side of the entrance hall. I pushed one of the switches open. To my surprise, there's still no lights that went on.

_The electricity is still off._

That voice! I stared blankly at the darkness. A silver haired boy came out from the darkness. Akise? What is he doing here? "Good evening, Toshiro-kun. Did you enjoy your wedding?" He asked as he continued to walk towards us. "It was okay and all, but what are you doing here?" I asked as I watched him approach us. The sudden realization that he might snooping around inside Yuno's home surprised me. "Wait. Did you…" "Yes. While you two were having fun, I was enjoying my adventure here," he replied. I noticed that certain door was slightly opened. "Oy. Did you open that door?" I asked him with a nervous tone in my voice. Why would he take advantage while Yuno and I were having fun? I could feel a sudden burst of annoyance coming from my chest.

"What's wrong, Toshii?" Yuno whispered as she opened her eyes. Tsh. This is a bad time for you to wake up. I glared intently at Akise as he approached that door. "This room is crazy, Toshiro-kun," he stated as he placed his hand on door's handle. "Why did you open that door?! There's-" "Yes. I thought I'd find some bodies here, but…" Akise stated as he slides the door open. As Akise opened the door, the smell of nature entered my nose. To my surprise, the sliding doors on the other side of the room were torn down. A huge hole that wasn't here before shocked me.

I placed Yuno down as I approached the huge hole with Akise. "What the hell is this? This wasn't here when I visited her last time." I said as I stared at the hole. It's deep enough for me not to see the end of it. "How did one person dig this? It's so deep, I can't see the bottom." Akise stated as he did the same. No way. Yuno did this? What the hell is happening? "Yuno! What happened to the corpses I saw?" I asked Yuno as she approached us. "Corpses?" Yuno replied as stared blankly at the hole. "Yeah. Remember? The last time I came here…" "The last time?" Yuno asked once more as she tried her best to remember. What's wrong with her? Did she hit her head or something? There's no way she could have forgotten that! She even followed me back to my unit!

_The bugs are going to come in. Let's go to the living room. Make yourselves at home. After all, it's your first time coming to my place._

What the hell did she just say? This isn't my first time to visit her place. I swear I wasn't dreaming when I saw those bodies. My hands started to shake. No, this can't be. I shouldn't think like this. Yuno is not that deranged. She's not that too far gone. I'm the one who's probably insane. Damn it, Toshiro. Calm down!

"Oh my. It's pretty late, Gasai-san. I think Toshiro-kun and I should get going now." Akise stated as he grabbed me by the wrist and led me back to the foyer. "Oh? Are you leaving already, Toshii?" Yuno asked with a disappointed tone in her voice as she followed us back to the foyer. "I think I should visit some other time," I frantically replied as I tried to collect my thoughts. "Alright, Toshii. I really had fun today!" Yuno stated as she closed the door and led us towards the entrance hall. "Yeah. Me too." I murmured as my whole body started to quiver in confusion.

"We'll be going now, Gasai-san. Take care." Akise stated as he went out of the Gasai Residence. "See you, Yuno." I said as I followed Akise. I couldn't even look at her. Why am I so shaken? Before I could leave the house, Yuno suddenly grabbed my wrist. To my surprise, she suddenly landed a kiss on my cheek again. "Until next time, Toshii." Yuno sweetly said as she gave me a pat on the back. "Uh. Sure." I replied as I tried to respond normally to her. As I stepped out of the Gasai Residence, I saw Akise waiting for me by the entrance gate. "My, my. Aren't you guys sweet." He jokingly stated as we started to walk towards the direction of my condominium. "Shut it." I replied as I did my best to shake off my confusion.

"Don't worry, Toshiro-kun. She probably overwrote her memory." Akise stated as we continued walking in the dark street. "Overwrote her memory? What are you talking about? Are you sure I'm not insane and actually saw those bodies back then? I swear. I saw three corpses in that room." I nervously asked him. "Her mental state is so fragile that she was forced to. Toshiro-kun, believe me. I thought it was in her best interest to bring everything out into the light." Akise stated as he stopped his track.

"I was wrong. Gasai-san is too dangerous without you." Akise said as he gave me a glare of his own. I'm not sure if I should find that re-affirming that Yuno needs me, or scary since she couldn't go on without me. What would happen if I were to sacrifice myself for her to win the game? Can she handle it? Can she keep on moving forward? I then brought out our mock-wedding picture from my pocket. I stared blankly at it as I slowly realized my responsibility. I have to be Yuno's mental and emotional support. I have to keep her calm and focused.

_If I truly love her, this is the best thing I could do for her._

* * *

I bid goodbye to Akise as we parted ways. It looks like my main goal got altered. I have to ensure that Yuno and I survive this game, and at the same time, I have to make sure she sustains her sanity. Tsh. Well, isn't that heavy for me to bear. We'll manage, somehow. As I continued walking along the sidewalk, I noticed some men were standing by the entrance of the condominium. What is this about? They look like detectives. I have a bad feeling about this. They slowly approached me as I reached the entrance. "May I help you, gentlemen?" I asked as a sudden feeling of uneasiness entered my mind. So far, I haven't heard any static from my diary, so I can't say what would happen to me.

One of them approached me. "Nohiru-san, right? I'm pretty sure you've seen me before. I'm Nishijima, Masumi. I'm Chief Kurusu's assistant." The brown-haired man said as he reached his hand out for me. "Oh. Fancy seeing you here." I replied as I gave him a firm handshake. "Well, you see, Chief Kurusu wants you to go to the station right now. It's pretty urgent." He stated as he took a step back. "Well, isn't it a bit late for that? Couldn't we do a meeting tomorrow? I'm pretty exhausted from my date." I replied as I tried to walk through them. Tsh. No good. The men blocked my way. "I'm sorry, Nohiru-san, but you have to go." Nishijima replied.

**CLICK!**

Huh? What was that sound? As I turned around towards Nishijima, I noticed that I couldn't move my hands. My eyes were left wide open as I realized that they already cuffed me with handcuffs. "Chief Kurusu's orders." Nishijima stated as the other men grabbed me. "Wait. Wait! What are you doing?! What's the meaning of this! Oy! Nishijima-san!" I shouted as the men dragged me towards the black sedan.


	10. Fourth's Betrayal

Though I struggled, I wasn't able to escape my captors. Why would Kurusu force me to go to the station at this hour? Is the matter really that urgent? I mean, he could wait until tomorrow, right? Not to mention, I can't put aside the fact that he killed Tenth behind our back. Is he finally on offensive? Are we still safe? He's still part of the alliance we made before, right? Damn it. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

The feeling of uneasiness and anxiety was swelling inside my chest as I sat in front of them for interrogation. I stared intently at the floor as my thoughts absorbed me. This is bad. If Kurusu decides to betray us here, I'm not sure if I could fight back. The station is swarming with cops and detectives. Hell, I almost died when I fought against 5 SAT members. Tsh. If shit hits the fan, I can't protect myself without a weapon. I can't protect-

_I'll protect you, Toshii. We're totally at disadvantage here.  
_  
I shifted my attention to my side. Yuno was also brought here earlier. I'm pretty sure she realized how dangerous our situation was. Right now, she's looking around the vicinity for anything we could use. I focused on her blank pink eyes. As expected, she's in her state of trance. She's always like that whenever she's thinking about doing things the easy way out; which is to simply kill all these people.  
_  
I can't allow that. I have to keep her focused and in line._

"Hey. Calm down, Yuno. I'm pretty sure Chief will just ask something, or brief us on our next task." I stated as I grabbed onto Yuno's left hand and held it firmly. As I held her hand, she shifted her attention to me. After staring at me blankly for a while, she then sat down beside me. "We'll be okay. I promise." I whispered to her as I gently patted her head. Slowly, her eyes returned to normal. "I have a bad feeling about this, Toshii." Yuno whispered as she held my hand tightly. "I'll protect you. I'll protect you no matter what happens." I replied as I tried my best to give her some reassurance.

"Nohiru-san. Chief Kurusu will talk to you now." Nishijima stated as he opened the interrogation room's door. I still couldn't shake off this feeling of uneasiness inside me. If Kurusu does something while he's interrogating me, I probably can't use my diary. I will be defenseless against him and the whole station. "Yuno. Hold on to my diary for a while." I whispered to Yuno as I brought my phone out. "Hm? Why? What's wrong?" She asked as she took my phone from my hand and placed it inside her pocket. "If things turn out for the worst, you know what to do." I stated as I took a deep breath and stood up. Before I entered the room, I turned around and tried to give Yuno a smile. I can't let her see that I'm actually shaking. Tch. A former assassin is afraid of a detective? I've grown soft.

The interrogation room is fairly small. As I entered the room, I noticed Kurusu sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. He was busy polishing and cleaning his revolver. "Hey. Good evening." I said as I tried to get his attention. "Have a seat, Toshiro." Kurusu stated as he kept on polishing his firearm. "Uh. What's this all about? Is something wrong?" I asked as I sat down in front of him. "When the Tenth, Karyuudo, Tsukishima, was killed by someone, we got a tip saying that you and Gasai were spotted nearby." He stated without shifting his gaze to me. Huh? Something is terribly off. What is he talking about? He was the one who killed Tenth. Why is he asking me about that?

"We were at the park during that time. We had a tangle with his daughter, Hino, Hinata. She tried to kill us with Tenth's dogs." I replied calmly. "As expected. That means the tip was total bullshit. Thanks for clearing that up." Kurusu stated as he brought out his phone and showed a blank entry with a smile on his face.

Nohiru, Toshiro  
_No investigation information…_

"Is that all? Man, you sure know how to make me nervous." I stated as I gave out a sigh of relief. "I do have my reasons, you know. You're free to go." Kurusu stated. Phew. That's all? As the uneasiness inside me slowly disappeared, I then noticed Kurusu placing a bullet inside his revolver. "Toshiro, do you want to play a little game?" He asked as he gave the revolver's cylinder a spin. "Game? What game?" I asked him as my uneasiness slowly crept back. "A game of RUSSIAN ROULETTE." He replied as he cocked back the revolver's hammer, thus priming his firearm. "Hu-"

**CLICK!**

Is he really serious?! Why does he want to do this?! "Kurusu. Are you alright? Why are we playing this game?" I frantically asked him as I tried my best to stop my body from shaking. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I knew it! "Stop freaking out, Toshiro. We have our Future Diaries, right?" Kurusu replied he as primed his firearm and pointed the barrel to his temple.

**CLICK!**

"Are you serious? Are you trying to kill me?! That would make you a criminal! Your diary will be useless!" I frantically stated as I tried my best to reason with Kurusu. "Heh. Yes, killing Nohiru, Toshiro would be a crime. I do remember that you share a very uncanny resemblance to that underground criminal before. Am I right, Thanatos?" Kurusu stated as he glared at me intently. My whole body froze after hearing that statement. How the hell did he manage to get a picture of me before?! I swear Mist deleted every single file that I had before! How the hell did he manage to get something like that?! As I was frantically shaking in front of him, he then primed his firearm once again and aimed the revolver at me.

**CLICK!**

"So, are you saying that you're Thanatos? Hmm?" Kurusu asked with a chuckle. What should I do?! Without my diary, I'm practically dead meat! I have to think of a plan. I have to get out of this mess! "No. I'm not sure what you're talking about." I replied as my eyes avoided his glare. "Oh? I swear you really look like him. Those sharp eyes of yours really look like his. Not to mention, you have the same facial scars," he stated as he primed his firearm and pointed it at his head. Wait, that's the fourth chamber. Judging his revolver's model, I can say that it only has 5 chambers. If that chamber's empty, I'm-

**CLICK!**

My eyes were left wide open as I heard the revolver firing an empty chamber. "You're shaking, Toshiro. Aren't you the so called messenger of death? Why are you scared of dying?" Kurusu asked with a serious tone in his voice. Damn it all! "I thought we had an alliance! I thought you were against the survival game!" I angrily shouted at him as I quickly stood up and angrily hit the table in between us with my right hand. "I'm nullifying that. I've chosen to become God." He replied as pointed his revolver at me.

_What a pinch you got yourself into, landlord. Seriously, you're a big idiot. Why would you trust a detective when you're a former contract-killer?_

I could feel my cold sweat dripping from my face. Can I dodge the bullet?! At this point-blank range, that bullet would hurt like hell. Damn it, Toshiro! Think! Use your bloody head! My eyes quickly focused downwards as I realized that I was holding the table's edge. Kurusu's arm is above the table. I could use this! Before Kurusu could even pull the trigger, I quickly flipped the table, which caught him by surprise. "Tsh! It's useless!" Kurusu stated as he quickly recovered. Oh shit. I'm wide open. Here goes nothi-

_Get down, Toshii!_

In that instant, Yuno quickly barged inside the room with a revolver in her hand. She quickly shot the revolver in Kurusu's hand, disarming him. She then aimed at his head and continued to fire her remaining rounds. A bullet grazed through Kurusu's left ear, which made him fall down in pain. As the revolver ran out of bullets, Yuno then cast it aside and brought out a new one from her pocket. She then proceeded to shoot Kurusu's chest. Kurusu isn't moving. He's done for. "Yuno. Stop. Don't waste anymore bullets." I stated as I grabbed on to the revolver Yuno was holding.

_Chief!_

As Nishijima entered the room while painfully clutching on to his head, Yuno quickly turned around and aimed at him. "I said stop!" I shouted as I quickly grabbed on to her wrist. Yuno didn't give any response and blankly stared at me. Shit. She's in her state of trance again. "Yuno! Please calm down! Please, be like you normally are!" I shouted as I tried to shield Nishijima from Yuno's aim. Slowly, her eyes reverted back to normal. "Are you alright, Toshii? I'm here now, so everything will be okay!" Yuno stated as she smiled at me.

_What were those gunshots?! It came from the interrogation room!_

With her reverting back to normal, I quickly snatched the revolver from her hands. Tsh. We have no choice. I turned around and pointed the barrel at Nishijima's chest. "Nohiru-san! What are you doing!? Sto-" "Isn't it obvious? You're our hostage. If you keep your mouth shut, I'll let you live." I stated as I stared at him coldly. I then hinted him to start walking with my revolver pointed behind him. He gave me an angry snarl and proceeded to obey my instructions. As we sprinted towards the nearest fire exit, I realized what Kurusu was planning earlier.

With those shots, he managed to make Yuno a criminal. He doesn't need to trick me, since I still bear my previous crimes. With that, he could use his diary against us, which will not happen since Yuno shot him dead. We're fugitives now. We can't go back to our homes. In an instant, Kurusu, Keigo took what remained from our normal lives away.

"Nohiru-san! Do you understand what you two are doing?!" Nishijima frantically asked me as I forced him to run towards the fire exit. "Tsh. Shut it." I replied with an annoyed tone in my voice. Damn it. The cops are right behind us. As Nishijima opened the fire-exit's door, I quickly pushed the two of them in and aimed at our pursuers. With three shots, I managed to disable the three cops who were chasing us as my bullets pierced through their knee caps.

We sprinted upward as Yuno kept Nishijima in check by aiming her revolver on his back. As we reached the 3rd floor, a lone cop opened the fire-exit door and aimed at us with his revolver. "Stop! Stop or I'll shoot!" He ordered as the three of us stopped our track. "Yuno. Keep that revolver aimed at our hostage. I'll deal with this." I whispered to Yuno as I slowly turned around with my hands in the air. I could see the cop shaking. I bet he didn't expect a pair of 8th graders to create havoc inside the station.

_Ah. This feeling is so nostalgic, right, landlord? Doesn't it remind you of our previous contracts? Don't you dare act innocent, landlord. Accept it. You find pleasure in killing people! Now! Throw your dreams for a normal life and accept your title, the Messenger of Death!_

Shut it, Shaco.

**BANG!**

With one swift motion, I shot the lone cop dead as my bullet pierced through his skull. His body fell flat on the floor as his blood seeped out from the bullet's entry point. "How could you, Nohiru-san?!" Nishijima frantically asked with fear in his voice. "Do I have a choice?" I coldly replied as I turned my back and continued to walk upward the stairs. "Wow! I didn't know that you were skilled with guns, Toshii!" Yuno cheerfully stated with awe in her eyes. I noticed that she was holding on to my phone. "It's nothing I could be proud of, Yuno, but I'm better at using guns than knives. Now then, let's go." I replied as I took my phone from her hand. I bet my diary was going crazy with static earlier. Before I could check my diary for any entries, an announcement from the PA systems startled us.

_To all officers, do not let Nohiru, Toshiro and Gasai, Yuno off the premises. Do whatever it takes to arrest the suspects. If they resist, deadly force is authorized!_

That voice! It can't be! Yuno shot him dead! No. Wait. There wasn't any blood when Yuno shot his chest. Was he wearing a Kevlar vest?! Tsh. Now we have to deal with the entire station. Damn you, Kurusu! With that, I quickly opened my phone and checked my diary.

**June 12 21:54 [Sakurami Police Station]**  
_Nohiru, Toshiro  
\- He fought off the cops and died due to blood loss.  
\- He tried to buy Second some time, but he succumbed to his wounds.  
\- He ran out of ammo and was killed by Fourth._  
**DEAD END**

**June 12 21:54 [Sakurami Police Station]**  
_Gasai, Yuno  
__\- She tried to save First, but was shot down.  
__\- She went back to rescue First, and was killed by the cops.  
__\- She tried to aid First, but was killed by a barrage of bullets.  
_**DEAD END**

Damn it! Our flags are up! Not to mention, all of our deaths will come from bullet wounds. The only thing we could do is make a run for it, but if we do, we'll end up in scenario 2! If we try to fend them off, we'll be in scenario 3! Tsh! What should we do?! I can't decide! We're basically trapped in here!

As I frantically thought of a plan, I didn't notice that another cop managed to catch up with us. As he fired two shots at us, I saw a bullet graze through Yuno's right arm. In an instant, my whole body burned in anger as Yuno tried to shrug off the pain. "How dare you?!" I shouted as I holstered my firearm and charged towards the cop. As I swiftly evaded his shots, I quickly landed a punch on his solar plexus region making him kneel down in pain. "Damn you…" The cop mumbled as he tried to aim his revolver at me. In reply, I landed a devastating right uppercut on his throat, killing him. "Yuno! Are you okay?!" I frantically asked Yuno as I rushed towards her. "Don't mind me, Toshii. We have to keep going!" Yuno replied as she continued to force Nishijima to run upwards.

We finally reached the roof deck. As Yuno sprinted towards the edge of the building, I went around the roof deck looking for an emergency fire staircase that we could use to escape. To my utter surprise, there wasn't anything like that on the roof deck. What the hell? We can't simply jump off from a 4-storey building and live! Why did Yuno lead us here? We could have pushed the cops back and made our way to the entrance! Don't tell me she already gave up and decided to die here! I'm not letting that happen! "Yuno! What are we doing here?! This is a death trap!" I frantically asked Yuno as I approached her. "Calm down, Toshii! Come here!" Yuno replied as she took my hand and brought me closer to the edge of the building.

Her pink eyes look so peaceful. Has she accepted our fate? Is this how it ends? Will we die like this? Am I that powerless to save Yuno?

I clenched my fists as despair clouded my thoughts. I'm trying my best to control my emotions, but tears started falling from my eyes. "I have to thank you, Toshii." Yuno whispered as she held my trembling fists. "Huh? Why are you thanking me? I brought us to this scenario. It's my fault. I trusted the wrong person." I replied as I struggled to stop my tears from falling. "No. No. Don't blame yourself for that. I am thanking you, since you made me the happiest girl today." Yuno stated as her hands wiped away my tears.

_Yeah. Today. Even though it was a mock-wedding, the bond between us two can never be broken. These rings that we are wearing are a sign of our devotion to each other. Truth be told, that was the happiest memory I have in my short and sad life._

"I just wish we could have another date like that. It looks like that would be our last." I sadly stated as I held one of her hands. I could hear the cops closing in. "Gasai-san! Nohiru-san! Please! Stop! Just surrender!" Nishijima begged as as he knelt down by the door of the fire-exit. Heh. We'll still die even if we surrender. So, why bother?

Our eyes are fixated on one another. I held on to Yuno's slender hips and drew her closer. This is it then. This is our last moment. As our eyes closed, our lips locked. I could feel her trembling. Of course she would tremble at a time like this. This is the last time we could hold each other like this.

_Sorry, Yuno. I'm so sorry that we have to die like this…  
__Die...  
__Death by gunshot..._

Wait.

I quickly opened my right eye. I could see a truck directly below us from the corner of my eye. If what I'm seeing is true, it has a cloth-like roofing on top. I know this is a big gamble, but this is the only thing we could do now. If we jump here, will we evade our death flags? Tsh. This isn't the time to hesitate. It's our only chance to survive! Here goes nothing! I quickly hugged Yuno tightly and jumped off the edge. Based on her shocked expression, she didn't expect me to do this. I merely smiled at her and pushed her head on to my chest. If this fails, at least my body could cushion the fall for her. I closed my eyes in anticipation of our fate.

_**BZZZZZZZZZZT**_

**CRACK!**

Even though there's a cloth-like roofing on top of the truck, that didn't really soften the impact at all. I could feel an intense pain swelling in my right shoulder. Tsh. I think I broke my right shoulder. Damn it. At least we managed to escape that death trap, but god, it hurts so badly. It feels like my shoulder got hammered by something heavy. Damn it all. I have to shrug this off until we could fully escape our scenario.

"Toshi!" Yuno shouted as she immediately checked my shoulder. "This isn't the time for first aid! We have to go! Now!" I shouted as I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the station. Before we could escape the station's premises, the swelling on my shoulder intensified. Tsh. It looks like my body ran out of adrenaline. I can't go on like this. Yuno noticed that I was having a hard time walking and quickly rushed to my side. She then placed her arm around my back. My body immediately leaned on to her for support. "Come on, Toshii! We can't stop now!" Yuno shouted as she gave me a stern look of determination. "Yeah. Thanks." I replied as we continued running.

* * *

We can't go back to our homes. The cops would be waiting for us there. We have to find somewhere to hide. We managed to sneak around the city. We carefully passed by the establishments and houses. After some time, we found ourselves near the SARUKAMI GENERAL HOSPITAL. As we sneaked around the hospital's vicinity, I noticed a storage shed near the east wing. We could stay there for a while. That's the only thing we could do now.

Yuno easily broke the lock with her revolver, opening the door. She then laid me down beside some boxes. The shed is quite small, but this will do for our hideout. "Sorry if I'm a bit heavy." I apologized to Yuno as I noticed her panting. "It's no problem. Anything for you, Toshii." She replied as gave me a warm smile. As I was about to look around the shed, my right shoulder suddenly pulsated with pain. I groaned in pain as I grabbed on to my broken shoulder. "Toshii!" Yuno shouted as she rushed to my side. "Hey. Not too loud. Someone might hear us." I painfully whispered as my whole body ached in pain.

"It looks like I'm out of adrenaline." I painfully stated as I tried to give out a chuckle, which I failed. "Don't move, Toshii! I'll look around for supplies that we could use for first aid!" Yuno ordered as she scanned through the shelves. After a few minutes of searching, she stumbled on an old first aid kit box. The contents are pretty usable. She then grabs a splint, an ointment, and a roll of bandage. "Toshii. I'll take off your top, alright?" She said as she approached me. I can barely speak because of the pain, so I gave her an affirmative nod. After taking my long-sleeves off, she then applied some ointment on the swelled part of my shoulder. I could feel a burning sensation on my broken shoulder, but it slowly eased the pain. After applying the ointment, she then took the splint and placed it on my shoulder. Finally, she wrapped the bandage on my broken shoulder.

"Don't move too much. If you can, use your left arm for now." Yuno ordered as she placed the remaining supplies back. As she was busy fixing the first aid kit, I noticed her wound on her right arm. "Wait," I said as I checked the first aid kit for any disinfectant. Luckily, there was a bottle of hydrogen peroxide inside the kit. "Stay still." I ordered as I opened the bottle and applied it on a cotton ball. "This might sting a bit, so bear with me." I said as I gently cleaned Yuno's wound. "Toshii..." she whispered as she gave out soft grunts of pain. After that, I took the tube of antibiotic ointment and applied some on the wound and finally wrapped her wound with the bandage.

"There. Now, we're even." I said as I leaned back on some boxes. "How's your shoulder, Toshii?" Yuno asked as she pushed the kit aside and sat beside me. "The pain eased a bit. I can manage." I said as I rested my head on to hers. The breeze of the wind echoed through the silent night. Our normal lives are gone, eh? "You need antibiotics, Toshii?" Yuno asked as she held my left hand. "Maybe. I'm feeling a bit feverish." I replied as I noticed my rising temperature.

After hearing my reply, Yuno brought out a pill of antibiotics. She then placed the pill on her mouth and suddenly kissed me. To my surprise, she made me swallow the pill with her saliva as she kissed me torridly. "We don't have any water, so make use of my saliva for the mean time." Yuno said as she moved away from me. Well, that's resourceful.

After a brief moment to catch some breath, I then leaned in closer to her. I pushed her down on to the floor and continued kissing her torridly. I sucked on to her tongue as she explored my mouth with it. I then nibbled on her upper lip as she caressed my body seductively. Yuno suddenly pushed me back and mounted me. She then proceeded to lick my neck downwards. I gave out soft moans of pleasure as she licked all of my scars on my body. Slowly, all I could feel inside of me was my burning desire for her.

"Toshi…" Yuno softly whispered as I pulled her up towards me and licked her neck. As I was kissing and licking her neck, I gently groped her breasts. I slowly made my way down and proceeded to kiss her breasts through her clothing. She continued to give out soft moans as she hugged my head. To my surprise, I noticed my hands were already underneath her clothing. We had another brief moment to breathe as Yuno pushed me down. As she began to slowly remove her top, the burning desire inside me simmered down. I stared at her as the sight of her being nearly topless got my attention.

Her young, yet mature body, her sexy hips, her slender, and long legs, her fairly perky breasts. I want it all.

_Aren't you getting too excited, landlord? Tsh. Sheesh. Can't you wait for July 28? You bloody horn-dog._

I suddenly regained my composure. Before Yuno could even undo her bra, I quickly pushed her head on to my chest. "Toshii? What is it?" Yuno asked as I caught her by surprise. "We're doing it too fast. I'm quite uncomfortable with that." I replied as my desire to do the deed slowly went away. "But, you we're aggressive! You're unfair!" She stated as she made her way upward. "I'm sorry. It happened too quickly. My desires got the best of me." I replied as I could feel her breath hitting my neck. "Geez, you're such a tease." She mumbled with a disappointed tone in her voice. "Yuno, we can have a bit of foreplay and all, but isn't July 28 our happy end?" I stated as I played with her long pink hair. "But, still…" She mumbled back. "You have to make sure first that I fall in love with you. Besides, I don't have the enough energy for this." I jokingly said as I gave out a chuckle. "I will! I will definitely make sure that you fall in love with me!" She proudly replied.

_Heh. You don't need to do that anymore. I'm pretty sure that I'm already deeply in love with you._

As we both calmed down, I noticed that my eyes were getting heavy. "Hm? Are you sleepy, Toshii?" Yuno asked as she looked at me. "Yeah. I think so. I'm pretty tired too." I replied as I struggled to keep my eyes open and my consciousness awake. "Alright. Shall we sleep, then?" She asked as she rested her head on my chest. I could feel her breasts resting on top of my bare chest. Her legs were also locked on to mine. "Please." I replied as I slowly closed my eyes.

_Goodnight, Toshii._

* * *

I was awakened by Yuno's breath hitting my neck. I slowly opened my eyes. My blurry vision adjusted as I stared blankly at the ceiling. Soon enough, my vision returned to normal. I looked at Yuno's face while she was fast asleep. She looks so peaceful. I'd love waking up to this in the future. As I tried to move Yuno who was sleeping on top of me, my right shoulder pulsated in pain. Tsh. I have to mend myself first. I gently laid Yuno down on the floor as I slowly sat up. After some stretches, I stood up and looked around for the first aid kit. I quickly found the kit which was placed on top of a box near us. As I was about to sit beside Yuno, I noticed that she was barely topless. I then took my long-sleeves shirt and placed it on top of my sleeping partner.

After applying the ointment and redoing the bandage, I took out my diary. I remembered that I didn't check it last night since we were too busy sneaking around and avoiding the cops. I have a bad feeling though. I have a feeling that we'll be facing a difficult scenario later. I have to come up with a plan to counter it.

**June 13 20:30 [Sakurami General Hospital]  
**_Nohiru, Toshiro  
__\- He was killed by the SAT for his terrorist acts.  
__\- He was shot down by the Fourth.  
__\- He was beaten down to death by Fourth.  
_**DEAD END**

**June 13 20:30 [Sakurami General Hospital]  
**_Gasai, Yuno  
__\- She went out to buy supplies, but was cornered by the police and was killed.  
__\- She sacrificed herself to save First.  
__\- She was killed by First as he tried to save her.  
_**DEAD END**

Tsh. I could feel my hands shaking after seeing our entries. This is bad. Not to mention, we'll be dealing with the SAT later. I'm not sure I could even hold one off with my current condition. Does it really have to end with one of these scenarios?! Think, Toshiro! Aren't you a fucking tactician?! Don't waste what Mist taught you before! Think, damn it!

_Good morning, Toshii…_

My whole body froze as I felt Yuno wrapping her arms around me. I gave out a surprised groan as Yuno rested her head on my left shoulder. "Hm? Did I surprise you?" Yuno asked as she gave out a soft yawn. "Don't surprise me like that. Geez, I thought I was about to have a heart attack." I replied as I tried to hide my stressed face. Out of nowhere, Yuno's stomach started to growl in hunger. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled as she tried to hide her embarrassed face. "That can't be helped. We didn't have anything to eat since we were taken to the station." I stated as I grabbed my long-sleeved shirt from the floor. "Are you hungry, Toshii? I'll go out to the store and buy something!" She stated merrily as she quickly stood up.

I quickly grabbed her hand. If I let her go out now, she'll be killed. "I'll do it." I stated as I put on my folded top. "Are you sure? Don't strain yourself." She said as she watched me flatten the folds on my clothes. I could sense that she's really worried about my condition. "I'll be fine. A broken shoulder isn't enough to hold me down. You sit tight. I'll be back soon." I replied as I nuzzled her hair with a smile.

* * *

I reached the nearby convenience store without encountering any problems. I noticed that there were few commuters as I walked towards here. Is it too early? I checked my old, silver watch. It's already 08:25am. I'm pretty sure that there should be a lot of commuters at this hour. Not to mention, I didn't encounter any patrols. This is certainly odd. Tsh. I'm getting out of track. I have to do this quickly. I grabbed anything I could; which was sandwiches for our breakfast, some biscuits and bottles of water for our beverages. This will probably last the day.

As I reached the counter, I was left dumbfounded as I reached out for my back pocket. My wallet was nowhere to be found in my black jeans. Crap. Did I drop it? I don't remember bringing it out after our date. Should I leave everything? I can come back later, right? If I do, I might encounter the cops later. Tsk. To hell with that. I'm a fugitive right now. Shoplifting this much won't hurt the establishment. As the cashier finished packing the groceries on a plastic bag, I quickly grabbed on to a nearby juice box and slammed it on the counter. Luckily, the juice squirted on his eyes. As I caught him reeling back, I quickly grabbed the plastic bag from the counter and dashed towards the door. I ran as fast as I could back to our hideout.

_Heh. Desperate times, desperate measures huh, landlord? Not that I have any complains or anything. Keep this up. You're entertaining the hell out of me._

After a few minutes of running, I managed to reach our hideout safely. As I entered the shed, I saw Yuno looking around for anything we could use. "Hey. I'm back." I stated as I caught her attention. "Oh! Toshii! Welcome back!" Yuno merrily said as she ran towards me. "I managed to get some sandwiches and some snacks for us. Will these do?" I asked her as I brought one sandwich out. "We can't be picky with our situation. Anything will be fine, Toshii!" Yuno replied as she took the sandwich from my hand.

After eating our breakfast, we idly sat inside the shed. I stared blankly at the floor as Yuno did the same. I let her look at our entries earlier, which made her fall silent. I'm still trying to come up with a plan that could save us both. Tsh. Is one of us destined to die here? That can't be true. There's no such thing as destiny or fate. Our lives are full of coincidences and opportunities. We choose our own scenarios as we take those opportunities. I still can't believe that we ended up here. Tsh. Me and my lame decision making. As I stopped staring on the floor and looked around, I noticed that Yuno disappeared from sight. "Hm? Yuno? Where ar-"

_Don't look!_

I could see Yuno squatting down behind some boxes from the corner of my eye. I could see an embarrassed look on her face. What is she doing? Wait. I could smell something stagnant coming from her direction. Not to mention, I could hear something dripping on to the concrete floor. Oh. She's doing that. "I'm sorry, Toshii! We can't go out! I have to do it here!" Yuno shouted in embarrassment. "No. It's okay. Don't worry." I calmly replied as I looked away.

* * *

Time quickly flew by. Three more hours and we'll be facing our scenarios. I stared blankly outside of the window as Yuno idly sat beside me. The orange glow of the setting sun warmed our bodies. What to do. What can I do? What? What is our plan? Suddenly, I noticed a woman walking towards the hospital. To my utter surprise, it was Kurusu's wife. Is she visiting someone?

Wait.

An idea popped in my head. We could use her. We could take her as a hostage and force Kurusu to let us go. Will it work? Like Yuno said earlier, we can't be picky. We have to take every opportunity we have. There's no room for doubts. Our lives are at stake here. This is our gamble.

_Yuno. I have a plan._

We followed her inside the hospital. Eventually, we reached the west wing of the 4th floor. As we slowly sneaked through the hallway, someone suddenly grabbed me from the back. As this person pulled me back, I then heard a clicking sound in front of me.

**BOOM!**

_It's been a while, First!_

A bomb detonated in front of me. Now, there's a huge gap between Yuno and I. As I glanced back to see who attacked me, a familiar face greeted me. Uryuu, Minene, also known as Ninth, was choking me with her arm as Yuno stood frozen. To my surprise, she was wearing a nurse outfit. Tsh. This is bad. Of all the people we could stumble on, she's probably the second one we're trying to avoid at the moment. "What the hell! Why are you here?!" I asked her as I struggled to remove her hold around my neck. "You two came on the right time. I was getting bored, but I need both of you to disappear." Ninth said as she was holding a detonator in her hand. "Toshii!" Yuno shouted with a frightened look on her face.

Wait, there wasn't any static coming from my diary. That means only one thing. We will not die in the hands of Ninth! Without thinking, I quickly sabotaged the control pad of Ninth's bombs.

**BOOOM!**

An explosion detonated behind us. "Hey! What have you done?!" She angrily shouted at me as the explosion behind us trapped us with the floor crumbling. "Heh. We won't die here, old hag!" I shouted as I taunted her. As the two of us exchanged taunts and insults, Yuno suddenly placed an extended ladder in front of us. As the ladder landed on the floor, the impact made the floor crumble faster than it should. "Yuno! Do it gently!" I frantically shouted as I managed to escape Ninth's grip.

As I was slowly crossing the gap with the ladder, Ninth suddenly grabbed me from behind. "Hold it! If you go first, she'll drop the ladder after you've crossed!" Ninth said as she held me back from crossing the ladder. Well, obviously. "No, I won't." Yuno stated as she firmly held the other side of the ladder. "So, I'll go first," Ninth said as attempted to cross the ladder first. "Hell no! I go first!" I shouted as I tried to shake her off. I could feel her breasts hitting my back as she stopped on top of me.

"Geez! Wouldn't it hurt to trust your fellow criminal?" Ninth said as she tried to continue crossing the gap. "No way! You're lying, you old hag!" I shouted as I stopped her once again. "Old hag?! You little shithead! Who are you calling old hag?! I'm only 18!" She angrily said as she pinched my cheek. "What?! You're only 18?! Stop fucking with me! I swear you look 25!" I shouted back at her I tried to stop her from pinching my cheek. As we both struggled crossing the gap, the floor behind us started to crumble faster. "Uh. First. Let's form an alliance for now. Yeah? Yeah? I'll even tell why the Fourth betrayed you two." She said as she slowly moved back to the crumbling floor. "What? Can we trust you?" I asked her as I stared at her. "Of course! I'm true to-"

**RIIIIING!**

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. "Who the hell could be calling me right now?" Ninth mumbled to herself as she brought her phone out to answer it. Her phone's speaker was loud, so we could hear the caller speaking. "This is Kurusu. I can see what's happening there with my diary. Just hold on a bit longer. I'll be there shortly." The caller stated. "I knew it! You'll betray us!" I shouted as I tried to cross the gap again. "Oy! Wait! Wait!" Ninth stated as she pulled me back. "Screw it! Let me go! Yuno! Help me!" I shouted as I struggled to break free from her hold. Unfortunately, my broken shoulder was holding me back. "Hold it! I'm on your side right now!" Ninth said as she tried to persuade me. "What's that supposed to mean, Ninth?! You plan on betraying me?" The caller angrily asked Ninth. "No, wait! I'm not!" Ninth frantically replied. "See?! Damn it! Let go, old hag!" I angrily shouted. "I'm telling you I'm on your side!" She replied as she tried to calm me down. "I'm always on your side, Toshii!" Yuno stated as she suddenly butted in. "Now isn't the time for our sweet talks, Yuno! Help me!" I shouted as I tried to make Yuno help me.

_I don't give a fuuuuuck!_

After a few moments of shouting unnecessary statements at each other, Ninth suddenly shouted in annoyance as she ended her call. She then released me and stood up. "Geez. My eardrums. I think I lost my hearing." I stated as I could hear something ringing in my ear. "That's for calling me an old hag. Anyway, come on." Ninth said as she helped me stand up.

_**BZZZZT!**_

As we were about to cross the gap on the floor, some static came from our phones. I quickly got my phone out and checked the new entry.

**June 14 13:35 [Sakurami General Hospital]  
**_Uryuu, Minene  
__-She was cornered by the police, and was assaulted by the Fourth.  
_**DEAD END**

Oh. It looks like Ninth's death flag is up too. How come she gets to live another day while Yuno and I die today? That's pretty unfair. "Is that my entry?" Minene asked as she peeked at my phone. I gave an affirmative nod as I began crossing the ladder. "We should go. Fourth is already on his way. We can't escape the hospital anymore." She said as she followed me across the gap. As we reached the other side of the gap, Yuno quickly ran towards me. "Toshii!" Yuno shouted as she hugged me tightly. "Sorry for making you worry." I whispered to her as I patted her head.

"Oy, lovebirds. Follow me. I want an ace up my sleeve." Minene ordered us as she began to walk towards a certain room. Yuno and I stood up and followed her closely. After a brief walk, we reached our destination. Room 413. "What's this room?" I asked her as I inspected our vicinity closely. "Relax. This isn't a trap. I said I'll tell you why Fourth betrayed you, right?" She said as she opened the door. "Excuse us." She said as we entered the room. To my surprise, it was Kurusu's wife who greeted us. I noticed that there was a kid lying down on the room's bed. Based on the number of medical equipment that was strapped on him, the kid is probably in a bad condition.

"Kurusu, Yoh. He's the Fourth's son. As of last month, he's been diagnosed with three months left to live. Fourth is trying to become god to save his son." Minene said as she stared at the sleeping patient. So that's his reason? For me, that's pretty admirable. "Why do you know that?" Yuno asked as she glared at Minene. "We were allied at his request, but that doesn't matter now. We'll kill Fourth. These guys are our insurance." Minene explained as she takes the donut box on top of the counter and opens it.

"Eat. You guys are hungry, right?" Minene ordered as she brings the box towards us. "Oy. That isn't ours." I stated as I tried to give her a stern look. "It'll do more for us than that dying kid. Come on." She said as she hinted us to take a donut. "I'll pass. I'm good." I replied as I watched Yuno take one. "How does it feel being cornered like this, First?" She asked as she continued to eat her donut. "Pretty nerve wrecking since I can't give my 100%. My broken shoulder is a big hindrance for me." I replied as I leaned back against the wall. "Oh? What happened to you?" She asked as she patted my right shoulder making it pulsate with pain. "We jumped from the station's roof, and landed on a truck with some cloth-like roofing. The roofing didn't really soften the impact." I explained as I gave out a few grunts of pain.

"Tsh. Three people with dead end flags. Pretty pathetic, isn't it?" Minene stated as she placed the box on top of the counter and approached the window. "Oh. Here they are." She stated as she stared outside the window. "Heh. It looks like it." I stated as I saw the cops blocking the gate of the hospital. "It looks like we'll be allied for a while. In order to defeat Fourth, we'll be the NEW FUTURE DIARY ALLIANCE." She stated as she looked at us with a grin on her face.


	11. His Declaration

Night soon fell at the hospital. As Ninth, Uryuu, Minene, tied Kurusu's wife and child with a rope; I watched the police surround the hospital's vicinity. By the looks of things, we can't escape this one. We have to fight back. As much as I don't want to, there will be a lot of bloodshed tonight and I don't think I can do anything to prevent that. I have to protect Yuno. I have to make sure we'll get through this alive.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you, since you're an important ace in the hole. With you two, we'll have the upper hand against the Fourth. We'll beat our Dead End." Uryuu stated as she finished binding Naoko's hands with the rope. "I'm sorry, Kurusu-san. We have to resort to this. I'll make sure you two will end up fine." I stated as I tried to reassure their safety. To be honest though, that's something I can't fully assure since this will be a fight to the death. If Fourth decides to risk it, we have to use our trump card, which is using his own wife and son as our hostage. If he still insists on killing us, Uryuu will click the switch detonating a bomb in this room. Ruthless, I know, but this is what we have to do survive.

"Got any problem with that?" Uryuu asked as she looked toward us. "I'm happy as long as Toshii survives." Yuno stated as she happily looked towards me. I can't help but to smile after hearing what she said. From a random girl who promised that she'll marry me, to eventually becoming my creepy stalker, to my obsessive girlfriend. Heh. I can't deny that I'm always the center of her thoughts. Also, I can't deny that she's the reason why I'm still fighting now. "I won't have any complaints, as long we survive this." I stated as I smiled back at Yuno.

"Anyway, during negotiations, scout the hospital, Toshiro. Gasai, you keep watch over the hostages and keep in touch with Toshiro." Uryuu ordered as she tinkered with the bomb under Kurusu's son's bed. "Scouting, eh? Sounds good, old hag." I replied as I brought my revolver to check my remaining ammo. "Seriously, stop calling me that. If you want to call me something, you better use Nee-sama, alright?" Uryuu stated with annoyance. "Nee-sama?! What the hell? You're not my sister!" I quickly replied back at her. "We're working together now, aren't we? Would it be a big deal for you to put on some effort and call me that?" She asked as she stood up and approached us. "Tsh. Whatever. Do anything you want, Nee-sama." I replied as I gave out an annoyed sigh. "That will do!" She replied as she patted my head with a smile. I could sense Yuno getting a bit annoyed with Uryuu's action, which is something I expected.

"Anyway, Toshiro. Pick one. Right, or left?" Uryuu asked me as she put her hands inside her pockets. Hm? What is this for? "Uh. Right?" I replied with a curious look on my face. "Alright then. Take this with you." She replied as she throws an object towards me. I swiftly caught the object with my hands. Huh? It's a grenade. I haven't used a grenade before, so I can't tell if this is a frag or a flash. "I'm pretty sure you know how to use it, right?" She asked me as she peeked out the window. "Pull the pin, let go of the spoon, and throw, right?" I replied as I placed the grenade inside my back pocket. "Yep. Be ready to use it." She stated as she brought her phone out and checked her diary.

"Toshii, take this too. You're out of ammo, right?" Yuno stated as she hands me 5 .45 bullets. I quickly glanced at my revolver's chamber. I still have 3 left. I don't really need extra ammunition since I can fight in close quarters, but with my current physical condition, I'm really at a great disadvantage in a melee fight. Yuno is a better shot at the moment. No doubt that she'll need some ammo too. "Alright. I'll take two. Thanks, Yuno." I stated as I take 2 bullets from her hand.

"Enough with the sweet talk, lovebirds. Let's get this started, shall we?" Uryuu ordered as she looked at us with an annoyed look on her face. "Understood, Nee-sama." I replied as I approached the door. As I was about to open the door, Yuno suddenly grabbed on to my wrist. I could feel a slight tremble in her hand. "Be careful, alright, Toshii?" Yuno said as she held on to her diary and my wrist. Hm? Did she check her diary? I did hear some faint static earlier. If so, she knows that I could die while scouting the halls. "Don't worry. We'll live through this. I promise." I replied as I grabbed on to her hand and held it firmly.

After giving her some assurance of our survival, I then double-checked my equipment. As of now, I only have a knife and a grenade, which I got from Uryuu earlier and a revolver with 5 bullets. If I'm going against SATs, I'm probably done for. Back then, I was pretty well-equipped when I tangled with them during my last contract. Though I managed to kill all 6 of them, they gave me quite a scare for my life. Not to mention, they gave me these facial scars on my face.

Before stepping out of the room, I looked back towards Yuno. "Yuno. After all of this is over, can we go somewhere? Just the two of us?" I asked her with a smile on my face. "Where?" Yuno replied with a blank look on her face. "I don't know. As long I get to be with you, and we could make some memorable memories, I'm fine with that." I replied as I gave out a chuckle. "Hm? You sure are random, Toshii." She replied as smiled at me. "Heh. So, it's a date then?" I asked her. "Sure! Take care!" She merrily replied. After hearing her reply, I then closed the door and proceeded to scout the hospital.

As I cautiously walked around the hallway, all I could hear are the sirens coming from the police cars outside. It's too quiet. If I remember my entry correctly, I could die here anytime now. I have to remained focus. The SAT is not something to joke about. I slowly passed through the west wing. As I slowly walked through the hall with my eyes wide open for any sudden movement, I placed my phone inside my jeans' pocket, and brought out my knife. I held it close to the revolver. Though the revolver is quite heavy, I could still use my CQC skills. As I reached the middle of the hallway, a sudden noise surprised me.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Huh? That's my phone ringing. That must be Yuno. Before I could bring out my phone to answer the call, the noise of running footsteps alarmed me.

_Don't move!_

I quickly looked in front of me. Shit! They're here! 3 SAT in front of me and 3 behind! They're all running towards me with their weapons raised. Shit, shit, shit! I have to act fast! I quickly moved my body and shot one SAT member on his chest. To my surprise, the man only flinched as the bullet hit his chest. Damn it! They're all wearing bulletproof vests! I can't see any weak spots! The only spot I can hit them is that little space on their necks! Tsh! This broken shoulder of mine is reducing my aim!

I quickly holstered my revolver and charged towards the SAT members in front of me. As one of them quickly reacted to my action and tried to tackle me, I quickly stepped aside and cleanly slashed through his neck artery. As the man dropped dead on the floor, the other two tried to disarm me. As I tried to keep them at bay, one of them managed to grab on to my broken shoulder. My whole body ached in pain as the man tried to push me down on the floor.

_You're in a pinch, landlord? It looks like it's time for me to take over._

Within an instant, I quickly countered that man's hold on my shoulder and flipped him over. It feels like my body suddenly became lighter. As the man slowly stood up, his comrade tried to disarm me once again. Before he could grab on to me, I managed to land a strong knee on his stomach. "Ugh!" He shouted out in pain as the impact made him kneel in front of me. "Tsh. Come on! Bring it!" I shouted as I kicked the kneeling man on his face. As his body crashed towards the wall, I can't help but to smile as the feeling of ecstasy started to cloud my mind.

_I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you!_

As I slowly approached the downed SAT member with my knife, the remaining four of them tackled me. Damn it! I focused too much on one that I forgot that there were still 4 of them unharmed! As I tried to fight back against my adversary, one of them grabbed on to my broken shoulder and slammed me on the floor. "Ahh!" I shouted in pain as my shoulder pulsated in pain. The impact made my equipment fall out my pockets. Tsh. Not yet! Not just yet! As I tried to get back up, they slammed me once again on the floor. They forcefully pushed my limbs down and locked my right arm behind me. Shit! Shit! Shit! The pain is too immense! If I forcefully frisk my locked arm away, that could severe my broken shoulder greatly! "We have the target secured!" One of them said to his headset's microphone as he pushed my head flat on the floor. "Detective Kurusu will be here momentarily." One of them stated as he checked his downed comrade. Fourth?! Damn it! He'll kill me! Shit! Shit! Fuck it!

_Tsh. Sorry, landlord. I got careless. Take over for me, will you?  
_Shaco! Damn it! Not yet! I can't give up just yet! I just can't. Not until I give her the world that she rightfully deserves!

"No you don't!" I shouted as I tried to forcefully free my locked arm. "Stop struggling!" One of them stated as they slammed me once again on the floor. I could feel blood trickling down from my nostrils. "Fuck off! I'm not going down! Not like this!" I shouted back at them as I willed myself to fight through the physical pain. To no avail, I couldn't break free from their hold. Damn it all! Damn it! "Yunoooooo!" I shouted out as despair slowly crept into my mind.

_Gasai, I won't let you do as you like!  
_Toshiii!

My eyes enlarged as I heard those voices in the hallway. On my left, was the bandaged Kurusu, who was sprinting towards me with his pistol drawn. On the opposite side, was Yuno, who was sprinting towards my aid. Yuno began shooting down the SAT members who were holding me down. As I expected, she was a better shot than me as she quickly gunned down two of them dead. As Fourth started firing at her, she quickly grabbed onto a dead body and used it as a meat shield. "I need Toshiro as a hostage!" Fourth shouted as he kept on shooting at Yuno. "Toshii! Run!" Yuno ordered as she killed my remaining captor. Unfortunately, Yuno ran out of ammo killing the last of the remaining SAT members.

"Toshiro!" Fourth shouted as he grabbed on to my broken shoulder and pulled me towards him. "Let me go!" I shouted as I struggled to break free from his hold. "Shut it! You're my hostage, Toshiro!" He shouted back as he aimed his pistol onto my forehead. To my surprise, Yuno grabbed my grenade from the floor.

_Don't move!  
__If you move, I'll shoot him!  
__If you move, I'll set this off!_

The two shouted as they threatened one another. For a moment, the two stared at one another. I tried once again to break free from Kurusu's hold, but he held onto my broken shoulder firmly. "That's enough, Gasai! Drop that!" Fourth ordered Yuno as he pushed his pistol onto my forehead. "Let Toshii go, or else everything's getting blown up!" Yuno quickly shouted back at him. "Okay, okay. Here's the deal. I'll let Toshiro go, but you have to throw that dangerous thing away." Fourth stated with an annoyed tone in his voice. "You let him go first." Yuno stated without averting her gaze on us. "Tsh. Very well. Step back, Toshiro." Kurusu replied as he pushed me away from him.

_An opportunity!_

The moment Fourth pushed me away, I quickly tackled him and held him against the wall. "Tsh! Damn it, Toshiro!" Fourth shouted in anger as I used my left arm to pin his neck against the wall. "You're going down, Fourth!" I shouted as he pointed his pistol onto my forehead once again. Before I could react to his action, a tremendous pain pulsated throughout my body. "Ugggh! Damn it!" I shouted and groaned in pain as I grabbed on to my broken shoulder. I couldn't feel my right hand. Damn it all! The tremendous pain forced my body to kneel down. "Tsh. Oy! Gasai! Drop that!" Fourth shouted as he noticed how Yuno was still holding on the grenade. My eyes quickly diverted to Yuno's direction. As I stared at her with tears in my eyes, I could see her determination.

_No. Please. Don't do it._

"Don't worry, Toshii." Yuno stated as she firmly held the grenade's pin. "Yuno! Stop! Don't do it!" I shouted at her. I can't move. The pain is too much for me. "I was practically dead, but you gave me a future." She stated as tried to give me an assuring smile.

_I will be Nohiru-kun's little bride.  
__Pft. Alright then. I'll be your husband once we're old enough._

As I heard those words, our promise flashed before my eyes. With those words, I gave her a future to look forward to. That's why she stalked me, watched over me.

She's holding on to our promise.

_Toshii is my hope in life. If our promise won't come true, then I'll die for Toshii, and even in death, I'll chase after you, Toshii!  
_**CLING!**

Within that instant, Yuno pulled the grenade's pin. I couldn't move a muscle. I literally froze in fear and pain. In a split second, Yuno dashed towards Fourth and grabbed onto his neck. "Gasai!" Fourth shouted with a shocked tone in his voice. "You're dying with me!" Yuno shouted as she lets go of the grenade. As I watched Yuno tackle Fourth with the live grenade in her hand, a sudden burst of adrenaline gushed inside my body.

_Should I just watch her die for me? My future? No. As long as I breathe, I won't let that happen! No! I refuse!_

"Yuno!" I shouted as I dashed towards her and pushed her away. She gave me a surprised look as I caught the live grenade in my hand. "You can't die on me! After all, I still have to marry you again in the future, right?!" I shouted as I was about to throw the grenade away. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the three of us. The light was so intense that it managed to knock me down to the floor.

Was that, a flashbang? The ringing in my ear was not stopping and it's becoming stronger. I'm starting to lose consciousness. Fourth and Yuno got knocked out too. With my last ounce of adrenaline, I crawled towards the downed Yuno. As I tried to reach out for her, my body suddenly became numb. I couldn't move any further. My vision slowly blackened. The last thing I saw was my hand reaching out for my downed lover.

_I'm sorry, Yuno.  
I made you go through that risky situation.  
If we get through this, I swear I wouldn't allow this to happen again.  
Even if it costs my life, I will make sure you'll live through this game._

_**BZZZZZZT!  
**_**BOOOOM!**

* * *

As I slowly regained my consciousness, I found myself in a devastated room filled with debris and rubble. Tsh. Minene detonated the explosives that she set on the hallway. I slowly pushed myself against the debris where I was lying down. As I sat up, I shook off the dust that was on my back. My whole body is aching in pain. I knelt down as I tried to regain composure.

_Wait. Yuno!_

My eyes enlarged as I quickly searched the area for Yuno. To my relief, I found her on top of some debris on the 4th floor. Tsh. It looks like I fell down to the 3rd floor when the bomb detonated. Her fingers were still twitching, she's still alive. I brushed off the pain and climbed towards her. I grabbed onto her body and wiped away the dust off her face. Thank god. She still has pulse. I caressed her face with my dirty hand. "Bear with me. Please." I whispered to her as I prepared to carry her out of the area. As I was about to carry her on my back, a shadow loomed behind my back. Suddenly, someone pulled me from my collar and threw me on to some debris.

The impact further pained my broken shoulder. As I groan and wheezed in pain, our attacker grabbed on to my hair and pulled me upward. Tsh. Fourth. He's still alive. That means we still haven't evaded our dead ends. "Aren't I lucky, Toshiro? Before any other cops get here, I'll kill you two." Fourth stated as he landed a strong left hook on to my face. After a couple of hooks and straights, he then kicked me downwards. I tumbled down the debris as I struggled to keep conscious.

Fuck it. I can't let it end like this. As I slowly stood up, I noticed Fourth's pistol lying on the floor. "Don't bother, Toshiro. You can't shoot with that injury of yours." Fourth stated as I picked up his gun. Ugh. Before I could turn around and aim at him, I suddenly coughed out blood from my mouth. My vision was shaking. My knees are weak. Every part of my body is screaming in pain. Damn it, Toshiro. Endure it. Endure it somehow. As I turned around and aimed at Fourth, to my surprise, he was holding onto Yuno as hostage. "Are you sure, Toshiro? Are you sure you wouldn't hit someone else?" He taunted me as he held on to Yuno with a scalpel pointed to her neck.

"Fourth! I'll fucking kill you! Drop her!" I shouted in anger as I aimed the pistol at Fourth with my shaking right hand. "Drop the gun, Toshiro! Drop it or I'll slice her neck wide open!" Fourth ordered as he pricked Yuno's skin with the scalpel. Blood started to trickle down as the scalpel pierced Yuno's skin. In an instant, Yuno managed to regain her consciousness. "Ah, you've come to. Stay put or else my hand will slip." He stated as Yuno slowly opened her eyes. Damn it, Toshiro! Do something! I can't even keep my right hand from shaking! Find a way to save her, damn it!

"What now, Thanatos?! I thought you'll shoot me?!" Fourth shouted as he coldly stared at me. Fuck, fuck, fuck! If I shoot, I will surely miss Fourth and will hit Yuno! If I don't shoot, he'll kill Yuno and then, me. Decide, Toshiro! Can I risk it?!

"What's wrong? You're shaking! Come on, Thanatos! Kill me! Shoot me!" Fourth taunted as he kept on shaking Yuno. "Fuck you, Fourth! Drop her and face me like a man! Fight me like a man if you have the balls for it!" I angrily shouted at him, hoping my anger could cover my despair. Hang on, Yuno! I'll come up with something! Your Toshii will save you!

_Shoot, Toshii._

My eyes enlarged in fear as I heard her command. "I don't mind if you shoot me. If I'm going to die for you, I'll be happy. That's what I could do as your girlfriend. Even if it's a mock-wedding, you announced that you were prepared to marry me. I'm already happy." Yuno stated as she tried to give a warm smile, despite her condition. "Shut it, Gasai! Screw happiness! I don't have time to play along with your happy couple act!" Fourth shouted as he continued to choke Yuno. As he shook Yuno, a picture fell out from Yuno's pocket. The picture landed in front of me. It was our mock-wedding picture.

_Oy, landlord. Are you listening? This might sound weird and all, but do something, and save her. Please. This is for the best of us._

Stop being so selfish, Yuno!

A shocked Yuno and Fourth looked at me as I picked up our picture and placed it inside my pocket. "Toshii…" Yuno murmured as she struggled through the pain.

_You always say that, Yuno. Every, fucking, time! It's always about me! Damn it! Enough about me! Don't you want to be happier than this?! Don't you want to marry me, but this time, for real?! Don't you want to grow old with me?!_

"If it won't come true, then I want you to live at least!" Yuno sadly replied as tears started to fall from her eyes.

_I said enough about me! Start thinking for us! The two of us! You are my future after all, right?! Start thinking for our future, damn it!_

I aimed the pistol at Fourth. This time around, I used my left hand to support my shaking right hand. This is it. I can't back down now. It's another gamble. Our lives, or Fourth's.

_I will make you happy! We'll get through this, and we're going back to our normal lives! Even if you've given up, there's no way in hell I'm giving up on you! You know why, Yuno? It's because, I love you._

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
**_**BANG!**

The smell of gunpowder filled the air. Fourth slowly slumped backwards. I did it. I got him. The bullet pierced through his chest. He tried to stop the blood from gushing out from the entry of his wound. As he was trying to stop the bleeding, I rushed towards Yuno. "Toshii! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yuno apologized as she hugged me tightly. Her tears freely flowed out. "I told you, didn't I? I won't give up. No matter what." I replied as I hugged her back.

_Not, yet! I can't die here!_

Suddenly, Fourth regained his composure. He slowly approached us with the scalpel in his hand. I quickly aimed at him with the pistol.

**CLICK!**

Fuck! It's out of bullets! I threw the pistol away and pushed Yuno behind me. "Toshii?! What are you doing?!" Yuno yelled as she tried to stop me. "Move back! I'll handle this!" I replied as I tried to stand up against Fourth. To my utter surprise, my body gave up on me. My body crashed down on the floor as Fourth slowly approached me. "Damn it...Why now…" I murmured in pain. "The one to become God is… I'll become God and…" Fourth murmured in pain as he was about to slash me with the scalpel.

_That's enough, Chief!_

That voice. I slowly tilted my head towards the voice's direction. Minene and Nishijima arrived at the scene. "Nee-san…" I murmured as I looked at the two. "Nishijima. What the hell are you doing here?" Fourth asked as he stopped his track. "Karyuudo, Tsukishima's case and your plot to entrap these two, I heard everything from Uryuu, Minene." Nishijima stated with a bold sense of justice in his voice. "You're going to believe a terrorist's words, Nishijima?" Fourth retorted. "Well, I have the evidence." Minene stated as she brought her phone out and played a voice recording.

_I want to make a deal with you. I won't come after you for a while. I'll continue to feed you whatever the police have and make things easy for you._

There's no doubt about it. That was Fourth's voice in the recording. "Drop the weapon, chief. You're under arrest." Nishijima ordered Fourth. "Arrest?" Fourth muttered with a shocked tone in his voice. "You're no longer a detective. You're just a criminal. Without the rights to investigate, you can't get any predictions from your Investigation Diary." Minene stated as Fourth drops the scalpel. "I see." Fourth said as he brought out his phone and checked his diary. "Where's my wife and kid?" He then asked Nishijima. "The SAT rescued them before the explosion. They're both safe." Nishijima replied to Fourth's question. "I see. Ninth, I know I'm being selfish, but could you form an alliance with me again? The compensation is my life!"

**SNAP!**

With those words, Fourth snapped his phone into two. "Please look after my son!" Fourth shouted at Minene as he threw his broken phone aside. "I accept." Minene boldly replied. "Oy. Toshiro. I'm sorry about all of this. I don't expect you to forgive me, but, live!" Fourth shouted at me as a vortex started to suck him in. "Tsh. Geez. You don't need to tell me that, you old fucker." I replied with a smirk on my face. Within seconds, his body disappeared as the vortex sucked him in completely.

_**BZZZZZZZZZZT!**_

_With that, Fourth, Kurusu, Keigo, is out of the game._

With my last ounce of strength, I brought out my phone. Luckily, it was unscratched. It looks like we avoided our dead end flags. "Heh. Give me a break, will you…" I weakly muttered as my vision blackened.

_How long can I keep this up? I mustn't falter. We have to keep moving forward. No matter who dies, we have to reach the future we aim for. That's the only thing we have to do to live in this cruel world. Am I right, Yuno?_


	12. Sidenotes 2

Hello to my readers!

UnseenMemory here for another author's sidenotes! Thank you for reading/supporting Future Diary: Existence! I do hope you guys enjoyed the first 10 chapters! Anyway, I'm back with another question and answer segment! These are probably some random questions concerning my OC and some events in the story. Please don't be shy and ask some questions too! I would gladly answer them in the next sidenotes. (bold for questions, italic for answers)

**Could you explain the entity inside Toshiro's head? Is he something supernatural of sorts?**

_That entity that you speak of is Shaco. During his days as a young assassin, Toshiro created a split personality of sorts that could shield him from the essence of guilt. As you guys saw in the earlier chapters, Shaco is sadistic, ruthless, and bloodthirsty. He will not hesitate to kill someone who's in his way. _

**What's up with the whole Minene's "elder-sister" act during chapter 9 and 10?**

_I really felt that Minene's character was a bit held back by Yukiteru. In some sorts, Minene and Toshiro are pretty similar. Both of them lost their families at an earlier age, went through intense and traumatic experience as a child, and they just want to have a normal life. I want to establish a bond between the two which will greatly affect Toshiro's decision-making at the later part of the story._

**Who's Mist? Will he play a big role in the story?**

_Mist is Toshiro's information broker when he was still working as an assassin. After Toshiro's last contract, Mist helped him escape his job. He then gave Toshiro a chance to start over, and have a normal life. Though he helped Toshiro a lot, their relationship is strictly professional. I could say he's a major supporting character to Toshiro. _

**Why is your OC a bit "aggressive" to Yuno? Aren't you taking things too fast?**

_Well, Toshiro's emotions were held back previously thanks to his job. So everything he's experiencing with Yuno, like love and lust, is entirely new to him. He doesn't really know how to properly act during those scenarios. It's like his mind freezes while his body does the work. He's trying his best to control his urges and all, but what can you expect. He's a growing teenager lol_

**Didn't your OC considered Yuno as a friend when she started to fight alongside him?**

_To be honest, no. Toshiro saw Yuno as a powerful ally, and his most dangerous enemy in the game. At first, he was really hesitant to create a bond with her, but as the story progresses on, he eventually saw Yuno as someone who's important to him. _

**Why is your OC chasing a normal life? **

_It's simply because he didn't wanted to be an assassin in the first place. He just wants to have normal and quiet life. Now that he has Yuno as his lover, he also wants her to share that normal life with him. _

**If there would be an anime adaption of your work, who would you like to voice your OC?**

_I would love to have Sakurai, Takahiro-san to voice Toshiro. I really love his performance as Cloud Strife and Makishima, Shogo. _

Well, that concludes our short question and answer portion part 2! Please do keep reading and support my work. It really helps me a lot. Please do not hesitate to give my work a review or some sorts. It will really help me to improve the flow of the story.

Anyway, please do watch out since I might release a one-shot this month. I'm planning to make a lengthy Akame ga Kiru one-shot with two OCs of mine killing one another. I'll try to blend my characters to story as much as possible. Again, it would be a tragic/drama fanfic.

Well, this is UnseenMemory, signing off to do more school-works!


	13. A False Peace

Darkness.

All I could see is darkness.

Where the hell am I? Hello? Anybody? As I turned around, a sudden flicker of light passed through me. Hm? What the heck is that? As I tried to move my head to look around, a sudden feeling stopped me.

What is this, feeling? I could feel something trickling down from my neck. It's something warm and thick. The smell of iron filled my nose. What is this? I slowly placed my hand on my neck. Wait. Oh, god.

It's blood. There's blood flowing down from my neck. There's a big gaping hole in the middle of neck. It's like something slashed through it. What the hell is happening? Who in the world..

_Don't worry, Nohiru-kun. I'll become God and bring you back. After that, we'll be together forever._

Ahhhhh!

**...**

I quickly looked around as I frantically sat up on top of my bed. I'm still inside my messy room. I took some time to catch my breath as I wiped away the sweat from my face. What the hell was that about? I don't understand. What the hell happened in my dream? I swear. That voice in the end. It really sounded like Yuno's. I gave out a deep sigh as I tried to shake off this absurd feeling of anxiety inside of my chest. That was just a dream. There's no way she'll do that. As I was about to stand up from my bed, I noticed a DVD case on top of my nightstand. As it grabbed my attention, I grabbed the case and checked it out.

_Mr Nobody.  
_  
Oh. I remembered. I watched this sci-fi flick before I slept last night. That doesn't explain that nightmare of mine. Tsh. Oh well. After placing the DVD case aside, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I opened it and checked my diary for any new entries. Nothing particular got my attention. Another day I can live normally then. Oh. It's already 0830am in the morning. I have to get ready. I can't be late for our second date.

6 days has passed ever since Fourth tried to take our lives. With the timely arrival of Minene and Nishijima, we managed to defeat Fourth and avoid our Dead Ends. Within the span of nine days, my broken shoulder slowly healed. Though I can move my right arm without any pain, there are times that my shoulder would randomly pulsate in pain. I'm pretty sure I'm not 100% yet.

During that incident, I promised Yuno to take her somewhere. It does counts as a date since we're planning to find a place that we could be alone together. Hm. I could bring her to the park or something. Oh, wait. There's that certain place I want to revisit after all these years. I bet she'll love it there. It's a park in a nearby town. It's a park that I used to go with my mother when I was still young. I think this will help me move on from that accident. Anyway, the travel time is probably 5 hours or so? We need to ride a train first, and then ride a bus that will bring us there.

We probably have to stay for the night since the last bus that could bring us back to the train station leaves at 8pm. If we leave at 1200nn and we'll probably reach the bus station at 0200pm. Then, the bus ride from the station to the town will probably take 2 to 3 hours. I don't want to drag Yuno around after that exhausting trip. Maybe we could find an inn or something where we could stay for the night.

After packing my things into my black duffle bag, I proceeded to lock the rooms and went out the unit. After locking the main door, I proceeded to walk towards the elevators. Wait. Does Mist have a spare key to my unit? He might want to crash my unit and rest for a bit. He used to do that regularly back then. Ever since this survival game started, he seldom visits my place. Pft. He's probably busy with his work. I might bother him if I tried to contact him.

After a short walk from the condominium, I reached the nearby park where Yuno and I planned to meet each other. As I expected, Yuno was already at the park, waiting for me. "Kept you waiting, huh?" I asked her as I approached my girlfriend, who was sitting in one of the swings. "Not really, Toshii. Oh! You look dashing today!" Yuno replied with a big smile on her face.

Hm? Dashing? I'm just wearing a black long-sleeved polo with a red tank top inside, red slim cut pants, and my black leather shoes. I don't really find my appearance dashing or anything. I look plain or something. "Heh. You're beautiful as always." I stated as I stared at her clothing. She's wearing a light blue jacket with a dark blue v-neck shirt inside, grey shorts, black and purple stockings and brown knee-high boots. Not to mention, she also brought a white duffle bag with her.

"Really? Thank you, Toshii!" Yuno merrily replied as she quickly stood up and hugged my arm. "Clingy as always, aren't we? Anyway, shall we go?" I asked her as I nuzzled her pink hair. "Sure, Toshii!" She replied with another big smile on her face. We held hands as we walked towards the SAKURAMI CENTRAL STATION. It's a 15-minute walk from the park, so it's quite near.

"You know, Toshii. I'm really happy right now. If there's going to be the best happy ending ever in life, I want it to be today." Yuno happily stated as she hugged my arm tightly. "Aren't you a bit too excited?" I commented as I gave out a chuckle. "Yes, I am! I want to make this moment last forever, Toshii!" She stated as she ran ahead in front of me. She stopped a few meters away from me and turned around to face me with a smile on her face. I can't help but admire her beauty.

"Alright, alright. We'll make this last forever. Just make sure to leave some space for our future memories together, alright?" I stated as I approached her. As I stood in front of her with a smile on my face, Yuno then closed her eyes and pouted her lips towards me. I can't help but feel embarassed as my girlfriend demanded a kiss from me in broad daylight. Not to mention, we're in a public space. Well, I think it's nice to spoil her at times. I quickly drew closer and locked my lips onto hers. After a few seconds, we moved away from one another. "You've gotten better at kissing, Toshii." Yuno stated with a playful giggle. "It's because you're my partner," I stated as I tried to cover my embarrassed face.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally reached the station. As Yuno went to the counter to buy our tickets, I checked the net for any available inns in that town. To my surprise, the only thing available in that town was a hotel. Based on the pictures, it looks pretty expensive. Tsh. It looks like I have to loan some cash from Mist. I do have his savings card with me. I hope he wouldn't mind. After buying our tickets, Yuno merrily went back to me. "Here you go, Toshii!" Yuno stated as she handed me my train ticket. "Thanks!" I said as I took the ticket from her hand.

**RIIIIIING!**

A sudden text message surprised me. I quickly opened my phone and checked the inbox. To my surprise, it was Akise who texted me. It's been a while since we last texted each other. I wonder what's up with him. As I was about to check the message, Yuno suddenly snatched my phone from my hands. "We might miss the train. Let's run, Toshii!" Yuno stated as she playfully ran towards the station's entry point with my phone in her hands. "Oy! Wait up!" I shouted as I playfully chased her.

After goofing around, we decided to wait at the platform. The platform was pretty empty, which is a rare sight to see. As I stretched and looked around the area, I suddenly felt an urge to go to the comfort room. "Yuno. How many minutes left till the train arrives?" I asked Yuno as I kept on looking around. "Uh. 10 minutes or so, Toshii. Why?" Yuno replied as she curiously looked at me. "Nothing, really. I just need to go the comfort room. I might buy some snacks or drinks before going back here. Do you want anything particular?" I asked her as I took out my wallet to check my remaining cash. I only have 7500 yen left. This will do until I withdraw some money from Mist's savings account. "Anything, Toshii! I do want something sweet." She stated with a smile on her face. "Alright, then. Later!" I shouted as I ran towards the comfort rooms.

After doing my business in the comfort room and buying our snacks, I hurriedly went back to Yuno. "Sorry if I took a while. The queue was pretty long." I said as I approached Yuno, who didn't move from her position earlier. "It's alright, Toshii. Here!" Yuno replied as she gave me back my phone. I quickly remembered that Akise mailed me earlier. As I opened my phone and checked my inbox, I noticed that I couldn't find his mail. Did Yuno delete it? "Uh. Yuno. Where's Akise's mail?" I asked her as I kept on scrolling down in my inbox. "Oh? That? I deleted it. It was only a spam mail, Toshii." She replied with a smile on her face "Oh? Chain mail of some sort? I didn't know that Akise was into those things." I stated as I placed my phone inside my pocket. After a few minutes of waiting, our train finally arrived.

Yuno merrily dragged me into the train. We sat down near the train's door. As Yuno sat down in front of me, I took our snacks out from my duffle bag. "Here. Is chocolate okay with you?" I asked her as I handed her a box of Pocky. "Anything will do, Toshii. As long I got it from you, I'm fine with that!" She merrily replied as she took the box from my hand. Her reply caught me off guard. I can't help but to sheepishly blush in front of her. "Anyway, I brought some water too. I was supposed to bring some playing cards, but I couldn't find them earlier," I stated as I placed my duffle bag aside and sat in front of Yuno. I noticed that her duffle bag was bigger than usual. "Your bag is pretty full, eh? What's inside?" I asked her with a curious tone in my voice. "Uh. The usual! Clothes, underwear, food, medicine, and… some other stuff!" She merrily replied as she continued to eat her sweets.

After two hours of talking to Yuno and staring at the scenery outside, we eventually arrived at our stop. As we went out of the station, I kept a close watch at the time. It's already 0145pm in the afternoon. Hopefully, there's a bus waiting for us at the bus terminal. Our destination is pretty far from here, so if we miss a bus, it might take some time before we could catch another one. "Yuno. We should hurry. We might miss our ride. We have to check in the hotel as soon as possible." I stated as we walked towards the terminal with our hands together. Yuno simply nodded back at me with a smile on her face. In reply, I patted her head gently.

Luckily, there's a bus waiting for us in the terminal. We hurriedly went inside the bus and sat at the back. After a moment, the doors closed and the bus proceeded with its journey. As Yuno happily looked at the scenery outside, I noticed that there were only a few passengers inside the bus. I wonder what happened to that town. Back when Mom brought me to that place, I could vaguely remember the amount of people that rode the bus with us. I can't help but to compare the number of passengers then to today. Back then, there were a lot of people who go to that town. I do remember that the town was pretty lively as the tall buildings enhanced the aura of the town. Oh well, it's probably not that important. There's more alone time for us.

After a lengthy ride, I could finally see our destination. The park is quite big and the surrounding scenery of nature encircled it. There's also a lake near the forest. As I stared outside of the bus, I can't help but to notice the nearby buildings. The entire town looked abandoned. The tall buildings that were gallantly gleaming during morning and afternoon are now rugged down and dirty. The number of people that I used to see in this place vastly decreased. Did the place go bankrupt? Tsh. What a waste.

As I was about to press the stop button, Yuno, who was asleep a minute ago, stopped my hand. "Hm? What's wrong?" I asked her as she caught me by surprise. "Let's go a little further." Yuno replied as she placed my hand on her lap. "But we went here to have a picnic in that park." I stated with a confused look on my face. "There's a better place, Toshii." She replied as she presses her lips onto my cheek. Defeated by her kiss, I can't help but to agree to her proposition. It looks like our picnic date will have to wait.

After another hour, we finally arrived at the last stop. As the bus departed the bus stop, I glanced over my watch. It's already 0545pm. Dang. It's getting dark. We better go to the hotel now. After a long wait at the bus stop, I glanced over my watch once again. Damn. It's already 0625pm? There's no sign of cars in the area. As I looked around the vicinity, I noticed that we were quite near the town I saw earlier. By now, I could really confirm that the town looks abandoned. "Toshii. My butt hurts from sitting down." Yuno stated as she stood up and stretched her arms. "Oh. We should walk around then. There are vending machines nearby. Shall we wait for a ride there?" I asked her as I stood up and patted my aching back. "Okay!" She happily replied.

We sat down on a bench near the vending machines. As I fixed our bags in an orderly manner, Yuno brought out her coin purse. "Are you sure this is the right place, Yuno? It's getting dark. We need to find a way to get to our hotel." I asked as I kept on examining the vicinity. "Yep! Our ride will arrive any minute now. Anyway, are you thirsty, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she picked her bag up. Hm? Why would she need to bring her entire bag?

"I'll do it. I'm pretty sure your legs are tired too." I stated as I pushed my duffle bag aside and stood up. "No, no! I can do it! You just sit back and relax, Yukki!"

_Yukki?_

The moment Yuno mentioned that name, she suddenly fell on her kneels while painfully clutching on to her head. "Yuno!" I shouted as I quickly rushed to her side. From her expression, I could really tell she's in a lot of pain. Is it a migraine of some sort? Wait. Who's Yukki? Did Yuno stutter? Well, Yukki does sound very similar to Toshii. "Are you okay? Lean on to me. I'll bring you to the bench." I stated as I gently rubbed her back. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay, Toshii…" Yuno painfully replied as she tried her best to shake off the pain. "Are you sure? Don't push yourself. I could get us drinks. You have medicine, right? Just relax and sit back for a while. Let me…"

_No! I can do it on my own!  
_  
Yuno's annoyed shout caught me by surprise. It's my first time for me to hear her shout at me like that. Did I tick her off that much? I was just worried about her. "I'm sorry. Okay. I'll sit back," I stated as I moved back with an embarrassed look on my face. "No. I'm sorry, Toshii. I'm just tired and all. Please! Just sit back and allow your girlfriend to do it!" Yuno replied as she caressed my face gently. After giving her an assuring nod, I went back to the bench.

After 5 minutes, Yuno finally went back to the bench with our drinks in her hand. "Here, Toshii! I got you some Dr. Pepper!" Yuno happily stated as she hands me an opened can of Dr. Pepper. "Thanks!" I replied as I took the can and proceeded to drink from it. We sat idly at the bench as I kept on staring at the road. There's still no sign of cars or anything. I was about to ask Yuno if she was annoyed at me earlier, when a sudden feeling of nausea filled my brain. I tried to shrug off the headache, but it was too immense. Wait. I could smell something strong coming from my drink…

**HEARTBEAT.**

What the hell? My vision is getting blurry. My senses are going numb. It's like my nerves are shutting down on its own. Though I struggled to keep my consciousness, my entire body gave up and crashed down on the stone pavement. Is this an ambush? Damn it! There wasn't any static from my diary! What the hell is this?! Yuno! I have to protect-

Wait. Yuno. She's okay. She's smiling at me….

**…**

_Oh? She got you too? It's pretty early for her to do it, landlord. Don't worry. You'll be fine.  
_  
Darkness.

Darkness is surrounding me once again.

This familiar feeling, I know this place.

I slowly opened my eyes. Though it was very dark, I could see a figure of a person in the center of my sight. I quickly recognized the figure. "Shaco." I said as I called out the insane personality of mine. To my surprise, his laughter echoed throughout the darkness. The figure slowly approached me. "My, my. You haven't forgotten about me, eh?" Shaco stated as he stopped a few feet away from me. I could see his sinister grin as he happily hopped around in front of me. "How could I? You're my insanity. Now, what do you want? What the hell happened to me?" I coldly asked him as I glared at his eyes. "Heh. I am insane indeed, landlord. Sadly, I can't answer you since I wasn't the one who was controlling your body earlier. You know, there's some sort of force guiding you to scenarios like this. If you ask me, you're pretty capable of avoiding these scenarios, but you're pretty retarded at times," he replied as he gave out a sinister laugh. "Tsh. Useless." I stated with an annoyed tone.

_What did you say?_

To my surprise, he suddenly appeared beside me. My body suddenly froze. No matter how hard I try, I can't move. I could feel my cold sweat starting to trickle down from my face. "Oh? Did I startle you? Let me taste that fear." Shaco stated as he suddenly licked my face. I could feel his slimy saliva smear across my cheek. Simply disgusting, but I can't fight back.

"This taste! This exquisite taste of pure fear! How I missed this!" Shaco merrily shouted in ecstasy as he merrily vanished and reappeared around me. What the hell. This being is too deranged. What have I created? "Anyway, hey, landlord. Could you do me a favor?" He asked me as he suddenly stopped in front of me. "What do you want?" I coldly asked him as I finally regained control over my body. "Win the game, will you?" He asked me as his tone suddenly became serious. "Win the game? I'm not sure about that. I'm pretty sure that you know that I already devoted my life to her. If she needs me to die, then I-"

_Are you a fucking saint?! Are you trying to engrave your name in the Guinness Book of Records for being the biggest retard to ever walk on this planet?! Are you, lover boy?!  
_  
His sudden uproar startled me. I could feel his angry glare piercing through my soul. I could really feel a killing intent from him. Is this how it feels whenever I stare down my target? "Promise me you'll win it. Promise me that you'll kill her. Help me fulfil my promise!" Shaco angrily demanded as his eyes burned with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't force me to kill the girl that I love!" I angrily shouted back at him. "You don't know anything, you naïve brat!" He angrily shouted back at me. I could feel fury in his words. "How can a bloody deviant inside my head make a promise I don't know about?!" I shouted at him as I demanded for an answer. I know he is my insane persona, but I really can't understand what he's saying. It doesn't make any sense.

"You'll find out soon enough. I might be your psycho persona, but we are the same." Shaco stated as his serious tone was suddenly replaced by his old, sarcastic tone. "What the hell are you talking about?! Tell me!" I shouted as I ran towards him and tried to grab on to him. To my surprise, my hand simply passed right through him. He kept on laughing at me as his body slowly vanished into the darkness. The deafening sound of silence was the only thing I could hear as I stared into the darkness. What the hell is he talking about?! Shit! I want answers, damn it! How are we the same?! How? How?!

_A non-existent being._

**…**

I slowly regained my consciousness. I'm still alive? Where the hell am I? What the hell happened? My memory is shaken up. My head is a complete mess. That talk with Shaco rattled me even more. Even so, I have to find Yuno. What happened to her? I have to make sure she's okay.

I slowly opened my eyes. Damn. My vision is still blurry. I found myself inside a dark room. I could hardly see a thing in the darkness. Yeah, my vision is pretty blurred out, but I could see a light source in front of me. From the shape of it, it looks like it's a computer console of some sort. Like a row of monitors. Eh? Why can't I move my arms and legs? To my utter surprise, my arms and legs were strapped into the armrests and legs of a wooden chair. What the hell is this?! Did somebody catch us?! Where's Yuno?! Yuno!

My vision slowly returned to its normal state as my anxiety and fear caused a sudden surge of adrenaline in my body. I slowly looked around the room. Shit. It looks like I'm trapped in a big room. Like I said earlier, the only light source the room had was the light that was coming from this row of monitors in front of me. The monitors show various camera footages coming from different security cameras. Wait. There are three chairs in front of me. Are those, skulls on top of two chairs?! What the fuck is this?! This is an insane setting! Was I brought into an asylum?!

I struggled to remove the straps on my wrists and legs, but to no avail. Shit. The straps are locked with a padlock. I don't see a key or anything near me. Wait, I saw something. I saw something in the corner of my eye. I slowly tilted my head to my side. To my surprise, the wall behind me is filled with a certain photo. It was our mock-wedding photo. An immense feeling of anxiety and confusion filled my mind. No. It can't be. Did Yuno plan all of this?! Shit! Shit! I could vaguely remember that we were waiting for our ride. Wait. The drink! She made me drink something! I have to free myself! I can't let her go to her psycho mode! I can't let her lose her sanity!

_Oh? You're awake, Toshii?_

I quickly shifted my gaze in front of me. Yuno. It was Yuno. She was sitting in front of the monitor. She tilted her head and smiled at me. Wait. Why is she stripped down to her underwear?! Why am I stripped down to my underwear?! What the hell is happening?!

After clicking some buttons, Yuno stood up and picked up a tray from the floor. She hummed a merry tune as she approached me. "Hey. Please. Tell me what's happening." I nervously asked her. I could feel that my body is severely weakened from the inside. It's like something sapped my strength. "What are you talking about? Eat up, Toshii! It's your favourite!" Yuno happily stated as she placed the tray beside my chair. She picked up a plate from the tray and sat down on my lap facing me. "What?" I weakly asked her as I looked at the plate. Is it a pre-heated processed meal? Why does it look so, unappetizing? "It's beef stew! Isn't this your favourite? Open wide!" She ordered as she brought a spoon filled with the processed food to my mouth. "Yuno. Please. I'm not hungry. Tell me. What the hell is going on?! What did you do?!" I frantically asked her as I try to evade the spoon.

After staring at me for quite some time, Yuno's smile slowly disappeared. She then stood up, placed the tray aside and walked over to our duffle bags a few meters away from me. "Yuno? What are you doing?" I weakly asked her as I suddenly hear a metal noise coming from her bag. "You know, Toshii, I really love you. I really love it when you're obedient to me." Yuno stated with a cold tone in her voice. I could feel my anxiety and fear swelling up in my chest. It's getting difficult for me to breathe.

After getting something from her bag, Yuno slowly approached me with a disappointed look in her face. Wait. I could see two syringes in her hand. What the fuck is in that?! "Yuno! What are you doing?!" I frantically shouted at her as she sat on my lap once again. "Are you not enjoying this, Toshii?" Yuno asked me with her puppy eyes look. Suddenly, something inside me snapped. A sudden gush of anger flowed into me. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Who would enjoy this scenario?! Stop this bullshit, Yuno! This isn't the time for games! Let me go!" I shouted at her as this sudden fury clouded my mind.  
_  
Huh?  
_  
I felt something prick through my skin. My entire left arm started to feel numb. Oh, no. Yuno injected something inside me. Suddenly, my entire body felt numb. I couldn't move any muscle at all. Wait. My breathing became normal again. What the hell did she inject into me? "Yuno, what the hell was that?" I weakly asked her as my fuming rage slowly simmered down. "It's just some mild tranquilizers, Toshii. It'll help you relax." Yuno replied as she threw the used syringe aside.

Suddenly, I felt another pricking sensation, but this time, it's on my right arm. This time around, something sparked in my brain. It's like my senses are going haywire. I still can't move my body, but my senses suddenly became hyper sensitive. "And that's a shot of aphrodisiac. Now, I'll make you enjoy our scenario, Toshii." Yuno seductively whispered to my ear as she began to lick my left ear. A sudden spark of pleasure ridiculed my mind.

_No. I don't want this. Please. Stop, Yuno. Please.  
_  
Yuno ignored my pleas and continued to licking my body. From my ear, she went down to my neck, then to my collarbone. She seductively caressed my neck as she licked and kissed my collarbone. I could feel my blood getting sucked up on the spot she's kissing. "There. That's proof that you're all mine." Yuno whispered as she moved upwards from my collarbone. Did she, gave me a hickey? Shit. This isn't good. I'm trying my best to struggle against this, but with those chemicals inside my body, I couldn't resist the waves of pleasure from clouding my mind. If she keeps this up, I might go crazy with my senses going haywire with every touch she makes.

_No one will hinder our happy ending, Toshii. Like I said before, I'll do everything for that to happen.  
_  
Yuno pressed her lips onto my dried lips. She forced her tongue inside my mouth as she kept on seductively caressing my face. As her tongue wrestled with mine, she kept on pulling my face closer to hers. Shit. Resist. I must. Resist.

_No one will snatch you away from me.  
_  
After a long passionate kiss, Yuno filled my body with hickeys. I could feel my whole body quivering in unwanted pleasure. "Stop it... Please…" I weakly whispered as I could feel my sanity slowly crumbling down. "Will you behave now, Toshii?" Yuno whispered into my ear as I could feel her breath hitting it. "Why are you doing this, Yuno? Why?" I weakly asked her as I struggled to keep my consciousness awake. "It's because I love you, Toshii. I don't want anyone to harm you, or take you away from me. By doing this, we could live in peace since no one will be able to find us. We'll be living this peaceful life forever, Toshii. Don't you want that?" She asked me as she explained her actions.  
_  
I could live a peaceful life with her?  
_  
After hearing her explanation, my resistance against her actions suddenly crumbled. Tsh. I can't really have a normal life, can I? How come I didn't notice that this scenario is quite beneficial to us? A life with just be the two of us, living peacefully, with no one hindering our daily lives. This could work. No one will be caught in our mess. Akise, Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka. They'll be safe from this mess. Oh well. I just have to get used to the processed food and chemicals that she stuffed into me. Heh. I couldn't help but to laugh, which surprised Yuno.  
_  
I'm sorry, Mist. I'm sorry that I wasted that opportunity. It looks like we'll never see each other again._

"I accept." I stated as I weakly stared at Yuno with a smile on my face. Yuno let out a sigh of relief and blushed heavily. "Thank you, Toshii. I'll take good care of you." Yuno stated as she hugged me tightly. This is it for my dream then. As long I get to fill my mind with memories of her, I'll be fine. As long as I have her by my side, I'll be fine. I can't leave her. I have to support her. I'm her emotional and mental support, after all. Slowly, my consciousness faded away.

**…  
**  
Almost a week has passed since I allowed Yuno to "take care" of me. She keeps me hydrated, nourished and clean every single day. She even takes care of my bathroom needs. Why does she need to strap me onto this chair, though? It's not like I'll run away or something. Slowly, I got used to the processed food that she brought along. Though I've been obedient to her demands, she keeps on injecting those drugs into my body. I couldn't hear Shaco anymore. Slowly, our memories together covered my guilt and regrets. I can't think straight anymore. I'm probably losing it. We were doing our daily make-out routine, when a sudden beep startled us.

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
**_  
Huh? Was that, from my diary? That was static, right? Yuno hurriedly stood up from my lap, and approached the monitor. My vision was too blurry to see what's happening in the monitor. "What's wrong?" I asked her as she pressed some buttons in the console. "It's nothing, Toshii. I'll take care of it." Yuno replied as she grabbed a syringe from her bag. Is that, a tranquilizer shot again? "Huh? Do you really need to inject that?" I asked her. "Yes. Bear with me, Toshii. I'll be back soon." She replied as she injected the chemical into my left arm. Slowly, my consciousness drifted away.

**…**

_Tsh, did all of those drugs break you? Come on now. I'm pretty confident that you're still sane enough to save yourself. Heh. I do wonder. Can you bear to witness your friends to die in front of you?_

I slowly regained my consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes. In the corner of my eye, I could see something, or rather; someone tied up lying on the floor. Huh? Who is this person? Tsh. My vision is still blurry. As the ringing in my ears slowly vanished, the sudden screaming of pain startled me. What the hell?! I quickly shifted my gaze in front of me. To my surprise, Yuno stood in front of me, and was pointing a crossbow at someone. Where the hell did she get that crossbow?

Suddenly, something hit my leg. Hm? As my vision slowly cleared up, I quickly recognized this person who was hitting me with her bounded arm. To my utter surprise, it was Hinata. What the hell is she doing here?! How did they manage to find us?! I was about to shout her name when Hinata quickly gave me a signal not too. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want Yuno to hear us talking. "What the hell are you doing here? What happened?" I softly asked her. "You guys were missing for a week! Of course we would try to look for you guys! We're friends, after all! Wait. Now isn't the time! I'll unbind you! Save Kousaka!" Hinata softly exclaimed as she bites onto a key and opens the padlocks, thus allowing me to undo the straps.

I can't believe it. Now that my vision is back, I could clearly see what's happening in front of me. Yuno was aiming that crossbow on a downed Kousaka. A crossbow bolt was sticking out in his right leg. He quivered in fear and pain as he tried to move away from Yuno. "Oh? What happened to your confidence?! I thought you'll brilliantly save the day?! Come on! Unbind Toshii so that I could kill you!" Yuno angrily shouted in ecstasy. I managed to grab my diary without alerting Yuno. I quickly opened it and checked the entries. 

**June 29 15:50 [Abandoned Hotel]**_  
Kousaka, Ouji  
-He was killed by the Second as he managed to save Akise, and Mao from their trap._

**June 29 16:05 [Abandoned Hotel]**_  
Hino, Hinata  
-She was killed by the Second as a crossbow bolt pierced her head._

**June 29 16:08 [Abandoned Hotel]**_  
Akise, Aru  
-He was killed by the Second as she stabbed his heart with a crossbow bolt._

**June 29 16:12 [Abandoned Hotel]  
**_Nonosaka, Mao  
-She was swiftly killed by the Second with a crossbow bolt.  
_  
_Time to choose, landlord! Can you sacrifice the lives of your friends for this false peace?! Decide, landlord!_

  
Shit, shit, shit, shit! This is bad! It's already 1546pm! I have to do something or Yuno will kill everyone! Damn it! Damn it! What can I do?! I have to stop her! "Please, Nohiru-kun! Save him!" Hinata whispered in despair as Yuno loaded the crossbow with another bolt. Fuck it! I took a deep breath and placed my phone beside Hinata. "Drop that, Yuno." I ordered Yuno as I slowly approached her. "Toshii?! How?!" Yuno shockingly murmured as she tilted her head towards me. "I'm sorry." I softly whispered to her.

**SLAP!**

I could feel my palm pulsating as my slap shook Yuno. She dropped the crossbow as her eyes enlarged in fear and regret. "Toshii? Why?" Yuno softly murmured. "I only accepted your proposition since I thought you'll leave them out of this. I thought we could spare them from any danger that we might encounter. I couldn't believe that danger is you, Yuno." I stated as I kicked the crossbow away from us.  
_**  
BZZZZZZT!  
**_  
More static?! I quickly ran to Hinata and grabbed my phone. I hurriedly opened it and checked the new entry.

**June 29 16:28 [Abandoned Hotel]**  
_Gasai, Yuno  
-After the First leaves her with his friends, she was ambushed by three diary owners.  
__-Distraught from what happened earlier, she didn't fight back. She died in their hands._

**DEAD END  
**  
Tsh. Well, that's it for our short and peaceful life. "We better get going. There are 3 diary owners heading towards our location. In my current condition, I won't last against them." I said to Hinata and Kousaka as I undo Hinata's binding. I ignored the weeping Yuno as I approached the downed Kousaka. "Hold still. I'll take it out. Hinata-san. Please ready a bandage or something. You could tear some of my used clothing." I said as I tended Kousaka's injury. "Uh. Sure!" Hinata said as she quickly stood up and picked up one of my used clothing. "We don't have any choice. We have to use this for now. Bear with us, Kousaka." I stated as I slowly grabbed onto the bolt. With one quick pull, I managed to get the bolt of his leg. Kousaka shouted and grunted in pain as me and Hinata wrapped his injury with a torn portion of my clothing.

After tending Kousaka, I slowly turned my head and looked at Yuno. She didn't move an inch after I slapped her. She's probably really disoriented right now. "Hinata-san. Can you bring Kousaka out of here? Meet up with Akise and Mao, and run away from this area as soon as possible." I asked Hinata as I opened the metal door for them. "What are you saying, Nohiru-kun?! Come with us!" Hinata shouted as Kousaka leaned onto her for support. "I can't. I am bounded to this girl. I am responsible for letting her do these things. I have to deal with her." I replied as I walked towards our duffle bags. I began fixing our things, and placing them inside the bags. "Stop this nonsense, Nohiru-kun! We hav-"  
_  
Go! Now!_

Hinata froze after I shouted at her. I looked back at her and gave her an assuring nod. "Thank you. I'm sorry, but, I can't let you guys die in this death game. I promise we'll be reunited soon." I stated as I continued fixing our things. "You better be! You have to! We're friends, after all!" Hinata shouted as she left the room with Kousaka. After hurriedly fixing our things, I turn my attention to Yuno.

_The woman that you love the most, is your biggest threat in this game. Do yourself a favour, and kill her here, landlord._

Tsh. Shut it, you bloody deviant.

"Hey. I'm sorry if I slapped you quite hard. I had to bring you back to your senses. I know you were just trying to keep me safe and all, but you don't have to that. You don't hurt our friends, Yuno." I stated as I gently held on to Yuno's shaking hand. Yuno couldn't reply. She's completely lost for words. "I'm really disappointed, Yuno. Please. Don't do that again." I calmly stated as I bring her closer and hugged her tightly. In that moment, a sudden gush of tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Toshii! I'm sorry! I just want to make sure that we'll reach that day! I just-" "Shh. I get it. Don't worry. I'm responsible too." I said as I placed my finger on top of her shaking lips.

I wiped the tears from her eyes. As Yuno slowly calmed down, I glanced over my dirty watch. It's already 1618pm. Thanks to those drugs that Yuno injected into my body, I'm pretty sure we'll die here if we decide to fight our attackers. It's best if we retreat for now. We hurriedly put on our clothes. As we were about to leave, my body's strength suddenly vanished. I quickly leaned against the wall to resist the urge of crashing down onto the floor. "Toshii!" Yuno shouted as she quickly rushed to my side. "Tsh. I blame this on you, though. Help me out." I stated with a chuckle as Yuno quickly wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

We managed to escape our ambushers. I don't know how, but we managed to sneak our way and escape the abandoned hotel. After a long travel, we managed to reach Yuno's home safely. To my surprise, my black sedan was parked in front of their gate. As we slowly made our way towards the gate, a man went out of my black sedan. Shit. It's Mist. "Oy. Where were you?" Mist asked as he walked toward us with a serious look on his face. "I had a vacation with her. I'm sor-"

_Ugh!_

A sudden right uppercut landed onto my stomach. I kneeled down in pain as Yuno rushed towards my side. "You bastard!" Yuno furiously shouted at Mist as she was about to attack him. "No. Yuno. Don't." I weakly ordered her as I grabbed onto her wrist. "Is this the girlfriend that you were speaking of? Geez. What a lousy one. Look at you. You look like shit. Is this how she takes care of her boyfriend?" Mist asked me as he dragged me towards the black sedan. "Toshii!" Yuno shouted in annoyance since she couldn't do anything against my order. "Let him, Yuno. I'll be fine. Please. Get inside." I ordered her as Mist pushed me inside the car.

Yuno was forced to follow my order since she didn't want to do anything to upset me again. As she entered her home with a defeated look in her face, Mist began to drive away from her. "Who the fuck do you think I am? Am I your bloody caretaker?" Mist angrily asked me as he stared at the rear view mirror. "Sorry. I didn't know that she would pull a stunt like that." I weakly replied. "I did some research about that girl since your silver-haired friend asked me for some information," he said as his angry tone slowly vanished. "Akise?" I weakly asked him. "Yep. That's the one. He made me look over some things. Do me a favor, will you Toshiro? Stay the fuck away from that girl. She's too dangerous for you," he coldly stated. "What the hell are you talking about? I've been through worse. You know that. She needs me, Mist. I can't leave her side." I weakly replied as I try to shake off my dizziness.

_Trust me. You'll regret saying those words after seeing what I managed to dig up._


	14. Vision

_Trust me. You'll regret saying those words after seeing what I managed to dig up._

After a short drive from Yuno's place, we finally arrived at the dark alleyway near my condominium. After alighting from my black sedan, I followed Mist closely through the alleyway. This alley is too dark. I wish the government could add some lightning here. After a brief walk through the alley, Mist stopped on his tracks. In front of us was a rusty, metal door. "Hurry up. My knees are giving up on me." I ordered Mist as I struggled to keep my body from crashing down. Tsh. Those chemicals that Yuno injected into me were pretty strong. My whole body is severely weakened thanks to those things.

**CLANK!**

After Mist opens the metal door, we went into his office. As usual, his office is dusty and pretty crowded with clutter. His office is fairly small. It's large enough for a desk, two chairs, and 6 large file cabinets. "Geez. Clean the place up. There might be an unknown virus in here." I commented as I sat down on the chair in front of his dusty, wooden desk. "Tsh. I don't have the time for that." Mist replied as he lights up a cigarette and proceeds to smoke in front of me. "So, what did you managed to dig up?" I asked him as the strong smell of tobacco enters my nose. "Oh. Right. I'll get it." He replied as he quickly turns around and opens a nearby file cabinet. I can't help to notice how organized he is when it comes to his files.

After a few minutes of searching, Mist brings out open from his file cabinet. "Here. You better read it." Mist stated as he gives me the file. I opened the folder and scanned the contents of Mist's research about Yuno. Hm. It says here that police investigated her home while we were cooped up in that abandoned hotel. They dug up the massive hole at the back of her home and found 3 skeletal corpses buried there. 2 of those corpses didn't have their skull attached to their body. I do remember seeing two skulls in that room. I'm pretty sure those are connected to each other. "Those bodies, are they bigger than the other one?" I asked Mist as I continue to scan through the data. "Yup. I'm pretty sure those bodies are her family or sorts. Maybe her relatives? I'm not sure." Mist replied as he continues to smoke his cigarette.

Something caught my attention as I scanned through the data. It says here that Yuno's adopted. Huh? Her foster father is a known banker, while her foster mother stepped down for her accountancy role to take care of her. Records only kept tabs on her till she was 10 years old, which is probably 4 or 5 years ago.

Hm. My intuition is telling me that those bodies are Yuno's family. The two adult corpses are possibly her parents. The other might be her sister or brother. "What happened to the third body?" I asked Mist as I closed the folder and place it on top of his desk. "The police took it to the morgue. They'll further investigate about it under Nishijima, Masumi." Mist replied as he puffs out a smoke towards my face. "Tsh. Quit it." I stated as I waved the smoke away from my face. "No. You quit it. Stop seeing the girl. She's too dangerous for you own good." He stated as he extinguishes his cigarette on top of his ash tray. After hearing his words, a sudden feeling of annoyance clouded my thoughts. He doesn't know anything about Yuno personally. He doesn't know how much Yuno needs me and how much I need her.

"Why, Mist? Why can't I be with that girl?" I asked Mist as I try my best to control my emotions. "First, she's practically insane. Don't even think that I didn't notice that. Based on what happened to you, I could really say she's too dangerous for you. Second, you don't need her. She'll probably bring back same memories that we tried bury." Mist coldly stated as he stared at me with his dark, grey pupils. "Heh. I can handle it. You didn't mentor me for a year for nothing. Besides, she needs me, and I need her." I calmly stated to Mist.

_Don't push your luck, Toshiro. I'll bet everything I have that she will eventually kill you._

My eyes widen after hearing those words from Mist. Did he really say that? Wait. He's aware of the survival game?! "Heh. Don't worry. I don't know anything about this survival game of yours. I'm too busy to look into it." Mist stated as he gave me an assuring smile. "How? Who told you that?!" I frantically asked him with a shocked tone in my voice. "Your silver-haired friend did. We had a deal. An information, for an information. I told him what I managed to research about that girl, in return, he told me about this whole survival game that you guys are in." He stated as he picks up Yuno's folder and places it back to its file cabinet.

Suddenly, an idea sprang up in my mind. I could let Mist help me out. With his help, I could find the remaining diary owners!

"Uh, Mist. Are you busy at the moment?" I asked Mist as I stood up from my seat and looked around his office. "Pretty much. I have a lot to do. Why?" Mist quickly replied as he stared at me with a bored look on his face. Tsh. I don't want to be a bother to him. He already gave me so much. I don't want to bring harm to him also. "Nothing, really. About our discussion earlier, I'll think about it. Don't worry. I won't let you down." I stated as I gave him a reaffirming smile. "Tsh. Don't go sweet on me. You know where the door is at." He coldly replied as he starts to fix his papers. "Heh. Alright then. Later." He said as I waved him goodbye and exited his office.

4 days quickly passed like a blur. I still haven't recovered from Yuno's outrage last week. I still feel weak and at times, my body would suddenly shiver like crazy. I forgot how many doses she injected into me. Were those really just tranquilizers and aphrodisiac? Also, Deus called me up for a private talk. He mentioned that EIGHT has the power that bestows the power of a future diary to other people. That's a weird ability if you ask me. Are those people actually count as diary owners? Do they share the same fate with us? Tsh. I have to know.

Does Yuno, really love me? I really don't get her actions. Did she do all of those things because she really wants to protect me, or is she that fixated at that happy ending of hers? What a troublesome girl. What I do know, is that I love her and I want to help her. I want to give her a normal life. I'm pretty sure she's been through bad times. I want to do something about that and help her be normal again. Hopefully, I can do it.

Ah, crap. I'll be late for school! I quickly opened my bedroom door and dashed towards the kitchen. As I was about to put on my shoes, a sudden delicious aroma filled my nose. To my surprise, there are two packed sandwiches on top of the dining table. I quickly approached the packed meals with a hungry look on my face. Oh, I remember. I was caught in my thoughts earlier than I forgot to eat my breakfast. Who made this though? As I pick one of the sandwiches up, I noticed a note below it.

_I hope you'll like it! Geez! Stop thinking too much! Also, stop skipping meals! Anyway, I'll see you in school! If not, I'll just go to your place later! See you! I love you, Toshii!_

Yuno. How did she manage to sneak inside of my unit? I don't know how, but I didn't notice her presence. Damn. I'm getting soft. I quickly unwrapped the plastic covering of the sandwich that I was holding and took a bite out of it. A pleasant and flavourful taste filled my mouth. "Delicious." I murmured as I took another bite. Wait. She made a seafood sandwich? Wow. She really knows my favourite meals. Wait. Crap! I'm so late for the first class! I quickly placed the other sandwich inside my brown bag and ran outside of my unit. After locking the door, I hurriedly ran towards the elevators.

After running like there's no tomorrow, I manage to arrive at school before the first bell. As I put on my indoor shoes, a sudden feeling of exhaustion and nausea entered my mind. Shit. It feels like I want to throw up. My body leaned onto the lockers as my strength was slowly sapped out of my body. Fuck. This is another side-effect from Yuno's outburst. Thanks to those chemicals, I can't do any physical activity in a prolonged time. I tried jogging two days ago, which resulted into this scenario. After taking some deep breathes, my body slowly calmed down. I better take the day off. I don't feel like going to class anymore.

I managed to sneak my way into storage room of the gym. The teachers were too busy talking and discussing their feats in their job that they didn't noticed me. I laid myself down on top of a blue cushion as I stared blankly at the ceiling. Somehow, I really feel empty. It feels like there's something missing. Is it Yuno's presence? Perhaps. Wait a minute. I remember something. It was Yuno's entry during the day when we left the abandoned hotel. If my memory serves me correct, I could remember that she supposed to be killed by three diary owners. Tsh. This is bad. I don't fully know what happened during that time. I have to ask Akise and others.

After some minutes after sending my mail to Akise, a sudden knock on the door surprised me. Akise, Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka entered the room silently. "You guys.." I murmured with a surprised look on my face. I really didn't expect that they'll still help after what happened last week. I really thought that they'll cast me aside and avoid me. "Hey, Toshiro-kun. I brought them along." Akise stated as he smiled at me. "What's this all about, Nohiru-kun?" Hinata asked me as she sat down in front of me.

I gave my friends a brief explanation for Yuno's actions last week. I also mentioned about the private meeting I had with Deus. Akise mentioned about Kousaka's diary too. "So, Gasai did all of those things to protect you? That's just crazy!" Hinata commented after hearing my explanation. "Well, Gasai-san is pretty unique in her ways." Akise commented. "Anyway, is your leg okay now, Kousaka?" I asked Kousaka as I stared at his bandaged right leg. "Pretty much. There's a slight pain whenever I move, but the brilliant Kousaka is too strong for this injury!" Kousaka proudly exclaimed.

"Speaking of brilliant, can I borrow your diary Kousaka?" I asked Kousaka. "Sure thing! Be careful with it though, since it's my super diary!" Kousaka proudly stated as he hands me his phone. Woah. I didn't notice before that we have the same model. "So, you became a diary owner thanks to this blog site where you input some entries?" I asked him as I inspect his diary. "Yeah! They also rate your entries! You wouldn't get promoted if your entries are lame! Also, Future Diaries are their owner's future. If that's broken, my life will-"

**CRASH!**

Kousaka screamed in anguish as I threw his phone on the floor. The impact broke his phone instantly. "I don't want to die!" Kousaka frantically shouted as he starts rolling on the floor in fearful manner. Hm. Strange. By now, there should be a vortex that would suck him in. "So that's how it is." Akise stated as he looks at the panicking Kousaka. "It's just like what you told me earlier. There's a possibility that Eighth's diary is a server of some sorts." I stated as I place my phone beside me. "How long are you going to do that?" Hinata asked the panicking Kousaka as Mao starts to take picture of him.

"Eighth has the ability to make more diary owners, but there's only one real Future Diary. It's the server hosting the rental blog. The client phones are only terminals. Therefore, there's no problem if the cellphones break." Akise explained to the troubled Kousaka and to the curious Mao. "Even so, don't break it! I can't predict my brilliant futures anymore!" Kousaka angrily replied as he tried to salvage his broken phone. "If we'd left it as it was, we'd have been feeding information to the enemy." Akise calmly retorted back. Wait. Does that mean that Kousaka lead those sub-owners to our location? "Then at least give me a chance to save the memory first!" Kousaka tearfully replied which made Akise chuckle.

Now, what do I do? I can't fully rely on Yuno anymore. If I blindly let her do what she wants, that might lead to our deaths. We need help, and these people in front of me are the only ones I can ask. If they'll help us, I'll put my life on the line to protect them. After all, they're my only friends.

"Guys, can I ask all of you to help me?" I nervously asked my friends who were looking at me. "What is it, Toshiro-kun?" Akise asked me with a smile on his face. "Uh. It's about the survival game. I pretty sure you guys have seen how unstable Yuno is. I want to protect her, and save her, but I can't do it alone. I-" "Anyway, the question now is how do we fight off this enemy. We can ask Nishijima-san to help with security." Akise stated as he cut me off. Huh? "We need to decide where to hide Toshiro." Hinata stated with a determined look on her face. Wait. Did she just mention me by my first name?! "I heard that Kousaka-kun's place is pretty big!" Mao commented. "Alright. That settles it then. Any complains, Toshiro-kun?" Akise asked me as he ignored Kousaka's complaints.

I'm too surprised to respond. What are they saying? Are they really that determined to put their lives on the line just to help me? "Why? Why are you guys so determined to help me? I'm pretty sure you guys know this game is dangerous! Why?!" I asked them with a surprised look on my face. "Isn't it obvious? You're our friend." Akise replied with a warm smile. A sudden feeling of warmth burst inside my chest. I can feel my tears falling as I try my best to stop myself from smiling.

After discussing our plan, I waved my friends goodbye and left the school early. Three days from now, they'll bring me to Kousaka's house to hide from our attackers. The thing is I have to ensure Yuno doesn't make another outburst there. They really don't trust Yuno. Based on what happened last week, I don't really blame them. I really hope the plan works. Anyway, I need to rest. I'll just take it easy. After arriving back at my unit, I sat down on the sofa and stared blankly at the ceiling. Pft. Yuno. What will I do to you?

_Somehow, I'm really afraid. I'm afraid that I couldn't help Yuno. I'm afraid that I'm not the man that she really needs. I'm afraid that I can't protect her. Even so, I mustn't waver. Our lives depend on our trust on each other. I can't let her down. Besides, I have to prove Shaco wrong._

_I will save her._

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Hm? My eyes are so heavy. What time is it? I slowly reached for my phone which was on top of the nightstand. As I opened it, my phone's screen light blinded my eyes. Crap. Now I'm dizzy. I shrugged off my dizziness and checked my phone. It's only 0645am in the morning. Hm. Today's the day huh. Three days quickly passed, and today, I will gamble life to protect my friends and Yuno. I'm pretty sure my body is at 85% by now. Hopefully, I can manage. Anyway, I better check my diary. I'm sure that those were our entries earlier.

**July 5 17:50 [Kousaka Residence]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

An explosion detonated near him. The intense heat scorched his body. He died due to severe burns.

He lost against their attackers. They broke his back. A debris crushed him as he desperately tried to crawl his way out.

**DEAD END**

**July 5 17:55 [Kousaka Residence]**

_Gasai, Yuno_

She tried to pull First out of the burning house. A debris crushed her body.

A throwing knife pierced her head. She died due to heavy blood lost.

**DEAD END**

Give me a fucking break. These entries are too intense. Are our attackers that good? Tsh. I can't let my guard down. I must not hesitate. I have to protect them. I have to protect her. I will not anyone take us down. I will kill who ever stand against us.

_My, my. You're starting to sound like me, landlord._

At noon, I met up with Akise, Hinata, and Mao. I only brought my trench knife with me since my throwing knives are pretty dull and I didn't have the time to sharpen them. This knife alone will do. We waited at the bus stop for Kousaka. Eventually, a black sedan arrived and picked us up. To my surprise, it was Nishijima-san who was driving the sedan. As we sat tensely in the car, we talked about our plan. First, they'll hide me at Kousaka's house and the police will watch the surrounding area. Second, we'll lure the attackers towards Kousaka's house. Before they'll let me engage them, Akise and Kousaka will disable the cellphone antenna tower, which will disable their diaries. With that off, they'll lose their ability to fight against us. Not to mention, the police will back me up.

As we arrived at Kousaka's house, we went straight to the third floor balcony. I placed my trench knife on top of the drawer by the stairs. I'll just get it here before I'll engage our adversary. From up here, we could see the entire front lawn of the Kousaka household lot. We can anticipate and watch for our attackers here. "Oh, I almost forgot. That antenna can be turned off with this remote controller." Akise stated as he points at a nearby black switchbox. "What if it didn't work?" I asked him as I kept on looking around the vicinity. Where the hell is Yuno? "That leaves me and Kousaka to go to the tower and manually turn it off." He replied. After scouting the lot, I gave out a huge sigh. "Alright. Let's do this." I stated with confidence in my voice as my friends smile at me.

Time quickly flew by. It's already 1700pm. It's just a matter of time before our attackers arrive. Not to mention, I still haven't seen Yuno anywhere. Where is that girl when you need her?

_This Team A to HQ. Confirmed entry of three targets._

"Here goes." I mumbled to myself as I could feel my body getting tense. "We have to draw them in even further. They wouldn't be affected if we turn off the tower now." Akise calmly stated. "Kousaka, Mao, Hinata, Akise. If worse comes to worse, I want you guys to bail out. I'll handle this." I ordered them as I could see Hinata and Mao shaking. "But…" "No buts. I don't want my friends to get hurt. I'll do everything I can to ensure your safeties." I stated as I gave them an assuring smile.

**SHZZZT!**

A sudden noise coming from inside the house startled us. "A blackout?!" Mao shouted in shock as the lights were suddenly cut off. "Toshiro-kun! The switch! Hit the switch!" Akise quickly ordered me. "Got it!" I shouted as I hurriedly flicked the switch. Did it work? "Oy, Toshiro! I'm still getting a full signal!" Kousaka tensely stated as he checks his phone. "Damn. The blackout disabled the remote, too. Did they figure out our plan?" Akise stated as he tries to calm down Kousaka and Mao. Shit. This is bad. How did they figure it out?! There's no way they could have got some information about our plan! We're the only ones that know about this plan!

Wait. How could I forget her diary's ability?

A pinked haired girl gleefully walked in the courtyard. There's no way I could mistake that girl for another person. Wait a minute. Is that my trench knife?! Damn it. Leaving my trench knife on top of that drawer was a bad idea. "Yuno! Why did you cut off the power?!" I shouted at the pink haired girl, who merrily turns around with a smile on her face.

_I found you, Toshii! I'm here to help you out, Toshii!_

_Toshii saw me! Toshii saw me! Toshii saw me!_

A sudden feeling of shock and annoyance filled my chest. Damn it. Yuno foiled our plan. Shit! We have to go for plan B! Tsh! How stupid of me! I should have let Yuno know our plan from the first place! Now, she's acting on her own! Fuck! Way to go, Toshiro!

_Look at me, Toshii! I'll protect you, Toshii!_

Is it me or she's a bit too clingy today? This isn't normal. I'm already used on how clingy she is with me, but right now, it's in another level. "Yuno! Come up here!" I shouted at Yuno who merrily went back inside. "I'll leave you to deal with her, Toshiro-kun. Kousaka-kun and I will go to the antenna to cut off the signal. I'm sorry, but I need you to make sure she won't get in our way." Akise stated as he left the balcony with Kousaka.

As Yuno arrived at the balcony, I quickly took my trench knife from her hand and bound her wrists with a rope. "Huh? Toshii? Why did you tie me up?" Yuno asked me with a surprised look on her face. "It's an assurance of sorts." I replied as I tried to give her a fake smile. Of course, that's a lie. To be honest, I'm scared that I wouldn't be able to control her actions. Not to mention, Hinata and Mao is absolutely terrified by Yuno's presence. After a few minutes of waiting, we decided to go back inside of the house. "Toshii. Why did you tie me up?" Yuno asked me once more as she follows me closely. Before I could answer, a sudden noise caught our attention.

**CRASH!**

What?! The main door was forcefully opened as two policemen crashed inwards of the room, and one of them was Nishijima. "Oy! Nishijima-san! Are you okay?!" I shouted as I tried to go down the stair, but I was stopped by Hinata. From up here, I could say he's in a bad condition. I have to help them somehow!

_My, my. There he is, Marco. The one up there is Toshiro-kun._

_Oh? He looks a bit scrawny. Are you sure he was the one carried the title Thantos, before?_

Two people entered the entrance hall. A man and a woman, who were clad in white clothing, gazed at us as they banter some petty comments about my appearance. The man sports a long, brown hair, and from his appearance, is pretty buff, while the woman sports a short, purple hair. Somehow, these guys look too familiar to me. Not to mention, they look like they're just some push-overs. Shit. I can't underestimate them.

Nishijima desperately tried to fend them off, but a strong right counter knocked him unconscious. After the man knocked our police ally out, he proceeded to celebrate his strong counter. "Heh. I love riding the thin line between danger and chance!" The man stated as he gave out some jabs to the air. "You are such a maniac for counters." The woman commented with a sigh.

"Oy! First! Did the made you piss your pants?!" The man shouted as he gave me a taunting smile. "Heh. Not at all! That looked pretty weak!" I shouted back at him as I gave him a taunting smile of my own. "You sure talk big! Let me give you an advantage. My diary can predict the next move my opponent will do in a fight! It tells me when I'll hit them with a cross-counter! I call it, THE ALWAYS WIN, NEVER LOSE A FIGHT DIARY!" He shouted proudly as he shows off his phone. "What? That's a lame ass name." I commented as I taunted our attackers once again.

Heh. If I fight him now, his diary would counter my moves. We have to wait for Akise to shut down the tower. We have to buy some time!

"Hinata-san! Mao-san! Yuno! Go!" I shouted as I bring out my knife. Hinata and Mao quickly dashed towards the hallway. "Toshii! Cut the rope! Let me fight too!" Yuno shouted as she tries to desperately convince me. "Not yet! I'll stall them! Follow Hinata's lead!" I ordered her as the two assassins dashed towards the stairs. Before I could even move, Yuno quickly grabbed on to my arm and dragged me towards the hall.

We headed straight for the attic. Fortunately, Hinata and Mao managed to open the attic door easily. "You guys go up first!" Hinata shouted as she gives me a slight push. "What?! Oy! What are you doing?!" I shouted back at her as I try to convince her to go ahead. Before I could force Hinata and Mao to go first, Yuno grabbed onto me and pulled me upwards. I have no choice but to climb the ladder first.

Midway of our climb, I heard their footsteps closing in our location. Shit! They're here! As I was about to jump off from the ladder, Hinata suddenly gave me a stern look. "We'll stop them here!" Hinata shouted as she ran off towards our assassins. The woman quickly pulled out some throwing knives and flung them towards us. I could only watch as Hinata and Mao were struck down by the knives. I could feel my anger slowly boiling inside of me. Their names didn't appear in my diary earlier. Even so, I'll make these bastards pay for hurting them! Before I could do anything against our attackers, Yuno pulled me upwards and into the attic. She quickly locks the attic door and pushes me against the wall.

"Yuno! Why did you lock the door?! We have to go back and help Hinata-san and Mao-san!" I shouted at Yuno as I tried to catch my breath. "It doesn't matter. It's fine as long as Toshii and I are safe." Yuno coldly stated. Damn it! She's too fixated in protecting me that she doesn't give a damn about our friends! "Toshii. Untie me." She stated as she brings her bounded wrist closer to me. I was about to shout at her for being too damn selfish, but her sudden solemn look surprised me. She looks like she's in great pain. She's probably thinking that I'm actually hesitating to let her fight with me. Tsh. I'm not sure anymore. If she goes berserk again, can I control her?

"I know. Please. Give me a moment." I stated as I sat down on the floor. I still haven't heard a word from Akise. Should we fight them now? We're at a disadvantage at the moment since that guy's diary ability. We have to hold them off. Damn it. Stop hesitating, Toshiro!

**CLANG!**

The attic's door was busted open. "Okay. That's as far as you go." Our male assailant stated as he climbs up from the ladder. His lady accomplice followed shortly. "It looks like you guys are cornered. My diary tells me who I will flirt with in the future. It lets me see your current location without any flaw. I call it, the FLIRTING DIARY." The woman stated as she brings out her knives. Fuck. Before I could unbind Yuno, I have to check if their diaries have any weakness! I can't let Yuno fight without fully knowing our advantages and disadvantages!

Within a split second, I dashed towards our attackers. I tried to slash him with my trench knife, but he neatly evaded my attack. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I can counter your attacks! Like this!" The man shouted as he countered my attack with a solid right straight on my jaw. I felt the tremendous impact coursing through my body. I quickly took a step back. Fuck. That was painful. I spat some blood from my mouth. "You're pretty good." I commented as I prepare myself for my next attack. "Are you retarded? You can't land a punch on me! Don't even try!" The man shouted as he taunts me once again.

"We'll see about that!" I shouted at him as I charged into the fray once again. My slashes aren't connecting! He's just neatly evading my attacks! If that's the case, I just have to lure him in! "Gotcha!" The man shouted as he grabs on to my left arm. As he was about to deliver a strong straight to my face, I swiftly countered his cross-counter. I gave him a strong right roundhouse kick that made him flinched. This is my chance!

Before I could even move a muscle, a throwing knife pierced my right arm. In that second, our male assailant quickly landed another strong right straight that made me stumble backwards. "Woah there. You almost got me." The man stated as he shakes off the pain from my kick. "You were wide open. I might as well take the chance." The woman stated as she gives out a giggle. Fuck. I'm in a disadvantage here. I have no choice but to free Yuno. I quickly took a step back away from them. "Toshii!" Yuno shouted as tries to tend to my wound. "They're pretty good. Well, it's a 2v1. Shall we make it a 2v2?" I asked her as I free her from her restraints.

_Toshiro-kun? Toshiro-kun! We did it! _

That voice from my transceiver! That was Akise! Finally! "Wait! What the hell happened to our diaries?!" The man shouted with a shocked tone in his voice. Heh. This is it! This is our chance! I shrugged off the pain from the man's cross-counter earlier and stretched me arms. "Toshii, are you sure you're okay?" Yuno asked me as tends my wound. "I think so. My body is responding well to my orders. I think I can manage." I replied as I hand her my trench knife. "You can manage, huh." She murmured as she takes my knife from my hand. Hm. Is Yuno aware of my current condition right now? Well, she has the Toshiro Diary after all. "Don't worry! I can fight with my fists!" I stated as I gave her a reassuring smile.

_It looks like we have to use our own diaries, Maru._

_It seems that way, Ai._

To our surprise, our assailants threw their phones away. They started to laugh hysterically at us. "You guys really bought it, didn't you?! Did you really think that we're just some sub-diary owners?!" The man shouted at me as he continues to laugh at us. "What?! What the hell is the meaning of this?!" I shouted as our current situation starts to confuse me. In reply, the two brought out a pair of black phones. The man brings out a comb and styled his long brown hair into a pompadour.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I'm the SEVENTH, Ikusaba, Marco." The man stated as he introduces himself to us. "I'm also the SEVENTH, Mikami, Ai." The woman quickly followed up. What?! Two different people but they share the same diary?! What the fuck is this?! "We are the proud owners of the EXCHANGE DIARY!" They both shouted as they posed in front of us. "Heh. What a catch. 2 real diary owners managed to corner us. Shall we give them some beating, Yuno?" I asked Yuno as I cracked my knuckles and looked at our assailants intently. "Sure thing, Toshii. That's why I love you. We're always in sync!" Yuno stated with a smile on her face. In sync? What the hell is she talking about?

"Oh? You guys want to have a match with us?" Marco asked as we cautiously approached the two. To our surprise, the two started making out in front of us. We can't help but to feel flustered as we watch our assailants.

"Hey, First. Do you believe in the power of love? Heh. My diary is a diary of love that tells me all about Ai, so I can always protect her." Marco proudly stated as he grabs on to Ai's hip. "And my diary is a diary of love that tells me all about Marco, so I can always protect him." Ai followed up as she grabs on to Marco's hip. "So you're telling us you two stalk each other?" I asked them as I butt in their explanation. "What?! No way! Our Exchange Diary is a pair for a loving couple!" Marco angrily replied. "You kids are too young to understand our love!" Ai angrily shouted at us.

"Geez. What a sore sight." I mumbled as I readied my stance. "I'll protect you, Toshii." Yuno lovingly stated as she gives me a reassuring smile of her own and stood beside me. "Heh. I'll be counting on you." I commented as I prepare myself to strike. This is it. We have to take these two down. No more hesitation.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" Ai shouted as she threw a throwing knife towards us. I was about to dodge it when Yuno quickly deflected it with my knife. "I won't let you kill Toshii." Yuno coldly stated at our attackers. I can't help but to be in awe at my girlfriend's ability. "Amazing. You have to teach me that later, Yuno." I commented as I can't help but to smile at her. Her cheeks slowly turned red as she noticed my praise. "Then how about two at once?!" Ai shouted once again as she threw two knives at us. In a blink of an eye, Yuno effortlessly deflected them too.

Our two assailants are stunned. Even I was stunned from Yuno's insane ability. Before Ai could throw another barrage at us, I quickly closed in and engaged with Marco. I flung my right fist towards him. He quickly blocked it and countered my attack with a right hook of his own. Luckily, I managed to block it. I gave him a strong push kick on his stomach, and went in for a couple of jabs. I managed to land some, but then, he countered with a fake straight, which left me wide open for a strong left hook to my body.

**UGH!**

The impact stunned me for a second. I quickly predicted his next move. Since he's using an orthodox stance, he'll probably go for a right straight to my temple. Tsh. I have no time to evade it! I stood my ground and threw a wild right hook towards his head. He landed his killer straight on my left cheek, while I managed to land my hook on his temple. We both stumbled back as the impact from our punches stunned us.

"Marco!" Ai shouted as she tends my opponent. "Toshii! Are you okay?!" Yuno tensely asked me as she checks my wounds. Somehow, this feels like a boxing match. "Heh. I'm fine. I can keep going." I replied as I shrugged off the pain. "Heh. You can land some nasty blows, First! It makes me want to go for some more!" Marco stated in excitement as he shrugs of the pain from my blows. To my surprise, I could feel something aching in my body. It's like my chest is on fire. Oh no. Don't tell me this is another withdrawal from those chemicals! Though my body is starting to act against me, I did my best to stand against Marco. I can't let them notice that I'm actually in a lot pain right now.

Ai quickly noticed that I was struggling to keep my composure, and threw another knife towards me. Again, Yuno neatly deflected it. "Seriously? You sure a show off, Yuno." I commented at Yuno's action with a sarcastic tone in my voice. Ai got agitated and started another barrage at us.

_He praised me! He praised me! He praised me! _

_Toshii praised me!_

Yuno neatly deflected all of the knives. Is she even human? How can she do that feat? The hell, I'm nowhere near at her level. Her skill is too insane! "Maru, I'm out of knives." Ai stated as Yuno slowly approached them. This is it! We could end this now! "Tsh! You leave us with no choice! Time to do it, Ai!" Marco shouted as he readied his stance. Will they gang up on Yuno?! Shit! I have to protect her! "Yuno!" I shouted as I quickly ran in front of Yuno. To our surprise, Marco and Ai jumped down from the attic. Did they just, run away from us?

"Tsh. We got some runners." I stated as I clenched my arm wound. "Are you okay, Toshii? Did she manage to land a knife on you?" Yuno asked me as she tends my wounded arm. "None at all. You were too good. You're even better than me!" I stated as I praised Yuno, which made her blush hard. "Really, Toshii? I'm happy to hear that!" She stated with a big smile on her face. She didn't notice that I'm having a hard time right now. I have to keep her focused. "Come on. We have to chase them." I stated as I tried my best to give Yuno a smile of my own. Damn. This is harder than I thought.

We quickly went down from the attic. As we ran towards the entrance hall, a nearby explosion caught our attention. "Shit. They have bombs!" I shouted as I was caught off guard. Did those two placed those bombs inside?! Wait. I remember! There's another one! We only focused on Marco and Ai, that I forgot about their other accomplice! Tsh. We have no time for this! I quickly pulled my phone out and checked my diary. We still haven't avoided our Dead Ends. We have to do something! I won't let them kill Yuno!

_Well, isn't this a magnificent sight? My landlord is actually burning in determination. Heh. You better entertain me, alright?_

I have to do something! I have to make sure we will survive through this! Since Ai ran out of knives, Yuno only has one possible scenario! We can't let our guard down though. We have to keep focused! "Yuno! Don't do anything risky! Please!" I shouted as I followed Yuno closely. "Don't worry, Toshii! It's promise! You have to give me a reward though!" Yuno merrily replied as gives me a reassuring smile.

We finally reached the entrance hall. Shit. The entire hall is in ablaze. It's only a matter of minutes before this whole place will be burned down. Only 5 minutes to go till our Dead Ends.

_I'll put it on the test! Show me the power of your love!_

In front of us, was Marco and Ai. They started to sprint towards us. "Yuno! Take care of Ai! I'll deal with Marco!" I ordered Yuno as we did the same. To our surprise, Ai threw two knives at us. Though she was caught surprised, Yuno managed to deflect her attack. Yuno and Ai went ahead and engaged with each other. The scorching flame prevented me and Marco from interfering.

Ai desperately fought back against Yuno. It wasn't a surprise that Yuno held the advantage against her. Yuno was swiftly evading Ai's attacks, and her slashes are a centimetre away from hitting Ai. Is this how Yuno fights when she gives it her 100% percent? She looks so different during the time we fought together back at Okemata Incident. Suddenly, Ai tripped on the carpet. Yuno quickly noticed this and tried to go for the kill. As Yuno quickly out maneuverer her stunned opponent, Marco suddenly enters the fray. He blocks Yuno's attack with his shoulder and quickly disarmed her.

Shit! This is bad! Yuno's wide open! I ignored the scorching blaze that blocked my path, and ran towards them. Ai sees this opportunity and quickly threw a knife towards Yuno's head. Fuck! Will I reach her in time?! With a sudden rush of adrenaline, I managed to push Yuno aside. Now I have to evade-

_Toshiii! Noooooo!_

Blood. What. What the hell. I'm sure I was able to use my hands to cover my face. Did I cover it in time? Wait a second. Why can't I see anything with my left eye? What…

_Aaaarrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

I kneeled down in pain as I clenched the left portion of my face. My whole body twitched severely as the knife slashed through the left side of my face. My left eye. I can't believe it. I lost my left eye. Blood started to spew out from the long and open wound. Damn it. It fucking hurts. It really does. Will I die from this?! I haven't heard a thing from my diary nor from Yuno's. Wait. Where the hell-

_Not bad, First._

I struggled to look upwards. Marco and Ai stood a few meters away from. Wait. Are those our diaries?! How did they manage to get those?! I slowly turned my head to Yuno's direction. Damn it. She looks bad. She's in a total shock. She's in to condition to fight any longer. Is this, how it will all end? I can feel my body running in my reserves. Thanks to these wound, I'm pretty sure I can't fight any longer. No. It can't be. We can't-

_How dare you do that to Toshiii?!_

Yuno! Yuno charges in towards the two. To my surprise, Marco quickly countered her attack with a solid straight. Yuno's body crashed down on the floor. I could only watch as she quivered in pain from Marco's punch. Damn it! Damn it all! Fuck this! I don't care if I die anymore! I won't let these two get away! I'll fucking kill them!

_Shaco!_

_Heh. Is it my turn now? Alright, landlord. I can't promise you anything since our body is pretty banged up already, but I'll do my best. I can't let anyone kill her expect us._

_I'll fucking kill youuuuuu!_

An unearthly rage filled my body. I slowly stood up and charged in. I desperately attacked Marco with my fist, and he effortlessly evaded all of it. "Finish it, Marco." Ai ordered Marco as she held our diaries. What the hell? Who do you think you are?! I'm Thanatos! I can't go down like this! You fucking bitch! I'll kill y-

**UGHH!**

A solid knee landed on my solar plexus. I felt the air inside my lungs being sucked out. Not yet! I have to-

**ARGH!**

_Sorry landlord, but we're done for._

A devastating right hook landed on my right cheek. Damn it. My vision is getting blurry. I'm losing consciousness. Even with Shaco's help, I'm losing against them. Am I that weak? Am I that powerless? Marco then grabs my collar and pulls me upward. "You're too feisty, First." Marco stated as he taunts me with his eyes. "I won't let you! I won't let you kill her!" I shouted as I used my last ounce of strength to try to gouge out his eye. To my surprise, a throwing knife pierced my hand. I shouted in pain as all of my strength disappeared in my body.

_You were hesitant. That's why you lost. Your love for her is weak. Even in that dramatic save earlier, you were hesitant. To be honest, it really feels like you're only using her as a shield!_

Huh? What did he say? I'm using Yuno as a shield? That I'm hesitant? Damn it. I can't help but to agree in his words. If I believed in Yuno at the first place, we could have killed them even before they could have cornered us. If I believed in her at the first place, she wouldn't be injured like that.

_It's my fault. I hesitated to believe in the girl who only wants to protect me. I am too weak to protect her. _

"That's right. I'm weak." I murmured. I slightly noticed Marco getting slowly agitated. "I couldn't protect her. I'm that weak. How could I call myself her lover, or, even a man-"

**UGH!**

Marco's fist landed on my face. I could feel the blood dripping down from my nostrils and from my wound. Heh. I'll bleed out to death. "That's what I hate the most, First! The feeling of being weak! If you want to beat us, then prove your love is stronger than ours! Find us and fight us once again! If you try to run away, we'll just break your diaries! If you can't fight, then die here!" Marco angrily shouted as he threw me downwards to first floor.

Everything was in slow motion.

I could feel the water from the sprinklers hitting my face. I could see Yuno painfully looking at me. I'm sorry Yuno. We failed, and it's my entire fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I then heard the sound of impact as my body landed on the carpeted ceramic tiles. My whole back ached in pain. My hands twitched as I tried to move my muscles. The rage inside of me slowly simmered down. I blankly stared at smoke-covered ceiling as my consciousness slowly faded away.

_Yuno.._


	15. Reset

Huh?

I slowly opened my eyes. Utter darkness surrounds me. Where the hell am I? Wait. That's odd. Why can't I see with my left eye? My left eye is open, yet I can't see a thing. I gently touched my face to inspect my eye. A long scar on the left portion of my face surprised me. The scar stretched over my left cheek, to my left eyebrow. Oh. I remember now. We fought the Sevenths. I tried to save Yuno from her dead end. I took the knife for her. I really thought my hands managed to block Ai's knife. Yuno. Is she alive? Where is she? Did I die in vain?

_Remind me next time to never take over whenever you're losing, alright?_

That voice. It came from behind me. As I turned around, a sudden flicker of light blinded me. As my vision slowly cleared, I quickly recognized my surrounding environment. I'm back at the Casualty Cathedral. Oddly, the fog is thicker than usual. As usual, Shaco was sitting on my iron throne. He was spotlighted by some lights on the top of the dome. "Seriously, you're such a lousy landlord." Shaco stated as looked at me with his cold and sharp eyes. "Are we still alive?" I asked him as I slowly approached my throne. "No shit, landlord. Do you want an award for asking the obvious? Of course we are alive. If not, you wouldn't be here right now. This whole thing is in your mind after all." He replied as he gave out a sinister chuckle.

This version of the Cathedral is a place in my own imagination. Here, there are no entities such as Deus and MuruMuru. Ever since this whole survival game started, those two never reappeared in this version of the Cathedral. That means the place where our consciousness are transported to whenever we have a meeting is Deus' realm.

"Why are you standing there? You're such an eye sore." Shaco stated with a disgusted look on his face. "Lay off, will you? I don't know what to do. We lost. We failed to protect her." I replied as I stopped a few meters away from my iron throne. "No, you failed to protect her. Not me. My intention was to kill her from the start." He stated as his sarcastic tone was suddenly replaced with a serious tone. "Give it up, will you? You can't do that. I won't allow it." I stated as I look at his cold eyes.

"_To hell with your loyalty."_

Within a split second, Shaco dashed towards me. He quickly grabbed on to my neck and slammed me on the metal-clad flooring. I gave out a large groan as my whole body shake in pain. "I will kill her. After what she did to me, I will never forgive her." Shaco angrily stated as his hold on my neck became tighter. I could feel his fury surging through his grip. What the hell is saying?! How can Yuno offend him or something if he's just a part of my mind?! Shaco quickly noticed that I was trying to escape his grip. "Heh. It's useless. In this world, I'm God." He stated as I felt my neck getting crushed.

**SNAP!**

What the hell. Did he just, snap my neck? I couldn't move. My entire body froze and I'm numb all over. How can I lose to a persona like him? Why am I holding myself back? What the hell is wrong with me?!

_I'll give you one more chance, landlord. Make sure that you will be the one to kill her. If not, I'll force myself out of this shitty mind of yours. If that happens, you'll disappear._

_I will erase your existence._

As Shaco said those words, he slowly vanishes as the darkness slowly covered him. Who the hell does he think he is? I'm calling the shots here. Whatever he does, I'll do my best to push him back.

I will not let him kill the girl that I love.

_Nohiru-san? Nohiru-san?_

My vision slowly came back. All I can see was a flat white ceiling with a lightning fixture in the middle. Where the hell am I? My body hurts so much. I could feel that my halved vision took away 50% of my body's balance. Tsh. Damn those two. I'll make them pay for making us go through this.

_Oy, First! Stop mumbling! You look like a total creep!_

**UGH!**

A hand landed hard on top of my stomach. My body quickly sat up in response to the pain. "What the hell was that for?!" I angrily shouted to the person beside me as I hold on to my stomach in pain. Wait a minute. I know this woman.

_You got thrashed pretty badly, eh?_

To my utter surprise, Minene, Uryuu was sitting beside me. She was wearing her nurse disguise, just like the last time we saw each other. I slowly looked around as my senses slowly came back to me. Nishijima and Akise were inside the room too. The room was pretty spacious. There's enough space for a couch, a coffee table, two nightstands, and a bed. From the looks of things, I think I'm in the hospital. "Yo, Toshiro-kun. Feeling better?" Akise asked me as he gives me a smile. "Not really. Every part of my body is in pain. Not to mention, this happened." I replied as I point on the left portion of my face. Wait a minute.

I quickly turned to a nearby mirror. To my surprise, the knife wound was already sealed up. How many days have passed since we lost to the Sevenths? Tsh. Now, I have three scars in my face. "That surgery was pretty expensive. Good thing your friend of sorts paid for it." Akise commented as he noticed my reaction on my wound. "Friend? Who?" I asked him with a curious tone in my voice. "He didn't mention his name. He's shorter than you, and sported a long black hair. He also wore a black coat with a fur collar. He also left his note." Akise replied as approaches me and hands me note.

_What the fuck are you doing? You better repay me or else._

Mist? Did Mist paid for all of these? Damn. Now I'm in a bigger debt. "That asshole." I murmured as I start to laugh from reading his note. "I see that you're really acquainted with him." Akise stated as he gave out sigh. "Yep. He's my caretaker of sorts. Anyway, how are Hinata and Mao? Are they okay? How about Yuno? Is she alright?" I asked him as I place the note aside. "Hinata and Mao are resting at the moment. Their wounds were pretty deep. Gasai-san hasn't woken up yet. Her wounds are not fatal, so you don't need to worry. We really lost that one." Akise replied as I noticed a sudden solemn look from his face. "Oh yeah. How many days have passed since we lost to the Sevenths?" I asked.

"One day." Uryuu replied to my question as she pokes my scar. "Oy. Are you serious? Wait. Stop that." I stated as I pushed her hand away. "Yes, I'm serious, and what the hell did I say before? Didn't I tell you to call me Nee-sama?!" She stated with an annoyed tone as she pinches my check. "Ouch! Ouch! Stop that! I get it! Nee-sama!" I shouted in pain. Well, isn't she too pushy? "We have to go now, Toshiro-san. Uryuu, please remember our deal." Nishijima stated as he leaves the room with Akise. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. Here. Drink your morning medication." Uryuu stated as stops pinching me and hands me two pills and a glass of water. "Hm? Is that poison?" I sarcastically asked her. Before I could even get the pills from her hand, she pinched my check once again. "Look. I'm not that weak to take advantage of your current condition. I'm only here to prepare you to fight the Sevenths once more. Those pills will help you in flushing those weird chemicals that was injected by your psycho girlfriend." She angrily stated as she twist my check roughly "Okay, okay. I was just joking around. Sheesh." I stated as I pulled my face away from her hand.

"Seriously, you look horrible. Not to mention, you also lost your left eye. That makes us even." Uryuu stated as she sat up and approached the glass window, which was overlooking the city. "I think so. Hey, since you're here, do you want to hear my story?" I asked Uryuu as I finished drinking my meditations. "I already know your background. The great Thanatos of the underground world? I already heard everything. Your friend was my informant when I first arrived here in Japan." She stated as gives me a sly grin. "You know Mist? Wow. What a coincidence." I commented as I gave out a chuckle. "We have the same childhood. We grew up in a harsh environment. I think I was in the same age as yours when I lost my parents." She stated as she leans her back on the window.

_The great Minene, Uryuu. She's a well-known Japanese terrorist from the Middle-East. She lost her parents at an early age when they went there in their vacation. From there, she started her career as a terrorist. She's a prodigy with her bomb techniques._

"How did you know that? Are you my creepy fan or something? Fucking stalker." Uryuu frantically stated with disgust in her voice. "Relax. We have the same informant, right? Mist gave me your details a year ago. I really don't know why since I was already hiding at that time." I stated as I gave her a reassuring smile. "I really don't get that person. He's so mysterious. I really don't know his goals." She stated as she looks at me with a confused look on her face. After a brief moment of silence, we started laughing. "Seriously. I really didn't ask for this life." She stated as she keeps on laughing. "Neither did I, Nee-sama. Neither did I." I commented as I continue to laugh with her.

After our brief laughing fit, the door suddenly opened. A grizzled man enters the room with a serious look on his face. To my surprise, it was my very own father. "Father?" I said as I try to get his attention. "Oh. Toshiro. Do you feel better? I'm sorry about your eye." Father stated as he approaches my bed. "Yeah. A bit. Don't worry about it. How are you doing?" I asked him as I lean my back on to the pillow behind me. "I'm fine. I got discharged last month. I couldn't contact you since I was too busy with my job. Anyway, why were you in that Kousaka household yesterday?" He asked me as he looks around the room. "Their son, Kousaka, Ouji, is one of my friends. I was unlucky enough to be there when that happened." I replied as I kept an eye contact with Uryuu, who was still leaning on the window.

"I see. Oh. Toshiro. I think it's time for you to get an upgrade don't you think?" Father stated as he sat down on my bed. "Upgrade? What are you talking about?" I asked him with a curious look on my face. "Your phone. You're still using that old model that I gave to your uncle. I really didn't expect him to pass it down to you." He stated as keeps an eye on Uryuu. "Well, it came from you, so it has a sentimental value. Sorry, father. I'm not interested." I replied as I gave him a grin. Is he aware of the survival game? Wait. I wonder what are the Sevenths up to. They have our diaries, yet they haven't killed us. Are they using us for entertainment? Tsh. Those fuckers.

"Oh. I see." Father stated with a disappointed in his voice. "Hm? What's wrong?" I asked him as he stands up and walks back to the door. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I have to go. I still have work with the Yakuza." He stated as he opens the door. "Oh yes. Stay away from your terrorist friends, will you Toshiro? They'll only bring you bad luck." He stated as he leaves the room. Huh? What the hell was that about? Why was he looking for my phone? That's quite odd for him. "So, your father is Hiriyama of the Yakuza, eh?" Uryuu commented as she approaches the door and close it. "Hm? You know of him?" I asked her as I slowly stood up from my bed. Damn. My whole body is still aching. Luckily, the pain is tolerable. "Duh. He is the leader of the Yakuzas here in Sakurami. Are you sure he's your father? How come you didn't inherit his intimidating aura?" She asked with a chuckle. "I don't know. I don't even care anymore." I replied as I approached the window to view the scenery. "Oy First. It's time to train. I have to get you ready." She stated as she approaches me and places her hand on top of my shoulder. "Alright. I'll make you proud, Nee-sama." I stated with a smile on my face as I turn around to face her.

The day quickly passed by. Uryuu coached me as she made me undergo her training which were push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, and a 5km jog. Slowly, the pain subsided and my body felt lighter than before. I could really feel the chemicals that Yuno injected into my system finally gone. The sun was already setting when I finished my jog. I rested on a view-deck with Uryuu, who was busy talking with Nishijima about something. As I took off my sweaty top, I can't help but to admire the view of the cityscape. I wonder where Yuno is. She's missing this beautiful view. I hope she's okay. I might visit her once we get back to the hospital.

"Seriously, put some clothes on." Uryuu stated as she approaches me with a bottle of water in hand. "Hm? What's wrong?" I asked her as I wipe my sweaty upper body with my towel. "Just put something on! Geez." She shouted at me with a flustered look on her face. "Alright, alright. Calm down, will you." I murmured as I quickly put on my extra shirt. After a brief moment of silence, I noticed Uryuu was avoiding any eye contact with me. Heh. I'll tease her a little.

"Was it my abs, or my scars?" I asked her with a sly grin on my face. Suddenly, her flustered look disappeared from her face. Within a split second, the water bottle landed on my face. I clenched my face in pain. "What the fuck did you say? I'm not interested in shitty brats like you." Uryuu stated as she picks up the water bottle. "Geez. I'm just joking around. You're such an old hag." I stated as I rub my face to ease the pain. "Hm? What did I just hear? Do you want me to blow you up?!" She angrily shouted as she cocks back her arm. "Wait! Wait! Don't waste that bottle! I'm pretty thirsty, Nee-sama! I'm sorry!" I frantically exclaimed as I try to calm her down. "Tsh. Whatever. Here. You better keep up with me." She stated as she hands me the water bottle and went back to her scooter. "Oy. What happened to my free ride back to the hospital?" I asked her as she revs up the engine. "Oh? That? Since you called me an old hag, you have to jog back to the hospital. Later!" She stated as her scooter quickly accelerated, leaving me alone at the view deck. Ah, shit. Smooth. Really smooth, Toshiro.

After an exhausting jog back to the hospital, I went straight to Yuno's room. It was a few rooms away from mine. "Yuno? Are you there?" I said as I knock on her door. There's no response from the inside. "I'm coming in, okay?" I said as I open her door. To my surprise, she wasn't there. The room looks intact though. Did she venture around the hospital? Puzzled, I approached the receptionist. "Excuse me. Have you seen patient Gasai? She's the girl with the pink pigtails." I asked the receptionist as I look around her desk. "Oh! You must be Nohiru-san, right? I saw her this morning. She said she'll look around for you. I haven't seen her ever since." The receptionist replied as she gives me a smile. "Oh. Alright. Thank you." I stated as I waved her goodbye. Hm. I felt someone watching me earlier when I was training. That might be Yuno. Oh well. She'll pop out sooner or later.

I went back to my room to rest. After a brisk shower, I then laid myself down on my bed. I took the time to adjust my whole body to my new vision. I didn't notice that I was slowly falling asleep as I stared blankly at the white ceiling. Ugh. This bed is too comfy. I might as well sleep for a while.

_Protect me, Yuno._

_Alright, Yukki._

I slowly opened my eye. Ugh. What a headache. Not to mention, what the hell is that dream? Who was that person? Yuno was on top of him. Judging from the environment they're in, I could that was during Uryuu's attack. Strange. That can't be me since that guy's physique is too scrawny. Not to mention, I asked Yuno to fight alongside me, not to protect me. Ugh. Damn it. I clenched my head in pain. My head is such a mess. Shaco? Where are you? I need answers.

_That wasn't ours, landlord. Even I can say that wasn't a part of our memory._

Then how did that end up in my head? Was it just a dream? Am I overthinking things?

_Beats me. Even I'm baffled by that dream of yours. Not to mention, your little wife had the same look on her face when you were in that moment._

Tsh. Forget it. Thinking about it makes my head hurt.

As I busy talking with Shaco in my own head, I didn't notice that someone entered the room. As I saw the person's silhouette in the corner of my eye, I quickly grabbed on to a nearby bread knife and readied my stance. "Who goes there?!" I shouted as I quickly stood up from my bed. Tsh. The room is too dark. I can't see a thing!

_Toshii?_

As the moon slowly moved in the night sky, its glow shined through my room's window. The silhouette was illuminated, and now I could clearly see her long pink hair glowing thanks to the moon's glow. I let out a sigh of relief as I quickly recognized Yuno. "Sheesh. You should have said something. That worked me up." I commented as I sat back down on my bed and placed the bread knife aside. "I did. When I opened the door, I saw you mumbling to yourself. I called your attention a couple of times, but you didn't respond, Toshii." Yuno stated as she approaches me and sits down beside me. She smells nice. Her aroma is making me too relaxed. "Anyway, how are you? Are you okay?" I asked her as I play around with her pink hair. "Yep! I only suffered minor wounds. I should be the one who's asking that, Toshii. Your eye.." She stated as she gently caresses the left portion of my face. "This? Heh. This is nothing. I'm ready to lose a limb or two just to protect you." I said as I push her hand onto my face. "I'm sorry, Toshii. It's my fault that happened to you. I'm totally worth-"

Before Yuno could even mutter those words, I quickly placed my finger on top of her soft lips. "Shh. Not a word. You're not useless, okay? It's because of you I'm still alive at the moment. You're my hope, and my sole purpose why I fight. You're the only one that keeps me going in this cruel world." I whispered to her ear as I hugged the shivering Yuno tightly. "Toshii…"Yuno mumbled as she tries her best to fight her tears. She gently pushes me back and placed her hands on my face. We stared at each other's' eyes for a while. We slowly closed our eyes as our lips locked on to each other. I could feel her tears falling from her eyes. After our tender kiss, she then rested her head onto my chest. I can't help but to feel so peaceful right now. It's just the two of us, in a quiet room, as the cold breeze of the night howled outside.

This is why I fight. I fight so that I could remain at her side. We're just two deranged people who are trying to defy fate. We can't we live like this? I would sacrifice anything just to give her a world that she deserves. I'll give her a world where she can live a normal life. Tsh. I hope I'm still alive to see that.

_Ehem._

A sudden voice inside the room startled us. Yuno quickly pushed me down onto the bed and grabbed the bread knife. "Who's there?!" Yuno shouted as she quickly turns around in the direction of the voice. The moonlight that shone over the window is gone, so the room is pretty dark at the moment. I could hardly see a figure who was sitting on the sofa. Is it a man? What the hell. How could he enter that room with us noticing him?! Wait a minute. I noticed that the figure was wearing a fur coat of sorts. Tsh. I should have known. This sneaky devil is unbelievable.

"Yuno. Wait." I said as I grabbed on to Yuno's arm. "Toshii? What are you doing?! There's an enemy in front of us!" Yuno quickly shouted at me as she turns to face me and tries to break free from my grip. "Calm down. I know this person. He's my ally." I stated as I gave her a reassuring smile and gently let go of her arm. "Isn't it too late for a night visit?" I asked the person as I sat up from the bed. "Heh. Don't you think it's a bit too late for your girlfriend to roam around the halls?" The guy quickly asked as he gave us a sinister smile. "Geez. Stop with that act. You'll scare her." I stated as I gave him an annoyed look.

After hearing my reply, he then stood up and opened the lights. A thin looking young man stood in front of us. As usual, his hair is pretty greasy and his coat is covered with dust. This young man is none other than Mist. "Yuno, I would you to meet my caretaker. He helped me escape my previous life and gave me the opportunity to meet you." I stated as I pat Yuno's head. "I'm Mist. Don't even ask why I'm called that. I'm glad to finally meet you, Gasai-san." Mist said as he introduces himself to Yuno. "Nice to meet you too.." Yuno softly mumbled as she lowers her head in embarrassment. "Aren't you shy? Oh. Toshiro. I got you this." Mist stated as he approaches us and hands me a box. "What's this?" I asked him as I take the box from his hands. "Open it tomorrow. I'm not sure if you'll like it." He replied as he sat down on the sofa.

"You really know how to be in the wrong place in the wrong time, don't you?" Mist asked me as he lets out a tired sigh. I can't tell him about the survival game. I don't want to bother him even further. "I'm sorry. I really owe you a lot, don't I?" I asked him as I gave out a forced chuckle. "Tsh. You better pay me for this. Oh yeah. I have some valuable info. Do you want to hear it?" He asked as he gives us a sly grin. "Sure. Go ahead." I replied as I held on to Yuno's hand.

"Earlier this morning, I saw the boss of the Yakuza talking on the phone in the reception area. In other words, I saw your father talking to the phone. Ms. Gasai was there too, but I was too shy to say hi." Mist sarcastically stated with a smile on his face. "Stop with the bullshit, will you?" I commented as I let out a sigh. As usual, Mist is sarcastic and he likes to beat around the bush. "Anyway, I heard him talking about a debt. The guy on the phone was asking for your father to get your phone. Pretty odd if you ask me." He stated as he continues to share his information. "I see. That's pretty odd." I stated as I try to dodge Mist's piercing stare.

Tsh. That's why Father visited me earlier. A diary owner found out my relationship with Hiriyama, Okugawa, the leader of the Yakuza in the city. Now, that diary owner is using Father's debt to take me down. That's just plain despicable. Well, too bad for him. The Sevenths snatched our phones away. I do wonder. When will we confront them? How can we confront them? Should we fight them head on? We're in a total disadvantage since we can't use our diaries. Geez. I have to use my survival instincts then.

_Sakurami..Tower.._

Me and Mist noticed that Yuno was mumbling to herself. "Huh? SAKURAMI TOWER?" I asked Yuno. To my surprise, she was clenching her head in pain. "Yuno! What's wrong?!" I shouted as I quickly held on to her. Mist approached us to help her out too. In a few seconds, she slowly calmed down. "Phew. You really scared me. What's with that tower you mentioned?" I asked her.

"The Sevenths will be there tomorrow. Your father will also be there. We could intercept them and get our diaries back!" Yuno happily replied. Well, that's good to see that she's back in her usual cheerful self. "Really? Where did you get that info?" I asked Yuno as gently caressed her hand.

_I heard it earlier from your Father! Believe me, Yukki!_

Huh? That name! How does Yuno know that name?! Not to mention, I also heard her say that name before! What the hell? Is she mistaking me for someone else? "Yukki? Who's Yukki?" I asked Yuno as she slowly turns her head to face me. To my utter surprise, Yuno suddenly screamed in fear and anger. In a blind fury, she grabbed on to my neck and pinned me on the bed. What the hell is going on?! Why does she have this killing intent?! "Who the hell are you?! What were you doing to me?! Where's Yukki?! What did you do to him?! Answer me!" Yuno furiously asked me as I could feel her grip on my neck getting tighter. I couldn't breathe. Her hold is too firm. I could feel my neck getting crushed by her hands. I'm too surprised to fight back. As I struggled to break free from Yuno's grip, my vision started to get blurry.

_Will I die here? _

_Oy! Gasai! Stop that! _

Luckily, Mist was there to stop Yuno from choking me. He pulled Yuno away from me. I coughed and wheezed as I try to catch my breath. "Let go of me! Let go!" Yuno shouted in anger as she struggles to break free from Mist. Mist groaned in pain as Yuno delivered a strong kick on his solar plexus region. He stumbles down in pain.

"Yuno…It's me. Toshi!" I weakly shouted as Yuno grabs on to the bread knife. Shit. That blade is sharp! Not to mention, Yuno's a monster with her knife skills! Shit! Shit! Not like this! "Dieee!" Yuno furiously shouted as she cocks her arm upward and tries to plunge the knife into my neck. I quickly used my arms to stop her. Luckily, I managed to hold back her attack with my arms. Shit! She's strong! My arms are practically shaking right now! My body is still a bit sore from my training earlier! Damn it all! Yuno! Snap out of it!

Slowly, the knife comes closer to my neck. "Stop it, Yuno. Please!" I weakly begged Yuno. My arms are giving up on me. Shit! I have to do something! I know I'm determined to help Yuno survive this mad game, but I don't intend to die here! Not like this! I exerted all of my remaining strength in dodging Yuno's stab. The bread knife pierced through the bed sheet and the bed foam. If I wasn't able to dodge that, that could slashed through my neck's artery. Shit. That dodge was my last move. I can no longer move any muscle. The pain from yesterday's battle came back. All of my new wounds started to bleed. Fuck. Fuck! Damn it all!

"Yuno! Please!" I weakly murmured as Yuno stares blankly at my eye. This is it. I closed my eye and prepared my body for any physical pain. She'll deliver the final blow. I bet my own name came up in my diary. Tsh! Is this my dead end?!

_Huh? Toshii? What's wrong?_

To my surprise, I could feel Yuno's shaking hand caressing my face. What the hell is the meaning of this?! I slowly opened my eyes. Yuno was sitting beside me with a shaken look on her face. From her look, I could say she's really confused at the moment. "Oh god." I weakly murmured as my whole body felt flat on my bed. "What happened? Why am I-?"

**THUD!**

Before Yuno could even finish her sentence, her body fell flat on top of mine. As her body falls, a distraught Mist appeared behind her. "Oy! Mist! What the hell was that?!" I weakly asked as I tried to push Yuno beside me. "Geez. Relax. That was just a nerve chop. I just knocked her out. Damn it, Toshiro. Could you explain what the hell happened?" Mist asked me as he rubs his stomach in pain. "I don't have a clue. She said that name again. She called me Yukki." I replied as I took deep breathes to calm myself down. "Yukki? Isn't that a nickname of sorts?" He asked me again as he picked up the unconscious Yuno. "I think so. Hey, could you look for any information about that name?" I asked Mist as I slowly sat up. "Another favour? Tsh. Whatever." He stated. "Thanks, Mist." I said as he slowly walked towards the door. "I told you. Get rid of her. She'll be the death of you." He stated with annoyance in his voice as he leaves the room with the unconscious Yuno on his arms.


	16. The Clash of Lovers

_You're going up against those two again, right? If so, I'll let you use my strength. I don't want to die after all. Don't fail, landlord._

I slowly opened my eye. The warm rays of the sun blinded me for a second. I didn't think that I would fall asleep after that scuffle last night. At least my body is well rested. If we fight the Sevenths today, I could probably keep up with Marco. I do hope my wounds would remain close. It's pretty difficult to remove bloodstains in your clothing. Wait. Why am I thinking of that? I should be focused in taking down those two.

**THUD!**

To my surprise, Minene, Uryuu, the Ninth Diary holder, enters my room with a tray filled with breakfast on her hands. Those sandwiches look tasty. I could hear my stomach growling. "Oy. You awake now?" Uryuu asked me as she places the tray on top of the coffee table. "Yeah. I just woke up." I replied as I stood up and stretched my arms. "I heard from our informant. So, you'll fight the Sevenths today?" She asked me as she sits down on the sofa and takes a sandwich from the tray. "Yeah. They'll be in Sakurami Tower this afternoon. We'll take them down there." I replied as I sit down in front of her. I took one sandwich from the tray and proceeded to eat it. Though it looks good, the taste can't match up with Yuno's sandwiches. Talking of Yuno, I wonder if she's okay.

_Toshii?_

A sudden voice beside me startled me. I quickly turned my head and faced the direction of the voice. As I expected, it was none other but Yuno. "Did I startle you, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she takes a bite of her breakfast, which was a toasted bread with some butter glazing on top of it. "Yeah. Oh. Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked her as I pour myself a cup of coffee. "Sort of. I woke up with this intense headache earlier. Don't worry though. I managed to shake it off." Yuno replied as she gives me a warm smile. "Geez. Get a room lovebirds. Is there anyone who would want to know if I sleep well or anything?" Uryuu annoyingly stated as she sips her coffee. "Sorry about that, Nee-sama." I said to Uryuu as I let out a chuckle.

After eating our breakfast, we lounged for a while at the sofa. Yuno rested her head on top of my shoulder while I leaned my back against the soft cushion of the black leather sofa. "That hit the spot. Oh. I have to get going. I need fix your papers so that the hospital will let you out later." Uryuu stated as she sits up with the tray on her hands. "Hm? Alright. Thanks for the breakfast, Nee-sama." I stated as I smiled at her. "Well, your hospital bill covers this service. Hah. Don't waste my training, Toshiro. I'm expecting you to win, alright? Later." Uryuu stated as she leaves us two in the room.

Hm. I think this my chance to ask Yuno about what happened last night. I really don't know what triggered her sudden outburst. Like before, she clenched her head in pain first before she said that name. Who's Yukki? Why did she mention that name? "Hey, Yuno. Can I ask you something?" I asked Yuno as I nuzzled her pink hair with my right hand. "You could ask me anything, Toshii!" Yuno merrily stated as her finger scribbled on top of my chest.

"For starters, do you have any memory of what happened last night?" I asked her as I rested my head on top of hers. "Not really. Everything's hazy in my mind." Yuno replied as she keeps on scribbling on my chest with her finger. "I see. Do you know someone named Yukki?" I asked her as I quickly follow up my previous question. "Yukki? No. I don't remember meeting someone before with that sort of name. Why does it sound similar to your nickname, Toshii?" She quickly replied without any hesitation. Her response is pretty fast. She didn't even stop to think. "Beats me. You're the only person that calls me that. So, I'm thinking that-"

Suddenly, Yuno quickly mounted me and pushed me down onto the cushion behind me. "There's no possibility that I would cheat on you, Toshii. I would never do that." Yuno stated with a slight feeling of pain in her voice. Crap. Did I upset her? "No! No! I wasn't thinking that! I was thinking that it was the nickname of your friend before." I quickly replied as I try to calm her down. "Friend?" She asked me with a confused look on her face. "Yeah. You were pretty popular back then. Didn't you had friends before? I always saw you with some girls." I explained to her as I place my hands on her hips. "No. They weren't my friends, Toshii. They just tailed me around, thinking that they could get close to me. I don't need anyone. What I need, is only you." She whispered to my ear as she wraps her arms around my neck. Heh. I can't help but to smile as Yuno gently nuzzles her cheek onto mine. I don't care if she's insane or what. She's everything that I could ask for.

After our brief sweet moment, I remembered that Mist gave me a box last night. I might as well check it out now before preparing for our fight. As Yuno scoots over, I quickly stood up and approached the box, which was on top of the wooden nightstand. "What's that, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she transfers to my bed. "I don't know. Mist gave me this box last night. He told me to open it today." I replied as I took off the tape around the box. Is this a gift or some sorts? I cautiously opened the box. Hm. There's a black leather eye-patch, two leather gauntlets that has this mechanical contraption underneath, my trench knife and two black leather gloves. Wait a minute. I remember these gauntlets! This is probably my old weapon that I discarded after my 6th contract. I quickly inspected the two as I pushed the box aside. These scratches and the damage in the leather are the same! There's no doubt this is my old wrist blades that I designed back then.

Underneath the gauntlets is a mechanical contraption that has this spring mechanism. With a flick of my wrist, the mechanism will push an 8-inch blade out. The blade is sharp enough to fatally wound someone. Not to mention, the blade is detachable. Within a click, I could remove the blade from the mechanism and use it as throwing knife. After my 6th contract, which resulted to a near-failure thanks to my slight miscalculation, I ended up with a gunshot wound on my right ribs section, and a broken wrist blade. Thanks to my uncle's vicious training, I managed to survive. Unfortunately, I had to put aside my first weapon for a firearm since the mechanism was smashed into pieces. I really don't how Mist managed to fix my old one. Not to mention, he made an exact copy of my previous one. Well, what can you do? Mist is a child prodigy after all.

"What's that, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as I tinker with my wrist blades. "It's my old weapon. Mist managed to fix it. Anyway, my trench knife is yours. I'll be okay with these blades." I replied as I put on the gauntlets. With a flick of my wrist, one of the blades came out. "Woah!" Yuno commented in awe as she tries to touch the blade. "Careful. It's pretty sharp." I stated as I let her touch the gleaming blade. After Yuno inspects my weapon, I then retract the blade.

After changing into our casual clothing and preparing our weapons, we then left the hospital. Before leaving, we bid goodbye to Uryuu, who busy fixing our papers. I didn't thought she would actually be serious about that. Well, if she's teaming up with Nishijima, she has to lay low for a while. From the hospital, me and Yuno took a cab towards Sakurami Tower. The tower is located quite near the financial district of the city. If we were to walk, we won't reach the tower in time. We have to reach the tower before 0100pm, or we'll miss the opportunity to intercept Father and the Sevenths. Tsh. I don't get it. Why would Father be so desperate about clearing that debt? I mean he could the money in other ways, right? What will do if he will stand against me? I know that I hated him before, but right now, I think I couldn't bring myself to kill my own father. I know he's an asshole and all, but he's still my family.

After a lengthy taxi ride thanks to the traffic in the financial district, we arrived at Sakurami Tower at 11:50am. Mist told me that Father will arrive here between 12:00nn to 12:30nn. Till that, we have to hide somewhere and prepare ourselves for our upcoming battle. After entering the tower's entrance, I looked around for any place we could stay for a while. The notice board near the elevator got my attention. As Yuno went around looking for anything we could use against the Sevenths, I approached the notice board. Hm. I see. The tower is due for deconstruction today. Wait. If that's the case, then how come the doors were still open? Did the Sevenths plan all of this? We have to be careful. I remember that they had a third accomplice during our previous battle. If my hunch is correct, their accomplice was the one who set the entire house on fire.

I looked around for any explosives in the vicinity. Tsh. This is odd. There's not a single explosive here. Am I being paranoid or are they that good in hiding their trump cards? Oh well. Shit. I could hear a faint engine noise from the distance. That would be Father arriving in the vicinity. "Yuno! Come on! We have to hide!" I shouted at Yuno. "Is that your father, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she quickly ran towards me. We could see a man walking towards the entrance. "Yeah. Judging from the way he walks and his clothing, I could say that must be Father." I replied as I opened the elevator control room and pulled Yuno inside. As Yuno locks the door, I quickly booted the computer which was connected to the camera in the elevator. After a few seconds, a grizzled man enters the view range of the camera. The man is none other than Okugawa, Hiriyama. Hm. I really didn't expect him to show up. He could have sent a representative or sorts.

After he exits the elevator on the top floor, we quickly went out of the control room and called the elevator. After a minute of waiting, the elevator arrives at the first floor. We hurriedly boarded it and I pressed the top floor. As the elevator was slowly ascending towards the top, I could feel my chest rattling in nervousness. Since Father is here, I have to come up with a plan that wouldn't involve him with our battle. Should I knock him out? Should I try to talk him out of this? As I was caught in my own thoughts, Yuno gently held onto my hand. "Yuno?" I asked her as I turned my head towards her. "Don't worry, Toshii. We'll get them. Trust me." Yuno stated as she gives me a warm smile. I simply nodded back to her with a smile of my own. No more hesitating, Toshiro. Trust Yuno with everything you have.

**DING!**

We finally arrived at the top floor. Here we go. I could feel my body burning with revenge. We'll get them this time. They'll regret playing around with us. I readied my gloves and my gauntlets while Yuno took out her knife. As the elevator door opened, the next thing we saw surprised us. The top floor was decked out with a wedding ceremony. Marco and Ai stood at the altar, as they looked at us with a smile. I see. They were using our diaries. They knew that we were coming. In the middle of the aisle stood Father, who has a surprised expression on his face as he watches us exit the elevator.

"Yo, First. I thought I told you to wear something formal for today. Not to mention, you look like an idiot with that eye patch of yours." Marco stated as he takes off his white coat. "Well, who should I blame for my injury? Enough with the chit chat. We'll take you down." I stated as I slowly walk towards the aisle. "Toshiro! What are you doing here?!" Father frantically asked me with a confused look on his face. "Stand aside, old man. Don't get involved with this." I coldly replied as I ready my stance. "I like the way you look, First! Now, show me your new found resolve!" Marco shouted as he dashes towards me.

I quickly pushed Father towards the seats as I meet Marco with my fists. Marco tried to go for a right straight, but I quickly ducked below his attack and tried to go for a right uppercut. Marco sees my counter-attack and tries to kick me away. Before his kick could land on my stomach, I quickly used my left hand to parry his kick away. As my parry left him open, I managed to land my uppercut on his chin. Though the impact of my attack was pretty solid, Marco shrugged off my attack and quickly grabbed onto my head. To my surprise, he gave me one solid headbutt, which made me stumble backwards.

"Not bad, First. You're keeping up!" Marco commented as he cracks his knuckles and readies his stance once more. "Heh. There's plenty more where that came from." I stated as I shake off the pain from his previous attack. In an instant, we exchanged blows once again. I managed to land some significant punches on him, but some of my wounds were reopened once again. As I missed with my left hook, he managed to land a devastating right hook on my body which made me reel backwards. "Toshii!" Yuno shouted in pain as she watches me crash onto the wooden seating. "Tsh. You got me good." I commented as I slowly pushed myself up. I think I cracked a rib or something.

As I was busy fighting Marco, I didn't noticed that Father was running towards a pedestal near the altar. Wait a minute. Are those our diaries in the pedestal?! As Father reaches the pedestal, he quickly grabbed onto my smart phone. "Father! What are you doing?!" I shouted as I dodged Marco's attacks. "If I break this, the debt will be cleared, right?" Father asked Ai, who was still standing by the altar. "Why are you asking us? We weren't the ones who contacted you." Marco replied as he keeps on pressuring me with his attacks. "Don't! Fatheeeer!" I screamed to my father as he cocks back his arm.

_Bear with me, Toshiro!_

**CRACK!**

No. No. No. No! I fell to my knees as I watched my Father smashing my phone onto the pedestal. He was serious. He didn't even hesitate. This man betrayed me once again. Why? I thought he wants to start over. I thought he wants to correct his mistakes. Why did he betray me? My whole body froze as I was left stunned from my Father's action. This is it then. I can't believe it. My very own Father killed me with his hands.

_He didn't care at all about me._

Wait a minute.

If my diary got smashed into pieces, then how come I'm still alive? There should be a void that would suck me into a vortex, right? No way. Could it be? I don't have any assurance, but those diaries on that pedestal, could possibly be fake. If so, where could they hide the real ones? I don't see anything here that they could use as a-

_Toshii! Heads up!_

Huh? As I snapped out of my stunned state, a black smart phone landed on top of my face. What the heck is this? "Yuno? What the heck is this?" I shouted at Yuno who just attacked Ai with her knife. Huh? Why did Yuno attacked the bouquet that Ai was holding? Wait a minute. These scratches! This is my real diary! "You bitch! How?!" Marco angrily shouted in disbelief as he tends to the downed Ai. "Those diaries on the pedestal may be identical with ours, but it doesn't have the same scratches on our diaries!" Yuno exclaimed as she readies her stance. Again, I found myself admiring Yuno's skills. I can't believe that she would remember the small details on our diaries. She's pretty inh-

**BOOOOM!**

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**_

What the hell?! Was that an explosion below us?! Not mention, I heard a static coming from my diary! Huh?! Is it me, or the floor beneath me is cracking at this very moment?! "Toshii!" Yuno frantically shouted as she ran towards me. Shit! Shit! I have to move! Before I could even move any muscle, the floor beneath me crumbled down.

Everything was in slow motion once again. Yuno might not reach me. "Toshirooo!" Father frantically shouted as he rushes towards me. Father? I thought you.. Fuck it! This isn't that time! "Not fucking yet!" I shouted as I quickly grabbed onto a ledge. Shit. Shit! I have to get out of this! The ledge is crumbling!

_Toshii! Hold on!_

_Toshiro! Give me your hand!_

As two hands reaches out for me, the ledge crumbles down. Fuck! I have to grab on one them! Which do I grab on to? Who should I trust? Should I trust my insane girlfriend or my father who used me for his own means? Fuck it, Toshiro! This isn't the time to decide about that! Without thinking, I grabbed onto one of the hands.

_I got you, Toshii!_

I slowly looked up. Yuno. It was Yuno's hand that saved me. Why do I keep on hesitating trusting Yuno when she always looked out for me? Why? Why is there something inside of me that stops me from doing that? Why is it always like this? When I started to think that I could finally be with my Father, he betrayed me in an instant. He didn't even hesitated when he crushed that fake diary earlier. In the other hand, Yuno, who I keep on doubting back then, never wavered and kept on fighting alongside me. She might be reckless and all, but if you look at it, her intention is true. She just wants me to survive in this game. She never stood back and watched me suffer. She never left my side ever since this survival game started.

She's probably the only person I can trust. She's my only hope in surviving this death game.

As Yuno managed to pull me out of the hole, I quickly pushed her aside. The floor might crumble even further. We have to get out of this area as quickly as we can. "Hm? You managed to evade death again, First?" Marco asked as he and Ai approaches the elevator. Wait a minute. He has Father on his shoulder! How did he knock him out that easily?! "This isn't over, Sevenths!" I shouted at them as I pulled Yuno further away from the hole. "Is that so? Show us then! Show us that your love is stronger than ours!" Ai shouted as they board the elevator. We could only watch them as the elevator's doors closed.

"Toshii. What should we do? Should we fall back now?" Yuno asked me as she started to panic about our dire situation. "The floors beneath us are probably gone thanks to the explosions. I noticed those two had parachutes on their backs. Our best option right now is to follow them and take them out." I stated as I survey our crumbling environment. Tsh. We have no choice. We have to take the stairs upwards. "Come on! We can't dally around!" I shouted at her as I quickly grabbed onto her arm and pulled her towards the stairs.

I suddenly stopped at the last flight of the stairs. "What's wrong, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she hands me my phone. "I'm okay. Look. We can't win if the two can keep on protecting one another. It's just that impossible." I stated as I take my phone from her hand. Shit. I can feel my body becoming numb. My previous wounds are dragging me down. "I can hold Ai back." She stated as she smiles at me and brings out her knife. "I know, but with our previous injuries, we can't fight 100% percent. If something were to happen, I will protect you. I will protect you with my life!" I exclaimed as I quickly opened my diary.

**July 7 13:10 [Sakurami Tower]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

He got knocked out by the Sevenths. An explosion detonated 2 meters away from him. He died due to severe burns.

The floor crumbles down as he tried to save Second. He died to the severe impact from his fall.

**DEAD END**

**July 7 13:10 [Sakurami Tower]**

_Gasai, Yuno_

She got her throat slashed by the Sevenths as she was caught off guard.

She gets knocked out by the Sevenths and an explosion detonated beside her. She died to severe burns.

**DEAD END**

Tsh. The odds are pretty bad. Not to mention, I don't see any entries about Marco and Ai. Heh. I won't allow this. We won't die here. We will change the future. "Shall we show them the strength of our love?" I asked Yuno as I reach out for her hand. Yuno happily nodded and took my hand.

We reached the view deck. Marco and Ai was waiting for us in the middle of the view deck. Father was still unconscious and was lying down near the elevator. "Took you guys a while." Marco commented as he ready his stance. "Yuno. Go for it. Never lose your focus. I'll take down Marco." I stated as I ready my firsts and my wrists blades. Now that I noticed it, I didn't bring out the blades earlier. I think it was better that way since if Marco managed to counter my attack, we're done for. "Understood, Toshii!" Yuno replied as she ready her stance.

The four of us charged in. The ladies were the first ones to engage. Yuno swiftly delivered a flurry of strikes on Ai. Ai is completely on defensive. Within an instant, I clashed with Marco. A barrage of jabs and hooks welcomed me. I managed to evade and block some of them, but with my current vision, I wasn't able to see some. I could feel the denting impact of his blows as he lands some of his punches on my face. A sudden straight left which landed on my nose caught me off guard. As I was reeling backwards, Marco stepped in and tried to follow up his attack. I quickly pushed his fist aside, and countered him with a strong elbow to his face. Fortunately, my attack made him stumble backwards.

Blood trickles down from my nostrils. I have the upper hand. I still don't need my blades. "Tsh. Let's keep going!" I shouted as I wiped away the blood coming from my nose. "Heh. Alright then. Time to get serious." Marco stated as he stood up and charged towards me. Huh?! Is it me or his strikes are getting faster?! As Marco tried to follow his barrage of jabs with a strong right hook, I quickly ducked under it and tried to land a hook on his temple. To my surprise, he quickly responded with a strong push kick on my stomach. His attack gave him some space to cock his arm back. Shit. That's his killer straight! In my current condition, if that lands, I'm done for! I narrowly evaded his straight countered him with a right roundhouse kick to his body.

"Heh. This is what I'm looking for, First. You're a worthy opponent to go all out!" Marco shouted as he shrugs off the pain from my attacks. Damn. I'm losing my strength. My breathing is out of control too. I have to end this! As Marco charges in, I quickly flicked my wrists. To my surprise, the blades didn't slide down. Oh shit! I remembered! He managed to land some strong jabs on the mechanism earlier! Fuck. Fuck! I have to get it ou-

**UGH!**

Seeing that I was distracted for a second, Marco quickly landed his killer right straight on my temple. My body crashed downwards on the shaking floor. Damn it. Why did I shift my attention away from him?! Crap. How can Ai pin down Yuno?! Damn it! I could see Yuno desperately trying to break free. "If you keep on struggling like that, I'll break your arm, you bitch!" Ai angrily shouted as she pushed Yuno downwards. Fuck. My vision is getting hazy. I have to keep going. I have to get these blades out! As I slowly stood up, Marco quickly capitalized my dazed state. He landed a devastating right hook on my jaw. As I was about to stumble backwards, he quickly grabbed me and locked me in a rear naked choke. "This is it, First! You guys lose!" Marco shouted as he taunts me. Yuno is forced to watch me getting chocked out. I could see her tears coming out from her pained eyes.

Damn it.. I have to..

_**CLICK!**_

My eye widen as I heard the sound of my blades sliding down from its steel mechanism. Finally! It's time for us to strike back! "What?!" Marco quickly remarked as he sees my hidden weapon. Before he could even move, I quickly stabbed his arm with one of the blades. This broke his hold on my neck. As he reeled backwards in pain, I quickly followed up with another stab on his left thigh. Marco shouted in pain as my attack made him fall on the floor. "Marco!" Ai frantically shouted as she watches her lover screaming in pain. This is it! The opportunity that we need! Seeing that Ai is distracted, I quickly de-attached one of the blades and aimed at her. "Checkmate." I murmured as I threw the blade towards Ai.

_Dodge it, Ai!_

Ai managed to evade it, but as soon her attention shifted towards me, Yuno escaped from her hold and slashed her neck with her knife. "Aiiiii!" Marco furiously shouted as Ai slowly falls flat on the floor covered by her own blood. "I'm not done yet!" Yuno shouted as she stood up and ready her blade for another strike. I quickly grabbed onto her arm. "Toshii? Why?!" Yuno asked with a surprised look on her face. I know Ai took away half of my vision, but she doesn't have to suffer like this. We already landed a blow that will kill her in time. We don't need to go further than that. "She's already done for." I replied as I took off Ai's parachute. With this, we could escape the tower. We only have to take Marco dow-

Huh?!

As I shifted my attention to Marco, I suddenly felt someone take the parachute from my hands. Huh? Did Yuno just-

_Toshii. Your father.._

As Yuno murmured those words, I quickly turned my head towards the open hole on the glass wall. To my utter surprise, I could see Father holding on the parachute with a frantic look on his face. "Father? What are you doing?! Please! Wait for a minute! I just need to-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Father sprinted towards the hole. He equipped the parachute and jumped outside. I suddenly find myself stunned from my father's action. I can't believe it. My own father left me behind to save his life. I could feel my sanity snapping. My thoughts were suddenly clouded by my fury.

_A new life?! Who the fuck are you kidding?! Your just making an excuse to use me again!_

_Lies! You fucking liar! I'll fucking kill you!_

_I'm done being your son! I am finished with you! I will end you!_

**BOOOOOM!**

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Huh?! Another explosion detonated, and this time, it was right on top of us. I tried to push Yuno aside but the rubble landed on my back. I felt a few more chunks of concrete falling on top of me as I laid flat on the floor. Luckily, I have enough adrenaline to block out the pain. I groaned as I tried to push the rubble away.

_Toshii?_

I shifted my gaze towards her voice. Luckily, Yuno wasn't that injured. She had some rubble on her back, but she easily pushed it off. "It looks like we're caved in." I stated as I managed to push the rubble on top of me away. "It's..no…u-use…. Mar…won."Ai weakly stated as she struggles to breathe. "Then I'll cut you part by part till he makes a way out for us." Yuno bluntly replied as she pulls Ai's hair upward. "Yuno!" I quickly shouted at Yuno as I pulled her away from Ai. I was trained not to let our contracts suffer even further. Tsh. What the hell is this? Is this pity that I'm feeling right now? "Don't get in the way, Toshii. This is the only way out for us." Yuno bluntly replied with a smile on her face.

"Enough!" I angrily shouted at Yuno as I tried to make a way out of the rubble. "Toshi.." Yuno disappointingly murmured. "I told you earlier, right? She's done for! She'll die in a couple of minutes or so. Not to mention, if Ai dies, Marco's diary will become useless. So drop her and help me out with these!" I shouted as I push my back against the rubble. "Toshi…I…" Yuno murmured once more. "Damn it! Listen to me! I won't let you go deeper than you are! I know you're deranged and all, but I won't allow you to lose your sanity because of me!" I eagerly stated as I tried my hardest to lift the rubble. It's no good. I'm out of adrenaline. Now, I can feel every part of my body burning in pain.

_Ai! Hold on! I'm getting you out of there!_

**CLANG!**

Marco! That was his voice just now! Was that a metal sound? I could feel the rubble in front of us move. He'll actually save Ai. "Mar…I'm..d-done…for…don-"

_What the hell are you talking about?! We just got married, damn it! I won't allow you to die like this! Oy! First! Help me out with this!_

I sense no danger coming from Marco. I retract my blade and approached the area where Marco was trying to lift. "Yuno! Help me! Please! I'm out of gas!" I shouted as I called out for Yuno. "But, Toshii.." Yuno murmured as she lets go of the dying Ai. "Yuno, do you really love me, or are you just insane?" I bluntly asked her as I tried to push the rubble upwards. Yuno was left speechless. Her tears suddenly flowed down from her eyes. "Show me, Yuno. Make me believe." I said as I reached out for her. She quickly dropped the knife and took my hand.

With our combined effort, we managed to push out the rubble. "Mar…" Ai weakly murmured as we pushed the rubble aside. To our surprise, there's a steel pipe sticking out from Marco's abdomen. So, he's dying too. "Looks like I messed up again." Marco stated as he weakly smiled at Ai. As Marco quickly ran towards his dying lover, me and Yuno went out of the cave in. I could no longer see Ai breathing. Marco wrapped her lifeless body with his arms. "It looks like I'm too late again." He stated as his tears flow down from his eyes.

"First. Take the parachute." Marco stated as his breathing started to become shallower. "Alright." I replied as I approached him and took the parachute from his hands. "Get your ass out of here. Win the game for us, alright?" He weakly stated as he caressed Ai's cheeks. "I will." I replied as I took Yuno's hand and ran towards the gaping hole on the glass wall. "Hold on tight." I whispered as I equipped the parachute and carried Yuno on my arms. "Yes, Toshi.." Yuno murmured as she tries to give me a smile. I took a deep breath, and then quickly jumped out of the hole.

**BOOOOOM!**

Within a few seconds, Yuno pulled the parachute's string and our chute came out. As we glided between the buildings, I took a glance on the crumbling tower. That must be it. That ends the Sevenths. At least those two died together. That's another way to be with each other for eternity. Hm. I wonder. How will it end between me and Yuno? Yuno rests her head on my chest as she tightens her hold around my neck.

_Will I kill her, or will she kill me?_

_Which of us will live on?_


	17. Sins of the Father

_It hurts._

_It really hurts._

Where am I? The last thing that I saw was Papa and Mama smiling at me. Everything went dark in an instant. Huh? My head feels light. I slowly opened my eyes. The cold gritty appearance of the asphalt road was the first thing that I saw. Why am I here? I was in the car with Papa and Mama earlier. Where are they?

**DRIP.**

Huh? What's this? There's a red liquid dripping down from my face. Ugh. My head hurts. As I slowly pushed myself upwards, I could clearly smell the scent of burning gasoline in the air. My vision was hazy and I could hardly see a thing. I can't move. My head hurts so much. As I slowly caressed the crown portion of my head, I quickly noticed the source of the red liquid. To my utter surprise, there's a gaping wound on the crown portion of my head. Though it's not that deep and it's quite small, it still hurts so much.

_I don't want this._

_It hurts._

_There's blood coming out from my wound._

_It hurts so much!_

_Papa! Mama!_

As I try my best to clear my vision, I realized what happened earlier. As Papa and Mama smiled at me, a truck collided with our sedan. As our car tumbled, the glasses at the backseat broke. The impact threw me outwards. My body tumbled on the asphalt road. The immense pain from the impact made me lose consciousness. Wait. Our car! Papa and Mama are still inside of it! Where are they?! As my hearing slowly came back, I could clearly hear the echoing sirens of an ambulance nearby. I slowly looked around. Fire trucks, fire fighters and an ambulance, are the only things I could see.

_Get this kid to hospital!_

_Quick! Extinguish the flames before it explodes!_

_Don't worry kid! I got you!_

I felt someone picking me up. Wait. How about Papa and Mama? Where are they?! I can't leave them behind! In the corner of my eye, I saw the car wreck of our blue sedan. There's fire coming out from its engine and wheels! I could see Papa's and Mama's silhouette inside! "Papa! Mama!" I shouted out as I broke free from the firefighter's grasp. Though my whole body is groggy and my vision is a complete haze, I have to save Papa and Mama!

_Wait! Kid! Don't go!_

_Stop that kid! Quick!_

_I got him! You guys focus on the fire!_

_..._

_Grow up nice and strong, will you Toshiro?_

_Ah! My little boy is all grown up! Mama is so proud of you!_

_We love you, Toshiro!_

_..._

**BOOOOOM!**

I could only watch as the whole car wreckage exploded once more. I couldn't see their bodies anymore. I fell to my knees as the firefighters dragged me away from the explosions. I could feel my whole body shivering in pain and fear.

_Shit! Put the fire out! Quickly! It might spread to the forest!_

_Get the kid the hell out of here! Quick! Bring him to hospital!_

This can't be. This has to be a dream. A bad dream. I've probably fallen asleep earlier on the backseat. This can't be real! There's no way that the happiest day of my life could end like this! I' probably too tired since I rode the teacups in the amusement park too much, right?!

If I keep calling them out, I'm sure they'll show up, right?! This is just a bad dream! There's no way this is real!

_Papa! Mama! Please! Don't leave me! Don't leave Toshiro alone!_

_Papa! Mama!_

…

I slowly opened my eyes. The same old boring white ceiling was the first thing that I saw. I'm inside the same old hospital room. How long has passed since I watched Papa and Mama died? How many days, weeks, months, have passed since I watched the claws of fate take them away? The medics who rescued me quickly rushed me to Sakurami Hospital. Here, they tended my wounds and made me rest. Oh. It's been a year. It's been a year that I kept on staring on the sliding door, wishing that Papa and Mama will pick me up. Who am I kidding? They're dead. It hurts so much. No matter what I do, it hurts so much in the inside.

_I'm all alone now. _

_I'm alone in this cruel world._

But one day, a man visited me. The man was scrawny, with an average height, and black slicked-back hair. His face somewhat resembled mine. As he enters the room with a smile on his face, I can't help but to be curious of him. Who is he? What is he doing here? For the past year, the only ones who visited me are the nurses who were taking care of me.

"You must be little Toshiro, right?" The man asked as he sits on a chair beside my bed. I blankly nodded at him. "Well. This is a surprise! It's been a while, Tosh-chan! I'm your uncle, OKUGAWA, RYOSKE!" The man cheerfully exclaimed as he patted my head. Okugawa? How can he be my uncle when my last name is Nohiru? My mother's maiden name was Akuzawa, so there's no possibility that he can be my uncle.

"I bet you don't remember, but I was the one who took care of you when you were still a baby! I can't believe that it has been 6 years!" He exclaimed as he continued to pat my head. When I was still a baby? I don't remember anything. "Anyway, I fixed your hospital papers. I'm taking you in my family. You'll love it! Your auntie, MISAKI, will love to see you!" He exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

_Hope._

_Welcome to your new home, Toshiro-chan!_

Will these people take care of me? I don't know. I just don't want to be alone anymore. Relatives or not, if they take me in, I will gladly accept. This is all I have right now.

Their house was pretty big. It was a traditional Japanese house located near the financial district of Sakurami City. Uncle Ryoske was an accountant of sorts, while Auntie Misaki; who is a long-haired brunette blessed with a beautiful complexion, was your ordinary housewife. While Uncle worked during the day, I helped Auntie with the household chores. Once Uncle comes home from his work, he would always play with me. Through 2 years, I've learned to love them. It was total bliss. The pain in my heart slowly faded away.

_Oh? Do you want to play again, Toshiro-chan?_

_You know, Auntie Misaki loves you. She thinks of you as her own son. Be gentle with her, will you?_

_My, my! Toshiro-chan is such a hard worker!_

Till one day.

…

_Stand up, Toshiro! You have to withstand the pain if you want to get through this job! Don't forget! You're doing this to repay our kindness!_

Uncle started to viciously beat me up. He said that it's necessary for me to learn how to endure the pain. I really don't know why. At first, I begged him to stop, but soon, it became something usual for me. He would beat me up senseless till I could no longer stand. There are times I really thought that I will die. My 8 year old body couldn't handle the pain at first, but it slowly adapted to it. For the next 5 years, he trained me to fight, to kill. I don't know for what purpose is this training, but he insisted that he is preparing me for my future ordeals.

_Your biological father left you while you were still a baby. Your "papa", who died 8 years ago, was your step-father._

I couldn't believe it. I still have a father. But, he left us behind. He didn't even search for me when Mama died. It's like he didn't care.

"Where is he now?" I asked Uncle as I wiped away some blood from my mouth. "He's a boss of an underground gang. Not to mention, he has a job for you." Uncle replied as he sat down in front of me. We just finished training in the dojo. Though my bruises are sore and my muscles are aching, I don't feel any exhaustion. It's like my body is reached its endurance's peak thanks to the past 5 years of training. "He has a job, for me?" I cautiously asked. "Yeah. Here. Read this." He replied as he handed me a piece of paper.

It was a contract, a contract of death.

"He wants me, to kill someone?!" I asked Uncle with a shocked tone. "Yep. That's why I trained you for 5 years. I knew he'll come around looking for you to do these jobs. It runs in our family, after all." Uncle replied as he took back the contract. "But, why?! Why do I hav-"

_It's because you have to prove that you're useful to him._

…

_Arakagi, Isshin._

_42 years old. He runs a construction company that meddled with the affairs of my Father. He has an average height, and a bit overweight. No protection. He has a family of 2, including his 32 year old wife, and his 10 year old son. He loves to go to the red light district during Friday evenings._

Following my Uncle's advice, I have to decide on what best course of action should I take. Once I've chosen my move, I must list down the possible scenarios that could happen. It's a preparation for the worst case scenario.

I waited for him at the parking lot where he usually parks his grey sedan. It's already 0200am. I'm pretty sure he'll come here any second now. As I waited in the shadows of the parking lot, I quickly noticed the smell of alcohol becoming thicker. I slowly peeked over at the elevator. Oh? He used the stairs? Tsh. My hands are shaking. Do I really have to do this? Do I really have to kill this person? Damn it. I must not hesitate.

_I have to prove my usefulness to him. I have to make him acknowledge me as his son. _

_I have to make acknowledge my existence!_

As my target opens the driver's door of his grey sedan, I quickly rushed at him. As he was caught surprised, I pulled him backwards. Thanks to the alcohol in his system, his body quickly lost its balance. As he falls down on the cold concrete floor, I swung my baseball bat as hard as I can. I landed a massive blow on his head. One hit, two hits, three. His blood splattered across the floor.

_He wasn't breathing anymore. _

I quickly fled the crime scene with my weapon. As I slipped through the dark alleys, an immense feeling swelled in my chest and in my throat. As I stopped to catch my breath, I suddenly vomited on the concrete walkway.

_Is this, the killer's remorse? _

_Is this the guilty conscience that my uncle told me about? _

My eyes widen as I watch my hand shaking profusely. I did a crime. I just killed a man! Dear god, where will I end up now?! My soul is tainted with this blood! Minutes passed, and I kept on vomiting in the dark alley. My tears and my vomit were smeared across my weary and tired face. I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. I just threw away my innocence, my humanity! But for what purpose?! I don't know! I really don't know! Please! I don't want this! I really don't, but I can't fail them! I just can't!

_I don't want to be alone again._

…

_So, is this him?_

The bearded man asked as he observes me closely. Finally, I get to meet him. After 2 years of servitude, after killing 16 men, I could finally meet him. I could finally meet my Father. I sat in front of his desk in his personal office. It was dark and the red wall theme made the intimidating feeling more dreadful. "Yep. He's the one. I gave him the codename: Thanatos." Uncle replied as he crossed his arms behind me.

Thanatos, the harbinger of death.

_It is a fitting codename for my past sins._

"Hmm. He's pretty young if you ask me. I can't believe that you were the one who trained him." The bearded man commented as he lights his cigarette. "Pft. Say what you want, Oku-sama. He'll get his next contract done." Uncle replied as he hands me a contract. Huh? Well, this is odd. "My next target is a power plant facilitator?" I asked as I skimmed through the contract. "Yep. Pretty easy! My intel told me that he doesn't have any bodyguards. You could use what method you feel like using." Uncle replied.

_Alright. It was nice meeting you. I hope you can get the work done, Thanatos._

I didn't get the chance to introduce myself to him. I bet he knew from the start that I was his son. I can't believe though. He's using his own son as a weapon, a living weapon. Is he that brutal?!

"Your Father expects a lot from you in this contract, Toshiro-chan." Uncle stated as he drove his black sedan. "Hm." I replied as I carefully read every detail of my next target. As I shifted my gaze upwards, I noticed that it was snowing. Oh. That's right. It's already December. "Don't fail me, Toshiro. Don't make everything you've gone through wasted with this. Even if you have to die, complete your contract." Uncle coldly stated. I can't help but to smile from his statement. After all of those contracts, he still doubts my ability? Heh. Just you watch.

I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him.

_Don't worry. I don't intend to._

…

**RING! RING! RING!**

Huh? Was that my alarm? I slowly opened my eye. This usual dark blue ceiling was the first thing that I saw. It was the ceiling of my bedroom. Ugh. That dream. I despise myself for believing their words and being too naïve. How I wish I didn't resorted to that path. Now, I can't say whether I'm still sane or what. I have to deal with this madman persona that I created. Right, Shaco?

I sat up and turned off my noisy alarm clock. It's been two days since we took out the Sevenths. 2 days of peace. I haven't heard anything from Ninth ever since. She must be planning something. I mustn't let down my guard. I know she sided with us through our battle with the Fourth and the Sevenths, and not to mention, she did administered the antidote to me and Yuno when we fought against the Fifth, but I can't let that faze me. This game will end with a blood bath. I have to do something about that though.

Can I kill the woman that I love the most?

Can I kill the woman who's my hope in this cruel world?

Can I bring myself to kill Yuno?

I sat down on the sofa with a cup of coffee in my hand. If only his game didn't exist, I would be living normally right now. Even so, I wouldn't have become closer to Yuno, so I can't say that all of these recent events are disadvantageous. We would be stuck in that whole stalker phase. Speaking of which, she would text me around this time. I better check my phone then. I quickly opened my phone. Wait a minute. It's only 0530am?! Crap. I set the wrong alarm last night. Normally, I would wake up around 0800am. Tsh. I blame that dream for waking me up earlier than usual.

Father. Till what extent will you destroy my dreams and my hopes? When will you stop betraying me? I grew weary of our charades. I must put an end to this. If I leave you alive, I'm pretty sure you'll haunt me till the day I die.

_I will kill you, Okugawa, Hiriyama._

1620pm. The buzzing of the cicadas echoed throughout the shrine. Out of impulse, I visited the SAKURAMI SHRINE. It's been a while since I visited this place. I bummed around earlier in my condo. The sheer boredom made me go outside. Well, not only that. Around 0930am, an entry popped out in my diary. To my surprise, his name actually came up.

**July 9 16:30 [Sakurami Shrine]**

_Okugawa, Hiriyama_

He was confronted by his own son and was killed by a gunshot wound.

Hm. So, I'll be the one to kill him. Good. He'll pay for using me. He'll pay for leaving us behind. He'll pay for all the sins he have committed! I will be the judge!

_Woah. Simmer down, landlord. You're getting too deranged! If this keeps up, you'll be worse than me! I'm serious! Calm down!_

Shut up, Shaco! You know nothing of my pain, of my sorrow! You cherished those times when we kill someone! You loved it!

_Tsh. Calm the fuck down, will you?! Do you really think that I don't know how much you suffered? Don't you think that we experienced the same shit too?! Damn it, landlord! You're getting out of hand!_

_Toshiro?_

That voice. That was his voice. Tsh. He's early! I quickly turned around. It was nobody but my Father. He was a few meters away from me. He stood under the shrine's gateway with a briefcase on his left hand. Heh. That might be a weapon. Even so, I have the upper hand. He's old, and slow. I could kill him with a blink of an eye.

"Toshiro. Drop the killer's intent. I want to talk. If you're thinking that I brought a weapon, you're wrong. These are documents, evidences, which I must show to you." Father stated with a weary yet sad look on his face. What is this? I feel no sense of threat from him. Is this a trick of his to make me lower my guard?! "Start talking." I said as I pulled out my Beretta 92 and aimed at his head.

The bearded man kneeled down in front of me. He opened his briefcase and presented it to me. Papers, pictures, and documents were its only contents. I cautiously scanned the documents while I kept my aim on him. Wait. These are…all about me.

_I was a foolish father. I brought you to this world. I didn't had the opportunity to wed your mother because, shortly after you were born, I was given the head position of the Yakuza since your grandfather was killed by one of our rivals. I couldn't decline, and I don't want to bring any danger to you, and your mother. That's why I left you two!_

Lies. Lies. Lies!

_4 years later, I heard an incident in the Kyoto Area. It was a car accident. The Nohiru family was involved. He said you died alongside your mother. I was broken. My dream of raising my own son and giving him a normal life was shattered to pieces. My only son, killed, and I weren't able to neither protect nor save him!_

Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to listen to your excuses! I'll kill you here!

_After hearing that incident, I fell to depression. Gambling, Women, Money. Different vices just to fill the void in my heart. That's when my debt to the Mayor piled up. Soon, it was millions of yen in my debt. I was losing my control over the Yakuza, but then, he approached me with a plan._

Who the hell are you talking about?! You're just passing the blame!

_I approved his plan, and thus destroyed your future. I had known that you were still alive and he was lying all along, I could have stopped him. I can't believe it. My very own brother planned my downfall._

Brother? Is he telling me that Uncle…Okugawa, Ryoske was…

_Your Uncle, Ryoske, played us, used us as his puppets for his rise to power. All of those men that you killed were his rivals. They were my trusted men. Though they were filled vices and all, they were loyal to me. I didn't know that my power was dwindling down since your Uncle acted in the shadows. I attempted to break your phone because the Mayor instructed me. He said if I break it, he'll clear the debt for me, thus I can start over and live a normal life with you, my son!_

It can't be. He must be lying. He's definitely lying! He's just trying to be clean with me! Those documents could be forged! Hardships that you had to suffer as you tried to look me?! Evidence on how desperate you were to save your own son?! Damn it! Damn it all! I will not hesitate! I will…I will…!

_Have you ever thought about hearing his side of the story, landlord? Tsh. You're one selfish guy._

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry Toshiro! I'm a failure! I'm a failure as a lover, as a husband, but more importantly, as your father! Please! Forgive me! Let me atone for your sins! It wasn't your fault! You were lost, and I wasn't there to guide you! Toshiro! Please! Forgive me!_

Father had his face planted on the stone walkway in front of me. He's crying his eyes out, as he asked forgiveness from me. I'm at loss for words. The great Oku-sama of the Yakuza, is bawling his tears in front of me. Why? Why do you have to do this? Just when I steeled my resolve to finish my suffering, you came up with this?! Isn't it too late for us to start over?! Why are you giving me a ray of hope, which I could live normally in this world?! Damn it! Why?!

_The choice is yours, landlord. Kill him or spare him. Either way, it will affect us in the future. Decide, Toshiro._

"Damn it!" I murmured as I slowly lowered my gun. Tears started to fall from my eye. "Toshiro.." Father murmured as he saw my current state of confusion. "I don't know anymore. I just wanted to be normal! I didn't ask for this life! Heck, I regret every sin I have ever done! Please, Father. Please help me. I don't want this. I don't want this.." I tearfully stated as I fell on my knees. Suddenly, I felt his arms around me.

This warm feeling.

This is the feeling that my whole childhood wanted.

This feeling is what I yearned for.

The feeling of having a father.

Minutes passed. We both finally calmed down. "Sheesh. I didn't know that you were a crybaby." I stated to Father, who was busy fixing the documents in his briefcase, as I stared blankly at the dark sky. Oh? Will it rain? We better go back. "Heh. It looks like it passed down to you." He starkly replied with a chuckle. "Shut up." I murmured as I can't help but to laugh at his statement.

Rain drops started to fall down. "Tsk. We better go home before it gets worse." Father stated as he closed the briefcase and stood up. He then reaches out for me. "Let's go home, alright, Toshiro?" He asked with a smile on his face. This is my chance. This is probably my last. I could finally start living normal. I just have to deal with this game though, but I will endure it. For the sake of finally being with my father, I will endure it. "Right." I replied as I took his hand.

"So, how are you and my soon to be daughter-in-law doing?" Father asked as we walked towards the gateway. Wait. Daughter-in-law?! "Uh. We're doing well." I embarrassingly replied. "Hey. Finish your studies first! I don't want to be a grandpa yet! I'm just 41, so I'm too young to be a grandpa!" Father exclaimed with a tremendous vigour. "Uh. Right..?" I replied with a confused tone in my voice as I looked at him with disgusted look on my face. You? Young? Pft. You're young enough to have grandkids already, you knucklehead. "Anyway, once we get back, I want you to meet someone. To be frank, he's your older half-brother. Wait! Before you jump into conclusions, I divorced his mother before I met Shizuka, alright?! I was loyal to your mother!" He exclaimed as he made a suspicious pose. I have an older half-brother? Well, that's a surprise. Though, I already feel like Mist is my older brother of sorts. "Alright, alright. Just introduce me properly." I replied as I started laughing at his pose.

I still can't believe it though. I'm having a normal conversation with my Father. I could only dream of this before, and now, it's finally happening. I can't wait to tell Yu-

**BZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Huh? That was a static from my phone, right? "Hm? What is it, Toshiro? Was that a mail from Yuno?" Father asked as we stopped in our tracks. "Wait. I'll check." I replied as I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

**July 7 16:45 [Sakurami Shrine]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

He failed to save his own Father. He was killed by Eleventh's agents.

**DEAD END**

What? What the hell is this?! When everything was going well for me, this happened! Father's entry was not erased?! Does that mean he'll still die today?! I thought I was the one who'll pull the trigger?! Wait! There might be time left! I must-

**BANG!**

The smell of gunpowder invaded my nasal cavity. I slowly turned my head towards Father. Blood slowly came out from his chest. Someone shot him. Someone shot him straight through his heart. "Father!" I frantically shouted as I caught his falling body. His pulse is getting weaker! Shit! What should I do!? I have to save him! "Toshiro…" He weakly muttered my name as he started to gasp for breaths.

No, no! This can't be happening! Not now! I won't allow this!

"Hold on! We'll get you help! Father! Stay with me!" I shouted as his blood started to soak my right hand. The rain poured down heavily on us. His breathing became heavier. His eyes were slowly closing. No. No! Please! Someone! Help us!

_Run, Toshiro…_

Father?

Father? Hey! Don't die on me! Please! Don't! Don't leave me again! Fatheeeeer!

_This isn't personal, boy. We're just following orders._

A voice came in front of me. I slowly raised my head. 4 men surrounded me. They were wearing police garbs. They killed him. They killed Father, and now, they'll kill me too. I gently laid Father's body on the stone walkway. I want to cry, but there's no tears coming out from my eye. It's like I died inside. I clenched my fist as my rage started to boil inside of me.

I will not forgive any of you.

As soon as one of them tried to stab me with a knife, I quickly responded and countered his attack. As I whipped arm and disarmed him of his weapon, I kicked him away from me. I quickly pulled my Beretta 92 out and aimed at his head.

**BANG!**

His brain membrane splattered across the pavement. "What the hell?! This kid could fight?!" One of them shouted in disbelief as they started to panic. I quickly picked up the disarmed knife and threw it towards one of them. "Ugh!" The man grunted as the knife landed on his throat. His blood started to spew out as his body falls.

"Shit! Damn it!" The panicking attacker shouted out as he tries to pull out his gun. Even before he could touch it, I landed 2 bullets on his knees. "Auuugh!" The man shouted in pain as he fell on his knees. Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger. His splattered brain and blood splashed on the pavement.

Kill all of them! Make them pay! Make them suffer!

One last attacker remained. "Die bitch!" The man shouted as he pulled the trigger. I didn't even move. The bullet grazed through my right shoulder. I don't feel any pain. The next bullet grazed my left leg. Tsh. Alright. That's enough. I'll send you to hell. Before I could aim at him, his blood spewed out. As his body falls, Yuno appeared behind him. She was holding her blood-stained trench knife.

_Do you want to bring him back, landlord?_

Of course I do.

_Hmph. I had a conversation once with Deus. He told me that if you win the game and become God, you could bring anyone back from the dead. I think that's enough to make you want to win the game more. _

Yuno. No. This is the wrong time for us to meet each other. At this moment on, I am determined to become God. I will become God and bring Father and Mother back. To do that, I have to win the game. I have to kill Yuno.

"Toshii!" Yuno shouted as she ran towards me. She quickly caught my falling body as all of my strength vanished in my body. "They killed Father…" I murmured as both me and Yuno fell on our knees. "I'm sorry, Toshii. I arrived too late." She replied as she hugged my head tightly.

I have to kill the girl who loves me so much.

I have to.

I have to kill her if I want to become the next God.

"Yuno. I've decided. I'll be the next God." I weakly stated as I pushed away. "What's with the sudden change of heart, Toshii?" Yuno asked with a carefree smile on her face. "I'll bring back Father and Mother! I have to win this game! I have to! Even it means that I have to kill you!" I tearfully exclaimed as I aimed my handgun on her chest. Huh? My hand won't stop shaking. Again, Yuno seemed unfazed and simply smiled at me. She then took my shaking hand and placed the barrel of my handgun on top of her chest. "Do it, Toshii." She said as she caressed my face

What is she doing?! Yuno! Don't do this! I don't want do this!

"My life is yours, Toshii. If I have to die for you, so be it. That's because I love you so much, Toshii." Yuno stated with no trace of fear on her face. She said it. Now I can pull the trigger. I can kill her. This is what you wanted right, Shaco?! Damn it! Damn it all! I could see my depressing look reflected on her loving pink eyes.

My hope.

How could I easily forget? She's my last hope. I might not be able to have a normal life, but I could live on. I could live on with this girl.

This girl that I truly love so much.

_Auuuuuuuuuughhhhh!_

I threw my handgun away. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I just love her too much to do that. "Toshii..?" Yuno murmured with a surprised look on her face. I shouted on top of my lungs. All of my anguish, my sorrow, my sadness, filled my scream. The tears won't stop from falling down. I felt something inside of my snapped. Yuno wrapped her arms around my head. "Shh. It will be okay, Toshii. I promise." She whispered as she pressed my head onto her right shoulder.

I forgot how long I held onto Yuno that tightly. I screamed louder than the roaring thunder. The pain of reality struck me so hard.

To bring back somebody that I longed for, I have to kill the person that I love the most.

This world is so cruel.


	18. Edge of his Sanity

**TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK.**

The sound of the movement of the clock's arm echoed in my ear.

_Time._

_Time is fleeting away._

_Time doesn't wait for no one._

_No one._

For a moment, I was able to feel the warmth of my father's love, and an instant, the world decides to take it away from me. That feeling that I yearned for ever since I was a child.

I only wish for a normal life with a normal family.

Why? Why is the world so cruel to us? Why can't our wishes come true? It's not a crime or something grave. No one will be hurt if it does come true. Why? Why is it like this, Yuno?

_That's because we don't need the world. We only need each other. Both us are the only ones who can make our wishes come true. Am I right, Toshii?_

I slowly opened my eye. The usual dark blue ceiling of my bedroom was the first thing I saw. This feeling I could feel inside me. This is, somewhat familiar. I really forgot how painful seeing someone you care about to die in front of your very eyes. Now, I clearly remember how nerve wrecking the feeling is. How I want to immediately get revenge for Father. ELEVENTH. Who are you? Where are you? Once I find you, I'll make sure you'll suffer. You'll wish that I could give you a painless death.

_Tsk. Temper, temper. It's early in the morning, and you're already in a bad mood?_

Huh? Who- Oh. I remember. Yuno slept over again. It's been two days since Father died. She took care of me while I was in my state of shock. Fortunately, I'm slowly recovering from that incident. Tsh. I'm still sleepless as ever. Did I even sleep earlier? I was staring blankly at ceiling for a couple of hours. My eyes are so heavy and sore. Yuno slowly sat up and began to gently caress my face. Her bright pink eyes reflected my weary face. I gently held onto her hand and pulled her towards me.

How ironic. Before, I promised to myself that I won't leave her side since I'm her emotional and mental support. Now, I wouldn't leave her no matter what happens. She's only my support. She's the only person who I can depend on. I'll side with her till the end of the game. I don't care anymore if she takes my life. I am all hers.

"Are your eyes still sore, Toshii?" Yuno whispered as she rests her chin on top of my shoulder. "A bit. I'm still tired, but we can't waste our time messing around. We have to find out who's Eleventh, and take him down." I replied as I stroke her silky pink hair. Her aroma smells so good. It puts my mind at ease, though I'm still an emotional mess. "Shall we make our plans later?" Yuno asked as she gives me a kiss on my neck. The tingling sensation sparked throughout my body. "I guess so." I replied as I tried to put a grin on my face.

We have to find out who's Eleventh. He must be influential if he could have agents to do his bidding. He has to be someone who has the power to sway other people. He cornered Father with his own debt to the Mayor. Wait a minute. Is that possible?! No. I mustn't jump into conclusions. I need data, and information. I have to check with Mist later.

As Yuno cooked our breakfast, I sat on one of the dining chairs. Yuno was merrily humming while she's busy cooking. I can't help but to notice how carefree she is. I think she's just happy that she gets to take care of me again. Well, this is somewhat better than being chained up. While I waited for my girlfriend to finish cooking, I took a piece of paper from the nearby desk and started to list down the people who could possibly be Eleventh. Thanks to my previous job, I'm pretty sure a thinned the number of people who could be influential enough in the city. Those people..

_They were loyal to me, Toshiro! Your uncle used you to kill my trusted men in the shadows!_

Tsh. Now isn't the time to think about that. I can grieve later. I have to focus. I have to give Father the justice that he deserves.

_Toshii? Are you busy? Could you help me with these?_

Huh? I quickly shifted my gaze to Yuno. To my surprise, she was still wearing that unbuttoned long sleeves of mine. Not to mention, she's only wearing her panties under her clothing. I can help but to feel flustered as I could see the sides of her breasts. "Uh. No. What can I help you with?" I asked her as I stood up from my seat. "Can you set the table? Our breakfast will be done soon!" Yuno merrily replied as she continued cooking. As she turns her back, I can't help but to be attracted to her. She just smells too good. I slowly wrapped my arms her waist. "Oh?" She stated as she noticed I rested my head on top of hers. Why is my mind at ease whenever I'm with her? Why? I don't know and I don't care. What I know is I live for this girl. I will give her everything that I have.

After eating our breakfast and taking a shower, me and Yuno sat idly on the sofa. I mailed Mist earlier. He'll probably arrive soon enough. "Yuno. Be in your best behaviour, okay?" I asked Yuno as I rest my head on top of her lap. "I will, Toshii. Don't worry!" Yuno replied with a smile on her face. Ugh. My eyes are so heavy. I'm having a hard time keeping them open. "You look tired, Toshii. Do you want to rest for a bit? I'll wake you up when Mist arrives." She asked me as she gently caressed my face. I could feel her fingertips gently caressing my facial scars. My whole body is relaxed at the moment. Might as well get some rest. "Alright. Please do wake me up." I replied as I slowly closed my eye. "Goodnight, Toshii. I love you." She whispered to my ear as she stroked my black hair. "I love you too, Yuno." I replied as I slowly drifted away to my slumber.

_Yo, landlord. _

Shaco? What the hell do you want? I'm trying to rest at the moment.

_Heh. I just want to tell you that you better be careful. Your sanity is really at its breaking point. _

Why the hell do I care? I don't care if I lose it, as long I can protect Yuno and give Father the justice he deserves.

_I see. You're that determined, eh? Well. I can't stop you. Just be wary of your actions. You might end up more deranged than me. _

I'll be more insane than you? Who are you kidding? You're worse than me. I will never be like you, you fucking psychopath.

_What? What did you say? Oku-sama died?_

Oh. That's Mist's voice. I slowly opened my eye. To my utter surprise, Mist's face was mortified. He's shaking. That's too odd. I never saw Mist like this before. What the hell happened to him?! "Mist? You okay?" I asked as I sat up and sat beside Yuno. "Oh. Toshii. You're awake. I told Mist what happened two days ago." Yuno stated. Mist didn't respond. He just stood there in front of us with that mortified look on his face.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked Mist once again as I stood up and tried to touch him. After I placed my hand on top of his left shoulder, He quickly regained his senses. "Toshiro." Mist muttered as he gazed at me. "You're shaking. What happened? Did you encounter anyone?" I asked him. "No. No. It's not that. I'm sorry. I lost my composure. I didn't expect that my, patron, would be killed like that." Mist replied as he tried to avoid eye contact with me. This is too odd. Something's off with him. "Mist. I know there's something wrong. If I could help with anything, I'll-"

_Shut up! You know nothing!_

His sudden outburst startled us. This is my first time to see Mist in a state of sheer panic. I don't get it. Why is he so upset about Father's death? It's true that Father became his patron when I was still an assassin. I'm pretty sure that they didn't even establish a friendly relationship between them. We were all professionals back then. We only focused in our jobs. We treated one another as allies. It was nothing more, and nothing less. So, why? What the hell is up with him?

"I'm sorry. I'm just, sick at the moment. Anyway, what do you want?" Mist asked me as he placed his left hand on top of his forehead. "Uh. Alright. Do you have any information about our Mayor?" I asked him as he sat down in front of us. "Be more specific, will you?" He asked me as he took deep breathes to calm himself down. "His past transactions or any information that could give us an advantage." I replied as I sat down once again beside Yuno. Yuno remained silent and kept on watching the two of us bantering with each other. "Hm. I think I have his records. Why would you want that? Are you planning to take him out or something?" Mist asked me. "Sort of. I can't-"

_Before I'll give that information to you, let me ask you something. What the hell is up with this survival game of yours?_

My eyes widen as Mist asked us that question. Shit. How did he found out? Did Yuno mention it earlier? I slowly peaked at Yuno. To my surprise, she also has a tense look on her face. "How? How did you found out?" I asked Mist with a surprised tone in my voice. "Geez. You suck at hiding things, you know that? Not to mention, you tend to forget that your caretaker is an information broker." Mist replied as he gives us a sinister stare. Damn it. I'm pretty sure he's pissed off since I kept it from him. "Listen. I don't want you to get caught up with what we're fighting against, okay? Akise and others were already caught in the middle before. As much as possible, I don't want that to happen again." I stated with a tensed tone in my voice. "Still, why didn't you tell me in the first place? Seriously, Thanatos. Do we have a trust issue?" He asked me with a sarcastic tone. Ugh. He just made it sound weird.

"No. Seriously Mist. You have done a lot for me. I don't want to burden you even further." I replied. "Tsk. But it's my responsibility to keep you from going back to your old self. I'm your caretaker after all. Geez. Trust me a little, will you?" Mist stated as he gave out a disappointed sigh. "I will. I'm sorry." I said as I bowed my head in front of him. I could feel Yuno gently caressing my hand. I think she knows how hard this is for me right now. It's my fault. I was too focused in keeping us alive, that I forgot that I have a valuable ally in Mist. "Anyway, alright. Fill me in about this survival game of yours, and I'll give you the information that you need. That's our deal, alright?" Mist stated as he placed his feet on top of the coffee table.

I explained the survival game to Mist. I mentioned those recent incidents, starting in the serial killer case, were related to the survival game. Yuno also mentioned that it's only 5 of us left in this death game. Mist calmly nodded as he wrote down the information on a piece of paper. "I see. So, it's a last man standing kind of tournament, right?" Mist asked as he scans his gathered data. "Yeah. The winner gets to be God." I replied as I placed my phone on top of the coffee desk. "And that's your diary, right?" He asked once again as he keeps on scanning the data. "Right. It's the Death Diary. It predicts the deaths of people within the city. In other hand, Yuno has the Toshiro Diary. It tells her everything about me in an interval of 10 minutes." I stated as I explained our abilities to him. "I see. That's a pretty creepy ability for Gasai-san." He commented as he folds the paper and places it on his pocket. "It's pretty handy. I could tell if something will happen to Toshii. I can protect him from his fate." Yuno commented, which made Mist grin.

_So, in the end, it's either Gasai-san kills Thanatos, or Thanatos kills Gasai-san, am I correct?_

Tsh. I knew that he would bring that up. "We haven't decided on that yet. As much as possible, we don't want to think about that and focus on fending off the remaining diary owners. Speaking of owners, the one who killed Father was the Eleventh. We a hu-" "A hunch feeling that the Mayor is the Eleventh, right?" Mist asked as he gives us a sly grin. Man. He's sharp as ever. "Alright. I got what I want. I'll help the two of you as much as I can. I'll bring the files later." He stated as he stood up and stretched his arms. I can't help but to feel reassured now that Mist is helping us. "Sure. Uh. You can eat dinner here if you want. Yuno's a great cook." I stated as I noticed Yuno blushing after hearing my comment about her. "I'll pass. I have things to do. Later." Mist coldly replied as he walks out of the main door. As odd he may seem, I could really depend on Mist. I just hope the information that he has could really help us.

The day quickly passed. Mist dropped off his promised information about the Mayor. Though Yuno cooked us dinner, Mist declined and went back to his office. After eating our dinner, Me and Yuno scanned through the folders. I don't see any evidence that we could use against the Mayor, but we can't deny he's the one who gave Father his debt. That's the only lead that we could use against him at the moment. As I scanned through the folders, I stumbled onto a picture of our Mayor during one his speeches back then. He really looks foreign. He's probably in his late fifties, and he's quite tall, tan-skinned and he wears this hat that looks like a Jewish kippah.

Wait a minute. A sudden memory flashed into my mind. Back when I was working for my Uncle, he brought me along in one his transactions. I remember now. I met John Bacchus a year ago. He was the one who gave the blood-money to Uncle. Does this mean those two worked together to bring my Father down? Tsh. Now that's one more reason for me take him down without any remorse.

As we gathered information about the Mayor, we didn't notice that a day already passed since we started making our plans. That makes four days since Father was killed. We took turns and taking a rest while the other continues to find any information we could use to solidify our lead on the Mayor. After eating our lunch, Yuno proceeded to take a nap beside me. I was sitting down on the sofa while I kept on skimming and noting important information that I stumbled on. After an hour, Mist arrives from his office.

"Yo. I got something for you guys." Mist stated as he sat in front of me. He then places another folder on top of the glass coffee-table. "What's this?" I asked him as I dropped the current folder that I was looking into. "That's brand new. I got word that the Mayor is trying to shut down Matron's hope, which is an orphanage. Remember the two that you fought? The Sevenths, I think? They were residents in that orphanage." He stated as he opens the folder. "Hm? Who's that?" I asked him as I noticed a picture of an oddly short, round woman who was wearing a weird looking attire. "That's UESHITA, KAMADO. She owns the orphanage." He replied as he lets me go through the folder.

Hm. Odd. Why would the Bacchus shut down the orphanage of that reason? I mean the orphanage has its kids, right? Shutting down means those kids will lose a home. Wait. That doesn't matter. If Bacchus is the Eleventh, that means he's trying to go on the offensive, right? There are only 5 players in the survival game. As of now, we can only label three, which are me, Yuno, and Uryuu. So, if I use our only lead and assume that Bacchus is the Eleventh, which means he's trying to take a diary owner, and the only diary owner left without any known name, is EIGHTH. Does that make Ueshita the Eighth diary owner? The probability is high. Not to mention, their appearance bears uncanny resemblance to the two silhouettes in the previous meetings. Wait a minute! The Sevenths had fake diaries when we first fought them, right? If I recall what I Akise stated when were in the gym's storage room, the Eighth Diary has the power to make sub-owners. The Sevenths came from the orphanage, which was in the care of Ueshita, Kamado. I think it's safe to assume that she is the Eighth diary owner.

"Mist. I think I got it." I mumbled as I finally came up with a plan. "What is it?" Mist asked me with a curious look in face. "If I were to assume that Bacchus and Ueshita are the remaining unknown diary owners, I can corner them in the next meeting with Deus, which is probably tomorrow." I stated as I closed the folder. "Deus? Is he the God that you mentioned? Well, if that's what you feel like doing. I'm in no position to further help you. I'm just your information broker." He stated as he leaned his back against the cushion behind his back. "Yeah. I know. Thanks. You've done a lot for us, for me." I stated as I gave him a smile. "Tsh. Anyway, I want to you about something. It's about Gasai-san." He then stated as his tone suddenly became serious. "Hm? What of her?" I asked him with a curious look on my face. "I managed to get some data from the morgue. You know, where the police brought the three bodies that were found in her home. I really don't how to say this." He stated as he uncomfortably scratches his head.

Hm? What is he trying to say? Is this good news, or bad news? I could only assume that those bodies were relatives of Yuno. Two of them were her parents, and the other, might be her cousin or sibling. As of now, we have to focus to take down the remaining Diary Owners. That means I have to take down Nee-sama, I mean Uryuu. Tsk. Now that I noticed it, she really feels like my older sister. I blame her for this feeling.

"That could wait. I have to get revenge for my Father, right?" I asked him with a forced grin on my face. To my surprise, Mist spaced out for a bit after hearing my question. "Your father, right." Mist mumbled as he stood up. "Where are you going? You're going back to work?" I asked him as I noticed Yuno slowly waking up. "No. I have a meeting with Akise. Don't worry. It's nothing that you have to worry about. Well then, later." He stated as he bids me goodbye and walks out of the unit. As Mist closed the door, Yuno slowly sat up. "Oh. Good morning. How was your nap?" I asked Yuno as she rubs her eyes. "Good morning, Toshii! It's okay. I'm feeling refreshed!" Yuno merrily replied as she gives a warm smile. "That's good to hear. Wait. Yuno. Listen to me." I stated as I gave her a sly grin. "Hm? What is it, Toshii?" She asked as she tilts her head with a curious look on her face.

_I have a plan._

…

_Knowing that those two have been avoiding the past meetings, they should be disqualified from the game, Deus. We're not even sure if they're still alive at this point._

_Hm. Alright. I hereby announce the removal of the First and Second from this game._

_Wait a minute. I could stand against that statement, Eleventh, or should I say, Mayor Bacchus?_

We finally arrived at Deus realm, where there is a heated debate happening at the moment. The remaining diary owners looked at us with a surprised look on their faces as me and Yuno suddenly appeared in my pedestal. "Yo. First. Second. It's been a while. Look at you. It's like you haven't slept or something." Uryuu commented with a sly grin on her face. "Yeah. I haven't slept for two days. I was busy trying to find out who the Eleventh is. Heh. To my utter surprise, it was our loving Mayor after all." I sarcastically stated as I firmly held onto Yuno's hip. "Do you have any evidence, First?" Eleventh's silhouette asked as I could feel him getting tense in his voice.

"That's easy, Eleventh. I could say that it's your fault that I managed to track you down." I stated as Yuno gives me a kiss on my cheek. She then walks towards her respective pedestal. "You see, my Father had a debt with the Mayor of the city. Thanks to my diary, I found out that it was your agents that killed Father. Why if you ask? It's because he failed to do his part, which was to destroy my diary. If that would happened, the debt would be cleared, and the you get a free kill, but my Father would be devastated to know that he killed his own son with his own hands. And before you could put up an alibi and say that you might be an owner of an insurance company that could pay Father's debt, there's no insurance company that could pay for 2.5 billion yen. Am I right, Eleventh?" I confidently asked Eleventh's silhoutted as I noticed his stance getting tenser. He didn't respond. Heh. I got him on the ropes.

"Furthermore, I watched the news last night. I can't believe the Mayor would actually push the congress the close down an innocent orphanage, right Eighth? Judging that Marco and Ai came from the orphanage, I could say that you had an alliance with them, right Ueshita, Kamado? That clearly shows that you, Eleventh, or should I say, Mayor Bacchus, is trying to take down the MULTIPLIER DIARY, right?" I confidently asked Eighth's and Eleventh's silhouette with a sinister smile on my face. Another defining silence was my only reply from them. After hearing my questions, Uryuu started to laugh hysterically. "God, you got them good, First! Nice job!" Uryuu commented as she keeps on laughing. "Hey! I helped too!" Yuno shouted at Ninth as she gives out a pout. "Are you sure about this, First?" Deus asked as he gazed at me intently. "Pretty much, Deus. There's no point if I back out now." I replied as I kept my gaze on the two silhouettes.

_Splendid! You never fail to impress me, First! It was a great decision to pick you as my favourite to win this game! Now, since all of you know each other's identities, I shall lift the concealment of identities! _

As Deus waved his arms, our silhouettes slowly vanished. It was none other than Mayor Bacchus and Ueshita who stood in the pedestals of Eleventh and Eighth. Heh. I got them cornered, eh? Alright then. It's time to make a good impression. I then stretched my right arm and pointed my right index finger at Bacchus, who was still tense due to my sudden statements. As he stared at me coldly, I can't help but to stare back at him with a killing intent that could match my boiling anger for my Father's killer.

_You used my Father as a tool to take me out of the game. You used his weakness against him. You killed him because he failed to do his part in your one-sided deal! For that, I shall be your judge, your jury, and your executioner! I, Nohiru, Toshiro, will personally send you to hell!_

…

_You were so cool, Toshii!_

As our consciousness came back to our bodies, me and Yuno found ourselves inside our rented lounge room. How did we end up here if you ask? Before our minds left for the meeting, we left my condo unit for this. It'll be too risky staying there since we're dealing with the mayor. He has his agents all around him. I can't let those bastards get to Mist. It's time for us to lay low. "Was I, Yuno? Though, my clothes are rather, nostalgic." I stated as I brought down the hood of my black jacket. I was my old assassin attire, which were my black jacket, a light Kevlar vest which is on top of my white long-sleeves polo, black cargo pants with grey kneepads, and my black army boots. Tsk. I really look like a guy ready for a war or something. Yuno, in other hand, was wearing a rather simple tan dress. "It was perfect, Toshii! Everything went according to our plan!" Yuno merrily replied. "Our plan, huh? Well. It was a blind leap of fate if you ask me. I can't believe that my assumptions were correct. It was you who encouraged me to be more confident of my decisions, so it's you that I should be thankful for our successful plan!" I merrily replied as I gave her a warm smile. Flustered, Yuno quickly looked down to hide her blushing face. Heh. She's cute as always.

"We haven't won yet, Toshii. We still have to take down Eleventh's plan, which is to seize the Eighth's Multiplier Diary." Yuno stated as she takes out her extra shirt from her brown duffle bag, and proceeded to take off her dress in front of me. "Hm. Let me guess. The city funds the orphanage, right? For Eighth's diary to work, she has to use those funds as a maintenance fee to keep the server up and running. If Matron's Hope is torn down, everything it owned will be returned to the city, which allows the Eleventh to corner the Eighth into his whims. I do wonder though. What would the Eleventh do with the Eighth's diary?" I stated as I quickly looked away from Yuno. "He'll probably use that to increase his forces." She replied as she puts on her white shirt. "Hm. That would give us a grave disadvantage." I murmured as I rested my chin on top of my right palm.

"Don't worry, Toshii. I already made a plan for that." Yuno stated as she takes out a notebook from her duffle bag. "Hm? A plan?" I asked her as I take the notebook from her hands. "You'll convince the Eighth to join our alliance. You just have to follow the script that I made!" She merrily replied. Wow. I didn't thought she would make a plan for this. Yuno was really that confident in my decision, huh. That aside, why a script? Is this a screenplay or something? Heh. I can't help but to give out a chuckle. "Excellent. With this, we could efficiently take those two out. Nice work, Yuno." I commented as I gave Yuno a sly grin. To my surprise, she suddenly tackled me and pushed me down onto the carpeted flooring.

_That's what I want to hear from you, Toshii. You're going to kill the remaining diary owners, then kill me, and then finally become God. You said you were going to make me happy, right? Otherwise, I won't forgive you._

That's right. I'll make a world where you could be truly happy Yuno. I'll make a world that you deserve.

_That's why you have to work hard, for our dreams to come true._

Yeah. This is the only path I would take.

After resting for a bit, we then left our rented lounge room. Before leaving, Yuno changed into her black back-less lace dress, with black knee-high stockings and black high boots. Using Mist's information, I mailed Eighth to meet up by the road in the countryside. If my gathered information is true, Eleventh would retreat somewhere in the countryside. There, I'll establish a temporary alliance with her and take down Eleventh. Once we're done with that, we'll also kill her, along with her orphans. In that way, no one will hinder us even further.

After an hour long drive, we finally reached our meeting point. After I parked my black sedan in nearby hiding spot, we then proceeded to head for the rendezvous point. "Toshii. Just follow the plan, alright? I'll go to that cliff so that I could scout the road for Eleventh's car." Yuno stated as she points the nearby cliff that overlooks the area. Now that she mentioned it, I can't help but to notice the road was surround by nature. If we were to ambush Eleventh here, our chances to take him down are high. "Alright. I'll just follow your script. If ever she declines, I just have to make an impromptu act to persuade her, am I right?" I asked her as I tighten the straps on my gauntlets. "Yep. I know you could do it, Toshii!" She merrily replied as she kisses my cheek and went towards the hill, with her machete in her hand.

Now then, it's time for me take make an appearance. I quickly strolled towards the rendezvous point. To my surprise, Eighth was already there with her orphans. Hm. Some of their faces are familiar. That little girl beside her is probably the same shrine maiden that we talked to during the Omekata Incident. If I remembered her name correctly, she's Rin, Miyashiro. "Yo, Eighth." I said as I waved at her. "Oh, First. Why did you call me out here?" Eighth asked me with a smile on her face. "To be frank, I want to form an alliance. At the moment, we are geared up to ambush Eleventh and his men. Yuno is already scouting in that nearby cliff for our target." I stated as I gave them a confident smirk. "So you're planning to take down Eleventh? Not me and my children?" She then asks me. "Not at all. If we were to be successful today, we will have a truce. We could focus first in taking down Ninth." I confidently replied. After hearing my reply, Eighth fell silent. She's taking her time to decide, eh? Well, I can't blame her. I'm doing my best to mask my true intentions after all. After a lengthy brainstorming and thinking with her orphans, she then turns to me with a reassuring smile on her face. "Alright, First! We'll join your alliance!" She merrily stated as her orphans watched my movement carefully.

_Oy, landlord. I know I'm more bloodthirsty than you, but what the hell? Why are we going for her orphans too? I mean we take down her diary, won't that make them useless? Is this really necessary?_

Shut up, Shaco. I thought you wanted this. You should be happy. Besides, I'm doing this for Father. I will avenge him.

_For you father, huh? Is it truly for you father, or are you just making an excuse to vent out your hatred for the world? Tsh. I told you before. Kill Yuno. Look at you. You're becoming insane._

Petty words coming from a psycho persona like you. How about you shut it and enjoy the moment, will you?

"Alright. Now that the alliance between the First, the Second, and the Eighth is established, I'll discuss our plan." I stated as I pick up a wooden branch and started to draw a diagram on the ground. "First of all, the men in our blockade will be the one to initiate our ambush. Using my Death Diary, we could evade our untimely demise during this operation, so you guys better listen well. We will initiate our attack with a tear gas. That will be the signal for everyone to charge in. Rin, sync with my Death Diary and keep a count of everyone with your Orphanage Diary. You'll lead the assault." I stated as I looked at the familiar looking girl. "Got it, First." Rin replied as she gives a nod of approval. "Next, Tarou, Nanba. You'll guard the Eighth during the assault, and in the same time, keep watch of my actions. Since your Copy Diary managed to copy Yuno's Toshiro Diary, you could keep watch of my actions." I stated as I looked at the guy who was standing beside Ueshita. "Yeah, so if you'll try something strange, I'll-" "Tsh. Don't state the obvious. Here. Have my Beretta. You could shoot me with that." I stated as I threw my handgun at Tarou. Luckily, he managed to catch it with his hands.

Heh. Everything's going according to our plan. If this keeps up, it will be an easy operation for us. Besides, I can't give any assurance with my Death Diary. At first, I really thought that the entries with Diary Owners in it would pop out during the start of the day. I finally realized that it will pick up any entries with Diary Owners in it, as long a Diary Owner intents to kill a fellow Diary Owner. That aside, the entries of the orphans are already inside of my diary. Now, I have to look like I'm helping them, before we could strike.

_Hey._

Huh? I slowly glanced at my back. Rin was standing behind me with a basket of rice balls in her hand. "Here, it's not poisoned or anything, so eat up." Rin stated as she offers me a rice ball. "Hm. It looks delicious. May I?" I asked her as I gave her a fake smile. "Sure, go ahead." She replied with a smile on her face. After hearing her reply, I took one rice ball from the basket. "I know you're not a bad person. I've been watching you since the Omekata incident." She stated as she sits down and proceeded to eat a rice ball from the basket.

_Pft. Are you that naïve? I lost everything in this world. The only things that I am clinging to right are Yuno and our dreams. You're a hindrance in my goal. If you stand my way, I won't hesitate to kill you. _

"Oh. I see. You know, I really think that the Eighth is not a bad person, either." I stated as I sat down beside her. "Of course not. Actually, the Director never said that she wanted to become God. It's the children at the orphanage who are trying to make her God. It's us. It's because we want her to survive. We're sure she'll make a great world." Rin calmly stated as she finishes eating her rice ball. "I see." I mumbled as I finished eating mine. Hmph. That won't make me hesitate to kill her though. "Now then, it's time for me to prepare myself." She stated as she stood up and brushed the dirt on her bottom. "Thanks for the snack, Rin." I stated as I gave her another fake smile. "No problem!" She merrily replied with a smile on her face. Heh. Does she really trust me? It's a pity that we have to kill her if she'll stand in our way. As Rin walks towards Ueshita and the other orphans, I suddenly saw a flicker of light by the cliff. Oh? That fast?

_Listen up! The operation is about to begin! Brace yourselves and follow the plan accordingly! We cannot fuck this up!_

All of us went into our positions. I hurriedly hid behind some bushes. Two orphans were hiding beside me. Our terrain is pretty steep. This would hinder our speed if we were to rush towards Eleventh's car. We watched as our blockade stopped two cars. One black sedan and one blue sedan. "Can I borrow that?" I whispered to the guy beside me who was using a binocular. He nodded at me as he hands me his binocular. As I peeked in the lens of the binocular, I could clearly see Eleventh in the first car, which was the black sedan. Heh. You only have 8 men to guard you, Eleventh? I could also see Nishijima sitting in the driver's seat of that car. Odd. Why would he be here? Was he stationed to protect Eleventh today? Tsh. I have to factor him out for now. I don't want to engage with Ninth as soon this over is finished.

**POOOF!**

That's the signal. I quickly pulled my hood, my goggles, and my red bandana, which I'm currently using as a cover on my nose, up. I hurriedly dashed towards Eleventh's position. I should have known that the tear gas would lessen our vision. As we closed in towards the black sedan, one of Eleventh's guards started shooting at us. I quickly glanced over my diary. So this guy beside me will die if I don't push him downward, right? Alright then.

"Get down!" I shouted as I pulled the orphan beside me downwards. The bullet that was supposed to be his death, hit nothing but air. "Thanks! Yo-" "Shut up and continue with the operation! Follow my lead!" I shouted as I flicked my wrists. In that instant, my blades came out. As our shooter was distracted for a second, I quickly closed the gap between us. I swiftly stabbed his chest with right blade, and then I sliced his throat with left blade. As his body falls, another policeman tried to shoot at us. I quickly pushed the girl beside me, rushed towards our attacker. With one swift motion, I disarmed him of his handgun. In a blink of an eye, I sliced his neck in a blood lusty manner.

More. Give me more.

Let me release my anger more!

Before I could even continue my frenzied killing spree, I quickly noticed the mechanical contraption that appeared on top of the black sedan. Heh. It looks like our time is up. If my memory serves me correct, that thing is an EMP machine. I can't stop Eleventh from using that thing. In a matter of seconds, that machine will turn on, and all the sub diary owners will be useless. That's the time for us to strike down Eighth! I quickly ran backwards and headed towards Ueshita. Heh. She's still protected by Tarou and some of her orphans, eh? As the orphans were caught surprised of the sudden disconnection of their sub-diaries, I ran towards the nearest unit of orphans and quickly pulled my knife out. Before they could even react, I swiftly slashed their necks. As the blood of the four orphans stained my clothes and my skin, I could feel a slight sensation in my head.

More, more, more! I want more!

_Landlord! Get a hold of yourself! Clear your mind, damn it! _

As the smoke slowly clears out, I hurriedly went towards Eighth. "What the hell?! Was this your plan all along?!" Tarou angrily shouted at me as he pulls out my Beretta. Heh. Before I gave him my handgun, I made sure the barrel would be stuck. There's no way he'll shoot me. "Tsh. It looks like the jig is up." I confidently stated with a smile on face. Oh? Was that Yuno decapitating Rin just now? Well, too bad for the little lady. "You bastard!" Tarou furiously shouted as he tried to shoot at me. His eyes widen as he noticed my handgun malfunctioning. I quickly dashed towards him with my knife at hand. As he tried to throw my handgun aside, I swiftly stabbed his right arm with the right blade. I noticed that he was about to pull out his machete with his left arm, I quickly retracted my blades and gave him a strong knee to his gut. As Tarou fall to his knees, I noticed Yuno running towards us with a blood lusty look in her face. "Finish it up for me, Yuno." I stated as I slowly walked towards Ueshita. "Will do, Toshii!" Yuno gleefully replied. I could only hear Tarou's last groan as Yuno swiftly decapitates him.

**BZZZZZZT!**

Heh. That's probably her entry. "Don't worry Eighth. Once I've become God, I'll make your wishes come true. You want to create a world for the orphans, am I right? Then I will make a world where your orphans can be happy with you." I coldly stated as I stopped in my tracks and picked up my handgun. Ueshita could only cry as she watched her orphans go down one by one. I could sense fear in her. As I was 4 meters away from her, she suddenly ran downwards the cliff. Heh. Desperate to live, are we? As she reaches the road, Eleventh's sedan suddenly pulled up beside her. Is that Nishijima offering her a ride? Good. This will make things more interesting.

As Eleventh's black sedan accelerated away from the ambush site, we quickly ran towards my hidden sedan. "Let's hurry. I don't want to waste those lives for nothing." I stated to Yuno as we quickly entered my car. I quickly turn on the engine and accelerated towards Eleventh. They have an early lead, and this cliffside road is making things difficult. "Hold my diary Yuno. Keep me updated." I stated as I handed my diary to Yuno. "Got it, Toshii!" Yuno merrily replied as I shifted gears. I won't let you get away Eleventh. I'll make sure you'll experience hell!

**BZZZZZT!**

Huh? Was that a static from my diary? "Could you check that, Yuno?" I asked Yuno as I kept my eyes on the road. Almost there! Just a few more meters and I could ram Eleventh's car of the road! Huh? Why is Yuno taking her time to answer? I slowly glanced over her. Wait a minute. Why does she have a grave expression in her face? Does that mean our names popped up?! "Yuno! What's wrong?!" I shouted as I used my left hand to grab onto her shoulder. "I..Uh. It's nothing, Toshii. It was their names that appeared in the entry." Yuno replied as she turns her towards me. Oh? Is she getting nervous? My blood lusty lover is actually getting nervous.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you." I stated with a smile on face. Yuno was left speechless. I could see her blushing as she gazes at me. "I won't let go of you. My whole life is yours." I stated as I gently held onto her hand.

We finally reached the highway. My car is a few meters away from hitting the rear bumper of Eleventh's car. "Almost there." I mumbled as my eyes are fixated on Eleventh's black sedan. "They'll go to the interstate, Toshii! Change lanes!" Yuno stated as her eyes are also fixated at our target's car. Tsh. His car is faster than ours. I'm already at 120kph, but I can't seem to reach him! "Get closer, Toshii!" Yuno shouted as she pulls out my backup Glock 18 from the glove compartment and leaned outside of the window. "I'm trying! Hey! That's risky!" I shouted at her I saw her trying to aim at Eleventh's car. "As the prediction says, I'll hit the tire! It's either they'll crash onto something and the car will explode, or it will only stop!" She shouted back at me as she prepares to pull the trigger.

**BANG!**

What?! How the hell did Nishijima managed to steer the car to dodge that?! Even Yuno is shocked! Tsh! What the hell is the ability of Eleventh's diary?! Is it able to predict surrounding events?! Wait! That means there's a good chance it can't predict what will happen to him, right?! "Yuno! Aim for him!" I shouted as stepped on the pedal harder. Fuck. I'm already at my top speed, and I still can't catch up!

**BANG!**

My eyes widen as I saw Eleventh effortlessly dodged the bullet. What the fuck?! How did he dodge that?! That means he can predict what happens to him, too?! Wait! They're slowing down! This is my chance! I can't let this opportunity go to waste! I quickly steered my sedan to the right, and then whipped towards Eleventh's car. As our cars accelerated onto each other, sparks flew from the side of his car as it was being pushed against the railing. "I'll bring you down Eleventh! Even if it means that I need to use drastic force!" I shouted as I kept pushing my car against his. Huh?! Shit! There's curve at the corner! I have to-

**CRASH!**

Within an instant, our cars destroyed the concrete barrier of the highway. My eyes widen as our cars flew into mid-air. Fortunately, my car landed on its four wheels. Tsh. It's the same scenario for them, eh? The impact was cushioned by airbags. I could feel my back and my stomach painfully aching from the force beneath us though. I slowly shifted my attention to Yuno. She was holding onto the airbag with her eyes closed. "Yuno?! Are you okay?!" I shouted as I inspect her body for any wounds or broken bones. Luckily, there wasn't. "I'm okay. I think." Yuno replied as she slowly pushed against the airbag. "Good. Come on. This is our chance." I stated as I quickly opened the driver's door.

I limped towards Eleventh's car. Shit. I think the impact sprained my ankle again. I can't let this shit drag me down! I have to kill Eleventh! This is my chance to give Father his justice! Yuno quickly caught up to me. "You okay, Toshii?" Yuno worryingly asked me as I stopped in my tracks. The pain in my stomach is getting more immense. "Go. Bring Eleventh out. I just have to catch my breath." I stated as I painfully groaned while holding onto my stomach.

To my surprise, Yuno wrapped her arm on my hips. "Come on, Toshii. You'll be the one to pull the trigger." Yuno stated with a smile on her face. Heh. I can't help but to let out a chuckle after hearing her statement. "Alright. Help me out then." I replied as she supports me towards Eleventh's car. The impact from our fall broke the passenger's doors. I took the handgun from Yuno's hands and aimed at Eleventh. "Get out." I stated as I ordered the shaken old man. "Heh. Don't you want to kill me right away, First? That aside, I predicted a friend is on the way." Bacchus replied as he smirks at me. "Friend? Reinforcements? Heh. That won't matter. I said, get out old man!" I furiously shouted as I shove the barrel of my handgun onto his temple. "Tsh. Aren't you feisty. It's not mine. It's yours. It's your friend, Second." He replied as he groans from my sudden action. What? Yuno's friend? What the is he-

**SCREEEEEECH!**

Huh?! I quickly looked behind us. Two motorcycles stopped behind us. One was green and had a driver and one passenger, the other one, wait a minute, that's his white motorcycle! Why the hell is Mist doing here?! As the passenger of the green motorcycle walks towards us, he then takes off his purple helmet. Huh? Why is Akise here?! "Aru, Akise!" Yuno frantically shouted out his name as she was also caught by surprise.

**BANG!**

What?! As we were distracted by the untimely arrival of Akise and Mist, Nishijima disarms me with his revolver. The bullet's impact on my handgun made me release my grip on it. "Okay, nobody move." The driver of the green motorcycle stated as she pulls out a grenade. Huh?! "Nee-sama?!" I frantically shouted as I quickly recognized Uryuu's face. "My, my. Look at you, Thanatos. You look horrible." Mist stated as he takes off his black helmet. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I frantically shouted at Mist. "Well, I sensed something interesting going on. I stopped by the forensic division and saw them there, picking up bits and pieces from the police band." Uryuu stated as she glares at us with a smile on her face. I could see a frantic look on Yuno's face. Damn it. What the hell is happening?!

"Gasai-san, no DNA matching the third body was found. No DNA, except for this!" Akise stated as he throws a small wooden box at us. I quickly caught it with my right hand. "What's this?" I mumbled as I closely inspected the box. "Open it, Thanatos. You'll like what's inside." Mist stated as he furiously glares at Yuno. I slowly opened the box. Huh? What the hell is this? Inside the box is a small weird looking object. "Seriously. What the hell is this? We were about to kill Eleventh, but then you interrupted us for this weird looking object?" I asked them with a confused look on my face. "It was at the orphanage Gasai once stayed at. That's Gasai, Yuno's umbilical cord." Akise replied with a smile on his face.

Yuno's umbilical cord?! Why the hell would they want me to see this at this moment?! I don't get it! Why now?! "This isn't the time for games! Eleventh! It's time for yo-" "Shut it, Toshiro. Listen to what Akise will say. We worked hard for that." Mist stated as he threw his black helmet at me. I narrowly evaded it. Tsh. We have no choice but to listen to what they're going to say. "We had the forensics team compare the DNA from the third body to that umbilical cord. The two turned out to be a perfect match." Akise calmly stated without lifting his gaze on Yuno.

_It's a lie, Toshii! Don't listen to him!_

To my utter surprise, Yuno frantically grabbed onto me. She's really shaking. Wait. Wait a damn minute. The DNA matched? The DNA from the umbilical cord matched with the third body? "The third body that was found in the Gasai Residence, is no other than Gasai, Yuno. The real her is dead." Akise stated as he follows up his previous statement. No. That's not possible! It's fucking impossible! Yuno's right here beside me! "What the hell are you guys trying to say?" I frantically murmured as a sudden feeling anxiety clouded my thoughts. "Sheesh. I didn't mentor you for a year for nothing, Toshiro. With that mind of yours, I'm pretty sure that you can decipher what Akise is trying to say. The DNA of those two is a perfect match. That means only one thing, right?" Mist coldly asked.

_No! It's all lies, Toshii! Don't listen to them!_

_Heh. It looks like you're too surprised to think, eh. Then let me say it for you, Toshiro. That girl beside you is a fake, and she's pretending to be Gasai, Yuno for unknown reasons. In other words, she's an imposter. _

An imposter?

The girl that I deeply love, is an imposter?


	19. Failure

_No! It's all lies, Toshii! Don't listen to them!_

_Heh. It looks like you're too surprised to think, eh. Then let me say it for you, Toshiro. That girl beside you is a fake, and she's pretending to be Gasai, Yuno for unknown reasons. In other words, she's an imposter. _

My eye widen as I heard Mist's statement. Yuno frantically held onto my hand. My body suddenly reacted on its own and stepped away from Yuno, who was in the brink of crying. "What the hell? What the hell are you talking about? That can't be true, right? Yuno's right here!" I mumbled as I frantically looked at Akise, Mist, and Ninth. Anxiety, fear, and confusion clouded my mind. I could feel my whole body quivering in anxiety. "Toshii! Listen to me!" Yuno cried out as she placed her two hands on top of my cheeks. This is the first time that I saw Yuno in this state of panic. It's like she's desperately trying to cling onto something. She's that desperate to make me believe in her.

"They're lying Toshii! Don't listen to them! They're just trying to confuse you! Believe me, Toshii! Please!" Yuno desperately begged as she holds onto my face firmly. I'm in a loss of words. I don't know what to say, or what to think. Yuno. Can I even call her by that name? Who the hell is this girl? When did she replace the Yuno that I knew? How? How did she kill her behind my back?! "Heh. It's been a while since that I saw that face of yours, Toshiro." Mist stated as he slowly walks towards us. "No! Stay away! You betrayed us! We trusted you! Toshii! Listen to me! They're poisoning your thoughts! They're siding with Eleventh! They want to kill you!" Yuno desperately cried out as she tries to cover me.

Huh? They betrayed me? From their actions, I could say that they're trying to confuse me. Why? Why would they do that?! I thought they were our allies! Am I that disposable that everybody is trying to use me for their own gain?! I don't get it! Why?!

Yeah, I treated Uryuu badly at first, but I trusted her! I thought we had something in common, like we were orphaned at young age! Isn't that enough to have some sort of bond or trust between us?! Is she finally showing her true colours?! I don't get it! Even Akise sided with them?! Why?! I thought he was my friend?! Why?! Even Mist, who helped me escape my old life, and tried to give me a normal life, betrayed me! Why, Mist?! I don't get it! Are you just like my uncle who'll treat me kindly at first, but soon, will use me to your own gain?! Damn it! Fuck it!

_Oy, landlord! Think about this! Are you sure that girl is the one that you knew a year ago?! Stop this nonsense! You're spiralling down to your insanity! _

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, Shaco! They betrayed us! They saw us as tools! They'll eventually kill us when we're useless to them! I don't care who the hell is this girl is! She protected me! She loves me! I will never turn my back on her! I will never betray her!

As my sudden fury clouded my mind, I quickly caught a glimpse of Eleventh pulling out a Beretta. Shit! He'll shoot us! As he was about to pull the trigger, I quickly pulled Yuno downwards. Not today, Eleventh!

**BANG!**

The bullet missed us. I could see a disappointed look on his face. Heh. I bet he wasn't expecting for me to react that quickly. "Toshii..?" Yuno murmured as I surprised her with my sudden action. "Tsh. We have to fall back, Yuno." I stated as I coldly stared at our unwelcomed former allies. "What are you saying, Toshiro-kun?! That girl is an imposter! A fake! She's dangerous!" Akise frantically shouted at me. "Shut the fuck up! I won't listen to your poisonous words! I don't care what you guys say! This girl is Yuno!" I angrily shouted at Akise as we slowly backed away from Eleventh's car. "Can you hear yourself right now, Toshiro? You sound like a deranged brat! Stop with this shitty nonsense before I force you back to your senses!" Mist angrily shouted at me as he tried to grab onto my black jacket.

**SLAP!**

I quickly slapped his hand away from me. I could see a surprised look from his face. "Don't fucking touch me!" I furiously shouted at him as I flicked one of my blades out. In a blind rage, I tried to stab Mist's chest. He quickly blocked my attack and stepped away from us. "Oh? Heh. You never fail to entertain me, First." Uryuu stated as she watched us with a smile on her face. "I don't give a shit about your opinion." I angrily stated as I gazed at her. Her smile slowly vanished as she noticed my killing intent. "I told you that girl is dangerous! This wouldn't happen if you have left her sooner!" Mist furiously shouted at me. I could feel Yuno quivering as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Yeah, and you know what? I would have been dead by now if she didn't save me back then!" I furiously retorted back at Mist. Damn it. We're in a total disadvantage now. If this keeps up, one of them might take advantage and kill us right here! We have to fall back!

"Tsh. Listen. Calm down, Toshiro. We could talk this one out, okay?" Mist asked as he slowly approaches us. Those words will never trick me again! I quickly pulled my right blade out from its mechanism, and cocked my right arm back. "Take one more step, and I'll fucking kill you." I coldly stated as we took another step away from them. I could see a defeated look on Mist's face. This is our chance to escape! "Stand in our way, and I'll fucking kill you." I stated as I slowly looked at our adversaries. I have enough adrenaline surging in my body right now. It's enough for me to ignore the pain in my ankles. As all of them were left speechless of my sudden actions, I quickly grab onto Yuno's hand and ran away from them.

This is it, huh?

I will never trust anybody, besides Yuno. I will never hesitate to kill anyone who will stand in our way. No one can stop from giving her what she wants.

I will make her dreams come true.

After a long and painful escape, we managed to run away from them. After we reached the highway, we hailed a cab and retreated back to the city. During the cab ride, my whole body ached in pain thanks to the impact from the crash earlier. Yuno could only hold onto me as I held onto to my solar plexus area in pain. After arriving in the city, we ditched the cab and hid in an abandoned building. I'm pretty sure Eleventh's agents are looking for us right now. Heh. The whole city is a death trap right now. We can't afford to let our guard down.

I groaned in pain as I sat down on the cold, concrete floor. Yuno left me a while ago to get some medications for my body pain. She said she'll get some weapons too for the upcoming battles. I leaned my back against the cracked concrete wall as I looked around the vicinity. We're currently hiding in the 5th floor of this abandon building. In this height, I could easily scout for any intruders that will try to take us down. Ugh. Yuno's taking a while though. She left 20 minutes ago. Is she doing fine? There wasn't any static from diary earlier, so I bet she's okay. Ugh. I'm really shaking. Did I break a rib or two? Shit. This is bad.

_Toshii! Are you okay?!_

Yuno finally arrives in our hiding spot. She was holding onto a white plastic bag. "Yuno." I weakly said as I called out for her. "I'm sorry! The nearest convenience store was 2 kilometres away from here! Here! I managed to steal some pain relievers!" Yuno stated as she takes out a box of pain relievers from her the plastic. "You stole them?" I asked her as I take the box from her hands. "I didn't have any money, so I didn't have any choice!" She replied as she tries to catch her breath. Geez. She's sweating profusely. Did she run all the way back? That's pretty hard since she's wearing her black high-heeled boots. "Thanks. This could ease the pain for a while." I said as I take one pill out of the box, and proceeded to drink it.

Minutes passed. It was getting dark. We sat down idly as an eerie silence clouded the room. Yuno kept on looking at me with a worried look on her face. She's like in the brink of crying once again. Aside from that, Akise's words kept on circling in my mind. Yuno's a fake? She's an imposter? I don't get it. Were they lying so that I could turn my back on Yuno? They really betrayed us, didn't they? Why? I don't get it! I angrily clenched my fist in confusion. Yuno noticed my current state and gently caressed my clenched fist. "Toshii.." Yuno murmured as she looks at my weary eye. "I don't get it. Why would they betray us, Yuno? I thought they were our allies, our friends! I don't get it all!" I asked Yuno as I tried my best hold back my emotions. Shit. Now, I'm the one who's in the verge of crying. This is pathetic.

I couldn't stop my tears from flowing down as Yuno gently caressed my face with her hands. "I don't know, Toshii. I really don't know." Yuno whispered into my ear as she pulled me face towards her breasts. She gently stroked my hair as she tightly hugged my head. I could feel my fury slowly vanishing from my mind. I really don't get it. How come Yuno could easily relax my thoughts? I really do feel at peace whenever we're alone together. But, I need an assurance. Thanks to Mist and Akise, those words are haunting my thoughts. Fake. Imposter. I don't want to think about those things. I have to focus in keeping us alive.

"Yuno. Promise me. Promise me that you truly love me and you'll never betray me." I tearfully asked Yuno as my shaking hands held onto her slender shoulders. "I promise, Toshii. You know I will never do that. I love you, Toshii. You saved me before from my despair. Now, it's my turn to save you from yours." Yuno replied as continued to gently stroke my black hair. I can't help but to cry out some more after hearing her words. That's right. The whole world is our enemy. The only person that I could trust is her. "I love you too, Yuno. I don't care if you'll use or what. You're everything that I have left. Please. Don't leave me." I tearfully stated as I pushed my head into Yuno's breasts. "I won't, Toshii. I won't." She replied as she gently kissed my forehead.

A sudden spark engulfed my insides. It's like my entire body is burning from the inside. What is this feeling? It's like I'm going to explode or something. Is this, lust? No. This isn't the right time for this. I am mentally weak at the moment. I might break if I decide to those, lustful things with Yuno. As I tried to push myself away from Yuno, she quickly pushed me downwards onto the concrete floor. She places her legs in between of mine. Our eyes met. Her gleaming pink eyes reflected my sore blue eye. "Yuno. I.." I weakly muttered as I tried to push her off. Ugh. Damn. My body isn't responding. "Let me take away the pain for you, Toshii." Yuno seductively whispered as she presses her soft lips onto mine. I couldn't push her back. My mind was filled by a sudden wave of pleasure. I guess, this will do for now.

I held on to Yuno's waist as our tongues intertwined in our mouths. She softly moaned as I sucked and kissed her upper lip. She wrapped her arms around my neck as our kiss slowly becomes deeper. I found myself slowly lifting the skirt of her black dress. Ugh. Why can't I stop myself? I know this feeling is good, but we mustn't' do this. Yet, I can't fight back against this pleasure. As we took a breather from our torrid kissing, Yuno slowly takes off my black hoodie. I quickly unstrapped my black Kevlar vest, and took off my white long-sleeves. As I bared my topless body to her, Yuno quickly went on top of me and started to kiss my neck downwards. I can't help but to let out some moans as she slowly kissed her way downwards to my collarbone.

As Yuno kissed and sucked my collarbone, I slowly brought down her dress. Huh? How can I take this off? Yuno noticed that I was having a hard time removing it, so she gently pushed me down once again. "Geez. You're a klutz at times." Yuno seductively whispered as she takes off her black dress. Underneath her black dress are her black laced undies. I can't help but to stare at Yuno body. Her beautiful skin really compliments her laced undergarments. Not to mention, her black stockings and boots really gives out an adult vibe. "Sorry. I panic at times." I replied with a smile on my face. "I know. So, should I take them off?" She asked me as she points onto her undergarments. For a 14 year old, she sure looks mature. "No. We might do something that would change our future." I teasingly replied as I grabbed onto her rear, which made Yuno squealed a bit. "Aren't you aggressive?" She seductively whispered to my ear as we began kissing one another again.

I slowly sat up as Yuno continued to kiss me deeply. I suddenly took the upper hand and became more aggressive with her. From her lips, I slowly went down to her neck, and then to her collarbone. Yuno kept on moaning as I groped her firm breasts. I noticed the portion where her black-laced bra doesn't covers, and quickly went down to give it some affection. As I was busy kissing and leaving some marks in that bare section, I noticed that something was standing up underneath Yuno's bra. Is she that aroused already? "Yuno. Can we take off your bra? I want to see your breasts." I seductively whispered into her ear. "I don't mind, Toshii. Please. Remove it." Yuno whispered back as she presses her lips onto mine.

Before I undid her bra, I decided to tease her for a bit. I let my erratic breathing hit her ear as I gently caressed her hips. Yuno softly moaned as her whole body arched backwards. Ugh. Shit. I could feel something standing up underneath my black cargo pants. Yuno slowly gazed into my eye as she noticed my aroused reaction. She wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly started to grind her bottom onto the bulge in my cargo pants. My body felt numb as a sudden wave of pleasure pulsated throughout my body. "We can't do it yet, so we have to stick with this for now." Yuno whispered as she continues to grind herself onto me in a slow pace. Ugh. Shit. This is bad. I can't hold myself back any longer. If this continues, I might change our happy end. I have to-

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Our eyes widen as a sudden static came from my diary. "What a way to ruin our moment." I commented as I take out my diary from my right front pocket. "Geez. That ruined the mood." Yuno embarrassingly stated as she covered herself up and then sat down beside me. "Heh. That was, unexpected. We allowed our emotions get the best of us." I stated as I patted her head. Yuno sheepishly pouts as she hides her face in embarrassment. Heh. She looks so cute when she's embarrassed. "Do you want more?" I teasingly whispered into her ear. "Geez! Toshii! Shut up and check your diary already!" She frantically replied as she scooted away from me. Heh. That worked.

Kidding aside, I opened my phone to check the recent entry. Before I could even check my diary, I noticed an unread mail inside my inbox. Huh? A message from Mist? Tsh. That doesn't mean a thing anymore.

**July 14 12:10 [Sakurami Power Plant]**

_Mist_

After he calls out First, he engages him in a blade fight. He dies to heavy blood lost.

Oh. It's time. It's time for me to end any connections to my previous life. This is how it must end. We cannot avoid it. This is the only path we could take. I quickly glanced over on the top bar of my phone. It's only 2200pm in the evening. I still have time then. His mail is probably an invitation to that place, eh? Heh. I accept.

"What does it say?" Yuno asked me as she puts on her black dress. "Mist dies tonight. He will die by my hand" I stated as I put on my white long sleeves. "Are you, prepared to do it, Toshii?" She then asked me with a worried tone in her voice. "I am. I never knew his motives, you know? He never explained why he helped me escape back then. Now, I have a feeling that he was just using me like what my uncle did." I replied as I strapped on my Kevlar vest. That's true. I never heard anything like that from him. Again, I was naïve to trust him. How could I trust someone that secretive? That is stupid of me to do that.

As I put on my black jacket, I suddenly felt Yuno's arms around my waist. "Come back to me, alright?" Yuno whispered as she rested her head onto my back. "I will. I will definitely come back to your side." I replied as I gently held onto her hands. As I was about to leave our hiding spot, I noticed that Yuno was tugging onto my sleeve. "You forgot this." She stated as she hands me my leather eye patch. That eye patch that I received from Mist, huh? "Thanks." I replied as I took the eye patch from her hand. After I strapped my eye patch on top of my permanently closed left eye, I then gave Yuno a goodbye kiss before leaving our hiding spot. As I arrived at the 1st floor, I quickly noticed a parked red sedan near the building. I hurriedly rushed towards it. After I checked my surroundings, I smashed the window of the driver's door and went in. Good thing there wasn't any alarm. I managed to hot-wire its engine quickly. This will do. I just have to reach the power plant, which is 1 hour away from here. I quickly revved up the engine and accelerated away towards the highway.

…

_Don't fail this mission alright, Toshiro? _

I glanced over my right shoulder. Uncle Ryoske was looking at me with his cold eyes. He's dead serious about this. I mustn't fuck this up, or else, the consequence will be grave. "I will. Have faith in me." I replied as I gave him an assuring smile. "I know. Goodluck." Uncle stated as I open the passenger door. As I ran towards the nearby gate, his black sedan accelerated away from the area. Tsh. Why does it have to snow right now? It's fucking cold, and I didn't prepare my equipment for this scenario. I was wearing my usual grey military-grade suit, my black Kevlar vest, my black cargo pants, and my black military-grade boots. This isn't enough to keep me warm. Alright. Time to do this. I slowly pulled out my Beretta 92 and my trench knife. The guard house looks unmanned. Still, I have to sne-

**RING RING RING!**

What the fuck?! A sudden ringing outburst of my phone surprised me. Why would someone call me right now?! Talk about bad timing. I'm quite far from the power plant, so I doubt anyone heard my phone. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket. Mist? He isn't my informant on this contract. Why would he want to talk to me right now?

"Now is a bad time for you to call." I stated as I pick up his call and surveyed my surroundings. "Thanatos?! Good! You're still alive!" Mist frantically stated. Wait. Why is he panicking? "Of course I am. What the hell do you want? I'm in the middle of a contract." I asked him as I kept an eye out for any sudden movements in my environment. "Listen to me! That contract is a bust! That's a fucking trap! Get out of there!" He frantically shouted out. Huh? A bust? "What are you talking about? It was my uncle's informant who scouted this one. I'm pretty sure he's information is dead on." I replied. "Tsh! Damn it! Stay where you are! Don't enter the power plant!" Mist shouted out as he drops the call. Huh? What the hell was that? A trap? That can't be. I'm pretty sure my uncle's informant got it right.

I sneaked my way inside the power plant. Strange. There's no wandering guards or any civilians. Are they inside the main facility building? I mean it's snowing and all, but shouldn't be there any workers wandering around right now? It's only 1524pm of the afternoon. Sheesh. Anyway, my target is probably indoors. I better get inside of the main facility building before this cold environment gets the better of me.

I easily sneaked my way inside the main facility building. This is creepy. The entire insides of the building looks abandoned. Why the hell is that? I couldn't feel anyone's presence. I think it's safe for now. I holstered my gun and my knife. I noticed the cracks on the wall. Out of curiosity, I approached and inspected it. Hm. The cracks look old. Not to mention, the entire lounge is filthy and was covered with dust. Where the hell is my target? Will I find him if I venture deeper inside the building? Tsh. I better check.

Minutes passed. After 2 rounds of circling the entire facility building, I wasn't able to find anyone. No clues about my target's whereabouts. Shit. I didn't expect for something like this. Where the hell is he? Did someone tipped him off? If so, I better check outside for trace of vehicle marks. As I was about to exit the building, I suddenly felt anxious. Hm? I don't sense anything, but why do I feel like this? Tsh. I must be afraid of my Uncle and my Boss. Shit. I think I failed the contract. I slowly opened the front doors and walked outside. I slowly made my way towards the gate. In the edge of my left eye, I caught a glimpse of something that reflected a nearby light source. Huh? That came from the watch-

**BANG!**

**UGH!**

A sudden immense pain swelled on the lower right portion of my abdomen. What the hell was that?! I fell to my knees as I clenched onto my abdomen. As my hand touched my Kevlar vest, I suddenly noticed a hole in my vest, and there was this warm liquid flowing of that hole. What?! My eyes widen as I noticed another flicker of light which came from the watch tower. My body suddenly moved on its own and rushed to a nearby cover.

**BANG!**

To my utter surprise, a bullet grazed my concrete cover. Fuck! A sniper! What the hell?! Where did he come from?! I was sure that I inspected every corner of this lot before I infiltrated the main facility building! Shit! I got careless! I have to take him out somehow! Fuck. I can't move that much. He's probably using hollow point rounds. His first bullet easily pierced my Kevlar vest. I have to stop the bleeding first! I quickly brought out a gauze pad and a roll of bandage from one of the pockets my cargo pants. I hurriedly took off my Kevlar vest and applied first aid to myself. Shit. I have to move fast. If not, he'll get a clean shot off my head!

**BANG!**

Another bullet grazed my concrete cover. Shit, shit, shit! I can't stop the bleeding! I have to deal with that later! I have deal with that sniper first! I cautiously peeked out of my cover. The watch tower by the gate is probably 50 meters away from me. With my injury, I can't run out of my cover. I'll be wide open. Tsh! I have to hit him somehow! I have 3 rounds of 9mm ammo. I hope my gun skill is enough for me to get out of this mess! Wait for it…

**BANG!**

Another miss! Now!

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I quickly stood up and faced the watched tower. I quickly fired out a barrage of bullets at the watch tower. I could feel the recoil of my handgun flowing down into my arm. Shit. Shit. Shit. Come on! Hit him! Now that I'm looking at the watch tower, I could finally see a man standing by its railing. He's probably my sniper! Shit! He's about shoot! I'm too wide open now! I have no choice but to stand my ground! Die will you!

**BANG!**

As I tried to duck for cover, I felt a bullet grazed through my left jaw downwards. Ugh! As I leaned my back on my concrete cover, I can't help but to check the wound on my face. Shit. It's pretty deep. It's deep enough to leave a scar. Wait. Did I manage to get him? I slowly peaked out of my cover. From a distance, I could see his body hanging down the railings of the watch tower. Woah. I got him! Fuck yeah! Lucky shot! Did you see that, Shaco? I got him!

_Geez. You're lucky, landlord. Now get the fuck out of here. I still have a bad feeling about this._

Alright. You're right. We better leave this place before I bleed out to death. Seriously, I didn't expect an ambush. Was Mist right after all? This whole contract is a trap? Maybe Uncle's information broker miscalculated or something. As I was about to head towards the gate, a sudden noise of footsteps alarmed me. To my utter surprise, 5 men with military-grade armour appeared in front of me. Who the hell are they?! Shit! I could feel their killing intent! They're here to kill me!

"Who the hell are you guys?!" I frantically shouted out as I pull out handgun and aimed at them. Damn it. They look professional! Wait! I know that kind of get-up! They're from the SAT! Shit! Shit! This is bad! "Heh. We're here to take out the trash. It looks like your benefactor grew tired of you." One of them replied as they pulled out their weapons, which were knives and stun batons. Benefactor? What?! Who the hell are they talking about?! Wait. No. He can't be talking about Uncle, right?! That's impossible!

_Oy, landlord! Look out!_

As I was caught distressed by the man's reply, one of them tried to attack with his knife. I narrowly evaded his slash. As I kept on dodging his attacks, I noticed that his comrades circled around us. "Oh? This kid is good. He even managed to kill our sniper with that pistol of his." My attacker stated as he kept on pressuring me a flurry of slashes. Tsh! I can't keep on dodging forever! I have to make a move before this guy lands a blow! As I evaded one of his slashes, I quickly holstered my gun and pulled out my trench knife. As I ducked under his slash, I could see a huge opening underneath his arm. This is my chance! "Dieeeee!" I shouted out as I tried to stab him with my knife.

**UGH!**

A sudden knee to my face struck me down. I could feel my blood trickling down from my nostrils. Shit. He got me good. "You won't kill me that easily, punk." My attacker stated as he gave me a strong front kick to my face. The impact from his kick made my body crashed downwards. Ugh. Shit. Fuck. This is bad. I can't escape. I have to do something! I can't go down here! As I was about to push myself upwards, my other attackers circled around me and started to electrocute me with their stun batons. I shouted in great pain as the voltage from their stun batons surged into my body. Ugh. Fuck. Damn it! Move, Toshiro! Move it! You endured far greater pain than this! This is nothing!

I quickly grabbed onto my blade and blindly slashed around me. One fell down as I managed to slash his left leg. "Ugh! Fuck! Fuck this kid! Get him!" He shouted out as he held onto his bleeding leg. Before they could react, I quickly stood up and charged in. My whole body is surging with adrenaline. I can't die here. I won't allow it! As the man tried to respond to my sudden attack, I quickly blocked his strike with his stun baton, and aimed for his neck. His blood spewed out as I managed to cleanly slash his neck artery. "No more fucking around! Kill him!" One of them shouted out as they pulled out their knives. As I was about to charge in once more, my body sudden felt numb and weak. I fell onto my knees as I clenched onto my gunshot wound. Fuck! Not now! Please! Stand up!

I felt the cold steel of my attacker's knife slashing through the upper portion of the bridge of my nose. Luckily, I managed to pull my head back before he could even slash even further. If I was a millisecond late, he could've got me right there. Damn it. I'm running out of adrenaline. I lost too much blood already. My vision is getting blurry. I have to do something. Something!

_You want to live, don't you landlord?_

Of course I do! I haven't told him that I'm his son! There so many things that I still want to do! I can't die here!

_Heh. Do you really want to live, even knowing that the one who trapped you is your own Uncle? _

I don't care about that! I want to live, damn it!

_Ha. You never fail to amuse me. Alright. Let me bathe in their blood. I'll get us out of here._

I could feel a sudden surge of unearthly fury inside of me. As my attackers tried to go for the kill, I quickly dodged their attacks. What the hell is this? I could see all of their movements! I can predict what they're going to do! "What the hell is wrong with this brat?! He's like a different person now!" One of them shouted out as I effortlessly dodged their attacks. As one of them tried to stab my chest, I quickly responded and evaded his attack. As I caught him off-balanced, I quickly pierced his neck with my trench knife. His blood spewed out onto his allies as they could only watch him die in front of their eyes. "Damn it! He's a fucking demon!" One of them frantically shouted out. Demon, eh? Well, if having a bloodthirsty psycho persona in your head makes you a demon, I don't mind being called like that!

"Blood! Blood!" I lustfully shouted as I charged in towards my last 2 attackers. Fear! I could sense fear inside of them! Yes! Let me ravish your lives! Let me take away those useless lives of yours! "Stay away!" One of shouted out as he tried to fend off my attack. To his surprise, I swiftly passed through his guard and plunged my knife in the opening beneath his right arm. As he screamed in pain, I quickly knock his helmet off and deeply plunged my blood-tainted knife into his temple. "You demon! Get away! Get away!" The last man frantically shouted as he tries to fend me off. Heh. I can't help but to laugh hysterically as I watched him quiver in pure fear. "Yes! Squeal for me! Beg for your life! I, Thanatos, will make sure you'll feel a living torment before I'll tak-"

**BANG!**

_Shit! Landlord!_

Huh? Was that, the sniper from earlier? I could feel my remaining strength vanished from my body. He got me. His shot pierced through my Kevlar vest and through my right neck muscle. It might not fatal, but the pain is too much for me to go on. Once again, I fell onto my knees. Fuck. No. Please. Not yet. I can't die here. Please. As I slowly gazed upwards, my remaining attacker gave me a good strong left straight that made my body crash onto the blood-stained snow. My breathing started to become shallower. Fuck. I can't move a muscle. I don't want to die here. Please.

Father.

Anyone.

Save me.

Though my vision was blurry, I could see my remaining attacker cocking back his arm. This is it then. This is where I die. In the end, I was just a tool to my Uncle. A tool that could dispose of when he grew tired of it. Father. I bet he knew I was his lost son, yet he stood back and never talked to me about it. Damn it. I was naïve. I was too naïve! I don't want to die! I need to get back at them for using me as a tool, as a weapon! I will never forgive them!

**BANG! BANG!**

Huh? I felt something dropped on top of my body. What? I weakly lifted my head. To my utter surprise, I found my remaining attacker killed by a gunshot on his face. Was that, the sniper who killed him? No. That can't be. Then who-

_Geez. I told you to wait, right? You sure are hard-headed. I know you're called Thanatos and all, but you're still a mortal being. Not to mention, you're a shitty brat._

…

I finally arrived in the outskirts of the abandoned power plant. I exited the stolen sedan and walked towards the gate. Hm. The gate is left open. He has to be in here. I quickly checked my phone for the time. Hm. It's only 2350pm. 20 minutes before he dies. I'm pretty confident about this encounter. There wasn't any entry about me, which means he's the only one who has a possibility to die here. I slowly entered the abandoned facility. Odd. It's too quiet. I could only hear the blowing of the wind. Where is he? Where could he possibly hide?!

_Landlord, it doesn't have to end like this! Please! Try to talk him out of this!_

Shut up, Shaco. This is how it must ends.

_Toshiro._

I quickly turned around. Behind me was Mist who was standing a few meters away from me. He has this depressed look on his face as his eyes gazed at me. "You. I'll end everything tonight. I'll end all of my connections to my previous life. I will not let you stand in our way!" I angrily shouted at him as I flicked out my blades. "I see. So, you're that determined. Before we clash our blades, have you ever stop to think about is going on with you right now? Have you seen yourself lately? You look like utter shit. You look so horrible, Toshiro." Mist stated as he pulls out his black dagger from its sheath. "I don't care what you think about me! I've had it with you! If I didn't know better, you're only using me like my Uncle did!" I angrily shouted at him.

"Is that how you feel, Toshiro? Do you really think that I'm using you? Then, how come I did my best to get you away from your previous life, huh? How come I made sure no one can track you down? How come I gave you a life that you desperately wanted for, huh?! Answer me!" Mist angrily shouted back at me. "You're just making excuses! You'll treat me kindly at first, but when you grew weary of me, you'll eventually use me to your own means!" I furiously shouted back at him. "Listen to what you're saying, damn it! You sound insane! Toshiro! Why are you doing this?! Why can't we just cast our blades aside and head back home?! Please! Don't take my efforts in giving you a normal life in vain!" He frantically shouted as he threw he black dagger aside. To my surprise, I fell silent. I couldn't say a thing. Damn it. I can't believe that my guilt is actually making me stop from killing him.

_If that psycho bitch didn't just come along, we would be living a normal life by now! If I only knew this will happen, I would have killed her from the start! I wouldn't have allowed her interfere with our lives!_

An unearthly fury suddenly filled my entire body. I could feel my hands shaking in anger after hearing those words from his mouth. "What the hell did you say?" I muttered as I clenched my shaking fists. "Believe me, Toshiro. She's no good. She'll only bring harm to us, to you! Leave her! Please! I promise! I will help you reach your goal, just leave her behind!" Mist shouted out as he tried to persuade me. "My goals? You don't know shit about my goals! Fuck living a normal life! That isn't my dream no more! My dream?! I will give her a world that she deserves! I will make her happy! I will erase all who tries to stand against us; even it means that I have to kill you!" I furiously shouted at him as I dashed towards him with my blades ready.

_No! Wait! Landlord! Damn it! Stop this!_

Mist quickly noticed my killing intent and hurriedly picks up his black dagger from the ground. I clashed my blades with him. His skills with bladed weapons are better than mine. This will get tricky. I retracted my left blade and tried to punch him with my left fist. He cleanly blocked my attack and tried to disarm me from my right blade. "Useless!" I furiously commented as I evaded his attack and slashed his left leg. "Tsh! Damn it!" Mist painfully mumbled as he evades my flurry of slashes. "What's the matter?! Don't hold back, because I won't!" I furiously taunted him as I charged in once again. "Is that so?" He angrily asked as he grabbed onto my right arm. To my utter surprise, a right flying knee that landed on my chin made me stumble backwards. As I was caught dazed by his surprise attack, he quickly pressed onto the blade's mechanism. I could only watch as he pulls my right blade out and flung it outside of the power plant's vicinity.

"You bastard!" I angrily snarled at him as I pull my arm back. Shit. He got one of my weapons. I'm down to my left blade and my fists. I have to make every attack count. "Tsh. Why are you so angry? I could have killed you, right? Wake up, Toshiro! I don't want kill you, nor harm you! That girl poisoned your thoughts! She brainwashed you to make you think that we're the enemy!" Mist frantically exclaimed. "Shut up! Shut up!" I furiously shouted at him as I charged in once again. I'll let my fist do the damage first. I'll only use the blade to finish him!

A flurry of jabs and straights welcomed Mist. He narrowly evaded most of my attacks as the wound on his left leg slowed him down. I have to keep this up! I cannot allow him to get a breather! As I managed to fake him with a right hook, I quickly capitalized his surprised state with a strong uppercut onto his solar plexus. He groaned in pain as he quickly pushed my fist away. Tsh. He knew that I was about to flick the blade out. He's still in the game, eh? Let's see if he can dodge this! I quickly gave him a strong front kick onto his left shin. Before I could have dislodged his knee with my strike, he quickly responded to my attack with a sudden right roundhouse to my face. As I narrowly blocked his attack, I quickly stepped to his side and pulled his right leg. As I pulled his body towards me, I landed a devastating right straight onto his face, which made him crash down onto the ground.

"Tsh. Fuck. I guess I really need not to hold back." Mist stated as he spat out some blood from his mouth. He's off guard! I have to strike now! Before I could even move, Mist suddenly gave me a strong sweep kick that knocked me down. He quickly followed up his attack with a devastating gut punch onto my solar plexus area. I painfully groaned in pain as I felt his blow pulsated throughout my body. Before I could even move away from him, he quickly takes a full-mount position. "If you're that stupid to wake yourself up, then I hope my blows are enough to knock the sense back at you!" He angrily stated as he landed a right hook onto my temple. Ugh! His blows are stronger than Marco! I have to guard myself! I could feel the impact of his punches pulsating through my arms as I tried to block his attacks. "Give it a rest, will you?!" He furiously shouted as he grabbed onto my wrists and landed a devastating right elbow on my head.

The impact from his attack almost knocked me out cold. Damn it. Something inside is holding me back. Shaco? Are you doing this? Why the hell are you holding me back in this situation?!

_Stop this nonsense, landlord! Let him knock the sense back into you! Wake up! Wake up from this insanity of yours! Don't take my place, damn it! We don't have to do this! Let Mist live! Please!_

Shut up! I had it with your nonsense! I erased you before, and I'll erase you again! I won't allow you stand against my way!

_Fuck you! Don't you dare do it! I'm trying to keep you sane and you're doing this?! What the fuck, landlord! Get your shit together, damn it!_

Enough! This is the end, Shaco! I no longer need you! I am more, insane than you after all.

_Fuck you! Fuck you! I'll never forget this! Don't you think this the end of me! I'll fucking come back! I'll fucking take over your head of yours and kill her myself! If you're too weak willed to save her from her misery, then I'll do it myse-_

As I cleared my mind, I couldn't hear Shaco's voice anymore. It feels like the restrains from my limiters came off. Now, no one's holding me back. I quickly pulled my wrists away from Mist's grasp. "What the?!" Mist frantically shouted as he wasn't expecting for me to fight back after he landed that devastating right elbow. I quickly landed a strong right backhand onto his face, which made him lose his advantage in the full-mount position. As he crashed down onto the ground, I quickly flicked my left blade out. This is it! My eye widen as I prepared myself to deliver the final blow.

**STAB.**

Mist let out a soft painfully groan as he realized that I just plunged my left wrist blade onto his chest. "Toshiro..Why.."He weakly mumbled as blood started to come out from his chest wound and from his mouth. "This is how it must end, Mist." I coldly stated as I pulled out my blade out of his chest. I watched his whole body squirmed in pain as he tries to hold on onto his drifting life. "Not…yet…" He weakly mumbled as he tries to cover his fatal wound with his right hand. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much for him to handle. "Damn…it. Father…No. I can't…die now. I have..to tell him..the truth.." He weakly mumbled as he tries to pull out something from the right pocket of his black coat. Truth? What is he talking about? As Mist slowly pulls out a voice recorder of sorts with his bloody right hand, his breathing started to become shallow. This is it for him. I'm sorry, but I have to do this.

Somehow, I can't bear to watch him die in front of my eyes. As I was about to leave, he weakly grabbed onto my left arm. "Take..this..Listen to it…" Mist weakly stated as he hands me the voice recorder. Without replying, I took the voice recorder from his bloody hand. "Heh. I'm sorry…Toshiro. I'm sorry…Father. I failed…" He weakly mumbled as he stared blankly at the vast night sky with his closing eyes. In a matter of seconds, he finally lets out his final breath. In respect, I closed his eyes and pick up his lifeless body. I might as well give him a proper burial. He betrayed me, but he tried to save from my previous life. This is the least I can do for him.

After burying Mist's body near the power plant, I slowly walked towards his parked blue sedan. Before burying him, I took his car keys. I know it's pretty disgraceful, but I have to do it. That stolen sedan will give out our location. I have to change cars if I want to make sure that Eleventh's men don't track us down. I opened the trunk of Mist's sedan. To my surprise, his old katana, and a pair of smg were inside of the trunk. Good. We really use this. I closed the trunk and opened the driver's door of the sedan. I went inside of the sedan and closed the door. As I blankly stared at the steering wheel, I slowly remembered Mist's final request.

_Take..this..Listen to it…_

I pulled out the voice recorder from my left pocket of my cargo pants. I wiped away Mist's blood and inspected the white recorder. Hm. It's light. It looks like this isn't a trap of sorts. I might as well listen to it. After all, that was his final request. I clicked the play button on the recorder.

_Hm. Testing. Testing. 1, 2. Is this thing on? Is this working?_

That's Mist voice.

_Yo. Toshiro. If you're hearing this, our last meeting probably ended in the worst case scenario. You probably killed me to achieve your goals. Anyway, I don't care about that. I don't care that if I have to die to help you achieve your dreams. That's my purpose after all._

Purpose? What are you talking about?

_Anyway, I want you to know the truth. This is the truth about your family, or should I say, our family._

Our family?

_Hm. Where should I start? First of all, I know I'm a secretive person. I don't do well in opening up with others. I was trained to be like that after all, since I was brought up to save a certain someone. Well, actually I found out that you, Thanatos, is actually my younger half-brother. At that time, our Uncle kept an eye on us, so I couldn't bring the topic to Father. We officially met during your 7th contract. Remember? You were pretty nervous and stiff back then. You were pretty scared to follow the wrong information again. From there on, I watched over you and made sure nothing bad will happen to you. Well, I messed up at times, but you managed to pull through, since you're one tough shitty brat to handle. Well, that sort of trait makes your big brother proud. _

Big brother?

_You know, I really hate myself. If I was brave enough from the start and told you about Father, I could have saved you sooner. We could have been reunited as family sooner. You wouldn't have suffered under Uncle's hands. I was happy when I first saw you when you were still a baby. I was only 7 years old at that time. I was really excited. I know you were born from a different mother and all, but I was excited to have a sibling, a brother. With you around, I wouldn't be alone anymore. _

I could feel my hands shaking as I stared blankly at dashboard. I could feel a sudden wave of regret and guilt clouding my mind. I just killed my older half-brother?

_Anyway, I'm about to send you my message. This is probably my final one since you're listening to this after all. Seriously. Ever since that girl of yours came along, you really spiralled down. I know you're that unselfish and all and you're trying to give that girl something she truly deserves and make her happy, but don't forget what we've been through, or should I say all the things you went through. Never forget who you are. You're Nohiro, Toshiro, and the younger half-brother of Hiriyama, Kazuto, and the son of the late Hiriyama, Okugawa. Don't let your insanity get the best of you. I know you have an issue with your bloodlust, but do your best and do the right thing, alright? Well, I'm your brother and all I could do now is to support you and watch over you till you achieve those goals of yours. Stand proud and march on. I don't blame you for this Toshiro. I was too late. I'm sorry, if I was a failure as older brother. I'm really sorry. Goodluck, Toshiro. Stay alive for me, alright?_

_Your half-brother and good looking informant, Hiriyama, Kazuto, or as you call me, the Mist._

Mist. Why? You could have told me earlier. If you did, I wouldn't have chosen this path, this scenario. My tears were freely flowing from my eye. I can't believe it. I killed my own half-brother. I killed my remaining family. I weakly covered my face with my shaking hands. I can't believe it. Shaco knew that he was half-brother. That's why he tried to stop me from killing him earlier. I should have listened! I let my anger and confusion get the best of me! Damn it! Damn it all! I'm sorry, Mist! I'm so sorry, Aneki! I smacked my shaking hand onto the steering wheel. I opened my mouth as I screamed with great regret and anguish in my mind.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhh!_


	20. Ninth's Sacrifice

The dark and cold night eventually passed.

I went back to our hideout with a weary and heavy heart. It feels like my heart will burst out. I can't believe it. I was the one who killed my remaining family. I didn't know that Mist, or should I say Kazuto, was my own half-brother, but still. I mistreated him in the end. My insanity verged myself into killing him. I don't know what to do. I know I'm fighting so that I could give Yuno a place where she can be happy, but can I really bear everything on my shoulders? Will I be able to hold on, or will I snap?

_Toshii!_

As I reached our hiding spot, Yuno quickly ran towards me. "Yuno.." I weakly murmured as she wraps her arms around me. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" She frantically replied as she quickly inspects my body for any wounds. "No, no. I'm fine. It's just…" I weakly mumbled as I tried my best to control my emotions. I'm in the verge of breaking down right now. I might hurt Yuno in the process. That's why I'm doing my best to hold myself back. Now that Shaco's gone, I have to keep my own insanity in check. In an instant, I felt my knees unbuckled. Luckily, Yuno caught me in her arms.

"Toshii! Where did he get you?!" Yuno frantically shouted as she tried to examine my shaking body. Before she could examine me, I quickly grabbed onto her wrist. I pressed her hand onto my chest. "It hurts. I killed him. I killed my big brother." I muttered as my tears slowly trickled down from my eye. "I know. I know what happened thanks to my diary. I don't what to say to comfort you, Toshi.." She muttered as she gently caressed my weary face. "He said stand proud and march on. Do you really think I can do that? I'm tired. I don't what to do." I stated as I covered my face with my shaking hands.

_Toshii. Did you know that you can bring people back when you became a God?_

Yuno's words got my attention. "What do you mean I can bring people back?" I asked her as I wiped away my own tears. "I asked Deus before. He told me that since he's a being that could control time and space; he can recreate the world to his liking. That's why when you win the game; you can give me the world that I deserve, right?" Yuno asked as she gently stroked my black hair. "I can bring them back?" I muttered to myself. I can bring Father, Mother, and Kazuto back? We can live a normal life? We can be a normal, boring family? "Yes, yes. You can bring them back and make them happy. Do you believe me, Toshii?" She asked me with a warm smile on her face.

Hope. There's still hope for my dream.

"Yes. I believe you." I replied as I held on to her soft hand firmly. "Good. I won't do anything that will harm you, Toshii. I'm doing my best to support you till the very end." Yuno stated as she rests her cheek onto my hand. "I know. You're my only hope." I muttered as I felt my eye becoming heavier. Huh? Am I that tired? "Take a rest for a while, Toshii. I'll protect you." She whispered to my ear. With those words, my consciousness slowly drifted away.

**...**

Three days quickly passed.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

That was a static, right? I quickly opened my right eye. "Oh! Toshii! You're awake!" Yuno stated as she hands me my phone. "What time is it?" I asked her as I took my diary from her hand and then tried to shake off my drowsiness. "It's almost lunch time. You better check your diary. It's been buzzing since 0800am." She stated as she checks our remaining supplies. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked her as I stretched my arms. "Well, you were tired, and you needed rest. We have a long day ahead of us, Toshii. Here!" She replied as she takes out a sandwich wrapped with a clear plastic, and hands it to me. "Uh. Is that the last one? We can share it." I replied as I take the sandwich from her hands. "It's okay, Toshii! I already had my share earlier!" She merrily replied as she places a water bottle beside me. "No. We share. That's final. Besides, I'm not that hungry." I replied with a smile on my face. Oh. I better check my diary.

**July 18 13:10 [Quad Towers, North Wing]**

_Nishijima, Masumi_

He uses his own body to shield Ninth from a spray of bullets. He dies due severe blood lost.

**July 18 13:15 [Quad Towers, North Wing]**

_Uryuu, Minene_

She was caught in a trap by Eleventh's men. An explosion occurred beside her. She dies due to severe burns.

DEAD END

**July 18 14:50 [Quad Towers, South Wing]**

_Ueshita, Kamado_

She was used as a bait to lure out the Second from helping First. She dies as Second thrusts her katana into her body.

DEAD END

Hm. So Uryuu and the others are planning to assault Eleventh now, huh? Not to mention, Ueshita's entry has Yuno's name in it. So, we'll a part of this upcoming battle. "Yuno. Gear up. Eleventh is at the QUAD TOWERS, which is a few blocks away from here. Ninth and the others will try to take him down." I stated as I took off the plastic wrapping of the sandwich and proceeded to eat it. "Alright, Toshii! What are you planning to do with Ninth?" Yuno asked me as she shrugs off the dust on her black dress. "I'll try to convince her to side with me for a while. Worst case scenario, she'll try to kill me before we'll reach Eleventh. I'll just deal with her if that happens." I replied as I took another bite from my sandwich. "Can you kill her with any hesitation, Toshii?" She asked me as she gives me a cold stare. "Yeah. Don't worry about it." I replied as I gave Yuno a reassuring smile.

After I finished my breakfast, we went down to the 1st floor. I can't believe we actually lived in the past 2 days like this. We hid like refugees would during a war. Luckily, there abandoned building had a bathroom at first floor. After I cleaned it, we managed to use for our hygiene purposes. We had to use our drinking water for that though. "Whose car is this?" Yuno asked as we approached the parked blue sedan. "Kazuto. I took it from him. Oh yeah. I have something to show you." I stated as we reached the back of the sedan. I hurriedly opened the lock of the trunk and showed Yuno its contents. "Woah! Two guns and a katana? Can we use this?" She merrily asked me as she examines the katana. "Yeah. Also, it's a SMG, which stands for SubMachine Gun. It's a Heckler &amp; Koch MP5. I think we have enough ammunition for the both of us." I stated as I examine the two SMGs. "Uh. Toshii. I don't really know how to fire a gun like that.." She murmured as she straps on the katana onto her dress. "Well, a revolver is really different from a SMG. Alright. I'll teach you the basics before we go. Make sure you'll listen, alright?" I asked her as I take one of the SMGs out of the trunk. "Alright!" She happily replied with a bright smile on her face.

Thanks to the heavy traffic, we reached the Quad Towers at 12:50nn. "Yuno. I think I realized the power of Eleventh's diary." I stated as I parked the blue sedan near the entrance of the North Wing. "Hm? What is it, Toshii?" Yuno curiously asked as she prepares the katana for our upcoming battle. "Well. I noticed how he effortlessly dodged our attacks. It was like we have the same ability or some sorts. That aside, I can't help but to feel like he's watching our actions with his diary." I replied as I pulled the handbrake and went outside of the car. "So, you're saying he could read our diaries?" She asked me once again as she follows me outside. "Probably. That's why we have to be more careful this time. If possible, we have to exploit his mayor status. Since he's the mayor of this town, we can use hostages to force him into our clutches." I stated as I opened the trunk and took out the SMGs. "Woah! Toshii! You're so cool! You make the best strategies, Toshi!" She merrily stated as I handed her SMG. "Geez. It's just a theory. Besides, I'm the brother of Kazuto after all." I replied as I closed the trunk.

We hurriedly went inside of the North tower. The guards were too busy to pay attention to us. We look like some cosplayers anyway. I quickly took a glance on my phone's clock. 12:56nn. I have 14 minutes left before Nishijima dies. Shit. I have to find Uryuu quickly. "Yuno. Make some ruckus here. I'll go take care of Ninth." I stated as I surveyed our environment. Heh. It looks like Uryuu already started a ruckus. I better find the camera control room and find her location. "Got it, Toshii!" Yuno merrily replied. Before she could run off towards the mall section of the tower, I quickly grabbed onto her wrist. "Hm?" She asked with a curious look on her face. "Here's a goodluck charm." I stated as I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips onto hers. Yuno let out a soft moan as our lips locked onto each other. "You better stay safe, you hear me? I love you." I stated as I gently pushed her away. "I will, Toshii. I love you, too!" She happily shouted as I watched her ran off towards the mall section.

_They're at the 20th floor! Wait for them and finish them off!_

My, my. Eleventh's agents are taking their jobs seriously. That's a load off my shoulders. Knowing Ninth, I'm pretty sure she has something up in her sleeve. She isn't that stupid enough to trap herself inside an elevator. She probably took the stairs or something. I better catch up. I hurriedly went to the elevator lobby. As the guards boarded the right elevator, which was the service elevator, I boarded the left one. Hm. This is only goes up straight to the 28th floor and above. I'll take my chances. I pressed the 28th floor button and waited for the elevator doors to shut. Let's see. I have my SMG with 3 magazines of ammunition, and my wrist blades. Heh. I have to make every round counts.

**PING!**

Well, that was fast. What can you expect? This is probably the Mayor's base of operations after all. Alright. I have to find Uryuu bef-

**BOOOM!**

Huh?! What the hell? Was that a bomb?! Did Uryuu detonate that one? The explosion came beneath this floor. Tsh. She's probably there. I hurriedly went out of the elevator lobby and looked for the nearest fire exit. I stumbled into some guards, but I quickly dispatched them silently. I can't let Eleventh know that we're here yet. He's probably focused at Ninth. After a few minutes of searching, I finally reached the fire exit. As I was about to descend the stairwell, 2 guards hurriedly passed by. I let out a sigh of relief since they didn't notice me. I might as well follow them.

I followed the two from afar. As we arrived at the 26th floor, they started to ready their firearms. I quickly took another glance on my phone's clock. It was 1310pm. It's time for Nishijima's death. Where the hell could they be? Well, shit. This was a gamble after all. I better take care of these guar-

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_Minene!_

Shit! That was Nishijima's voice! As I sprang out of my cover, I could only watch as the two guards open fire at Nishijima, who was shielding a badly wounded Uryuu. "Bastaaaards!" I shouted out as I gunned the two guards down. Their bodies crashed onto the concrete flooring as their blood seeps out of their gunshot wounds. They're probably dead. "Nee-sama!" I shouted out as I rushed towards a distressed Uryuu. Shit. She lost her right hand. Was that thanks to the explosion earlier? Nishijima's body slowly stumbles down on the concrete floor. "First? Why..?" Uryuu muttered as she slowly looks up. "Shit. I was too late. I tried to track you down, but I played it too stealthy. I'm sorry." I replied as I took out a roll of bandage from my back pouch and proceeded to wrap her bloody right stump with it. "Nishijima..He died because of me.." She muttered once again as she stares blankly at Nishijima's lifeless corpse. As I was tending to her wound, I noticed something sparkling on the floor. I slowly picked it up with my hand. A wedding ring? Oh. The two were lovers, I see. I placed the ring inside Uryuu's left pocket. "He was precious to you, am I right?" I asked her as I finished tending her wound. Uryuu didn't respond. "I take that as a yes. We must grieve later, Nee-sama. We have to take down Eleventh first. Come on." I stated as I placed her left arm around my back and helped her go to the nearest elevator lobby.

As we reached the elevator lobby, I quickly pulled out my phone. I quickly speed-dialed Yuno's number. "Toshii! Are you safe?" Yuno asked as she picks up my call. "Yep. I have Ninth with me at the moment. She's pretty badly injured. Anyway, take the middle elevator to the 25th floor. Let's proceed with our plan." I replied as I pressed the call button of the elevator. "Alright, Toshii! I love you!" Yuno merrily replied. "I love you, too." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Your friends are in the South Tower. They tried to help me to destroy the HOLON, which is the source of the sudden increase of number of sub-diary owners." Uryuu stated. Sub-diary owners? Heh. Eleventh managed to force Eighth to help him? Tsh. Somehow, I really feel obliged to rescue them. "Who? I don't care about Akise, but if Hinata, Mao and Kousaka are involved, I might as well rescue them." I stated as I looked back at Ninth. "If things went badly with me, they're probably captured or something." She replied as she holds onto her right arm.

**BZZZZZZZZT!**

Tsh. A static came from my diary. I better check it.

**July 18 14:15 [Quad Towers, South Wing]**

_Hino, Hinata_

She was caught by Eleventh's agents. She was killed with her friends.

**July 18 14:15 [Quad Towers, South Wing]**

_Nonosaka, Mao_

She was caught by Eleventh's agents. She was killed with her friends.

**July 18 14:15 [Quad Towers, South Wing]**

_Kosaka, Ouji_

He was caught by Eleventh's agents. He was killed with her friends.

**July 18 15:30 [Quad Towers, North Wing]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

He was cornered by the police as he tried to regroup with Second. He died due to gunshot wounds.

He was disabled by the police and was brought to Eleventh. Eleventh executed him.

DEAD END

**July 18 15:30 [Quad Towers, South Wing]**

_Uryuu, Minene_

She was taken down by the police as she tries to open the final door to Eleventh. She dies due to heavy blood lost.

DEAD END

**July 18 15:30 [Quad Towers, South Wing]**

_Gasai, Yuno_

_She was shot down by the police as she tries to regroup with First. She dies due to gunshot wounds._

DEAD END

Tsh. I quickly checked my phone for the current time. It's already 14:00nn. I lost my sense of my time earlier. I focused too much on tending Ninth. Shit. Our time is up. We better hurry up, or we'll die here. If we follow my plan, I could save those three from their fates. Geez. This is why they shouldn't meddle with a terrorist. "Did they volunteer to help you?" I asked Uryuu as I check my remaining ammunition in my current magazine. 8 bullets. I went a bit trigger happy earlier. This will do for now. "I did my best to push them away. Their pretty determined to help me." She replied. "Tsh. Yare yare." I muttered as I let out a sigh.

**PING!**

As the elevator doors opened, we saw Yuno with three hostages. "Toshii!" Yuno merrily called my name as she holds our hostages with her katana. "Please step outside of the elevator. Do not fret. If you follow my commands, I will not let anything happen to all of you." I stated as I looked at the eyes of our hostages. As they slowly went out of the elevator, Yuno quickly ran towards me and hugged me tightly. "Hey, hey. Sheathe that thing. You might stab me with that." I stated as I noticed her unsheathed katana. "Oh! Sorry, Toshii! Here! I picked this rope back at the mall section. We could use it to bind the hostages." She stated as she hands me a brown rope.

"Heh. Resourceful as always. Good work, Yuno." I stated as I patted her head. "Anyway, what's your plan, First?" Uryuu asked me as she approaches the hostages. "We'll force Eleventh into playing our game. Yuno, mail the media about our demands. I want him to free those three and commit suicide. Nee-sama, will you side with us till we kill the Eleventh?" I asked Uryuu as I bind the hostages. "Do you even have to ask? That bastard killed Nishijima, but what's with the sudden determination of killing him? I thought yo-

_Eleventh killed my Father. He was associated with my uncle when they killed Mother. I will give them justice. I will become God and bring them back! Father, Mother, Kazuto. I'll bring them back and live a normal life with them!_

Uryuu was surprised with my sudden outburst. "Sorry. I'm doing my best to hold back my emotions. I'm probably burning with vengeance right now." I stated as I walked towards Yuno. "Done, Toshii!" Yuno happily stated as she shows me the mail that she sent to the media. "Good, good. Since Eleventh would probably be against our generous offer, could you save Kousaka and the others?" I asked her as I patted her head once again. "Sure thing, Toshii! You better give me a reward later, alright?" She sheepishly asked as she unsheathes her katana. "Of course, love." I replied as I kissed her forehead.

As Yuno headed towards the South Wing, me and Minene headed to the top floor. We eventually stumbled onto another locked door on the 31st floor. "Tsh. We better hurry. Given the circumstances, the police will probably force their way into the building. We'll die within an hour." I stated as I quickly swiped the key card that I stole from a dead guard and opened the automated door. "First." Uryuu said as she called my attention. I quickly looked back at her. "Did you really think I have forgotten about this left eye of mine?" She asked me as she points her pistol onto her eye-patch. "Tsh. I thought we were even. We'll settle that later." I replied as I noticed her killing intent. "I'll let you live until we kill the Eleventh, but when this mission fails, I won't hesitate to kill you!" She angrily stated as she points her pistol at me. "Heh. Alright. If that's the way you wanted to die, so be it. I won't hold back." I replied as I gave her a sinister grin.

We finally reached the 32th floor, which was the last floor of the North Tower. As we exited the fire exit, I hurriedly entered the only facility available in the floor. As we rushed inside the facility, I noticed the sign by the counter. Gasai Bank? Huh? Did Yuno's foster parents own this place? I quickly looked up and saw Eleventh on the 2nd floor of the bank with his assistant. "Welcome to Gasai Bank, First. It's a bank that went under last year. The city seized it in the past year. I recall it was previously owned by the Second's parents." Eleventh stated as his assistant opens a door and two went inside. "Come back, you fucker!" I shouted as I rushed towards the stairs.

As we reached the room, we could only watch as the huge steel door of the bank's vault closes. "Fucker! Don't you hide from me! I'll fucking drag you back out!" I shouted as I shoot down Eleventh's assistant, who he left outside of the vault. His assistant groaned in pain as the bullet punctured his legs, which made him fall onto his knees. As I rushed towards the downed man, I quickly noticed that he dropped his key card. I hurriedly picked it up and swiped it on the door's console. Shit. It needs a passcode! "What's the passcode?! Tell me or I'll fucking shoot your brains out!" I angrily shouted at Eleventh's assistant. "You better do what he says." Uryuu stated as she points her pistol on the head of the downed man.

Eleventh's assistant had no choice but to obey our orders. He then types in the passcode of the steel door. As the door started to open, I aimed my SMG on the back of his head. "Sorry. I can't let you interfere once more." I stated as I pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

His brain matters spewed out of his skull. It painted the console red as his body slowly stumbles onto the floor. Tsh. I'm out of ammo. As I changed my SMG's magazine, I noticed another surprised look from Ninth. "What? You didn't expect that I'll let him leave, don't you?" I asked her as I finish reloading my SMG with a new magazine. Uryuu didn't respond. She only stared at me with that surprised look on her face. "Tsh. I'm not naïve in the battlefield." I stated as we watched the vault door slowly open. To our utter surprise, there was another huge steel door right after the first one. "What the fuck?!" I muttered as I examined the second vault door. I noticed another console beside the second vault door, and quickly approached it. Shit. Another passcode? I quickly typed in the passcode that we previously used and swiped the key card. I could feel the sudden burst of anger in my head as the console denied the two.

_I bet that's not an easy one to open._

**BZZZZZT!**

Shit. Another entry. I quickly pulled my diary out from my right pocket.

**July 18 15:10 [Quad Towers, North Wing]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

He was cornered by Ninth after they failed to kill Eleventh. He died due to gunshot wounds.

DEAD END

Shit. This is bad. I slowly turned my back to face Uryuu, who was aiming her pistol at me. "What the hell is that?! Are you giving up that easily?! I'll open this door! Just wait!" I shouted at Uryuu as I try to convince her to lower her pistol. "I told you I'll kill you if this mission failed." Uryuu stated as keeps her aim at me. "Damn it! Why can't you-" "How are you kidding, First?! There are none. This is the Eleventh that we are talking about. He must have anticipated this might happen." She stated as I could feel her killing intent. "Nishijima was the only man who ever said he'd make me happy…if you could have showed up sooner, he could still be alive right now!" She angrily shouted at me. "Believe me! I tried to track you down sooner!" I shouted back at her. Tsh. Now she's blaming for Nishijima's death. That's enough fuel for her to actually kill me.

**BANG!**

I narrowly evaded her shot. The bullet grazed through my right cheek. If that connected, there's probably a hole in my head right now. "Tsh. You leave me no choice. I would have killed you sooner or later, so there's no way out of this." I stated as I aimed my SMG at her. Before I could even put my finger on the trigger, she quickly sprayed with bullets. I quickly evaded them all. "Shit. You're that fast." Uryuu stated as she snarls at me. This room is too cramped. I have to get out of here. I'm fucking cornered now. Tsh. I have no choice!

I quickly rushed towards her. "Stay back!" Uryuu shouted in anger as I kept on dodging her bullets. After dodging her shots, I entered her melee zone. As Uryuu tries to kick me away, I turned my body and tried to disarm her. Shit. She got my back pouch. As my spare magazine flung out, I quickly grabbed onto her left arm. Before I could even disarm her, she quickly landed a headbutt on my forehead. As I felt my body reeling backwards, I quickly took the opportunity to dash outside of the vault room. I made my way towards the stairs and quickly hid under a counter. Fuck it. She lost a huge amount of blood and all, but she has me on the defensive. Not to mention, I left my spare magazine in the vault room. I can't go back there to retrieve that. Shit. I only have 16 bullets left. I have to make every shot count then.

"Stop hiding and come out! What the hell. Is the great Thanatos afraid of a one armed terrorist?!" Uryuu stated as she slowly descends from the stairs. Tsh. I quickly sprang out of my cover. "Fuck you!" I shouted as I sprayed her with a hail of bullets. Uryuu quickly ran towards a nearby pillar for cover. Fuck! She dodged it! I probably have 8 bullets left! Fuck! Fuck! Bad choice, Toshiro! I quickly ducked back under the counter. Knowing Ninth, she probably has some explosives with her. I have to keep moving. "Tsh. I lost too much blood. You killed your half-brother huh? I should have guessed that you would be that blind not to know his true intentions of taking care of you!" She shouted at me from her cover. I could feel my anger pulsating through fingers. Damn it! Not yet!

I quickly relocated and tried to flank Ninth. Shit. She also relocated huh. She knows how I think. "You wish to bring your family back to life, huh? Stop being a shitty brat! If that kind of motivation was all it took, everyone in the world would try to become God!" Uryuu shouted as I heard her pounded her stump onto something wooden. Is she hiding behind a pillar again? "Should I remind you how we're that similar, huh? In the Middle East, where I didn't even understand the language, I lost my parents. Since then, my life has always been full of danger. Even just stealing a loaf of bread, many died just doing that too. Can't you see? The world stole our childhood from us! Isn't that a better motivation for us to strive to become God?!" She shouted once more. Tsh. She doesn't understand anything. "I didn't want this life! If I did, I wouldn't give a shit about losing my family to be in this scenario!" I shouted out as I sprayed my remaining bullets at her cover.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

Fuck! I'm out! I quickly ducked and threw my SMG aside. I didn't even get her! Not to mention, her entry wasn't updated earlier! I can't die here! Not to her! I won't allow it! "You know, to be honest, I liked you. That's why I treated you like my little brother of sorts. I liked how you ran through the minefield in desperation. I liked how you were near-death from the poison gas. I like how annoying you are now, working so hard and trying to be strong after losing your family. You're so pathetic, it's almost like I'm looking at myself." Uryuu shouted once again. "So, you felt pity for me?! Is that it? Well, I don't need your fucking sympathy!" I shouted as I flicked out my wrist blades. Shit. The mirror in front of me reflected my position; I could see Ninth looking at my position right now! I have to charge in and go for the kill!

I quickly ran out of my cover and charged towards Ninth. Again, she welcomed me with another spray of bullets from her pistol. As I dodged all of them, I quickly closed in towards her. She narrowly evaded my slashes. She tries to make a distance between us as she reloads her handgun, but I kept on charging. "Useless! I won't let you get away!" I shouted as I kept on the pressure. Damn it! Why my attacks are not connecting?! She isn't that nimble to evade every slash! As I caught Ninth distracted with her handgun, I quickly grabbed onto her left arm with my left hand and pulled her closer. This is it! I got her! "This ends now!" I shouted out as I cock my right arm back for my final blow.

**CLICK!**

My eye widen as I heard the clicking sound from her pistol. Shit! It's loaded! "I won't die like this, First!" Uryuu shouted as she kicks me away and quickly aimed the pistol at my head. Fuck! We're in the open! I have to dodge it somehow!

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I narrowly evaded two of her shots. The last one, though, got the mechanism on my right arm. I quickly took cover behind a pillar. Shit! My right blade is busted and heat from the bullet is entering my right arm! I quickly took off my right gauntlet. Damn it! I'm fucking unlucky today. I have to make something happen, or I'll die here! "Here's a lesson for you, you shitty brat. Your dreams won't come true! It just won't!" Uryuu angrily shouted. After hearing those words, a sudden image of me, Father, Mother, and Kazuto having a merry dinner flashed in my mind. No. I can't be fazed by her words. That's not my only goal, damn it! Focus, Toshiro! "Tsh. Face it. You'll die here. If you don't change your future, you'll die here by my hand." She stated as she starts to walk in the open.

_I am the living embodiment of death. There's no future for me. The path that I walk will only lead to my own destruction. _

Tsh. This is a bad time to remember those words. I kept on saying to myself when I was still working for my uncle. Heh. How could I forget? Back then, I wasn't afraid of dying. I accepted death and its embrace. That was my advantage against my targets. As they struggle to keep themselves alive, I, in the other hand, let my own instinct take control. Tsk. Am I that soft ever since I left that life? Fuck it. I'm sorry, Yuno. If I die here, please bring them back. Alright. Enough of this empty charades. I still have one final trump card, and it's in my left gauntlet. I have to make sure she's off guard, if not, she'll probably dodge it. I have to disarm her somehow, though. It looks like it's time to gamble.

I quickly sprang up from my cover. As Uryuu quickly sees me, she then aims her pistol at me. With a quick push of a button, I took off my remaining blade from its mechanism and flung it to Ninth. Luckily, the blade landed on her pistol. The impact made the pistol flung away from her hand. "Tsh!" Uryuu commented as I slowly walk towards her.

"I know. I'm a shitty, selfish brat who wants his family back. I know I killed a lot of people back then, but did you ever think the amount of guilt that I had to carry? How I struggled in keeping my sanity? It was me, or them, Nee-sama. I had no choice. If I was given the choice; I would have walked away from that kind of life sooner!" I shouted at her. "Tsh. You said yourself. You're a selfish brat." Uryuu stated as she gazed at me with annoyance in her eye. "Heh. Then what should I do, huh? Try to act mature and shit?! Hell, I won't deny it! I'm a boy who only yearns to have a chance to live normal!" I angrily shouted at her. "Everybody has their own tragedies in their own lives! So stop whining about how harsh your life was!" Uryuu stated as dashed towards me and kicked me on my stomach. The impact made me fall to the tiled floor.

"This ends here, First." Uryuu stated as she swiftly picks up her pistol. "Heh. Try it." I replied as I aim my left arm at her.

**BANG!**

Uryuu's body slowly crashed downwards onto the tiled floor. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way." I muttered as I picked up her pistol and my left blade. My trump card was a hidden 10mm gun inside my left gauntlet. Due to its small barrel, it could only store one bullet. It's my last resort whenever I am pushed in a corner. I have only used this trump card before once.

**BZZZZZZZZT!**

Another static? Tsh. I don't have time for that. I took a quick glance on my phone for the current time. Shit. It's already 1515pm. 15 minutes before me and Yuno die. I have to find a way to kill Eleventh now. Before I went back to the vault room, I noticed Uryuu's body still moving. She's still breathing, huh. She's really that tough. I quickly picked my SMG from the floor and went upstairs.

_Have you given up, First?_

Huh? That was Eleventh's voice. It came from a nearby intercom. I shifted my gaze upwards to see an intercom with a camera on its side. So he's watching me, huh. "Thanks to you, I was able to gather many samples of human behaviour. First, what do you think of this sample? Loses his mother, father, and his half-brother and tries to take revenge, but his kind heart and naïve dreams keeps on getting in his way and eventually dies. Isn't it, boring? Not even a chance for a grand moment. Running around and asking for help is more interesting than this." Eleventh stated through the intercom. "What the fuck did you say?! You think my life is boring?! Do you even know how much I had to go through?!" I shouted back at the intercom.

_Heh. You and your family were truly boring samples. _

After hearing those words, the fury that I was trying hold back clouded my mind. Without thinking, I started to punch the huge, second vault door with all of my might. "I'll fucking get you! I won't let you get away with this!" I furiously shouted as I kept on hammering my fist onto the second vault door.

_Killing Ninth was pretty unexpected though, well, she was a boring terrorist, too. _

"How dare you! Show some respect to the fallen, you fucker! Come out from the vault and fucking face me! You fucking coward!" I furiously shouted at the intercom once again. I could see my knuckles started to bleed out. Tsh. Not even a dent. Damn it. I quickly picked up spare magazine and reloaded my SMG. I furiously screamed in anger as I sprayed the door with a hail of bullets. Fuck! Nothing's happening! I can't allow this bastard get aw-

_I swear. You're too noisy._

A cold hand landed on my left shoulder. Huh? Uryuu? She's still alive?! "Who's a boring terrorist?" Uryuu shouted at the intercom. "Nee-sama.." I muttered as she pushes me aside. "Yeah, I'm still kicking. Don't cross my name off just yet." She stated as she unzips her vest. "Here's my last present. A dead-man's switch. This guy will detonate when my heart stops beating. Even your double doors will go down if I detonate it between the two." She stated as she pulls out an explosive that's connect to her body, and started to limp towards the console. "Oy! You can't be serious?!" I shouted at her as I watched her press some buttons. "Get out, now." She ordered me as she stops from pressing the final button. Without any choice, I had to step out in between of the two doors.

**CLICK!**

_First, what you're doing is pretty selfish, but it's not like I don't understand your feelings. I'll follow your half-brother's footsteps. I'll make a path for you. Take some damn responsibility after that, Toshiro! _

I could only watch as the first vault door closes the chamber.

**BOOOOOOM!**

I shielded my eye from the dust that came after the explosion. Did that did it? Did Ninth took out the second vault door? As the first vault slowly opened, my heart was suddenly filled with despair as I saw the second vault door intact, without any damages at all. "A big waste! A total waste of your death, Ninth!" Eleventh shouted at the intercom as he laughs hysterically at Ninth's futile sacrifice. I feel to my knees. Damn it. This can't be. We tried our best, yet we still can't bring him down. Damn it! Damn it all!

_Toshiiiii!_

Yuno. She quickly walked her way towards me. Damn it. Why is she smiling? We're going to die here. All of our efforts will be wasted. "Where's Ninth?" Yuno asked me as she looks around the room. "She sacrificed herself to blow open the doors, but, I.." I muttered out as I tried my best to calm myself. "Toshii. Head to the South Wing and take out the remaining Holon beacon. That way, we don't completely waste Ninth's death. Alright?" She stated as she gently caressed my face. "Huh? But, Eleventh..Father..I have to give them.." "I'll deal with that. I'll make sure Eleventh will pay. Call me after you destroy the consoles, alright?" She stated as she gives me a reassuring smile. Huh? What can she do? Ninth's bomb didn't even scratch the doors. Damn it. I just have to believe in Yuno! "Alright. Don't stay here too long. The police will eventually caught up and kill us. We have to escape." I stated as I left the room.

After reaching the South Wing, I quickly dashed towards to the nearby room. Luckily, I quickly located the Holon server room. I angrily screamed as I sprayed the consoles with a hail of bullets. That's the only thing I could do. I'm sorry, Father, Mother. I can't give the justice you guys deserve. I can't bring him down. I'm that wea-

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Huh? A static came from my diary. I quickly pulled my diary out of my pocket and checked it.

**July 18 15:20 [Quad Towers, North Wing]**

_Bacchus, John_

_As the second vault door opens, he could only watch in fear as Second enters his last refuge. Second beheads him with her katana._

DEAD END

Yuno killed Eleventh?! How?! I couldn't even leave a dent in that door! How could she open that?! It's already 1522pm! That means she killed him as soon I left he room! I quickly opened my phone's menu and called Yuno. "Toshii? Are you done destroying the consoles?" Yuno asked me as she answers my call. "Yeah, I'm done with that. Wait a minute. Did you kill Eleventh?!" I frantically asked her. "He opened the second vault door by accident, I think. I made sure that I didn't miss that chance to get him! Anyway, stay where you are, Toshii! I'll regroup with you!" She merrily stated as she ends the call. Was that simple? Heh. I can't help but to laugh at our current scenario. That bastard got what he deserves. Did you hear that, Mother, Father? Yuno did it! She avenged you guys. She did it. Somehow, I still feel empty. I bet it would have felt better I was the one who killed that fucker. Even so, I have to thank her for that.

We eventually regrouped near the fire exit. As we heard the police getting closer, Yuno then lead me into a hidden exit which will go down to the sewers. In a matter of minutes, we finally evaded our Dead Ends. As we exited the sewers through a manhole, we found ourselves near the Kazuto's office and condominium unit. "Home.." I muttered as I stared at the condominium. "What's wrong, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she closes the manhole with its cover. "Nothing, nothing at all. It's only Eighth now, right?" I asked her as I examine our surroundings. Luckily, no one was around. "Yes. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish her off." She replied with a sad tone as she gently held onto my hand. "Heh. We'll deal with her eventually. Good work out there, love." I stated as I patted her head. Yuno sheepishly smiled as she enjoys my touch.

"Anyway, shall we go home, Yuno?" I asked as her with a smile on my face. "Yes, Toshii!" Yuno happily replied.


	21. Sidenotes 3

Hey guys! UnseenMemory here!

It's been a while since I made a sidenote. Anyway, I'll just give you guys an update about my plans about FD:Existence and my other fanfics, which I will soon release. First off, I'm planning to finish FD:E before the end of January. I have a question about the ending though. Should I go full tragedy, or give Toshiro a chance to get his dream? I'm trying my best not to make a huge plot hole in my fanfic, so I need your opinions about this one. I do hope you guys will enjoy the twist and turns that the next chapters will contain!

Second, I have already released the first chapter of my short fanfic about Akame ga Kill. I'm still trying to research about the timeline of the series so that I could blend my two OCs into the main story. Francois and William will have relations to the Night Raid and to the Jaegers respectively. I will probably update the story once I finish FD:E.

Lastly, here is the list of fanfics/oneshots that I'm planning to do. I would like to know what you guys want for me to focus on after my first two fanfics. I'll do my best to come up with a good story for you guys.

**Nisekoi** (OC will replace Raku, but he's still be a son of a Yakuza leader. I'm probably leaning for an OCxChitoge, but I'll give Onodera and Marika a chance. Probably will follow the main story till the Christmas part.)

**School Days **(OC will replace that piece of garbage of a main character. I can promise to you guys that this will not be a harem. Well, it's a love-triangle about SekaixOCxKotohana, but the twist is it's a one-sided attraction for Sekai. I just want to give Kotohana a happy ending that she deserves. Geez. I can never forget that boat scene.)

**Tokyo Ghoul **(OCxOC. A forbidden love between a dove from CCG and an S-Rank Ghoul. This will probably take place in the 6th Ward during the rise of Aogiri. Probably will be a two-part one shot.)

**ToHeart 2** (OC will replace Takaaki. It will definitely not a harem. OCxTamakiKousaka. I will follow the events in the visual novel, but my OC will not establish a relationship with the other girls. It's like he's just helping them to face their insecurities and be a better person. Why, if you ask? Well, back when I was starting to watch anime, I was really head over heels for Tama-nee. I did some fanfics back then, but it was total shit. LOL. I might as well revive it and fix it.)

Anyway, that's all for now. Oh yeah. If you guys are wondering what does Toshiro Nohiru from FD:E looks like, I uploaded a picture in Instagram. You guys can check my IG account, which is miguelconnV8. Shameless plug. Oh god. Forgive me. HAHA. Alright. That wraps up this sidenote. Again, I would like to thank you for reading and support my fanfic! Please don't hesitate to leave a review or a remark about it! I'll do my best and keep improving my literary skills so that I could deliver a better fanfic in the near future! This is UnseenMemory signing off, and wishing you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)


	22. Friends

_I am just an OBSERVER. This is the life that I chose._

Huh? That voice. It sounds unfamiliar. Wait. I'm dreaming right now, right?

_My future diary is just a diary that randomly writes about the future._

What? No. That can't be right. That isn't my diary's ability at all! My Death Diary doesn't work like that! Where is this voice coming from?! I'm definitely sure that it's not Shaco! Who the hell are you?! Come out from the darkness!

**BZZZZZZZT!**

I quickly opened my eye. Huh? The usual sight of the dark blue ceiling of my old bedroom was the first thing that I saw. It looks like I woke up. What the hell is that dream? I swear. Ever since I erased Shaco from my mind, I kept on having these kinds of dreams. The dreams were all the same. As my consciousness slowly awakes in my mind, I would notice that my body couldn't move. I could only stare blankly at the vast darkness as I listen to that voice. It's like I don't have any choice but to listen to that guy. Wait a minute. I could remember that I heard that voice before. It was from a previous dream of mine. That's right. In that dream, I saw a scrawny looking guy holding onto Yuno during Uryuu's attack at our previous school. That was his voice! Who the hell is he?! Why does he keep on pestering my dreams with his words?! Tsh. I need a good slap to wake me up. I don't this kind of stress in the morning.

I slowly sat up. Ugh. My body is so sluggish. Somehow, I really feel exhausted. I let out a yawn and rubbed my eye with my left hand. As I was about to move my right arm, I felt something soft and tender in my right palm. Wait. I know this feeling. I slowly tilted my head to check on my right arm. To my utter surprise, Yuno was sleeping soundly beside me. She was wearing one of my white long sleeves shirts. Tsh. As usual, she's not wearing her bra. Not to mention, she didn't even buttoned the shirt. I can see everything! My right hand was groping her breast. Uh oh. I don't like where this is going. I'm too tired from our playing with her last night, and I'm not in the mood. I slowly moved my right hand away from her, but her hands were pushing my hand onto her breast. Keep it together, Toshiro! This is a trial! You just have to slowly remove her hands! As I was about to move her hands, I noticed a bulge on my boxers. Ah, crap. Fuck you, my sexual urges.

_Oh? Toshii? Good morning._

Ah, shit. Yuno woke up! As she slowly opens her eyes, she quickly noticed me panicking. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Yuno asked as she rubs her eyes with her hands. Chance! I quickly pulled my right hand away and covered the bulge in my boxers with our blanket. "Uh. Right. A bad dream. Yeah. That's exactly what happened." I replied as I looked away from her. Shit. I can feel my blood surging into my face. "Are you hiding your thing, Toshii? Come on. I've seen that many times already. You don't need to be that shy." She whispered as she hugs me from behind. "Geez. In the past three days, we're pretty proactive. I'm doing my best to hold myself back, okay?" I embarrassingly stated as I covered my flustered face with my hands. "Well, we always stop when things were getting too steamy, so I don't blame you to feel like that, Toshii. We have to hold back till the 28th, okay?" She sheepishly stated as she nibbled my right ear. "Geez! Get a move on already! I have to check my diary!" I embarrassingly shouted.

Before we sat up and leave the room, I suddenly remembered the day that Yuno is excited for. July 28th, huh? One more week and we'll reach her happy end. Happy end? What does that mean? I think I already forgot what was in that entry. "Yuno. Can I check your diary for something? I'm really curious. What's the meaning of our happy end?" I asked her as I stretched my back. "Hm? Are you that excited, Toshii? Well, it's better if you read it." Yuno sheepishly replied as she hands me her diary. "Tsh. It's not that I'm excited or something, okay? I'm just curious." I embarrassingly replied as I took her diary from her hand. Geez. I sound like a tsundere. I quickly opened her diary.

_**July 28 21:10**_

_Toshii comes together with Yuno._

**HAPPY END**

Uh. Comes together? As I read that phrase, my mind was suddenly filled with perverted thoughts. Come? Do you mean like, climax or something? Wait a minute. We've been doing those proactive things for the past three nights. Well, we don't do it all the way, but, how is that different from both climaxing in foreplay? Give me a break. This is embarrassing. I bet I have a flustered look on my face right now. "Yuno. Uh. Didn't we, uh, come together, at times, in the past three nights?" I asked her as I handed back her diary. Yuno's face suddenly lit up. "It's different! Uh, you know! It's different since we're going to climax while we're actually doing it!" Yuno embarrassingly replied as she hides her blushing face. "Heh. My proactive girlfriend is actually embarrassed to talk about these things. What a surprise." I stated as I let out a chuckle. Damn. Yuno is so cute when she's all embarrassed and flustered. "Shut it! Geez! Do what you want! I'll cook breakfast!" She embarrassingly replied as she quickly stood up and marched out of the room.

The past three days were the most normal days I have ever lived ever since this survival game started. After killing Eleventh, we went back to Kazuto's unit. I can't help but to feel this warm feeling inside of me whenever I'm here. It's like this unit is my only home. Well, maybe it's because me and Yuno are living together now, so that's probably the main reason for this warm feeling. Now that Eleventh is dead, we don't need to hide ourselves anymore. Eighth doesn't have the will to become God. She poses no threat to us. I'm pretty sure she's hiding somewhere in the city. Sooner or later, we have to deal with her.

Anyway, like I was stating, these past days were bliss. Me and Yuno would go out in the morning, horse around in the afternoon, and rest during the evening. I know it's not normal for two teenagers to have this kind of lifestyle, but this is what makes us happy. I know that's morally wrong, but, we have this survival game to take care off.

At 1100am, we went out of our bedroom. I sat idly on one of the dining chairs as Yuno cooks our brunch. She keeps on humming a merry tune. Good thing she changed into her green shirt with black sleeves, and cropped beige pants. I don't want to get anymore perverted thoughts. I can't help but to stare at her as I waited for her to finish cooking. Tsk. I'm that in love with her, huh? It looks like I lost our bet after all. She made me fell in love with her. Anyway, I have to check my diary for any updates. I grabbed my phone, which was lying on top of the dining table, and opened it.

**July 21 15:40 [Sakurami City]**

_Ueshita, Kamado_

_A debris of concrete fell on top of her. As she was disabled by the debris, First and Second eventually caught up with her. First stabs her with his knife. She dies due to physical trauma and severe blood loss._

DEAD END

Heh. Today's the day, huh. We'll kill Eighth today. With that, we're one step closer to our goal. Wait a minute. After Eighth, it's just me and Yuno left. I slowly shifted my gaze back at Yuno, who was still cooking her omelettes. Now that I think of it, I could never bring myself to kill Yuno. I simply can't. I love her too much. Is there any other way to end this game? Tsh. My goals, huh? If I become God, I can bring back my family, and live a normal life, but I have to kill Yuno to get that. I also want to create a world that Yuno deserves, where she could live peacefully as a normal girl. As Yuno and Shaco stated before, once I become God, I can bring them back, but can I carry that burden? No. I know I can't.

I would probably go complete insane if Yuno dies.

She has to become God.

"Toshii?" Yuno said as she calls my attention. "Huh?" I murmured as I noticed Yuno sitting in front of me. "Are you daydreaming again? Look! Our breakfast is ready!" She merrily stated as she points at her well-made omelettes. "Oh! Sorry. I was lost in my thought. Thank you for the food!" I happily stated as I began eating my omelette. As usual, it was delicious. I can't stop myself from taking another bite. "How is it?" Yuno asked as she watches me eat my breakfast. "Do you have to ask? It's fantastic. You're the best cook out there, love." I replied as I gave her a warm smile. "Oh. Thank you, Toshii!" She happily replied as begins to eat her breakfast. "Oh. Wait. Yuno. Eighth dies today. She will die in our hands." I stated as I paused from eating. I have to tell her now that I can't do it. "Oh? That's good, Toshii! You killed Ninth, then Eleventh, soon, you will kill Eighth. You just have to kill me too and become God." She stated as she continues to eat her breakfast. "Yuno. I.." "It has to be done, right? It's the only way for you to get that dream of yours. That's your goal right? To reset everything and live a normal life." She stated with a smile on her face.

How could she say that with that smile on her face? Doesn't she get it? I value her life, her existence more than mine. I don't give an utter shit what happens to me. As long I could make Yuno happy, I will gladly do anything for her.

**BZZZZZZZZZ!**

Huh? That wasn't a static. Where is the eerie sound coming from?! I quickly looked up. What the hell?! A sudden void appeared in the ceiling of the unit. "Toshii! Get back!" Yuno shouted as she quickly stood up and ran to our bedroom. "What the hell is that?!" I shouted as I quickly stood up and followed Yuno to our bedroom. Now that I could get a good look at the void, which was getting bigger by the each second, I finally realized that it's very similar when a Diary owner disappears. It's like sucking everything into a void! "Probably Deus' life is coming to an end, which means the world is ending! Toshii! Grab your duffle bag! We have to get out of here before more of those things appear!" Yuno shouted as she hands me my black duffle bag. "Got it!" I replied as I quickly took my bag from her hands.

With that, our brief normal life has come to an end.

We hurriedly went out of the unit. As we ran towards the elevator lobby, I quickly realized how dangerous it is to use the elevators at this moment. We're dead if void emerges below the elevator! "Yuno! Stairs! We have to use the fire exit!" I shouted as I pulled her towards the nearest fire exit. "Right!" She replied as she follows me closely. As we entered the fire exit, I caught a glimpse of what's happening outside. There were a huge number of voids in the city. Some of them are already big enough to swallow an entire house. Shit! We have to escape this building before one of those voids become that big!

Luckily, we managed to escape the building without any harm. "What the hell is happening?!" I muttered as we stop to catch our breaths. "Unless someone becomes the new God to replace Deus, the world can't be saved." Yuno stated as she pulls me away from the building. Fuck! A void emerged in the lobby! "Toshii. You know what to do." She stated as she gives me a stern look with her pink eyes. Tsh. Damn it! How could I say no?! She's expecting me to kill her! I don't know what to do! This isn't the time for us to argue about his! I have to go along with her! I just hope her doesn't pick up that I'm lying! "I promise. I promise to reset everything and make you happy!" I shouted as I tried to calm myself down. Now, what should we do?! We have to find Eighth! Where could she possibl-

**RIIIING! RIIIIING! RIIIIIING!**

Huh? My phone's ringing! Even in this mess, someone managed to call me? I bet the cellular network is in a total haywire right now. Tsh. I shouldn't think about those things now! Wait. Akise is calling me?! Wait! Maybe he knows where's Eighth is hiding! "Akise! This is urgent! Do yo-" "Toshiro! Thank goodness you're still alive!" The caller stated. A female voice? Wait! That's Hinata! "Hinata! Are you guys okay?! Where's Akise?!" I asked her as I frantically looked around. "Akise is in pinch at the moment! Anyway, please go here at Akise's home! Eighth is here!" Hinata frantically stated. I could hear a faint noise a void in the phone's speaker. Shit. Things are that bad there? Not to mention, did she just say that Eighth is in Akise's home?! What the hell is she doing there?! Tsh! "Alright! Got it! Stay safe!" I stated as I end our call.

"Yuno! We're going at Akise's! Eighth is holed up there!" I stated as I quickly grabbed onto Yuno's arm. "Akise's home? Why is she there?" Yuno asked as we started running towards the suburbs. "Heck, I don't know! This is a chance to finish this up! We can't let this pass!" I replied as I noticed the nearby voids. Shit. They're getting bigger! "Wait! Toshii! Can you let me change into something else? I'm not comfortable with my current clothing." Yuno asked as she stops in her tracks. Huh?! Why now?! "Uh. Tsh. Alright. Let's head to the alleyway near Kazuto's office. It's along the way to Akise's place anyway." I stated as we started to run once again.

After Yuno changes into her white shirt, beige vest, and her green shorts, we hurriedly resume our sprint towards Akise's home. If my memory serves me correct, he lives quite far from my place. Probably it will take an hour or so. Tsh. We can't use Kazuto's car. It's too dangerous to drive his sedan at this scenario. A void might suddenly emerge underneath the car. We can't avoid that. Give me a break. We have no choice but to go there by foot. I just hope we won't miss this chance!

3 hours quickly passed as we traversed the void-ridden city. We finally reach the bridge near Akise's home. Shit. It's already 1410pm! We're almost there! "Toshii! Wait!" Yuno shouted as she stops from her tracks. "Huh? What now? We'll miss our chance!" I asked her as I looked back at her. "There's something I want to ask." She replied with a cold look in her eyes. Shit. I'm pretty exhausted already. I almost died earlier when a void suddenly emerged beneath my feet. Good thing I quickly moved away from the void.

_If Akise, Hinata, and others betray you, can you kill them?_

Huh? Did Yuno just ask that? For a few seconds, I was lost for words. Can I kill them too to reach my goal? Can I sacrifice my friends? "What are you saying, Yuno? They're my friends! I know Akise was an ass and tried to convince me to betray you, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't do that!" I replied as I stared at her. Something's off. She's really serious. "Answer me, Toshii. It's very important." She stated as she kept her cold stare at me. Shit. She wants a solid answer. "Tsh. If the worst case scenario happens and they'll betray me, I'll…do something about it." I stated with a weary heart.

Those guys are my friends. They'll never betray me, right?

After 10 minutes, we finally reached Akise's home. Shit. It got pretty wrecked by the void. I do remember that once a void accumulates a number of mass, it will disappear. I think this area is safe for now. We cautiously approached the front door. No signs of traps. My diary didn't pick up anything, so I can rest assure my friends will not betray me. I slowly grasped the cold door handle. "Ready?" I asked Yuno as I flick out my left blade. She responded with a nod as she brings out her trench knife. "Let's do this then." I whispered as I open the door.

_I've been expecting you, Toshiro-kun._

As we opened the front door, we could only see Akise leaning his back on one of destroyed walls of the living area. He was looking at us while holding onto his phone. I carefully looked around as we walked towards him. No sign of the others or Eighth. "This isn't the time for greetings, Akise. Where are they?" I asked him as I kept on looking around. "Where's Eighth, Akise?" Yuno angrily asked him. Shit. She's that pissed already? In reply, Akise simply smiled at us. "What the hell was that smile for? Answer us, Akise!" I shouted at him. "I should have known that you would betray us." Yuno angrily stated. "I have business with Toshiro-kun. Could you leave us alone, Gasai, Yuno?" Akise stated with a grin on his face.

In an instant, Yuno quickly rushed towards him. Before I could even react to what's going on, Yuno stabs Akise with her trench knife. Akise's sluggishly slumped back against the wall behind him with Yuno's trench knife lodged in his shirt. Wait. Did he die? There wasn't a static from my diary! Not to mention, there's no blood coming out from his wound! Wait! Is he wearing a flak jacket?! As I was about to approach his body, Yuno quickly grabbed onto my arm. "Toshii! Look! Over there! It's Eighth!" Yuno shouted as she points at a nearby staircase. As I quickly shifted my gaze outside of Akise's devastated home, I caught a glimpse of Eighth climbing a nearby staircase. Wait a minute. She's with Hinata, Mao and Kousaka?! Why are they with her?! "Tsh! They're pretty far!" I shouted as I retracted my blade and looked around for any shortcut I could take towards the concrete staircase. "I told you, didn't I, Toshii? They betrayed you-"

_I don't think so._

My eyes widen as Akise suddenly grabs onto Yuno's arm. Yuno quickly pulled her trench knife back and stepped away from Akise. "Tsh. I knew it." I commented as we watch Akise rise up. Shit. I was right. He's wearing a stab-resistant vest! As I was about to flick out my blade, Yuno quickly charged in once again. "Screw you, Akise, Aru!" Yuno furiously shouted as she brings out her taser. To our utter surprise, Akise blocked Yuno's attack with a rubber glove. "Why?! Why do you have something like that?!" Yuno frantically muttered as she was left dumbfounded from Akise's sudden defence. This is bad. My diary isn't picking anything up! How the hell did Akise predicted her moves?! There's no way he could predict all of those…

..Unless he's a diary owner.

"Yuno! Back off! Now!" I shouted as I quickly flicked my wrist. As the mechanism pushed my blade outwards, I quickly dashed towards Akise. Tsh. I'll slash that grin of yours! As my blade was inches away from his face, Akise suddenly deflected my slash with a steel pipe. I could only watch as my remaining wrist blade shatters from the impact of the pipe. Some of the blades shards grazed my eye-patch. "What the hell?! I knew it!" I shouted in disbelief as I quickly backed away from Akise. "What's going on, Toshii?!" Yuno frantically asked. "You catch on quick. Toshiro-kun. My subsidiary diary is a diary that foresees the action of diary owners. I can even foresee what actions you will take and how you plan to change the future. This is my DETECTIVE DIARY. So you two will always be playing into my hands." Akise stated with a smile on his face.

What the hell?! His ability is too overpowered! We're in a total disadvantage here! Is he trying to say that no matter what we do, he'll just counter our moves?! "Go after Eighth, Toshii! I'll handle Akise!" Yuno frantically shouted at me. "Are you mad?! I can't let you fight him alone!" I shouted back at her. As long there's no static in my diary, I'm confident that Eighth is the only who'll die today. Once we kill her, the subsidiary diaries will be meaningless! I can deal with Akise after that! "No! Leave him to me! Don't miss this chance, Toshii!" Yuno shouted as she tries to give a reassuring smile. Fuck. I have no choice. I have to trust her! "Tsh. Stay alive, Yuno! Don't you dare die here!" I shouted as I quickly ran out and headed towards the staircase.

I sprinted upwards the devastated road towards the hilltop. From afar, I could see Hinata waiting for me near a collapsed building. As I sprinted closer and closer to her, I could feel an immense amount of anxiety and fear in my heart. Have they betrayed me too, or it was only Akise? I really want to trust them. I want to trust them since they're my friends, damn it! As I reached the collapsed building, I quickly pulled out my Beretta 92. I'm hoping for the best. I don't want this to end in a bloodbath.

_Toshiro!_

I slowly tilted my head upwards. Hinata stood a few meters away from me. I could see Kousaka and Mao trying to help Eighth climb up the collapsed building from a distance. It's pretty distant, but I could hit her from here! As I quickly took my aim at Eighth, Hinata suddenly blocked my vision with her hand. "Stop it, Toshiro! If you kill Eighth, things will get worse!" Hinata angrily shouted at me. "Move it, Hinata! Get the fuck out of the way! This has to end this way! It's either she dies, or me, or Yuno dies!" I angrily shouted at her as I kept my aim at Eighth. "Gasai is lying to you! There's no future waiting for you if you keep killing people!" She angrily shouted back at me. "I know! I have no future! I was practically a dead-man walking before Yuno came along! It was only a matter of time till my past kills me and my brother! Yuno gave me a future, a reason to live! Don't you dare say she lied to me!" I furiously shouted back at her.

_Even if you become God, people can't come back to life!_

My eye widen as I heard Hinata's statement. What the hell is she saying?! Does she even know what are the capabilities and abilities of a God?! "What the hell was that? You don't know a thing, Hinata! If I win this game, I could be the God of space and time! I can bring back my family! I can bring back anyone that I want!" I shouted at her I slowly lowered my gun. Shit. Eighth is out my range, and I can't see her from here! "Yes, you can bring back the physical body, but not the soul. Akise went and asked Deus personally." Hinata stated as she descends from the rubble. "Akise?! Why are you guys blindly following him around?! He tried to convince me and betray Yuno! We can't trust that person!" I furiously shouted at Hinata who slowly approached me. "They won't come back to life! Your mother, your father, even your brother! Everybody you've killed will never come back. I'm sorry, Toshiro, but they'll never come back." She stated as she stops 2 meters away from me.

I felt like my entire mind was suddenly clouded by anxiety and fear. "No, no, no, no, no! So you're saying I've been struggling in vain?! That all of my efforts to bring them back are useless?! You're lying!" I frantically shouted as I aimed my handgun at Hinata. "What's broken cannot be fixed. It's painful, but that's the harsh reality. You get it, right, Toshiro?" Hinata asked as her tears started to flow out from her eyes. In that moment, my entire body went numb. Why? How cruel can this world can be?! I could feel my tears flowing out from my weary eye. Why did I exist in the first place, if I'll only be ridiculed by bad omen?! What the fuck is my purpose?!

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

**RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Huh? A static came from my diary. As I checked my diary, I noticed that Yuno was calling me. Yuno. Please. Help me clear these thoughts. I'm so lost now. With a heavy heart, I answered her call.

_Help me, Toshii! Akise's going to kill me! _

As I heard Yuno's cries for help in my phone's speaker, my body was suddenly filled with burning rage. "Yuno! What happened?! Please! Answer me!" I frantically shouted. "Don't let them fool you! Believe in my Toshiro Diary! They're all planning to betray you!" Yuno frantically shouted. In that moment, I suddenly had the urge to end the call. Akise. That bastard! I'll fucking rip his heart out! After ending Yuno's call, I quickly checked my diary. To my utter surprise, the recent entry was about me and Yuno.

**July 21 15:03 [Akise, Aru's home]**

_Gasai, Yuno_

After Akise knocks her down, she was then stabbed by her own trench knife. She dies due to heavy blood lost.

DEAD END

**July 21 15:05 [Collapsed Building]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

He was betrayed by his friends. A bullet punctures his heart. He dies due to cardiac arrest and heavy blood lost.

DEAD END

Why? Why does it have to end like this?

After reading our entries, my mind went blank. My friends will betray me, huh? I am naïve. I am such a fool. Why do I believe in people who'll just throw me away? I can't help but to start laughing at myself. In that instant, I felt something finally snapped inside of me. That thing was something I tried so hard to maintain. Heh. It doesn't matter now. "Toshiro! Don't listen to her!" Hinata shouted as she tries to calm me down. "I am pawn, eh? I'm just a pawn that can be cast aside for your own goals. Hell, I don't give a fuck if you guys kill me. It's just that, you guys tried to kill Yuno, and that, I cannot forgive." I muttered as I slowly aimed my Beretta 92 at Hinata. "What?! No! We didn't kill her! We don't plan to kill you! You're my frien-"

**BANG!**

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Hinata's body slowly crashed down onto the concrete floor. Her body twitched as her blood seeps out of her gunshot wound. I can't stop myself from laughing. Why don't I feel any anguish? Any sorrow? Why do I feel bliss from killing my friend? Oh. That's right. She betrayed me. "Do you really think that was my only goal? That I only wanted to bring my dead family back? That wasn't my true goal. That's right. My true goal is to create a world where Yuno can be happy. I will make her happy." I muttered as I passed Hinata's lifeless corpse. Insanity. It feels like I've finally reached my limits, huh. So this is what Shaco felt before. "Don't worry. Once one of us becomes God, we'll bring you back. Just you wait." I murmured as I slowly ascend the debris.

_You're a coward, Nohiru-kun!_

I shifted my gaze upwards. This time, it was Mao who's standing against me. "If you don't want to die by my hands, move." I stated as I aimed my handgun at her. I could see the despair and pain in her eyes. Somehow, I felt excited while I stared at her grief-stricken eyes. "We're the ones telling the truth, and Gasai is the one lying to you! You heard Hinata's words, but you're afraid to face the truth!" Mao frantically shouted at me. Yes. Show me more of your suffering. Let's see how it can compare to the awful shit that I've been through. "Hinata was grateful for what you did. You saved her when she couldn't do anything about her father, yet why did yo-"

**BANG!**

As Mao was about to throw a chunk of concrete at me, I quickly pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated her chest. Her body falls down flat on top of the concrete floor. "Accept the truth? That my purpose in life is to be a pawn for everybody to use? Heh. You make me laugh, Mao-chan. You really know how to make me laugh." I muttered as Kousaka appears in front of me. To my surprise, he looks unfazed after seeing his two dead friends. "You're next? Come on then. Step right up." I stated as I aimed my handgun at him. "Tsh. I can't deal with idiots like you anymore. Do whatever you like." Kousaka stated as he descends the debris. As he passed me, I felt a sudden feeling of threat from him.

"By the way, Toshiro. Do you know why I hate you?" Kousaka asked as he looks back. In reply, I simply stared at him coldly. "Your face, when you try to act tough when you're not. Seriously, you look like my stupid dog!" He shouted as he cocks back his left arm. Heh. Trying to act cool, huh? Before his fist could even come close to my face, I quickly step aside and aimed my handgun onto his forehead. "The next thing you'll say is, I'm a villain who killed my own friends for my own purposes. That I'm lonely, hypocrite who just wants to look cool, am I right?" I asked him. Kousaka's eyes widen as I muttered those words. "Got you." I mumbled with a grin on my face.

**BANG!**

I watched Kousaka's dying body slowly collapsed onto the floor. He's right. I'm a villain. I'm a monster, created by this world. "I'm not the one who's wrong, Kousaka. It's the world who's wrong." I murmured as I caught glimpse of a silver haired boy ascending the debris. Akise. "Did you enjoy killing Yuno?" I asked him as I aimed my handgun at the approaching boy. "You killed everyone, huh?" Akise stated as he continued to ascend the debris. "I'm fucking asking you if you enjoyed killing the person who gave me a purpose!" I furiously shouted at him. "I regret showing mercy to Gasai-san. I should have killed her right then and there. Then she wouldn't have called to mislead you. Nobody would have died." He stated as he stops a few meters away from me. "Mercy? Regret? What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked him as I kept my aim at him. "I want to protect you. Now that it's come to this, I'll choose the path that will let you live." He replied.

What the hell is this guy talking about? Protect me? I don't need any protection. No one can stop me from making a world for Yuno! "According to my Diary, it says I'll kill Gasai-san a few minutes from now." Akise stated as he reads diary. In that instant, I quickly pulled the trigger.

**CLICK! CLICK!**

What?! My eye widen as I heard the clicking sound from my handgun. I quickly took its magazine. What the hell?! I still have some bullets left! Don't tell me it's jammed! "Listen to me, Toshiro-kun!" Akise shouted as grabs me by my shoulders. "Tsh! Don't you fucking touch me!" I furiously shouted out as I pushed him away. Damn it. I have to resort to my fists! "She plans on killing you, too! Dead people can't come back to life! I can tell why she never revealed this truth to you! She wanted you to keep playing this game, so she can be the last one standing!" He shouted as he grabbed onto me once more. "Shut up! I don't give a shit if Yuno kills me! Shut up!" I frantically shouted back at him.

_You don't care if she kills you? Heh. Don't make me laugh. _

As I heard that familiar voice in my head, an immense pain suddenly swelled up in my head. I fell onto my knees as I held painfully onto my head. "No. No. No! I erased you! You can't be back!" I frantically shouted as I felt my entire head pulsating in pain. No! It can't be! Shaco?! There's no way he's back! I was sure I erased him! What, what the hell?! What the fuck is happening?!

_Toshii! Get away from Akise! Hurry!_

"Yuno." I mumbled as I pushed myself up. I could see Yuno sluggishly ascending the debris. She's bleeding badly in her right abdomen area. Huh? I was sure that my diary predicted that she died a few minutes ago. "I won't let you have Toshiro-kun." Akise stated as he suddenly grabbed onto me. Suddenly, his face went closer to mine. My entire body went numb as I felt his lips against mine. I quickly pushed him back. "What the fuck?" I mumbled as I stared at him while touching my lips. "You're an important person, after all. Your lips are really different than Yukiteru's." He stated as he smiles at me. Yukiteru? As I heard that name, another surge of immense pain swelled in my head. Once again, I fell onto my knees as I painfully held onto my temple. Who the hell is that?! Why does it feel like I know him?!

_Dieeee!_

**BZZZZZZT!**

As I saw Akise descending from the rubble, I heard Yuno's furious scream. I took some deep breaths and forced myself to stand up. Tsh. Another entry from my diary. I took out my diary with my shaking right hand. This is bad. I have to somehow help Yuno, but in my current condition, I would only slow her down. With my diary, I have to tell how she could evade Akise's attacks! I can't let her die here!

**July 21 15:33 [Collapsed Building]**

_Gasai, Yuno_

Her diary was smashed into pieces by Akise, Aru. A void swallows her body as she tearfully reaches out for First.

DEAD END

No. No! I can't let this happen! I have to-

**CRASH!**

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

I could only watch as Akise smashed Yuno's diary with a steel pipe. "Yunoooo!" I screamed as I was filled with despair. Huh? Why is she smiling? As her destroyed diary falls onto the concrete floor, she then slices Akise's neck artery with her trench knife. Akise's body fell flat onto the concrete floor. His blood gushed out from his neck wound. Akise is done for. There's no way he could stand up after that. Wait. How come Yuno is not disappearing? Did Akise break a fake diary? "Yuno!" I shouted as I ran towards her. Before she could even reply, I wrapped my arms around her. "Toshii.." Yuno mumbled as I tightly embraced her. "Don't you fucking scare me like that. I don't want to lose you too!" I shouted as I held onto her. "I'm sorry, Toshii." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around me. After our brief embrace, I gently pushed her away. Tsh. She's bleeding badly. "Yuno. Take a rest. I'll deal with Eighth." I stated as I escorted her to a nearby rubble. "Alright, Toshii. Here." She stated as she hands me her trench knife. "Wait. What was that diary that Akise destroyed earlier?" I asked her as I grabbed my old knife from her hands. "It was a fake, Toshi!" She merrily replied with a smile on her face. Heh. She's resourceful as always.

I slowly approached Eighth, who was knocked down underneath a pile of rubble, which was predicted by my diary. As I slowly bring the knife closer to her, the images of my friends' deaths flashed into my mind. Heh. When did I become this cold? I'm tired. I'm tired of being used around. That isn't my life's purpose, right? "First.." Ueshita mumbled as she sees me with my knife. "You die here, Eighth. Don't hold this against me." I stated as I bring my knife near her chest. "I know. Please. Please make a world where children can live in peace…" She mumbled as she painfully looked at me. Without replying, I stabbed her with the trench knife. That's right. I killed her orphans in front of her. I took her life's purpose to reach my goal. This is the world we live in.

We cannot reach our happiness, our goals, without sacrificing the happiness of others.

After hearing Eighth's final breath, I slowly walked towards Yuno. "Toshii? Are you alright?" Yuno asked me as she slowly stood up. "Am I, a monster, Yuno? I killed those people, yet, I don't feel any guilt, nor anguish. Am I that cold?" I asked Yuno as I handed back my old trench knife. "It's just that they betrayed you, Toshii. They stood against you. They didn't want you to reach your goal. That's why you had to kill them." She replied as she caressed my face. "Yukiteru." I mumbled as I stared blankly at Yuno. "Hm? Yukiteru?" She asked me with a curious look on her face. "Why does everyone keep saying that name? Who the hell is he? I'm lost, Yuno. I don't know what my purpose in this life is." I muttered as I leaned my forehead against hers. "Your purpose is to make me happy, right? It's because you love me, right? That's why you'll become God to make me happy." She replied as she wraps her arms around my neck. After hearing her words, the image of me killing Yuno flashed in my mind. As Yuno slowly brings her lips closer to mine, my previous thought echoed inside my mind.

I can't do it. I can't kill the person that I love the most. I can't kill the person who gave me a reason to live.

As Yuno was about to press her lips onto mine, we then heard a rubble moved near us. Our eyes widen as a bloody Akise appeared in front of us. "What? He's still alive?" I muttered as I watched Akise sluggishly limped towards me. Huh? He's typing something down on his phone. Before I could ask Akise how he is still moving, Yuno suddenly dashed towards him with her knife in her hands. In that instant, I watched Yuno swiftly decapitates Akise's head. As Akise's severed head flew in the air, his body kept on limping towards me. His body then shows me what it was typing down on in his cellphone.

_This is a second world. Gasai, Yuno has already become God once and has gone back in time._

Huh? A second world? Before I could have the time to process that thought, Yuno quickly chopped the arm of Akise's lifeless body. "God? Back in time?" I whispered to myself as I stared blankly at Yuno. What is the meaning of this? What the hell did Akise just typed down? Wha-

_It's almost time for me to take over, landlord._


	23. Happy End

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. _**

_It's almost time for me to take over, landlord._

As I heard Shaco's sinister voice inside my head, I felt my knees unbuckle. I fell onto my knees as I held onto my head in pain. My cold sweat dripped down onto the cold concrete floor. "Toshii! Are you okay?!" Yuno worryingly cried out as she ran towards my side. What the hell is this feeling? It's like something from the inside wants to go out that badly. It's like Shaco's trying his best to take over my body! I have to withstand this somehow! After a few minutes of enduring that immense pain in my head, it finally subsided. I slowly stood up and tried to catch my breath. Not like this. I know my sanity snapped earlier, but I can't go berserk like this. I can't let Shaco do what he wants.

"What happened, Toshii? Are you sure you're okay? Don't push yourself!" Yuno worryingly stated as she wipes my sweat with her hands. "I'll be fine, somehow. I just need to rest. Hey. Don't use your hands. You'll smear blood on my face." I replied as I noticed the blood in Yuno's hands. Damn it. I feel light-headed. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't.. Toshii. There's blood trickling down from your nostrils." She stated as I noticed her eyes widen. "It is? Guess I really need to rest after all. I'll explain this later. Right now-"

**BZZZZZZZT!**

As I was about to wipe the blood from my nosebleed, a static came from our diaries. "What now?" I asked myself as I pulled out my diary. I sense no killing intent from Yuno, so I'm could presume that she's not planning to kill me or something. Besides, I know she won't betray me. I know it sounds stupid, but I trust her. There's no way she'll betray me, right? Anyway, I better check my diary.

**July 28 23:50 [Remains of the Gasai Residence]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

A void swallows him and Second as they decided to die beside each other.

DEAD END

**July 28 23:50 [Remains of the Gasai Residence]**

_Gasai, Yuno_

A void swallows her and First as they decided to die beside each other.

DEAD END

Uh? That's odd. These entries are like our Happy End. Though it's a week away, it's already in my diary. "Yuno. Did you get one too? It says here that we'll die together after our Happy End." I stated as I wiped away the blood on my face. "Yeah. I know it might be the end of the world for you, but it's the most important for me." Yuno replied as she shows me her happy end entry. "Yeah. It's our important day. It's the day you and I become one, right?" I stated as I buckled my Beretta 92 into its holster. Tsh. This stupid thing jammed in the last second. I could have..wait. Akise typed something in his phone earlier.

_This is a second world. Gasai, Yuno has already become God once and has gone back in time._

What the hell was that about? Yuno already won the game? That she became God went back in time? Is that possible? Tsh. I'll think about that later. I already have too much stress at the moment. "Hey, Yuno. Shall we go home? It's getting dark." I stated as I looked around for our duffle bags. Oh. I think we left it Akise's place. "Sure! Oh! Wait a minute, Toshii! I forgot to tell you that the condominium building was swallowed whole by a void sphere. We were too busy trying to reach Akise's place that I forgot to mention it to you." Yuno replied as she approached me. "Really? Well, that's great." I sarcastically replied. "Don't worry! I managed to place most of your favourite clothes inside your duffle bag! That aside, Toshii, I have a question." She then nervously asked as her face suddenly lit up.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked her as I examine our surroundings. "Do you want to live in my place till our important day?" Yuno asked me with a flustered look on her face. That's odd. Why would she be embarrassed by asking that? "Geez. You don't need to get riled up or something. You know that I'll say yes. After all, you're my girlfriend, right?" I replied as I patted her head. "Alright then, Toshii! Uh. Cleaning the entire house might take a while though!" She merrily stated with a big smile on her face. "Hey. Don't move around too much. You still have that wound. Let's go get our bags in Akise's place and look for things that we could scavenge for your place. You don't have electricity, right? I'll look for a small generator or something." I stated. Yuno happily nodded back at me.

We arrived at Yuno's house around 1920pm. After resting a bit, I went outside to look for our needed things. We're lucky enough that no void emerged near Yuno's place. For now, we're safe. First off, I need wires and a portable generator. I might find of those in hardware store, but will there be any hardware store left intact? I do remember that Kazuto had a portable generator in his office, but I'm pretty sure his office is in shambles right now. After a few minutes walking around, I stopped in front of a small modern house. Tsh. A void emerged here too. The 2nd floor is completely ruined. I took a second to look around at the remains of the house. There's no one inside. Judging from its appearance, I could say the people who lived here were probably rich or something. I might as well look around inside.

As I entered the ruined home with my flashlight through the front door, a peculiar sight welcomed me. There were three bodies by the destroyed stairs to the 2nd floor. Their blood was smeared across the ruined walls. It must be the bodies of the family who lived here. I slowly approached the bodies to examine them. The bodies were a middle-aged man and woman, and a young boy. The man lost his arms and half of his face, while the woman completely lost the lower half of her body. In the other hand, the young boy lost a huge chunk of his back. From what I can deduce, a void must have emerged in the second floor while they were sleeping. They probably tried to run, but it was too late. The void probably vanished prematurely, hence leaving their bodies at this state. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but I'll scavenge your things now. I'll promise that I'll make the most out of it." I whispered as I stood up and looked around their ruined home.

With luck, their kitchen was somehow left intact. There's a huge hole on the wall near the backyard door though. Tsh. A void got their fridge. I better check their cabinets for some canned goods. With luck, I managed to find an assorted variety of canned goods in one their cabinets. We could probably survive for 4 days with this. I quickly placed the canned goods inside my black duffle bag. There's still space for some more things inside. I better keep looking around.

After checking every intact cabinet in their kitchen, I went out to their backyard. There's a huge in the middle of their yard. Luckily, their shed was spared from the void. "I hope there's something useful here." I muttered to myself as I approached the shed. I slowly opened its door. The inside was big enough to store some gardening tools, such as rakes. Fortunately, my hunch was right. There was a portable generator stored inside the shed. There were extension cords too. Ugh. My only problem is there's no sign of the generator's battery. Judging from its size, I could use a car's battery to fire up this bad boy. I just have to look for an intact car later. I brought out my phone to check the time. It's already 2030pm, eh? I better get back. I don't want to make Yuno worry.

The night quickly passed. Luckily, I managed to scavenge an abandoned car's battery near Yuno's place. Though we could only use small electrical night lamps as our only light source at the moment, we managed to solve our electricity problems for the week. 6 more days till the end, huh? I better get up then. Another busy day awaits us. I could look around later for any emergency light source that we could use for the place.

I woke up around 0800am. As usual, me and Yuno slept in one room. We slept in our own futons though. It's like we're distancing ourselves for a while to ensure nothing will change our happy end. I don't want to ruin her important day after all. As I sat up, I noticed that Yuno was already gone and her futon was neatly fixed. She must be cooking our breakfast or something. I slowly stood up and went out of our room. I better head to kitchen to help her.

"Yuno? You here?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. Huh? She's not here. I could smell something burning though. It's coming from outside. Is she in the garden or something? I exited the kitchen and went straight to their garden. As I opened the panel door, I saw Yuno in front of an improvised fireplace. Ugh. She's only wearing her undies, huh. Well, I can't blame her. We only have a few set of fresh clothes. I also noticed the small gauze on her wound. Before sleeping last night, I made sure that her stab wound was probably tended and sealed. I don't want it to get infected and all.

"Hm? Toshii! Good morning!" Yuno merrily replied as she was busy cooking our breakfast in a small pot. "Morning. Baked beans for breakfast, huh? That looks good." I stated as I took a peek inside the pot. "This will be finished in a while, Toshii! I just have to cook the rice and we're all set!" She merrily stated. "Alright. I'll be waiting then. Oh, Yuno. I'll be going around the vicinity again. I'll look for any supplies that we could use." I stated as I took off my white shirt and hanged it in our improvised clothes rack. "Just keep me updated! I'll just stay here. I haven't finished cleaning the house. If it's possible, I could need some of your help later, Toshii." She stated as she looks at me with a smile. "Sure thing." I replied as I smiled back at her.

After eating our breakfast, we continued with our tasks. I went out with my duffle bag on my shoulder. I also have my old trench knife tucked in my cargo pants. At this point, I'm pretty sure everyone's trying to survive on their own. In an instant, the whole city was turned into a wasteland yesterday. Though there wasn't any entry about me, or Yuno earlier, I have to make sure to be careful when I'm looking around for supplies. Speaking of supplies, we're pretty low in water. I better look for a convince store to scavenge for food and water. We got the fridge running with power, so if I could find any perishable goods, we could store it there for the mean time.

After an hour went by as I walked around the ruined city, I stumbled on a construction site. Hm. No one's around. That's odd. I haven't seen anyone alive since yesterday. The people are probably hiding or something. I mean, what can they do? They can't stop the inevitable. They might as well live their last days to the fullest. Anyway, enough with the inner monologue. Since this a construction site, there must be lightning equipment that we could use. After some minutes of searching inside the site, I managed to collet three foldable construction lights, a hose, and some unopened water bottles. I can't believe that I'm fortunate enough to find these supplies for today. Judging from the building's shadow, I could say it's already past 1400pm. I better head back and help Yuno with the cleaning.

Two days quickly passed.

Today's the 24 of July. 4 more days till our Happy End. 4 more days till the end of the world. Tsh. I was too busy looking for supplies that we could use that I didn't have much time to spend with Yuno. Well, I managed to scavenge some food yesterday. Our supplies would last till the 28th, so I could focus more spending my time with Yuno. Alright then. Time to get up.

I slowly sat up and opened my eye. Hm? Did I fall asleep in the hallway? I remember that I was setting up the construction lights in the hallways before I sat down to rest. I probably fell asleep when I was staring blankly at the panel wall. I slowly stood up and stretched my muscles. I let out a yawn as I fixed the folds on my clothes. I wonder what time is it. I took out my phone and opened it. Huh? Its 1812pm in the evening?! Oh, wait. That's right. I was up around till 0600am in morning. Anyway, time to check for any entries. Again, there was nothing about us. Things are peaceful at the moment, huh.

Ugh. I haven't changed my clothes for like 2 days now. Well, I do feel comfortable in my boxers and black shirt. Oh well. I better change before this starts to stink. After stretching my muscles, I went straight to the bathroom. As I stared at my sleepy face, I suddenly remembered something. Crap. We don't have water in the bathroom. I turned the faucet without myself noticing it. I suddenly noticed a stream of water flowing down from the faucet. Oh? Did Yuno managed to fix the piping? I went into the shower and turned its faucet. Crap. There's no water coming out. I better ask Yuno about that. Oh well. Time to freshen myself up then.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I went out to the garden. "Toshii! You're up!" Yuno shouted as I opened the panel door. To my surprise, I saw Yuno inside a drum on top of some burning logs. "Oh. Taking a bath, are we?" I stated as I noticed her neatly folded clothes on the floor. "Do you want to join me, Toshii?" Yuno asked me with a carefree smile on her face. "Uh. I'll pass for now. Besides, can we fit in there?" I asked her as I sat down on the wooden floor of the outside hallway. "I think we can! We just have to snuggle inside the drum! Ah! This feels good!" She replied as she slowly stood up. Oh. Yuno's wearing her green swimsuit. Well, isn't she a tease. "Hm? For a second, I thought you were naked or something." I stated as I watched her exit the drum. "Oh? Were you expecting for something like that, Toshii?" She asked with a grin on her face. "To be honest, yes. Here's your towel." I stated as I stood up and handed her towel. "Thank you, Toshii. Oh! The fire's out! Wait for a bit! I'll chop some firewood in a sec!" She stated as she takes the towel from my hands. "It's alright. I'll do it. Go get dressed." I replied as I kissed her forehead and patted her head.

After chopping some firewood, I placed them underneath our improvised bathing drum. I slowly entered the drum. As I sat in the middle of the drum, I could feel the water's temperature slowly rising. Ah. This feels good. I leaned my back against the drum. I watched the sunset as I stared blankly at the vast orange sky. Somehow, I feel sleepy all of the sudden. I could rest my eyes for a while…

_Living the life, eh landlord?_

Tsh. I quickly opened my eye. Fuck. I'm back at the Casualty Cathedral. It looks different though. The circular dome above is in shambles, and there's a lot of debris in the middle. Not to mention, the fog was gone. I slowly approached the iron throne in the middle of the room. "Where are you? Show yourself!" I shouted as I carefully looked around for Shaco.

_Right here, you blind brat._

I quickly shifted my gaze to the iron throne. Wait a minute. He wasn't sitting there a second ago! "What do you want? How did you managed to come back?!" I shouted as I stopped walking towards him. "Pft. Oh, I'm fine, thank you. Did you miss me, landlord? I'm pretty sure you miss me and all. Besides, taking my insane role is probably too tiring for you, am I right?" Shaco replied with a sinister smile of his face. "Fuck you. Answer my damn question!" I angrily shouted at him. "Cut me some slack, will you? I only took a vacation, sheesh." He replied as he rests his chin on top of his left hand. Tsh. We have the same mannerism, huh. "Vacation? The fuck are you talking about. I made sure that I erased you!" I furiously shouted at him.

_You erased me? Didn't you tried to do that before? Anyway, look at the place. I swear. I left you for a while and you really ran amok. _

Huh? He vanished?! Where the is h-

_So, how was the taste insanity? Does killing your brother and your friends satisfy you?_

I quickly turned around. Tsh. When did he appear behind me?! "It tasted great, yeah? The sheer thrill of fulfilling your bloodlust, as you lathered your hands in the blood of your loved ones. It felt bliss for you, right?" Shaco asked with a sly grin on his face. To my surprise, I couldn't reply to his question. It's like the sudden guilt of my actions were choking my throat. I could feel my arms shaking as I tried to stare back at Shaco's cold gaze. "Tsh. Trying to act tough won't save you, landlord. Okay, I'll give you an easier question. Did you really have to go down to this path? I mean knowing you; you could have come with a plan where you can easily kill Eighth without harming your friends. Are you that focused in giving that girl of yours a world she deserves?" He asked once more as he taps my forehead with his fingers. "Huh?" I muttered as I took step back away from him. "Geez. You're too stiff. Relax, will you?" He stated as he sat down on the floor in front of me.

"I, I didn't have a choice. They stood in my way! I had to kill them! I had to make sure that no one would stop me from giving Yuno a normal life!" I exclaimed as I looked at Shaco, who was busy scratching his head. "You didn't have a choice, huh? Tell you what. To be honest, that sounds bullshit. I know I'm psychopath and all, but even I won't do that. I mean, come on. Let's be honest. Everyone knows that killing your friends would probably break your psyche, right?" Shaco replied as he gave me a disappointed look. Again, I couldn't answer to his remarks. He's right. I was wrong killing Hinata, Akise, Mao, and Kousaka. Like what happened with Kazuto, I rushed into things. I let my emotions get out of control. Am I that weak now? That I have to dep-

_You can't believe that you have to depend on this madman persona of yours to balance the insanity in your head?_

Tsh. He got me. "Alright. Another question. Do you really love her?" Shaco asked me with a blank look on his face. "Of course, I do. I wouldn't be here with her!" I quickly replied. "Exactly. If you didn't blindly follow that girl's plans, you wouldn't be in this position where a mere instant could send you in a killing frenzy. Well, now I'm back, I have to make sure that wouldn't happen, don't we?" He sarcastically stated as he gave me another sly grin. "Tsh. What do you want from me?" I asked him with a shaken tone in my voice. "Oh. It's time to answer your question then. Before that, I'll ask you another question." He stated with as he let out a chuckle. "Riddle me this, riddle me that. I swear you're irritating." I remarked as I let out a sigh.

_If Yuno were to kill you without even hesitating, what would you feel? What if she lied to you all along and used you? Would you feel, betrayed? Would you be in great despair as you realize that she used you to achieve her goal?_

My eye widen as I heard his question. "What the hell? She wouldn't do that! There's no way she could do that!" I angrily shouted at Shaco. Fuck. I'm agitated and in the same time, I could anxiety in my heart. There's no way Yuno could do that, right? She loves me! "You're thinking that she loves you and there's no possibility that she can do that, right?" Shaco asked me once again with the same sly grin on his face. Tsh. He's sharp. He knows what I'm thinking! "Believe me. I wouldn't be that relaxed if I were you. I mean, who am I to judge right? It's not like, she killed before, right?" He sarcastically stated. "I trust her. I love her. No matter what you say, I will trust her." I stated as I gazed at his cold, blue eyes. "Oh. The determination. I like that. That's what I want to hear. Good, good." He remarked as he clapped his hands and slowly stood up.

"What do you know, Shaco? You're just a persona I created to balance my insanity, to carry by guilt. You don't know anything about Yuno!" I stated as I watched Shaco stretched his arms. "A persona, huh? Believe me, I know her. I know her better than you do. Before I let you out, remember this, will you?" Shaco asked as he turns his back and looks back at me. "Which is?" I asked him as I felt his demeanour suddenly changed. "Enjoy the moment that I will give you. This is your last. The next time you'll hear me, I swear. I will not let this stupid game of charades to continue. The moment you let down your guard, I'll slither my way and take control of your mind. I'll erase that futile existence of yours. Don't forget, that I'm dying to kill her." He stated with devilishly smile on his face as he slowly vanished from my sight. I could feel his raw killing intent choking me. What the hell is he?! I can feel his malice, his anger, his unearthly wrath in his last words.

Is he just a psychopathic persona that I created?

_Toshii! Toshii! Wake up!_

I slowly regained my consciousness. I slowly opened my eye. Yuno. Why is she crying? "Yuno? What happened?" I asked her I sluggishly sat up. I really feel light headed. "I saw you sleeping inside the drum earlier! When I approached you, I noticed that your nose was bleeding profusely! I had to get you out! You weren't responding when I tried to wake you up! You really had me worried!" Yuno exclaimed as her tears flow down from her cheeks. Huh? My nose was bleeding again? That could explain why I'm so light headed at the moment. "Hey. Hey. I'm okay. I think I enjoyed the warm water too much. I'm sorry for making you worry." I stated as I wiped away her tears. Yuno held firmly on my left hand as I caressed her face. Oh? She's leaning her face towards mine. Might as well give her a ki-

**GROWL.**

Our eyes widen as we heard the sudden sound that came from my stomach. "Uh. Are you hungry, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she tries to stop herself from bursting in laughter. "Well, I haven't eaten anything since last night, so I might be hungry." I sarcastically replied as I looked away in embarrassment. "Geez. Come on. Our dinner's ready. We better eat before it gets cold." She stated as she stood up and reached out for me. I simply smiled at her as I took her hand.

After eating our dinner, I went back to the garden to lounge around. The cold breeze outside soothes me. After our sudden conversation earlier, I haven't heard anything from Shaco. My mind is so quiet at the moment. It's like he's letting me have the chance to think. As I stared blankly at the vast night sky, I remembered his words earlier.

_If Yuno were to kill you without even hesitating, what would you feel? What if she lied to you all along and used you? _

A lie, huh? I remembered my friends' last words before I pulled the trigger. They were desperately trying to convince me that Yuno was lying to me. Why? If she was, then why is she lying to me?

_She plans on killing you, too! Dead people can't come back to life! _

Akise's words echoed in my head. No. It can't be. I trust Yuno. She wouldn't lie about that, right? I mean, she wouldn't lie to me if she loves me, right? I don't know. The only concept that I know about love is you have to trust your significant other. You have to have faith in their actions. Practically, it's retarded and I know, but she's all that I have now. I can't go back. Anyway, what the hell was Akise thinking when he kissed me back then? That was so sudden. I mean, isn't that a declaration of war to Yuno? Was he swinging that way from that start? Geez. I didn't know that I attract those kinds of people. Anyway, just to make sure, I have to keep checking my phone for any new entries. At least I'll know what's coming if ever the future changes.

The night quickly passed.

Another night wasted on staring at the night sky. Man. I really need to do something productive or memorable. I mean, it's just 3 days away before the end of the world, and I'm taking my time to count the stars in the vast night sky. Ugh. Luckily, I woke earlier than usual. At 1500pm, I sat idly at the garden. What to do, what to do. Well, for starters, I could chop some firewood for our improvised bathing drum. I might get sweaty, so I better take off my shirt. I took off my grey shirt and placed my phone on the wooden flooring of the hallway. This will keep me busy for a while.

**RIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

After 20 minutes of chopping some firewood, I noticed that my phone was vibrating on top of the wooden flooring. Someone's calling me? Who can that be? I quickly dropped the axe on the ground and picked up my phone. Yuno's calling me? "Yeah? What's wrong?" I asked her as I answered her call. "Toshii! Come quick! I have something to show you! It's going to fit you!" Yuno merrily replied as I could hear her moving some things in the speaker. "Hm? Alright. Where are you?" I asked her as I wiped away my sweat. "I'm in the kitchen! Come on, Toshii! Get your butt moving!" She happily stated as she ended the call. Well, isn't she excited or what.

After wiping away my sweat, I then walked towards the kitchen. Hm. I don't smell or anything, which is good. I'll just take a bath or something later. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Yuno holding a grey robe in her hands. "Hm? What's that?" I asked as I approached her. "It's a yukata, silly! Come on! Put it on!" Yuno happily stated. Ugh. "Alright, alright." I stated as I let out a sigh. "Do you like it? It was my Dad's. I had to adjust it for your size." She merrily commented as she helps me put on the yukata. "Actually, it's not bad. I sort of feel like a traditional man though." I commented as Yuno finishes tucking the sash. "Toshii, let's get in the bath together today." She suggested with a big smile on her face. "Uh. Well, I just finished chopping some firewood and all. I don't mind. It's just that, I wouldn't keep track of my diary." I replied as I scratched my head. Wait. I wasn't supposed to say that. What the fuck? "Are you suspicious of me, Toshii?" Yuno asked me a blank look on her face. What the hell happened? Why did I say that?!

"No, no! Not at all! Sorry. I'm just lost in my thoughts right now." I stated as I tried to hide my uneasiness. That was too sudden. Did Shaco pulled my strings into saying that? I mean, I didn't felt his presence taking over or something. "It's okay, Toshii. I'll just take a bath on my own then. I'll check my parent's clothes for anything I could wear, okay?" Yuno stated as she exits the kitchen. God. This is awkward now. From the way she left the room with a blank look on her face, I could say she's really upset. What a way to kill the mood, Toshiro.

A tense and awkward atmosphere filled the dining room as we ate our dinner. We had fried milkfish, rice, and some miso soup for dinner. Yuno didn't mutter a single word. Geez. She's that upset. I wanted to say something, but I might say something weird again. After finishing our dinner, I stood up and sat beside her. As I was about to hold Yuno's left hand, she suddenly started crying. "Yuno? What's wr-" "Dummy! Dummy! Toshii! You dummy!" Yuno tearfully shouted as she pounded my chest with her hands. I could feel her tears seeping through the yukata's cloth.

"I know I'm only good at killing, or you may not see anything in me, but I really thought you'd fall in love with me once everything was over! Now it's all over, you're not even flirting with me at all! You avoid any physical touch when we're sleeping! Did I do something wrong? Am I not attractive enough for you?" Yuno tearfully stated as held onto me. She's that upset about what I mumbled earlier, huh. I wrapped my arms around Yuno. "I'm sorry. I was too caught up trying to survive till we reach our important day that I forgot to spend some time with you. It's not that I'm trying to avoid you or something, but I'm trying to make sure nothing will change our future. You know that I love you so much, right? Please. Don't overthink things." I stated as I embraced her tightly. As my arms were around her waist, Yuno rests her head onto my chest. "Alright, I'll do my best to make up. I'm pretty sure you want to bathe with me, right?" I asked her as I stroke her long, pink hair. To my surprise, Yuno suddenly ran off with tears in her eyes. I was left dumbfounded as I watched her ran towards our room. Huh? Where did I mess up?

After cleaning the dishes, I went straight to our room. To my surprise, Yuno wasn't there. I was sure that she ran here earlier. Hm? Why is there a hole on the left panel wall? I cautiously kneeled down and took a peek inside the hole. Huh? Yuno? Why is she in the other room? "Yuno? You're not sleeping beside me tonight? I'm sorry if I said something wrong." I stated as I sat down on the tatami floor. Yuno didn't respond. Damn it. You messed it up big time, Toshiro. Why am I letting Shaco's words influence my thoughts? I mean, ever since we moved in here, Yuno had a lot opportunities to kill me. I never raised my guard up ever since we started living like this. I'll just leave my diary inside her room. I hope that will show how much I really trust her. I took out my phone from my boxer's pocket, and placed it in the other room. "I'm sorry. I love you. Goodnight." I stated as laid myself down on my futon. My consciousness slowly drifted away as I watched Yuno.

I slowly opened my eye. Ugh. I had a blank dream. As I rubbed my left eye, I noticed that Yuno was already gone in the other room. I could feel the sudden warm air inside the room. It must be morning then. Yuno's probably cooking our breakfast or something. As I slowly sat up, I kept on pondering on how I could make up with Yuno. Should I try to cuddle with her or something? That could do, but I might say something again that which will only ignite another awkward atmosphere between us. Hm. I could give her some space and time today. That could lessen the awkwardness between us. Besides, I want to see some places again before this world ends.

After fixing my futon, I quickly opened my duffle bag. Hm. Yuno managed to save my old clothes. I'm pretty sure that I was wearing this old black hoodie and dark grey chinos of mine when we first talked to each other. I'm pretty sure this old set of clothes got her attention when she opened my closet. Anyway, I have to be quick and get going now. I'm pretty sure Yuno will follow me around with her diary. So much for giving her space and time.

After freshening myself up, I quickly went out of the Gasai Household. First off, I want to see Kazuto's old unit. Wait. I'm pretty sure there's nothing left there. The whole building collapsed after all. Well, I could check his old office. After a few minutes of walking in the ruined city, I managed to arrive at the old alleyway safely. The door that leads to his office is intact. Did he lock it before? I slowly turned the door knob. Oh. He didn't. He was probably too focused getting back that night that he didn't noticed that he left his office door open. I slowly entered his small office. As usual, the whole place was dusty. His files were scattered across the room. It looks like someone ransacked the place. I sat down on his dusty black chair. I let out a sigh as I looked around inside his office. I wonder what I can find here.

As I opened one of his desk's drawers, a picture caught my attention. I slowly took out the picture from the drawer. I could see myself, Kazuto, Father, and uncle in the picture. This is probably the time that uncle took me in. The time he didn't beat me up and acted like my own family. As I stared at the picture, an image of me, Kazuto, Father, and Mother living in the same roof flashed in my mind. I can't help but to get emotional as that image lingered in my mind. That was my dream from the start, right? I just wanted a normal life. A normal life with a loving father, a kind mother, and a big brother I could look up to. That is what I yearned for before. Heh. If that was my only drive to go on in this game, I would have been dead right now. Yuno gave me the drive, the purpose, when I was completely lost in my own despair. She reignited that flame inside me that kept me going through hard times back then. Tsh. Sad to say it, but Yuno's that precious to me. I bet you have a disgusted look on your face right now Shaco.

I left Kazuto's office around 1400pm. Hm. Is there any place that I would want to visit? Hm. I could go to our old school. We did meet there for the first time after all. After a short work from the old alleyway, I arrived at the gates of Sakurami Middle School. The whole place is still in shambles, huh. Well, I could blame Ninth for that. I easily vaulted the gate and went straight to the lockers. Luckily, the stairs leading to our old classroom is still intact. In no time, I was standing by the door of our old classroom. This is all where it all began. This is where I promised that I'll wed Yuno someday. Well, we did get wed, but it was a mock-wedding. This ring on my left ring finger proves it. So, now what? How should I face Yuno? Tsh. I haven't told her that I couldn't bring myself to kill her. What should I do know?

_Nohiru-kun._

That voice! I quickly turned around. To my surprise, Yuno was a few feet away from me. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest, a blue skirt, and high socks. Wait a minute. That's what she was wearing when she saved me from Third! "The first time we spoke to each other was in this classroom, wasn't it, Toshii?" Yuno asked as she smiles at me. I simply looked at her and smiled back. Is she okay now? I hope she's no longer upset. "You're the only one for me. No matter what happens, I will only have my eyes on you." She stated as she shows me the ring on her left ring finger. Before I could even say something, she then turned her back and ran ahead. As I watched ran towards the stairs, I can't help but to feel stupid for having a slight doubt on her. I know she's that devoted to me and all, but why do I have this doubt in my heart?

Again, another day quickly passed. There was still a slight awkwardness between me and Yuno as we ate dinner last night. Not to mention, she slept in the other room again. Tsh. She's still slightly upset at me, huh? Anyway, tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is the end of the world. Hm. What should I do? What can I do to make Yuno feel that she's the only girl for me? Damn it. Do I have to be cheesy or something? I rolled around on the tatami flooring as I try my best to come up with a plan. Come to think of it, have I returned her feelings properly? I know we were getting a bit touchy back then and all, but Yuno's the one who always initiate first. As her man, I have to take the lead for once.

We might as well have our honeymoon tonight.

Time quickly flew by. By the time I mustered all of my courage and prepared myself for tonight, it was already night time. Okay, how should I ask her if she wants to do it tonight? Should I ask her over dinner? No, that sounds weird. She has to be in the right mood. Wait. She wanted to take a bath with right? I might as well ask her while we're bathing at the same time. I quickly stood up and fixed the folds on my yukata. I went straight to the garden. Hm. She's not here. Usually, Yuno takes her bath at this time. I better wait for her here.

After a few minutes of waiting, Yuno finally arrives at the garden. She was wearing a light pink yukata. I can't help but to admire how lovely she looks while wearing the yukata. She quickly noticed me sitting near our improvised bathing drum. "Toshii? What are you doing here?" Yuno asked me as she approaches me with a towel on her hand. "Nothing much. Hey. Do you want to take a bath with me?" I asked her with a smile on my face. The moment I asked her that, her face suddenly lit up.

As Yuno nervously takes off her yukata, I ignited the firewood underneath the drum. As I took off my yukata, I can't help but to notice Yuno nervously staring at me. Did I catch her off guard? Well, this isn't the time for me to act passive. "Come, Toshii. There's still enough space for you." Yuno stated as she scouts over inside the drum. I slowly entered the drum. "Tsh. Stand up for a sec. Let me sit down first." I stated as I reached out for her. Yuno obediently stood up and waited for me to sit down. As I leaned my back onto the drum, I quickly pulled Yuno towards me. She let out a cute voice as she was surprised by my sudden action. "The drum's small. We have no choice but to snuggle, don't we?" I asked her as I held on to her waist with my hands. I could feel her body against mine. Yuno's blushing hard. Does she get what I'm trying to say? Tsh. I better show her my intentions then.

I pressed my lips onto her soft lips. I could feel Yuno's body fidgeting as I wrap my arms around her waist. In a matter of seconds, she wrapped her arms around my neck. She's pushing me onto her. Our tongues intertwined inside our mouths. I could feel her pushing her own body onto mine. She really wants me that bad. After a few minutes of passionately kissing each other, we then took a breather. "We should move to the futon before it gets cold." Yuno nervously stated as she stared at me. "That's a good idea, love." I commented as I smiled at her. We then exited the drum. As I doused the fire underneath the drum, I noticed that Yuno was reading her diary. What's with that surprised look on her face? "What's wrong?" I asked her as I dry myself up with my towel. "Toshii. The day. It changed. It says here that our happy end is today." She replied as she kept on staring at her diary. "Well, that was my plan." I stated as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Toshii.." Yuno softly murmured as she presses her naked body onto mine. "We better head to the bedroom. We might catch a cold." I seductively whispered into her ear as I helped her dry herself.

After drying ourselves and putting on our yukatas, we went to our room. We held hands as we slowly approached the futon. I could feel my heart racing. "It's my first time, so, please be gentle.." Yuno nervously muttered as I could see her blushing face in the dark. "Idiot. It's my first time too.." I embarrassingly replied. We slowly sat down on the futon. We nervously undressed each other. I know this isn't the first that I saw her naked, but the thought of us actually doing the deed is making me so nervous. "Toshi.." Yuno whispered as I gently pushed her down onto the futon.

I pressed my lips onto hers. Again, our tongues intertwined inside our mouths. As we paused for a second to catch our breath, I then slowly made my down to her neck. Yuno let out a soft moan as I kissed and licked her neck. From her neck, I slowly kissed my way down to her breasts. I can't help but to notice her pink nipples were standing up. "Are you that turned on, Yuno?" I asked her as I started to lick and suck her erected nipples. "Yes..Toshii..You're like a baby.." Yuno whispered as she let out another soft moan.

As I was busy stimulating Yuno's breasts, I felt her legs locking behind my back. I can't help but to smile as I look on my lover's ecstasy-filled look on her face. It just makes me want her more. I slowly kissed my way down to her stomach area. I gently kissed her stomach as my hands slowly caressed her legs. Yuno kept calling out my name. Her voice was filled with pleasure. "Yuno. I'll go down there, alright?" I stated as I slowly made my way down to her lower region. She could only give me a nod of approval as she's trying her best to hold back her moans. "You don't need to hold back, love." I whispered as I gently kissed her inner thigh. This wasn't my first time to see Yuno's precious spot, but this time is different. Back then, we were filled by complete lust as we longed for each other's bodies. Now, all I could feel is my unmeasurable love for her.

I couldn't help but to notice that her precious spot was already damped with her honey. "My, my. Your body is quite honest, love." I commented as I gently touched her wet crevice. "You're embarrassing me, Toshi.." Yuno commented as she let out another moan filled with pleasure. "I'll start now, okay? Relax yourself." I stated as I slowly bring my face near her crevice. The smell of her love juice is making my heard swirl. I felt Yuno's entire body shivering in pleasure as I started to lick her. Her salty taste is driving me wild. I pushed my lips onto her wet crevice as my tongue explored her warm insides. Yuno kept on saying my name as held onto my hair. I could feel her pushing my head onto her precious spot.

As my tongue continued exploring her warm and wet insides, I noticed a small bulge above her crevice. Is this her, clit? I gently touched as I continued to pleasure her with my tongue. Yuno let out a loud moan as her body suddenly arched back. It's her sweet spot, huh? I then shifted my attention onto her clit. I started to lick and suck the small bulge as my finger entered her. "Toshii..Stop..It's too much..!" Yuno muttered as her whole body quivered in pleasure. Oh? Is she close? I better pick up the pace then. I started to thrust my finger into her faster. I could feel her legs squeezing my face. The taste of her sweet nectar is making my head spin. "Yuno. Are you close?" I asked her as I inserted another finger into her. "I think…" Yuno murmured as I noticed she was holding onto the futon's sheets firmly.

I better let her climax before we do it. So that she wouldn't get hurt once I put it. "Come for me, love." I whispered as I started to lick one of her erected nipples. I kept on fingering her wet crevice as my other hand groped her supple breasts. Yuno let out a scream filled with pleasure as her entire body arched back. A white slimy substance trickled from her precious spot onto her inner thighs. I could see a dazed look on her face. "Well done, love." I whispered as gently kissed and nibble her left ear.

After a few minutes, Yuno finally calmed down. "Toshii.." Yuno whispered as her pink hazy eyes stared my deep, blue eye. "You ready? Uh. I don't have a rubber with me. Is it, okay?" I asked her. To my surprise, I felt Yuno's right hand stroking my erected member. "It's okay, Toshii. It's our honeymoon, right? We don't need that." Yuno seductively whispered as she slowly points my member onto her wet opening. "Yuno…" I whispered as I position myself on top of her. "Take me, Toshii. Make me yours.." Yuno whispered as she locks her legs behind my back. Slowly, my erected member entered her. Yuno wrapped her arms around my back as my member fully penetrates her.

"Yuno. It's in. It's all in." I whispered as I gently caressed her face. I could feel that I'm hitting the entrance of her most precious spot. "Yeah, Toshii..We're one now.." She whispered as I pressed my lips onto hers. I slowly pulled my erected member. Her insides are so tight that it's clamping down on me. When I pull my erected member, it gets sucked right back in. The pleasure from this is making me go wild. It's our first time and all, but is it okay for to be rough with her? "Yuno…I'll move now, okay? Tell me if it hurts.." I whispered as I held onto her hand. "Go ahead, Toshii.." Yuno seductively whispered into my ear. With that, I started thrusting myself into her. I could feel her honey oozing out from crevice when I thrust in. I slowly picked up the pace. The room was filled with our moans as my erected member keeps on hitting her deepest spot. Ugh. I can't hold myself back anymore.

I suddenly grab onto Yuno's legs and placed them on top of my shoulders. "Toshii..?" Yuno murmured as she was caught off guard of my sudden action. "Sorry, Yuno. I guess I can't hold back anymore." I stated as I continued thrusting myself into her. This time, I could feel the tip of my member kissing the entrance of her womb. "Toshiii..! Too deep…!" Yuno commented as she tries to catch her breath. I ignore her comments and continued on with my actions. I pulled Yuno's arms as I picked up the pace. With every thrust I make, I feel her insides quivering. It's like she's having a mini-climax whenever I thrust in. As I continued on pleasuring her, I can't help but to notice Yuno's pleasure-filled face. Even her tongue is out. I didn't expect to see such a lewd face from her. "Don't look…" Yuno stated as she gasps for her breath. "I can't. You're my woman, Yuno. I want to see every side of you." I whispered as I lean my body onto hers.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I whispered into her right ear as I increased my pace. Yuno tries to reply to my whispers, but she's too filled with pleasure. She could only moan as I kept on hammering the tip of my member into the entrance of her womb. A few minutes later, and I could feel my member swelling up. Ugh. I'm close. I have to finish in the same time with Yuno. "I can't hold on much longer, love. I'll come soon." I whispered into her ear as my sweat dripped down onto Yuno's body. "Together..! Let's come together..Toshii!" Yuno whispered into my ear as she locks her arms behind my neck. I could feel my load starting to leak out. Shit. It's coming out. We both moaned loudly as I let out my warm load inside her. I could feel Yuno's entire body shaking as I felt something squirted onto my pelvis area. "Yuno.." I whispered as I stared into her hazy pink eyes filled pleasure. "Toshii.." Yuno whispered as she did the same. I leaned my forehead onto hers as I waited for her body to calm down.

With that, we finally reached our Happy End.

After pulling out member out of her, my warm load oozed out. "Ah. Sorry. I think it was too much." I stated as I took a piece of tissue and started to wipe her. "No, it's okay, Toshii. With that kind of load, I'll definitely end up pregnant." Yuno whispered as she helped me clean her. "Geez. I'm too young to be a father, love." I stated as I wiped my member with a piece of tissue. "Aren't we too young to do these?" Yuno sheepishly asked with a grin on her face. "Touché." I replied as I kissed her cheek.

After cleaning ourselves up, we helped each other put on our undergarments. As I try to catch my breath, I can't help but to admire how her Yuno's red laced undies complements her skin. "Hm? Is there something, Toshii? Are you not satisfied?" Yuno asked me with a curious look on her face. "Uh. No. Believe me. It was the best moment in my life." I replied as I smiled at her. We held each other's hands as we slowly laid ourselves down on the futon. As we stared into each other's eyes, I suddenly remembered Akise's words.

_She plans on killing you, too! Dead people can't come back to life! _

Hm. I think this is the best time to hear her answer. "Yuno. Can I ask something?" I asked her as I gently caressed her face. "What is it, Toshii?" Yuno asked with sweet tone on her voice. "Did you really lie to me when you said that I could bring back my dead family?" I asked her as I stared into her eyes. That moment I asked that question, her hand suddenly moved. My body suddenly reacted on its own and quickly rolled away from Yuno. My eye widen as I saw her holding onto axe. What is this? Why is she holding that?! I didn't hear a thing from my diary! There's nothing I should be afraid off!

**THUD!**

To my surprise, the axe cleaved onto the tatami pat. Yuno then let go of the axe's handle. I could feel my entire heart and mind clouded with anxiety as I stared at the axe. Did Yuno planned on killing me? "I'm sorry, Toshii. I was lying to you. I said that everyone would come back to life if you become God. I wanted to cheer you up." Yuno muttered as her tears slowly trickled down from her eyes. "Whether bringing people back from the death is possible or not was the first thing I asked Deus when the game started. I'm already plenty happy. So please, kill me, Toshii." Yuno tearfully stated as I could see a look of regret in her face. "Huh? What are you saying, Yuno? If I kill you, I can't bring you back!" I frantically exclaimed as I slowly sat up. "But you will liv-" "No! I can't live without you, Yuno. Please. Don't make me do this! I rather die with you than to live in a world without you!" I tearfully exclaimed as my tears started to flow down from my eye.

_So you're going to say that again…_

Huh? Again? What is Yuno talking about? Did I say that before? "Yuno. Uh. Another is, Akise left me a strange message when he died." I stated as I wiped away my tears. "Message? What did it say?" Yuno asked as she slowly sat up. "If I could remember it correctly, he wrote down that you'd already become God once. That this world is actually a second one, replayed by going back in time. Is that-"

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

_There we go. That's the Yuno that I know!_

As I turned my head, my eye widen as I saw the sight of Yuno cocking back her arms with the axe in her hands. I could feel my whole body froze. Everything was in slow motion. Am I going to die?

_Uh oh, landlord. I think it's time for me come out and get this bitch._

My body suddenly moved on its own. I swiftly dodged Yuno's attack. The axe cleaved onto the futon. I quickly grabbed onto my diary. As I quickly turned my head to look at Yuno, I suddenly felt light-headed. What the hell?! No! It can't be! He's taking over!

_Come on! Come on! Let me out! Let me kill her! _

"It's too early, Toshii." Yuno murmured as she pulls back the axe from the futon. "Yuno! What's going on?! Why are you attacking me?!" I frantically shouted as I quickly stood up. I noticed the stains of blood on the tatami pad. Shit. Another nosebleed! I have to endure this somehow! I have to hold Shaco back! "I wanted.. I wanted at least this one day to be a happy one with you." Yuno murmured as her tears continues to trickle down from her eyes. As Yuno dashes towards me, my body once again moved on its own. It swiftly dodged Yuno's attack. Shit! Shit! I have to get out of here! She's in a trance! I have to make a distance between us somehow!

I quickly opened the panel door and ran towards hallway. Shit! Fuck! Where should I go?! Where can I go?! No matter where I'll hide, Yuno will eventually caught up to me! What the hell happened?! Why did she go berserk?! Is it because of Akise's message? Could that possibly true?!

_What if it is, landlord? What will you do?_

Damn you, Shaco! Stop it! Stop it!

To my surprise, I found myself in front the huge hole that Yuno dug up before. This was the room where I saw the dead bodies. Tsh. My vision is getting hazy. Damn it! This nosebleed isn't stopping! I have to-

_In you go, First!_

I felt someone pushed me. I lost my balance and fell into the deep, dark hole. Shit! Shit! I braced my body for impact. In a matter seconds, I landed on something hard. I let out a groan as I felt the pain flowing through my body. Where am I? I think my nosebleed stopped. I slowly opened my eye. Huh? A classroom?! Wait a minute! This was our old classroom! What the hell am I doing here?! I quickly examined the surroundings. To my utter surprise, I saw myself on the same desk where I sat a year ago. It can't be. Did I go back in time? I quickly noticed Yuno who was sitting on her desk. I cautiously approached her. She's not attacking me or anything. I approached her, I noticed her blank survey page on top of her table. "Yuno?" I murmured as I tried to touch her. My hand simply passed through her. What the fuck? What in the world is happening?

I could only watch Yuno stand up, and approach me, who was trying to answer his blank survey form. "What's wrong? Can't think of anything to write down?" Yuno asked as she takes a peek on my survey. I could see a surprised look on my face as I turned around to face Yuno. I was that surprised when Yuno approached me back then. "You want to be happy? That seems quite plain and common." She commented with the same smile on her face. Why am I watching this?

_It's only natural you can't touch her. _

That voice! It's been a while since I heard that voice! To my surprise, MurMur suddenly emerged from the chalkboard behind me. She looks different though. Unlike before, she has this x marking on her forehead and a black cape on her back. "This is a vision of the past created by you and the Second. Second had already killed her parents at this time." MurMur stated as she floats in mid-air. "Her parents? The ones who were locked inside that cage?" I asked her.

_How about this; we'll try to be happy together? _

Our promise. That was our promise to each other. "She had no dreams for the future, and you were the one who gave her hope." MurMur stated. Hope?

_I will be Nohiru-kun's little bride._

_Pft. Alright then. I'll be your husband once we're old enough._

"Why? Why are you showing me this?" I asked MurMur with a shaken tone on my voice. "You'll see. Follow me, Toshiro. I'll show you why Second is out to kill you." MurMur replied as she approached the chalkboard in front of us and opened a portal. In a blink of an eye, I was transported inside the sealed room when Yuno was having a conversation with her dead parents.

_Papa. Mama. I'll introduce you to my future husband eventually. _

Yuno. I was the only one holding you together. If I knew earlier, I would have not hesitated before from accepting you. "As you head, Second's dream is to become your wife, but that wouldn't be possible." MurMur's voice stated. "The survival game. That started a year later." I mumbled as I watched my current environment vanish. "Correct. A survival game where only one could survive in the end. Even though one of you has to die at the end, Second rejoiced. She was that happy to know she could spend more time with you. Oh. Toshiro. What were you planning earlier huh?" MurMur's voice asked as I stared blankly at the vast unknown. "I..I was planning to give my life to her. I was planning to sacrifice myself to give her world where she could be happy." I replied with a heavy heart.

_Oh? Like that guy inside your head did?_

Huh? What did she just say? "What the hell was that, MurMur? What the he-" "Shut up. This is where things will get interesting." MurMur's voice as I found myself inside the same room from earlier. Again, Yuno was having a conversation with her dead parents. This time around, the panel door suddenly opened. To my utter surprise, another Yuno appeared and hacked the other Yuno. "I'm sorry. There's no need for the two of us." Yuno, who attacked the other one, stated as she stared blankly at the dying body of Yuno. "Yuno!" I shouted in fear as I rushed towards the dying Yuno. Tsh! I can't touch her! I have to do something! She'll die! "Do you get it, Toshiro? This is the truth the Second most feared you'd discover. She won the game and went back in time. She then killed her Second World counterpart to be with you. In short words, she killed the Yuno that you vowed to marry!" MurMur gleefully exclaimed.

I fell onto my knees. No. This can't be happening! The third body that I saw before, was actually the Yuno who I promised myself with? No! No! She can't die! "Yunoo! Please! I'll save you! Please! Don't die on me!" I tearfully shouted as I tried my best to touch the dying Yuno. It's no good! I can't fucking touch her! Why?! Why did the First World Yuno had to kill her?! "Nohiru-kun's…voice…I..could…hear..his voice.." The dying Yuno weakly mumbled as she weakly lifts her right arm. I could only tearfully watch her as she tries to right down "Help me.". "Help me…Nohiru-kun… The dying Yuno mumbled as she lets out her final breath. My whole heart was filled with despair. I closed my eye as my tears flowed down. What the hell?! No! This can't be! I couldn't save her! Yuno! Yuno! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

_Alright, Toshiro. Come out. Time for you to take over._

Huh? Take over? I slowly opened my eye. To my surprise, Shaco was standing in front of me. "What the hell. Shaco! What are you doing here?" I shouted as I tried to crawl away from him. "Shaco? That's a pretty an odd name." MurMur commented as she floats around us. Tsh. We're back at Shaco's realm! We're inside my head! "Tsh. Tell me about it. I really hated it when he called me that." Shaco remarked as he coldly gazed at me. "Time for you to do your part of the bargain, Toshiro. You better not mess this up. You have this one chance to save her. Anyway, have fun, you two!" MurMur as she suddenly disappears. Bargain? What?! "Shaco..What's the meanin-"

_Toshiro!_

Huh? "What?" I mumbled with a confused look on face.

_My name is not Shaco! I'm Nohiru, Toshiro!_

I could feel Shaco's malice piercing through my heart. It's shaking me to my very core. He's like a revenant filled with hatred and anger. "What are you trying to say?" I frantically asked Shaco as I slowly stood up. Shit. My knees are shaking! "I'm the First World Toshiro, or should I say, I was the First World Toshiro. I was killed by Yuno during the final day. As I painfully watched Yuno claiming the title of God, MurMur pulled my psyche out and transferred it into your shitty mind when you were having guilt issues. She told me that she could give me another chance, but I have to make sure I wouldn't fuck it. That time, is now." He replied as he took out a red crystal from his pocket and threw it towards me. I managed to catch it with my right hand. "What's this?" I asked him as I examine the crystal. "I'm pretty sure you don't believe me. That I'm just your madman persona. I think it's better if you experience that pain that I went through." He replied with a cold tone in his voice.

In an instant, a blinding light engulfed me.


	24. His Great Despair

**...**

It is finally over.

The whole survival game is finally over.

As the world started to crumble down, the last diary owner who opposed us, which was Eleventh, has finally succumbed to his wounds. We did it. We finally defeated our adversities and lived. Father, Mother, Kazuto, I killed him. I avenged all of you. Truth be told, he didn't made it easy. We had to go all out.

He almost got me when I tried to go for the kill, but luckily, Yuno managed to save me. I only ended with a gunshot wound on my arm while Yuno ended with some bruises and scratches. Still, I cannot believe it. We defeated the most powerful diary owner in this game. Now, it's down to us two.

The cold spring wind breezed through my hair as I walked towards the Gasai's residence. I've decided to move into Yuno's home before July 28th, which was 7 days ahead of us. I brought along my remaining clothes and valuables that I managed to salvage before the void sphere swallowed my unit whole.

Void spheres? Well, that's the name that I came up with to label those several spherical anomalies that appeared yesterday. We were discussing our plan in the kitchen area when one of those anomalies appeared out of nowhere. We barely escaped the room in time. If that caught us right there that would be the end of us, and Eleventh would have won the game. To be frank, those anomalies are signs of the end of the world; the end of our time.

I reached the Gasai's residence. I let myself in through the gate. As usual, the big traditional house is still in shambles, but we could manage to live here. It's just a few more days, and it is the end of us too.

"Ah! Nohiru-kun!" a voice welcomed me as the front door opened. The pink haired, Gasai, Yuno, ran towards me. Without hesitating, she hugged me very tightly. "H..Hey. We're still in the open. Let's do these things inside, alright?" I stated as I blushingly hugged her back. "Oh, yeah. Sorry! Anyways, let's get those things inside!" She said as she took my bag and went in.

As usual, the insides are dusty as ever. Luckily, there's no void sphere that appeared here. The place is too dark. "Uh. Where's my room?" I asked as I followed Yuno. "Right here!" She replied as she opened the sliding door. A well-spaced tatami room with a window on the north side. "This will do." I stated as I entered and checked the room out. "My room is just beside yours, alright? If you need anything, just call me out." Yuno stated as she dropped off my things beside the futon. "Will do, Yuno. By the way, where's the kitchen? I was thinking of cooking for you or something." I said as I took off my black jacket. "Uh. It's..I think it's better if you'll follow me." She said as she reached out for my hand. As I grabbed on to her hand, I noticed how hard she was blushing at that time. "Lead the way, princess." I said as I gave her a warm smile.

To be frank, Gasai, Yuno, is my girlfriend.

At first she was a stalker of mine that helped me a lot through the course of the survival game. Eventually, I left my sense of reason and took her in. As we got closer, I then found out how helpless she was before she met me. I was her only emotional and mental support. Not to mention, she could understand the pain that I was bearing from my past. She helped me get through it.

She became my reason for living.

The days quickly passed by. I felt comfortable and secure sharing the same roof with Yuno. During mornings, we would cook breakfast together, and then clean around the house. During afternoons, we would play around the garden. Then during evenings, we would cook our dinner and sleep. It feels like we're already married or something. Well, we're just some teenagers who trying to live our last days normally.

As I went out of the room, I saw Yuno standing near the door. "Good Morning." I said with a smile on my face. Instead of replying, she blushingly fidgeted in front of me. "Uh. Is there something wrong?" I asked as I tried to approach her. "I..It's nothing!" She replied as she stormed out towards the living area. I was left dumbfounded. Did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Oh well. Off to the kitchen I go.

As I was busy looking at the cupboards for anything that I can cook for us, I stumbled upon some pills. Sodium Peroxide. With one pill, it could keep you asleep for hours. I heard that many people got addicted to this drug. Some of them were killed through overdose. Wait. Overdose? That would be painless, right? The thought of suicide entered my head.

I don't want her to experience the pain of death. If this will kill us without us going through that pain, I would gladly take it. A double suicide seems a fitting end for us.

The day quickly passed. We ate dinner without saying any words to each other. Yuno was avoiding any eye contacts. Not to mention, she was blushing the whole time I was with her. Hm. I think I know why. "Hey. Yuno. Do you want to take a bath with me later?" I asked as I stared at her. She stared back for a while, but then she nervously nodded.

If you're with your lover during the last day of your lives, what would you do? Well, I would do what lovers would do. Become one with her for the last time. Well, technically, it's our first time together, and I'm nervous than ever.

Our bath was an improvised drum filled with water on top of some burning logs. After chopping some firewood, I then went inside the drum. The warm water relaxed my body. "Uh. Can I join you?" A voice asked as I stared in the void filled sky. I looked towards the direction of the voice to see a towel-wrapped Yuno standing near me. "Yeah. Go ahead." I replied.

I couldn't say which is hotter. Is it the heated water or our bodies touching each other?

The drum was small, so we snuggled really close so that we could fit in. As she sat on my lap with her arms around my neck, we stared intently at each other's eyes. Her pink eyes reflected my blue eyes. I could feel the beat of her heart as her breasts was pushed against my chest. Without saying any words, we began kissing each other. Her hands firmly locked behind my neck as she drew my face closer to hers. My hand glided along her long, pink hair as I pushed her closer to me. Our tongues intertwined as our lips are locked on to each other. After a few minutes, we finally stopped from our passionate kissing. She stared her hazy eyes on to mine. She was ready, and so am I.

We held each other's hands as we opened the door to her room. "Be gentle, please. It's my first.." She nervously stated. "It's also my first, idiot.." I blushingly replied. We slowly approached the futon. We sat down beside each other and slowly started to undress ourselves.

I took the lead as I began kissing her once again. I pushed her down and began kissing her neck. From her neck, I licked upwards to her ear. "I love you." I whispered over and over again as I tease her body. Though she tried her best to control herself, her body was rather honest and reacted very bashful to my touch. She caressed my chest. I locked my lips onto hers while I massage her breasts. She moaned loudly as I pinched her erect pink nipples. I slowly went down to her breasts and began sucking on one of her nipples as I grope the other. She locked her legs around my waist as she kept moaning.

"I think you're ready now." I stated as I noticed the wetness of her lower region. "Don't be too rough, please." Yuno nervously replied as she spread her legs for me. As I prepared to thrust in my erected member into her, she locked her arms around my neck once again. With one thrust, I felt something tore inside of her. She let out a painful moan as tears started to come out from her eyes. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I suddenly did it." I said as I paused for a while to allow her get used to the feeling. "Yeah. Don't worry about me, Nohiru-kun. These are tears of joy. We're finally one now." She replied as she caressed my face.

I felt my mind exploding with one certain thing, which was my love for Yuno. I couldn't control myself anymore. It feels like my body would melt any moment now. "Yuno!" I shouted as started to move roughly. "Nohiru-kun!" She shouted as her body arched back.

After some climaxes, we laid down beside each other. I helped her get dressed as I tried to catch my breath. I finally became one with the girl that I love the most. I was really happy, but the thought of our deaths entered my mind again. As we finished dressing up, we sat down beside each other. I held hand firmly as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You know, no matter how many times I'll live, no matter how many times I have to suffer to be in this position, I will never regret anything. You are the best thing that could happen to me. Even in our next lives, I could guarantee that I will fall for you, over and over again." I stated as I stroke her beautiful, long, pink hair. I felt her hold on my hand became more firm.

"I love you, Gasai, Yuno." I stated as I kissed her forehead. She then look towards me and stared her teary pink eyes into mine. "I love you too, Nohiru, Toshiro." She replied as she kissed my lips.

**BZZZZZZZZZZT!**

The time has come. I let go of her hand and reached out for the pills. As I grabbed on to the pills, a static came from our diaries. That could mean one thing. The future changed. Puzzled, I then took my phone and opened it.

**July 28 21:35pm [Gasai Residence, Bedroom]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

Killed by Second with an axe as he was caught off guard. Died to heavy blood lost.

DEAD END.

Wait. This couldn't be. There's no way Yuno would do this. "Yuno-"

As I faced her, I felt something cold and sharp passed through my neck. At that moment, a tremendous feeling of pain swelled up on my neck area. Blood started to drip down on the tatami flooring. As I placed my hand on my neck, I felt a large, horizontal cut on my throat. I kneeled down in pain as I tried to stop the blood from gushing out. Tears came out from my eyes. As I struggled keeping my consciousness awake, I then heard something fell on the floor. On the edge of my eye, I could see a bloody axe lying on the floor.

I couldn't raise my head. It felt like my head was about to fall off if I tried to. Yuno stood in front of me. I could only see her shadow. Damn it. Why? Why did she do that? She didn't even hesitate. My eyes became heavier. I felt all of my strength leaving my body. I fell flat on the floor. I couldn't move any longer. My consciousness slowly drifted away.

As I was lying on top of my own blood, I heard her footsteps as she approached me. "Don't worry, Nohiru-kun. I'll become God and bring you back. After that, we'll be together forever." She whispered into my ear as she caressed my bloody face. Yuno. I didn't want this to happen. Why? We could have died together. Damn it all. I was just a pawn to her. I can't believe it. She merely used me to reach her goal.

I thought she loved me too. I thought she wouldn't do this.

I was wrong. I was terribly wro-

**...**

I quickly threw away the red crystal. I fell onto my knees as an immense pain swelled up in my neck area. I could feel his pain when his neck was slashed by Yuno. Ugh! It fucking hurts! Damn it! "Now you get it? Do you still resist?" Shaco asked me he as slowly approached me. "Shut up! Can't you see?! Yuno trapped herself to run away from reality! She didn't wanted to kill you! She thought that she could bring you back!" I frantically shouted at him as I try to pull myself together. "Tsh. Don't make me laugh. Is that your final answer? You'll try to oppose me?" He asked me as two katanas appeared in his hands. I sluggishly stood up.

I can't forgive First World Yuno. She killed the Yuno that I vowed to marry, but I can't ignore my love for her! She needs me! I have to save her from her torment! I am the only one who can save her!

"Tsh. I see. Alright then." Shaco stated as he throws a katana towards me. We're inside my own mind. I have to drive him out. I have to erase him! Wait for me, Yuno! I'll save you from your misery! I'll find a away! Believe in me!

_It's time for our grand finale, Toshiro. Winner takes all. The loser's existence will be erased. Now then. Let's dance!_


	25. Who am I?

_It's time for our grand finale, Toshiro. Winner takes all. The loser's existence will be erased. Now then. Let's dance!_

I could feel a murderous aura coming from Shaco. He really means it. He's that desperate to erase me and get his revenge on Yuno. So, that scar of his on his neck is where Yuno slashed him. Tsh. Fuck that. I don't have time to think about those things! I quickly picked up the katana from the floor. Before I could even ready my stance, Shaco closed the gap between us. Fuck! He's that fast?! "Too slow!" Shaco shouted as he tries to land an overhead slash. I quickly changed my stance and blocked his attack. My eye enlarges as I felt the tremendous power from Shaco's strike. What is this?! He's that strong?! I have to get out! If this continues, my blade will break!

"What's wrong? You're getting shaky! Are you that intimidated eh, punk?! You weakling!" Shaco commented with a sinister smile on his face. Our blades are in a deadlock. I'm trying my best to push him back, but he's that strong. Tsh! I have to do this! I quickly tilted my body and pulled my blade from the deadlock. In an instant, I saw an opening below Shaco's right arm. As I was about to slash Shaco's right rib section, I noticed a grin from his face. Wait. Did he predict that I was going for this?! I can't stop now! I'll be left wide open if I stop now!

**BLOCK!**

Shit! "Heh. Child's play." Shaco commented as he blocked my slash. Tsh! Before I could even take another step away from him, he quickly grabbed onto my right arm. In an instant, I felt the wooden pummel of his katana hit my temple. As my body was reeling backwards, Shaco quickly followed up his attack with a devastating kick to my gut. I could feel my whole body aching in pain as I crashed onto the surrounding debris. "That's all you got? Come on now. Make this more entertaining for me." Shaco stated with a disappointed tone. "Fucker.." I muttered as I sluggishly push myself up from the debris. "You can't beat me, kid. I know all of your moves. I know every single feints and strikes that's in your arsenal." He stated with a big grin on his face. Tsh. He has a point. I was dependent on him during those times I was stuck in a tight situation. Even so, I have to come up with plan! I can't let him erase me! "Hm. Alright. Let's make this interesting, shall we?" He asked as he snaps his fingers.

_Yuno._

The moment he snapped his fingers, a huge screen appeared in the middle of the room. In the screen, I could see Yuno looking down at me with her axe in her hands. "Yuno? What the hell is that?! Where is she?!" I frantically asked Shaco, who was busy looking at the huge screen with a smile. Wait. Why is there a silver crown on his head?! "That's what your body is seeing right now, kiddo. You see this crown? The moment I managed to land that kick on you, I stole your title as landlord. In short, I'm in control of your body now." Shaco replied with as he grins at me. I could feel my whole body shaking. Shit. Shit. Shit! How?! I can't let this continue!

"You know what to do. Surrender or fight in vain. Heck, I don't care. I get to kill your beloved Yuno while you could only watch in horror. Isn't that fun?" Shaco stated as he starts walking towards me. "Shut up! I'll fucking end you!" I furiously shouted at him. "You'll end me? Then what? You'll let your little lady kill you? Are you that retarded, or are you that desperate to give her what she wants?" He calmly asked as he stopped in his tracks. "You know nothing! You know nothing how I feel for her!" I shouted once again. "Nothing? Nothing he says…;" He muttered as he started to laugh hysterically.

"...You fucker. I loved her first! I was with her first! You're the one who knows nothing, Toshiro! You don't know how I felt when she slashed my neck! You retarded brat! You know nothing of this world! You think it's that simple?! You…" Suddenly, Shaco fell silent. Judging that surprised expression on his face, it feels like he remembered something. Without hesitation, I seized the opportunity. I quickly readied my stance and charged towards him. As I closed the gap between us, I attacked him with a flurry of slashes. Tsh! He blocked them all effortlessly! I thought he was stunned! As I kept on striking him with my blade, Shaco steadily blocked them all. Damn it! Damn it! How can I beat him?! How?! "Give it back! Give me back my body!" I screamed in anger as I kept on the pressure. "Oh? Tsh. Why would I give it back? I didn't wait for 3 years in this shitty mind of yours to waste my chance! Tsh. You're such a spoiled brat!" Shaco shouted as he quickly evaded my attack. Shit! Another opening for him! "My turn." He murmured as a sudden flurry of slashes caught me off guard. I did my best to block them all, but he managed to cut my arms and legs.

Huh?

As I stagger backwards, I could feel something was getting erased from my mind. What is this? What is this feeling? It's like a mix of nausea and despair. "Oh? You feel that?" Shaco asked he tries another overhead slash, but I quickly blocked it. Again, our blades are in a deadlock. "How does it feel, kid? How does it feel to have your entity erased bit by bit?" He asked with a sinister tone in his voice. Before I could even answer him, I noticed the crack marks on my blade. Fuck! In desperation, I cocked my head back and landed a huge headbutt on him. We both reeled backwards after my sudden attack. "Tsh. You're really hard-headed, aren't you? Why are you struggling in vain? I'm telling you, you lost. Accept it. Let me have my revenge." Shaco stated as he shrugs off the pain from my attack.

_You can't kill me, right? Then why shouldn't I become God? I could go back in time and play the game with the Toshii of the third world!_

As I heard Yuno's voice from the screen, I felt my heart aching in pain. She'll kill me just for that? She's that obsessed to be with me? "Hear that? What a great lover you have there. Tsh. You're going to save that girl, who's completely insane?! Are you that stupid?! You make me sick! You're a fucking disgrace! Just let me kill her already!" Shaco furiously shouted at me as he charges in. "Shut up! We're the same! You're the same as me!" I furiously shouted back at him as I block his flurry of slashes. "We're the same?! Don't make me laugh, punk!" He shouted back as he continues pressuring me with his strikes. "You loved her! You wanted to give her a world to live in! Where she can be normal! We had the same goals! You were just consumed by your hatred!" I shouted back at him as I kept blocking, and dodging his attacks. Shit. I can't get out. He has me on the defensive!

In a blink of an eye, I felt a left hook denting my jaw. Shaco's sudden left hook made my vision hazy. As I struggled to remain my composure, he connected a strong right head kick. "You don't know anything! You naïve little shit!" Shaco furiously shouted as he tried to slash me.

**CRACK!**

The moment I blocked his attack, my blade shatters. The unearthly force of his attack sends me flying. This time, my body crashed onto the iron throne in the middle of the room. "Let me ask you something. What's making you go this far, eh kid? Is it your love of her? Is it that you want to help her so badly even though she's in that condition? Heh. That's the reason you're weak! Willpower alone can't help you defeat me! Your existence is meaningless! Fruitless! Useless! Your only purpose was to be my stepping stone for my revenge!" Shaco furiously shouted at me as he slowly approaches me. Huh? What's with that pained expression of his? Ugh. I can't move. How can I beat him with this broken blade? Tsh. I'm fighting Yuno and MurMur now in the screen now. How stupid. Fighting a crazy girl with an axe and a demi-god with his bare hands is really stupid. You're really that desperate, eh? Tsh. Should I just give up now? Should I let him kill the girl who tried to kill me earlier? Even if I lose, I don't think Shaco could beat those two. My physical body is in its limits. It's only a matter of time before I die…

**STAB.**

I felt a sharp blade going through my right arm. I screamed in pain as I felt my mind going haywire. "End of the line, kid." Shaco stated as coldly looks down on me. Is this really it? Am I done for? Am I that useless in the end?

Till the end, I was just a pawn to everyone?

I slowly looked upwards. I could feel Shaco's cold stare piercing through my soul. "Before you finish me off, tell me something. What's your purpose…?" I asked him as I tried my best to keep my consciousness awake. "Heh. Purpose? My purpose is…is what…" He murmured with a confused look on his face. This is bad. I'm at my wits end. In any second now, I'll fade to black. I'll be erased. No one will save me from this. No on-

_I'm pathetic._

Huh? This voice..

_I was observing the world from a safe distance. I was just scared of being hurt._

_I was lonely._

That familiar voice. That's the voice that I hear in my dreams. As that voice echoed inside Shaco's realm, I noticed that Shaco was trembling. His knees were shaking. His eyes were wide open as a look of despair appeared in his face. "My role… How could I've forgotten that…" Shaco muttered a distraught look appeared in his face. Wait. Is this my last chance? Tsh. Here goes! I roared in pain as I push my whole body upwards. To my surprise, Shaco didn't even move. Is he baiting me?! He can't block my attack! I got his blade stuck on my right arm! With all of my might, I pushed my broken blade into Shaco's abdomen. He let out a soft groan as the broken steel penetrates his body. "Huh? You.." Shaco murmured as he finally realized the situation he's in. "I won't be erased by the likes of you. I won't let you take away everything I worked hard for…" I murmured as I pulled out my blade. Before I could stab him again, Shaco quickly pushed me back. In an instant, he pulled out his blade from my right arm and stepped away from me.

"Purpose, huh. Tsh. Why now? That voice had a bad timing, damn it. I was so close…;" Shaco muttered as he gave me a look of defeat. Somewhat, I felt pity for him as he tries to shake off his despair with a forced laughter. "Pft. I guess I was too caught up on how I died that I forgot something important…" Shaco murmured. Odd. His murderous aura vanished. I can't say if he's baiting me or what. Not to mention, I can't move my right arm. Tsh. Fuck it! I can't waste this chance! "Shacooooo!" I furiously screamed his name as I dashed towards him. I could feel my willpower surging through my left arm. Though Shaco tried to block my attacks, my attacks were connecting. Strike after strike, cut after cut. In a matter of moments, Shaco's blade flung into the air. What is this defeated look in his face?! Why isn't he fighting back?!

As I stabbed his abdomen with my broken blade, I quickly grabbed onto his blade. "This is the end!" I furiously shouted as I aimed his blade on his chest. The moment his blade penetrated through his chest, I saw a faint smile on his face.

Shaco let out a painful groan. "Tsh… You got me." Shaco murmured as he staggered backwards. His body started to slowly vanish. I was left speechless of his sudden change. Did he intentionally let down his guard? Why? Is it because he was too baffled by the voice earlier? "Hey… I think you're right. I do love Yuno. I love her so much that I wanted to end her suffering as quickly as possible. I have you to blame for holding me back…" He weakly stated as he limped towards me. "That voice. It's been a while since I heard that voice. It made me remember something…" He stated as he fell on his knees. His legs slowly vanished as he sluggishly looked towards me.

"Do me a favour, will you? I know this might sound crazy since this is coming from me, but save her. With that crazy determination of yours, I know you can do it. Do anything you can and save her from her misery." Shaco stated as he tries to smile at me. "I will." I replied as I noticed a silver crown appeared on my head. "Pft. You can have your title back... This is it for me, then…" He weakly stated as his upper body slowly vanished. "Don't lose your way, kid. In time, you'll find the answer to your question, to our question. Don't forget your role... Bring him back. Bring Yukiteru back…" Shaco stated as a single tear trickled down from his eye. "Yukiteru…?" I muttered.

With those words, I watched Shaco vanished in thin air. I watched the psyche of my First World self, vanished from my mind.

…

I slowly opened my eye. The sight of Yuno and MurMur in front of me welcomed me back. Time for our last dance, huh? "Oh? Something in First changed." MurMur commented as she hovers above us. "Have you given up, Toshii? Please. Just let me kill you so that I could chase your Third World counterpart." Yuno stated as she held onto her axe firmly. "Yare yare. I know it's our first time to have an argument like this, but is a divorce really necessary?" I sarcastically asked her as I examine our surrounding. Tsh. We're inside the real Casualty Cathedral. I have a feeling I'm in a total disadvantage here. How can I save Yuno? Do I really have to kill her? Tsh. Damn it, Shaco. This is harder than I thought. I took my diary out from my jogging pants.

**July 27 23:50 [Casualty Cathedral]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

-Second strikes him down with her axe. He dies due to physical trauma and heavy blood lost.

-He fell from the Casualty Cathedral. His body pummelled down onto the concrete debris. He died due to multiple internal wounds and physical trauma.

**DEAD END**

Well, isn't this peachy? I have 3 minutes to convince Yuno to stop this madness of hers. I have to pull her out of her pit of despair. My head is a bit shaky thanks to my mind battle earlier. I'm not even sure if I could fight these two in my current condition. "So, it's 2 against 1, huh?" I asked as I stared at Yuno and MurMur. I have to watch out for MurMur. She's has her own god powers after all. "Technically, I'm neutral. I'm just rooting for Second to win this game!" MurMur replied as she let out a barrage of orbs towards me. I swiftly evaded all of them. That's odd. Something's wrong with my right arm. How come I can't move it? As I was distracted by my right arm, Yuno then charged in towards me. I narrowly evaded her swift strike with her axe. "Tsh. Too close." I muttered as I kept on dodging Yuno's attacks. I can't believe that she has this merry smile on her face right now. I have to create dista-

**BOOM!**

To my surprise, an orb detonated beside me. The force from the explosion flung my body across the Cathedral. I landed near the broken wall of the circular arena. I coughed out blood as I slowly pushed myself up. This is insane. I have to get out of this mess. Damn it… I can't muster enough will to attack Yuno… The only option that I have right now is to persuade her! But, will it work?! I have no choice but to try…

"Yuno. Please. Stop this! Let's talk this over! Please!" I shouted as Yuno stared at me from afar. Exhaustion is slowly taking its toll in my body. Fuck. I can't keep this up. "This will only end if one of us dies. Can you kill me, Toshii?" Yuno coldly asked. "I… No. I can't! You're everything to me! I can't simply just kill you! Please! Yuno! Believe in me! I'll find a way to save you! We'll get out of this mess! I always got us out of those mess back then, right?! Trust me!" I shouted once again as I sluggishly stood up. "There's no such thing, Toshii. I'll believe you if you can strike me down. If you can't, then let me just kill you and be God. This is just a game after all, and we're just its pawns." Yuno replied with a smile on her face. At that moment, I could feel my heart aching in pain. To hear these words coming from the woman that I love. "This is madness. This is insane, Yuno! Listen to your own words! Is this what you wanted?! To be a pawn in this never ending cycle?!" I frantically shouted at her.

_What's insane is this world that won't let me and Toshii together!_

Huh? As I heard those words from Yuno, I felt the floor beneath me disappear. Yuno's cold stare pierced right through me as I slowly fell into the dark abyss. The images of my deceased friends, and family, flashed in my mind. Is this it…? There's no way I can survive this one. Shit. What a hard life we had, eh Shaco? Our childhood was stolen from us. Our families were killed. We betrayed our friends for our selfish goal. In the end, the woman that we loved ends up killing us. Pft. This sucks. I don't want to die just yet…

**CRACK!**

I crashed onto a piece of debris floating in the air. I screamed in pain as I felt my right shoulder break. I clenched my teeth as hard as I can as held onto a metal bar, which was sticking out from the debris, with my left hand. Fuck this… It hurts. My whole right portion of my upper body is all numb. Fuck. Fuck. I have to hold on… Somehow… I just can't let it end like this…

_Toshiiii!_

I could see Yuno at the edge of the floating Cathedral. "Yuno…" I muttered as I noticed a frantic look on her face. What the hell. Why did you call my name? Tsh. I can feel my entire left arm shaking. I can't hold on much longer. There wasn't any static that came from diary. My flag is still up. Tsh. Yare, yare. My whole body is too exhausted. Damn you, Shaco. You wasted too much energy… Fuck. I have to pull myself upwards…

"Yuno! I may be a pawn to you, but you're someone important to me! I won't let you suffer in this trap of yours!" I shouted at Yuno as I tried my best to pull myself upwards. I can feel the immense strain on my left arm. Shit. This is bad! Come on, Toshiro!

_Don't come, Toshii…_

"I'll save you! I'll fucking save you! I'll bend the rules and save you! After this, we'll have a normal life! We'll get married, and start a family of our own! Don't you fucking give up on me!" I shouted once again. Just a bit more and I could reach the top of the debris! I just have to-

**CLANK!**

The moment that the top of the debris was in my reach, the steel bar dislodged itself from the debris. My eye enlarges as I slowly fell into the dark abyss once again. Fuck. I can't evade my Dead End. This is probably the end for me. Sorry, Shaco. I couldn't save her…

**BZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

_Tsh. Given up already? It looks like it's up to Nee-sama to save the day._

As I was about to close my eye and accept my impending death, I felt someone grabbed onto me. Wait a minute. We're flying in mid-air! Huh?! That voice! It can't be! "Nee-sama?! Ninth?! You're alive?!" I shouted in shock as I quickly recognized my saviour. It was none other than the great Uryuu, Minene. Am I hallucinating? "Stop making me babysit you, idiot. Seriously. What happened to your burning determination shenanigan?" Uryuu asked as we flew towards the Cathedral. "What?! How is this possible?! You're supposed to be dead!" MurMur frantically shouted at Uryuu as she lets out a barrage of orbs towards us. Ninth effortlessly evaded all of them. The hell? She's like a demi-god right now!

"Aren't you playing favorites with the Second too much, MurMur? I can't let you guys handicap my cute little brother like that." Uryuu stated as she taunts MurMur for her aim. Cute little brother? This isn't the time for that shit! "Shut up! I'm asking you why you're still alive!" MurMur angrily replied as she lets out a barrage of missiles towards us. What the hell?! How did she come up with that? As the missiles were about to hit us, Ninth flicks her right arm towards them. Wait a second. Didn't Ninth lost her right arm during our attack on Eleventh?

**BOOOOM!**

To my utter surprise, a barrier appeared in front of us. The barrier shielded us from the explosions from the missiles. I was left speechless as I stared at Ninth's white arm. "That Deus! It was his plan, eh?!" MurMur remarked with a distressed look on her face. "Oy, Toshiro. Let's play catch." Uryuu stated as she grabbed onto my shirt with her right arm. "Wait. What?!" I frantically asked her as her words left me puzzled. In an instant, Uryuu flung me towards Yuno and MurMur. "Come on! Grab onto her!" Uryuu shouted as she quickly flew towards me. Crap! Crap! Her aim was off! I went through in between of the two! Luckily, Uryuu managed to catch me. "What the fuck was that for?! I have a broken right shoulder right now! That could have killed me!" I frantically shouted at Uryuu, who has a sly grin on her face. "But, did you die?" Uryuu asked me with as she lets out a chuckle. Geez. I really don't understand women.

_Let's go, Second! Time leap!_

As MurMur shouted those words, she pulled Yuno upwards. They flew towards the top centre of the cathedral, which was slowly opening. Tsh. We have to stop them! I have to put an end of this cycle! "Nee-sama. We can't let those two go back in time!" I exclaimed as I pulled onto Uryuu's left arm. "Geez. Even after she tried to kill you earlier, you'll still chase her?" Uryuu asked with a confused look on her face. "Please. I have to stop her. I have to fulfil my promise." I replied as I slowly stood up. After hearing my reply, Uryuu started to laugh. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked her with a surprised tone. "No, no. You're that weird. I like that, Toshiro. That's why you're my cute little brother!" She replied as grabbed onto my collar and flew upwards. In a matter of seconds, we entered the vast void.

* * *

**CRASH!**

I slowly opened my eye. Huh? Where the heck are we? Uryuu used her own body to cushion me from our landing. It's dark. It's like we're inside a store or something. "It hurts, damn it. Lose some weight, geez." Uryuu commented as she pushes me off. "Ugh. Thanks, Nee-sama. Wait. What happened to you? Didn't you die when we tried to kill Eleventh?" I asked her as I slowly stood up. Ugh. Fuck. My right shoulder is pulsating in pain. "A bunch of stuff happened. Deus pulled me out of my mess. He sort of gave half of his powers to me. He pushed the job of cleaning up his mess on me." She replied as I leaned my back onto the wall. The hell. Why is Nee-sama changing her garments now? "I see. Ugh. We went back in time, right? What year is it?" I asked her as I held onto my right shoulder. "Beats me. All we did was leap through time and follow them. Wait. You're banged up badly. Let me tend that." Uryuu replied as she finishes changing her clothes. She traded away her black robe for an oatmeal coloured top and short skirt. She then wrapped my right shoulder with an improvised sling made out of tattered clothing. After tending my broken right shoulder, we went out of our crash site. Outside, a familiar building caught my attention.

This building. I know this parking building! 2 years ago, right after my 14th birthday, I was tasked to kill my first contract here! "Oi! Where are you going?!" Uryuu asked me as I ran towards a nearby trashcan. I quickly pick up a newspaper inside the trash can. It says here that today is June 27. Judging the night sky, it's probably midnight of the 28th! If my hunch is correct, at this time, I was inside that parking lot! I was waiting for 4 hours for my target! Should I interfere?! Wouldn't that create a paradox?! What should I do?!

**BZZZZZZZT!**

An entry?! Shit. Things are getting tense. I have to check this before I make any plans.

**June 28 2:35 [Parking Building in Sakurami City]**

_Arakagi, Isshin_

-He was killed in the parking lot by a young assassin. His head was smashed open with a baseball bat.

**June 28 2:40 [Gasai Residence]**

_Gasai, Yuno_

-She was killed by the Second. She dies due to a fatal knife stab.

**June 28 2:42 [Gasai Residence]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

-He succumbs to his previous injuries. Though he struggled, Second successfully kills him. He dies due to heavy blood lost and physical trauma.

**DEAD END**

Tsh. This is the worst possible scenario. I only have 4 minutes left before my third world counterpart kills his first target. 9 minutes before Yuno kills her third world counterpart. Shit! Who should I save?! Should I save myself and give a chance to live a normal life?! If I do, will I make it in time to save third world Yuno?! Fuck it! I'll risk it! This is the only chance for me to give myself a normal life! "Nee-sama! Come quickly! I have something to do before we head to Yuno's house!" I shouted as I grabbed onto Uryuu's arm and dragged her towards the parking building. "The hell?! What are you planning to do?!" Uryuu shouted as we enter the parking building. If my memory serves me correct, I'm hiding at the staircase at this moment! We have to run! "Fulfilling my dream!" I stated as I dragged her towards the stairs.

We climbed the stairs as fast as we could. We finally reached the 4th floor. As we arrived at the stair's lobby, I quickly caught a glimpse of hooded teenager walking towards a car with a baseball bat on his hand. I quickly ran towards him and pulled him towards the stairs. "What?! Who-" Before he could even caught a glimpse of my face, I punched his solar plexus with my left fist. His body crashed on top of mine. I gently lay him down on the concrete floor. "Who are you…" My third world counterpart weakly muttered. "No one. Listen, Toshiro. Run away from your uncle. Do not be afraid. Run to Hiriyama, Okugawa. He'll protect you. I swear." I stated as Uryuu watched as from afar. "Okugawa…?" He weakly muttered as his eyes were closing. "Yeah. The head of the Yakuza here in Sakurami. Just mention your name. I promise. He will protect you no matter what." I replied as I gently closed his eyes.

Heh. He's out cold. I hope he'll remember that. "Nee-sama. I'm done here. Let's go save Yuno." I stated as I walked towards Uryuu. "Geez. Who made you the boss?" Uryuu asked with a grin on her face. "Please. I'll repay you. Somehow." I replied with a smile on my face. "Alright, alright. Grab my arm." She stated as she lets out a sigh. As I grabbed onto her left arm, we quickly ran towards one of the wall's openings. In a matter of seconds, we were already flying in the air. As we flew towards the Gasai residence, I readied myself for the upcoming last battle. In the end, I haven't come up with a plan to save Yuno. Tsh. My only goal right now is to stop her from continuing the cycle. With my current condition, I'm probably an easy kill right now. Even though, I can't let her kill me and toss me aside. I have to protect her third world counterpart from her.

Somehow, someway, I'll save you, Yuno. Just you wait.

Within 2 minutes, we arrived at the Gasai Residence. It looks really different to its current condition in the second world. We slowly descend in the yard. "Heh. Looks like nobody's home." Uryuu stated as she examines the vicinity. I think she's right. I couldn't hear anything from inside. There weren't any entries about Yuno's parents dying here, so they might be outside or something.

We snuck our way inside the Residence. The eerie silence welcomed us. As we cautiously walked in the foyer, I heard a faint whimper inside the room beside me. "Wait. We're here. This is where third world Yuno is locked up." I stated as I stopped Uryuu in her tracks. "Here? Alright. Oy, Toshiro. Don't interact with her. I could let you crazy antics earlier slide, but don't drag me into another mess. I just want to see you make your crazy girlfriend of yours cry." Uryuu stated as she gives me a stern look. "Tsh. Leave it to me. I'll deal with the consequences. Just stay back, and watch me from afar." I replied as I smiled at her.

I cautiously opened the panel door. The room was pitch-black. I could hardly see the cage in the middle of the room. As I slowly walked towards the cage, I could hear the third world Yuno's soft whimpers. Wait. What the heck is this smell? It's like there's this stagnant smell coming from the cage. "Yuno…?" I stated as I tried to get her attention. Now that I'm 1 meter away from the cage, I could clearly see what's happening with her. The third world Yuno, who was stuck inside her cage, was throwing up. I noticed a plate inside her cage. Huh? Grass? Don't tell me she's eating the tatami and choking on it! I could also see a yellowish liquid underneath her. Did she wet herself? Oh god. I know I went through a harsh past, but this is much worse. "Damn it. I'm calling an ambulance!" I exclaimed as I carefully examined the cage. I have to get her out. I can't just walk away after seeing her in this condition. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled the emergency hotline.

"What?! I told you not to interfere, right?!" Uryuu asked as she tried to drag me out of the room. Luckily, I was able to connect to the server immediately. "Hello? Please send an ambulance! A young girl is choking! Please! She's located at the first district, Gasai Residence!" I stated. "Understood. An ambulance is on its way." The receiver replied. After hearing his reply, I quickly ended my call. Oh? The cage isn't locked. I can bring her out! I slowly opened the cage and gently pulled Yuno out. I can't help but to get teary eyed as I wrap my arms around the shivering young girl. "Tsh. You hard-headed brat! You never listen!" Uryuu angrily stated. "Please. Nee-sama. This is the only thing I could do for her. This little girl is still Yuno. I wouldn't abandon her. No matter what happens. I won't." I stated as I gently caressed Yuno's face. That's right. I won't let Yuno kill this innocent little girl. Tsh. I can't believe that I can actually fulfil two of my wishes.

A normal life for me, and a normal life for Yuno… I don't care if our 3rd world counterparts doesn't end up together. I just want to give them an opportunity to live a normal life…

**CRASH!**

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

To our surprise, the room's ceiling was split in half. On top of us, were Yuno, who was standing on top a levitating orb, and MurMur. Tsh. They're here. "Well, isn't this awkward. I'm not cheating or anything, alright?" I sarcastically stated as I closely held onto her third world counterpart. What the hell. Shaco's sarcastic nature rubbed onto me. "Toshii…" Yuno muttered as her gaze slowly became colder. "Are you really that far gone that you'll kill a child?" I asked her with a pained expression on my face. She didn't reply. Tsh. What the heck was that? Of course she'll kill this kid. She even killed Fifth, who was practically a toddler before.

"Your Diary that predicts every possible outcome of a struggle is quite a bother. Given your experience, you can easily overturn a Dead End flag. That's why I prepared this." Yuno stated as she descends her levitating orb. Her black robe swayed as I could feel the gentle breeze of the night. "What are you talking about?" I asked her as I kept my gaze on her. "The people you wanted to meet the most. The people most important to you." She replied as her levitating orb descends behind her. My eye was left wide open as I quickly recognized the silhouettes inside the orb. It was none other than Hiriyama, Okugawa, and Hiriyama, Kazuto inside the orb. "Father! Kazuto! Yuno! Why?! Don't drag them into this mess!" I shouted at Yuno who coldly stared at me. "It's time to start, Toshii. Time to kill each other." Yuno stated as she took a step towards us.

"Tsh. This isn't good! We have to go!" Uryuu shouted as she quickly grabbed onto the third world Yuno. With a flick of her right arm, the room was covered with smoke. "Nee-sama?! What-" Before I could even ask her what's happening, I felt her grabbing onto my left arm. We flew out of the room. I looked back at Yuno, who was looking at us with her cold pink eyes. "Tsh. A hostage situation? I can't believe that she would resort to that!" I shouted as I firmly grabbed onto Uryuu's arm. "Shut it! Besides, those two are not your family! Your family is dead, remember?! That's your third world counterpart's family!" Uryuu angrily shouted at me. "I…I understand." I replied as I remembered everyone who had die thanks to this survival game.

I lost Father and Kazuto, who tried to help me in this mess. I lost my friends, who tried to pull me away from Yuno. I killed the Third, who tried to take us down. I killed Twelfth and Sixth, who desperately tried to bring us down. We killed Fifth, who was just a young child. I killed Fourth, who only wanted to save his son. We killed the Sevenths, who only wanted to be together forever. We killed Eleventh, who wanted to bring humanity to a new era. Lastly, I killed Eighth, who only wanted to give the orphans a chance.

I killed a lot of people before. I can't help but feel guilt in my heart. Just because of this survival game, I had to take their lives away. I don't want to be selfish anymore. This isn't about me or Yuno. This is about giving everyone a chance to have a normal life! A life where we can strive to achieve our individual happiness! Maybe, just maybe, I can alter this world's future, and save everyone!

_Nee-sama. Stop. We'll end it here._


	26. Existence

_Nee-sama. Stop. We'll end it here._

"What? Tell me before I change my mind." Uryuu stated as we continued to fly in the air. "This might sound ridiculous, but I want to save everyone from the survival game. I want to change the future of this world… I'll give everyone a chance to have a normal life!" I exclaimed as held firmly on her arm. "You what?! Are you that retarded?! Who do you really want to save, huh? That psycho girlfriend of yours, this little girl behind my back, your family, or everyone?! What the hell are you thinking?!" She angrily shouted as we hopped from one roof to another. "I'll find a way! Believe me! If not, then I'll die trying to make that miracle happen!" I replied as I could feel the fire of my determination in my eye. "Who are you kidding?! The only way to end this madness is to kill Second!" She angrily replied.

After a few minutes of roof hopping, we arrived at the rooftop of Sakurami Middle School. I gently took the unconscious little girl in my hands. "Nee-sama. I remember that you told me before that if I struggle enough in the end, I might make a miracle happen. That's why; I won't give up just yet. Even though my body is all banged up and my entire insides are screaming in pain, I will not let Yuno continue her mad cycle!" I exclaimed as I look back at Uryuu. "Tsh. Do I really have to repeat myself, Toshiro? You can't save everything. It's just not possible. Prioritize your goals." Uryuu replied as she stretches her arms. I can't help but to let out a chuckle. She's like a big sister to me now, huh. "Thanks, Nee-sama. Watch me, alright?" I stated as I smiled at her. "Pft. Whatever." Uryuu stated as she flew away from the rooftop.

I gently placed the unconscious Yuno on my back. I can slightly move my right arm. I'll just use it to support Yuno while I let my left arm carry her weight. Time for me to move. From the rooftop, I went down to the third floor. I don't have much time left. I have to hide this little girl before Yuno arrives. "Papa..Mama.." The little girl on my back mumbled as I walked through the hallway. "Don't worry, Yuno. Onii-chan's here to protect you." I whispered as I recognized our old classroom. This will do, I think. I slowly opened the door and placed the unconscious girl by the chalk board. "I will protect you. I'll do everything I can to stop her." I whispered as I gently caressed the young girl's face. As I stood up, I strapped my diary on my left wrist. I gave the classroom one last look as I prepared myself for the upcoming battle. I can't help but to feel nostalgic as I looked around. This is where everything started. I let out a sigh as I stretched my arms. I can feel the pulsating pain in my right shoulder, but I can endure it. Tsh. Let's do this. I might as well check my diary before going.

**June 28 4:20 [Sakurami Middle School]**

_Nohiru, Toshiro_

-Second cuts him down with her knife. He dies due to blood lost.

-One of MurMur's spheres got him. He dies due to severe burns.

-Second throws her knife towards him. The knife lands cleanly on his neck. He dies due to physical trauma and heavy blood lost.

-Second's levitating orb smashed him. He dies due to the rapture of his internal organs.

DEAD END

Pft. This is it then. This is my final struggle. One of us has to go down. I'll stop her. I won't kill her, but I'll make sure I'll stop this mad cycle of hers. If I can immobilize her and take away her phone, that could put us in a stalemate. Probably in that period, I could come up with a plan to bend the rules and finish the game with the both of us alive. I will save you, Yuno. I will save everyone from this mess.

I slowly walked out of the classroom. As I closed the door, I noticed a female figure at the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head towards the silhouette. It was none other than Yuno, who was standing a few meters away from me. She stared at me with her cold pink eyes. I took a deep breath to brush off my exhaustion. "Hey. What took you?" I stated with a faint smile on my face as I turned my body to face her. After a few seconds, her levitating orb smashed through the outside wall of the hallway. From this distance, that orb will not hit me. I'm pretty sure that's just a distraction so that Yuno could-

In a blink of my eye, Yuno dashed towards me with her knife at her hand. Tsh. I knew it. I quickly ducked under her attack and ran towards the staircase. "You will die! Toshii!" Yuno shouted as she dashed towards me for another attack. As she was about to deliver an overhead slash, I quickly blocked her right arm with my left. "I won't die that easily, love. Try harder." I whispered to her as I pushed her towards the staircase. As we tumbled downwards, I quickly pushed myself up. Shit. I need something to tie her up with! Should I use the fire hose?! Tsh. I have no choice!

_MurMur! He's going for the fire hose!_

The moment Yuno shouted those words, I stopped in my tracks. As I froze in my tracks, Yuno's levitating orb smashed through fire hose. Pft. How could I forget? With that diary of hers, I can't win this one. I quickly dashed towards the hallway. Yuno isn't following me, but that orb of hers is smashing through the walls. I have to keep running! Luckily, I managed to dodge her attacks so far. I have to keep this up! I have to find a way to disable MurMur!

**CRASH!**

Ah, crap. That orb of hers crashed in front of me. Now, it's heading right for me! I don't have anywhere to run to! The hallway behind me is already filled with debris! Tsh. I have no choice then! I dashed towards the orb. Within a few meters before impact, I quickly slide my whole body beneath it. I quickly stood up and continued to run through the hallway. I can feel my heart racing. What the heck was I thinking? That could have killed me! I quickly ran towards an open classroom for a breather. I think I have some safe distance from Yuno. She's too busy relying on her diary to bring me down. Fuck. How can I disable MurMur?! She's a fucking demi-god of sorts. I don't think I have anything in my arsenal to knock her out!

As I was busy trying to catch my breath, a small black orb appeared in front of me. Ah, shit! This orb will explode! As I quickly ran outside of the room, I was surprised by the sudden emergence of black orbs in the hallway. Shit! I have to go! Now! I quickly dashed through the hallway. Fuck! Fuck! I have to get to cover before-

**BOOOOM!**

The intense heat from the nearby explosions grazed my back. The force from the explosions pushed my body to a nearby wall. Luckily, my clothing didn't catch fire from the explosions. Fuck. I have to keep going!

**CRASH!**

Fuck. That pesky orb is back. I quickly stood up and ran towards a gaping hole on the floor. I quickly jumped down as I narrowly evaded the orb. Is the orb still following me? I slowly looked back. Huh? Where did it go? I didn't hear anything after it appeared behind me. Did it just vanish? I cautiously looked around the hallway. The classrooms on my left side are in a total wreck. Every room was filled with debris. They're not pulling any of their punches, eh? I slowly stood up and cautiously walked through the debris-filled hallway. Tsh. I have to end this somehow. I know I couldn't muster enough willpower to bring myself to hurt Yuno, but I have to do something. I can't let her stay here. This isn't our place. Will my words reach her? I don't know. I just have to try. I'm no longer afraid of dying. I'm afraid that I would fail to put an end to her misery.

I reached an open portion in the hallway. Looks like one of MurMur's spheres detonated here. I slowly looked upwards. At the top of the debris were Yuno and MurMur. "Yuno… Please. Let's talk this one out! Stop chasing after my third world counterpart! Besides, he's probably out of your reach!" I shouted at Yuno as we stared at each other. "I refuse. What do you mean that he's out of my reach?!" Yuno shouted back at me. "I changed his future. He'll not end up like me. He'll have a normal life. I bet he'll be sick of it, but I gave him a chance to fulfil my dream!" I shouted back at her as I cautiously looked at our surrounding environment. "Shut up! No matter what you do, I'll get him! I'll be with him!" Yuno angrily shouted back at me. Tsh. I have to reach her somehow. I have to take away her diary. I have to disable her power to change the future and talk some sense into her! That's my only choice!

After mustering enough courage, I ran towards to a nearby pile of debris. If I climb that, I could reach Yuno! "What a fool you are, First! I'll crush you!" MurMur shouted as she sends the orb towards me. Wait! It got bigger?! Shit! Shit! At this rate, that will crush me! I have to-

**CRASH!**

The sound of the orb's impact echoed in my ear. Fuck! That was close! If I didn't slide down underneath this debris, I would have died! I quickly ran out and climbed the pile of debris. "Yunooooo!" I shouted as I ran towards her. I won't die here! I will change our future! "Stay away! Don't get in my way, Toshii! Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Yuno frantically shouted as she cocks her arm back. "Isn't it obvious?! It's because I love you! I love you so much that I don't want to see you suffer! You idiot!" I shouted back at her as she throws her knife towards me. Fuck! That's another entry in my diary! "Oraaaaa!" I shouted as I used my right arm to shield myself from the knife. I felt the knife pierced through my right arm. I must endure this! This is for Yuno, for everyone!

In the corner of my eye, I could see Uryuu fighting MurMur. Tsh. She did show up after all. As I caught Yuno off guard, I quickly pushed her down onto the floor. After pulling out the knife from my right arm, I quickly pinned her arms down. "Sorry love, but I won't allow you to chase my third world counterpart any further." I stated. To my surprise, Yuno started to laugh hysterically. What the hell? "Yuno! Please! We need to go back to the second world! We don't belong here!" I shouted as my blood trickled down from my knife wound. "I just realize something, Toshii." Yuno murmured with a smile on her face. "Huh? What?" I murmured with a confuse look on my face. "I love you, too." Yuno whispered with a smile.

**CRASH!**

As I was caught off guard, I didn't notice that her levitating orb was heading towards me. Before I even move a muscle, it crashed on me. The tremendous force flung my body downwards. What the fuck. I got careless. Damn it. My whole body's numb. I'm running out of adrenaline in my system. I can barely keep my right eye open. I think the entire portion below my right elbow is broken. Heck, I can't even move my right hand.

_Deus' core! Give control to the sphere to me!_

_I love you too, Toshii!_

Huh? Yuno?! Fuck! The orb is heading towards me! Shit! Shit! I have to move! I have to do-

**CRASH!**

Huh? My right arm. What. Where is my right arm?

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrghhh!_

I screamed in utter pain as the orb smashed through my right arm. I was too late. The portion below my right elbow was replaced with a bloody stump. Blood spewed as my entire body quivered in agony. Shit! Come on, Toshiro! Move! I can't die here! Please! Not yet! I have to sa-

**CRASH!**

I felt another tremendous force crush my entire body. Fuck. She got me. I'm losing consciousness. Damn it. As my consciousness slowly drifted away, that last thing that I heard was Yuno laughing hysterically.

* * *

Huh? Did I, die? I slowly opened my eye. To my surprise, an unusual scene was the first thing that I saw. I found myself in Father's old house. I was inside the dining room as Kazuto and Father ate their meals on the dining table. "Hm? Aren't you hungry, Toshiro? Come on. Father made us his special steak!" Kazuto stated as he smiled at me. "Come on, Toshiro. Your meal will get cold." Father stated as he asks me to sit down.

No. This can't be. Both of them are dead!

I quickly ran outside of the house. What the hell is happening?! Is this the afterlife?! Did I actually die from Yuno's attack? Did I die to blood-lost? Wait. What is this? The stump on right arm is sealed up. How is this possible? Where the hell am I? That orb…Wait. Am I inside that orb?

As I was frantically looking around, I noticed a sudden rift in the sky. As the rift opens, I saw Yuno looking down on me with Deus' core floating in her right hand. "Yun..-" Huh? I can't say her name?! "That world's an illusion I made using the power of Deus' core. It's a world where you gain anything you wish for. Don't worry about your right arm. I sealed it." Yuno stated as I felt her cold gaze piercing through my soul. "What are you planning to do?! What did you do?!" I frantically shouted at her as my heart was suddenly filled by anxiety. "Nothing. Simply put, neither myself nor my name exists in that world." Yuno explained as she kept her cold gaze at me.

_Toshii. I think we should break up._

Her sudden words pierced through my heart. "What? What the fuck are you talking about? This is a joke, right?! Answer me!" I frantically shouted at her as I felt my anxiety and fear completely filled my heart. "I was wrong. I thought it would all end when I killed you and started my life over with the third world's Toshii, but it looks like I can't. My head is all messed up. I need to put a clear end to this." Yuno replied as her cold stare vanished. I could see her trembling as she tries to hold back her emotions. "Please. Don't do this to me. Don't leave me." I tearfully stated as my tears started to flow out of my right eye. "I love you, but I won't go back to the second world." Yuno replied. "Why?! If we go back there, we could work something out! We could find a solution to this mess! Don't give up, Y***! Don't give up on me! Please!" I tearfully shouted as I tried to reach out for her.

_No! If I do that, I'll lose you!_

Is it all in vain? Everything I strived for, was it all in vain? In the end, I couldn't save anyone? "Without a God, the second world will perish. We can't go home together without a God being chosen. Rather than that, I will lock you in there and go meet the Toshii of the third world. I need a Toshii." Yuno stated as she looks away from me. "Stop this madness. Please. Stop! I don't want you to kill more people! I don't want you to risk your life again! Hear me out! Don't leave me… please. Don't throw me aside like this.." I tearfully stated as I fell to my knees. I could feel my entire body trembling. "Please. Don't make me say it." Yuno tearfully mumbled. "Stop fucking with me! Y***! Please!" I desperately shouted as I reached my hand out for her.

_Toshii, if it's just someone I can obsess over, it can be anyone._

Huh? I fell to my knees as I heard her words.

_You don't care who it is as long they'll never leave you alone, right?_

"No! Don't you fucking say that! Y***! Don't throw me away! Y***! Y***!" I frantically shouted as I burst into tears. Yuno turns her back on me as the rift slowly closes. "I can't live without you, Y***! Please! Don't leave me like this! I love you! Please! No! Y***! Y***! Yu****!" I desperately screamed out for her as the darkness of the orb swallowed me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Huh? What the hell was that? That was a weird ass dream. Me, a young assassin? Pft. Don't make me laugh. That wouldn't happen. After all, I'm just a normal teenager with a normal family. I slowly sat up and stretched my muscles. Hm. What to do today. Today's a holiday, so Father or Aneki might ask me to tag along with them. Should we go to the mall? Tsh. That isn't good. I might end up buying one of those games again. I'm still trying to save up for that new figure that I saw the other day. Oh well. I might as well decide later.

After standing up, I then fixed my bed. I let out a yawn as I walked towards the door. I heard a slight growl from my stomach as I went down to the dining room. "Oh? You're awake?" Kazuto stated as he sips his coffee. As usual, he was sitting in his usual seat in the dining table. "Good morning, Aniki." I stated as I sat down in front him. "Father's cooking some bacon and eggs. Oh. Do you have any plans for today?" He asked me as he reads the newspaper. Hm. I do smell a tasty aroma coming from the kitchen. "Plans? Well, I don't know. My friends might ask me to go out." I replied as I rest my chin on top of the wooden dining table. "Friends? You have one?" Kazuto sarcastically stated with a chuckle. "Shut it. Of course I do. I'm pretty popular in middle school." I replied. "You're popular since you're the oldest middle schooler in your batch. Your batch mates are like, 14, right? You're 16, which makes you weird." He stated as he closes the newspaper and places it aside. "Ugh. It's not my fault that I-"

_No fighting in the table._

Before I could finish my sentence, Father comes in with our breakfast in his hands. He places down our meals in front of us. I can't help but to drool as I examined the crispy texture of the bacons in my plate. "As always, your bacons look mouth-watering, Father." Kazuto commented as he sips his coffee. "Well, I only excel in cooking meat. After all, I'm a single father." Father replied as he sits down in his usual seat. After saying our thanks, we began eating our breakfast. "So, you guys have any plans today?" Father asked as he sips his coffee. "Well, I'm thinking of going to the mall today. I might check some books that I'm interested in." Kazuto replied. "Porn mags?" I sarcastically asked him. "Shut up. I want to buy something that could help me in my work. Being an office-drone is pretty boring, you know." Kazuto replied as he lets out a sigh. "What a coincidence! I'm planning to go to the mall today. I'll buy that new flat-screen TV that we saw the other day." Father exclaimed as he takes another bite of his meal. "So, how about it, Toshiro? Do you want to tag along? If you do, I might lend you some cash so that you could buy that Jotaro Kujo action figure." Kazuto asked me with a grin on his face. Tsh. He knows me well. "Alright, alright. I'm going." I replied as I let out a chuckle.

"Huh? Toshiro? Are you crying?" Father asked me with a worried look on his face. To my surprise, I noticed a flow of tears coming from my eyes. "Huh? What?" I mumbled as I placed my utensils aside and wiped away my tears. "Are you that happy that I'm going to lend you some cash?" Kazuto asked with a confused look on his face. "No, no. It's just that, I remembered this weird dream of mine earlier. In that dream, I'm deeply in love with a strange girl." I replied as I felt my hands shaking. "A girl? Wow. You're not gay." Kazuto remarked as he claps his hands. "Tsh. Shut it, Kazuto. Anyway, why would you like a strange girl?" Father asked with a curious look on his face.

Huh? Why did I love her anyway? What was the reason again? "I'm not sure. Maybe, it's because she never left my side. No matter what happened to me in that dream, she was always there for me. Even that I lost the two of you in my dream, she pulled me out from my pit of despair." I tearfully replied as I can't stop my tears. "Geez. Suck it up, will you? It's just a dream. Stop acting like a big baby. Pft. Alright. I'll buy that figure for you. I'll even buy Star Platinum to go along with Jotaro." Kazuto stated as he stood up from his seat and nuzzled by hair with his left hand. "Stop spoiling your brother, Kazuto. He'll be too dependent of you." Father commented as he finishes his coffee. "Thanks, Aniki." I mumbled as I wiped away my tears.

After eating our breakfast, I went straight to the bathroom for a shower. I need to freshen up. That dream is really something. I never had a dream before that made me cry. The last one was when I dreamt about Mom. How long was it again? 11 years ago? We lost Mom in a car crash 11 years ago. The three of us were the ones to survive. Huh? The three of us? I don't remember seeing Kazuto or Father in the car during that time. Ugh. My head's fuzzy. After my shower, I went upstairs and changed into my usual set of clothes. I could hear Kazuto calling out for me. After fixing my hair, I quickly went down. Kazuto and Father were waiting for me by the foyer. "Geez. You're such a slowpoke." Kazuto commented as Father opens the door. "Sorry about that." I stated as I put on my black loafers. "Come on, you two." Father stated as he opens the small gate. "Hm? We're not taking the car with us?" I asked Father as I closed our front door. "Nope. Besides, we need to get some exercise too. I don't want to get fat after all." Father replied with a smile.

After walking for a bit, we eventually reached a street intersection. That's odd. Why does it feel like the whole city is a ghost town? Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? As I stopped in my tracks, I noticed a drawing of female figure from a distance. Wait. I know this figure. This was in my dream. She was called, MurMur, right…?

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Where the hell am I? It's all dark. I couldn't see a thing… Wait…

_Yuno… she killed me…_

_Oi, Toshiro. Welcome to this realm._

A familiar voice startled me. I slowly turned my back. Behind me, was MurMur. She was standing beside a glowing sleeping capsule contraption. "MurMur? What…? I'm supposed to be dead… right?" I nervously asked as I slowly walked towards her. "Yes, you are. Well, you're physical body is dead. I managed to draw out your psyche behind Second's back." MurMur replied as she tinkered with the capsule's contraption. Inside, I could see a scrawny body of a young male teenager. He looks a bit younger than me. "Who's this?" I asked her as I inspected the capsule. "That's Amano, Yukiteru. The original First." MurMur replied without any hesitation. "The original first…?" I muttered to myself. "I'll be frank, alright, Toshiro? You're a proxy. A non-existent being." She stated as she kept on tinkering with capsule.

What? I'm, a proxy…?

"We don't have much time. By now, Second probably went back in time. Tsh. I can't get a hold of her!" MurMur said with great annoyance in her voice. I was left dumbfounded, speechless. I don't know how to react. She said that I was a proxy… a non-existent being. So, that means, I'm the proxy of this guy right here? As I looked at sleeping boy inside the pod, I felt a sudden rage inside me. No. I'm not a non-existent being! I'll pro-

_Do you want to get back at Second, Toshiro?_

Before I could cock my arm back and smash the pod, MurMur caught my attention. She handed a red crystal to me. "What's this…" I asked her as the crystal levitated on top of my right hand. "That's a memory crystal. It currently holds the memories of Amano, Yukiteru. You want to know your role in this world, right?" MurMur replied. Slowly, my rage simmered down. "I'll give you an offer, Toshiro. If you accept, I'll give you another chance to go against Second. With that, you could probably get your revenge. In return, you just have to grab onto the crystal." MurMur stated as she closely looked at me.

_My revenge, huh?_

Without hesitation, I grabbed onto the crystal. The moment I felt the clear edges of the floating red crystal, my whole strength diminished. It's like the whole fibre of what remained in my being was sucked in. Again, darkness consumed me. There's nothing else but darkness and the fiery rage that I felt for the woman that killed me…

_Sorry, Toshiro. I have no other choice. If we don't hasten, Yuno's existence is also in peril. This is the only I could do to save all of us. Now, to put you inside your second world's head…_

* * *

"Hm? What's wrong?" Kazuto asked me as they reached the other side of the intersection. Within an instant, a surge of memories filled my mind. The memories were a mixture of my past experiences with her, and some memories that I wasn't familiar with. Heck, I wasn't in the other set of memories. Tsh. I remember now. I remember everything now. My whole purpose in this world… Tsh. That wasn't a dream earlier. This is an illusion that she created. An illusion where I could live my normal life. Pft. How thoughtful of her. That's why I love her so much.

"Father. Kazuto. I have to go now. I can't be with you guys." I stated as I gazed at them with a sorrowful look on my face. "Tsh. That took a while." Kazuto commented as he lets out a sigh. Huh? "That girl in your dream needs you, right? I could see it in your face, son. You're trying your best to hide your desperation." Father stated with a smile on his face. "Father.." I mumbled as my vision and my right arm slowly returned to normal. "Remember, Toshiro. We're proud of you. You went through a lot, yet you're still standing. That's what I expected in my baby brother." Kazuto stated with a smile on his face. Huh? They're vanishing? "We'll always be with you, Toshiro. Go on. Save that girl. Break through this illusion. We'll be watching over you." Father stated as they vanished from my sight. As I stared blankly at my vanishing surroundings, a sudden image flashed in my mind.

An image of a sleeping capsule illuminated in the darkness. Inside, was a sleeping black haired boy. He's the same boy that I kept seeing in my dreams. He must be the one, eh Shaco? I think I know what our purpose is. Before I'll answer that, I have to save that mad girl of ours. It's time for me to fulfil my role.

_Y***!_

Louder. I have to scream louder!

_YU**!_

Come on! Break through this illusion! Save her, damn it!

_YUN*!_

This is it, Toshiro! Watch me, Yukiteru! I'll fucking save her!

_YUNOOOOO!_

* * *

The orb crumbles down. Everything was in slow motion. The first thing I saw was Yuno trying to stab her third world counterpart. Heh. Looks like her parents came to save the little girl. Wait. Is that Kurusu? Did he shot that bullet, which is flying towards Yuno? Tsh. To my utter surprise, another MurMur appeared beside me. As time slowly resumes to its normal pace, the other MurMur deflected the bullet, while Yuno's knife pierced my left shoulder. "Toshii?" Yuno mumbled as her eyes enlarged. "I'm back, Yuno." I stated as I let her pull out the knife from my left shoulder. My blood slowly stained my long sleeves shirt. "How…?" Yuno tearfully mumbled as she slowly touches me with her shaking hand. "You can't get rid of me that easily." I replied as I coughed out some blood. Huh? Is it snowing? I can't tell. My vision is hazy.

"Why? You chose me over the world where you can live your dream?" Yuno tearfully asked me as I wrapped my left arm around her. "Who are you kidding? I would never choose a world without you in it. There is no life without you, love. That's why, stab me. End me." I whispered into her ear as she wraps her arms around me. We could hear her third world family comforting the little girl earlier. It looks like she's awake now, huh? "You see it now, right? We don't belong here, love." I tearfully stated as I tried my best to keep my consciousness.

I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. I'm not the one who should be holding you right now. It hurts, but I can't be with you...

"Toshii.." Yuno tearfully mumbled. "Go on. I'll die and make a place for you." I stated as I try my best to hold back my tears. It has to end this way. I know what will happen next.

**BZZZZZZZZT!**

A static from her diary. Just like what I saw in Yukiteru's memories. The last entry from her. "Okay. If that's your wish…" Yuno whispered. "I've killed many people in my life, but I can never bring myself to harm you." I whispered as I slowly closed my eye. "You're such an idiot, Toshii." Yuno stated as she cocks back her arm.

**STAB!**

**BZZZZZZZZZT!**

The last entry for my diary. Tsh. I don't need to look in my diary now. Damn it. I can't stop my tears from flowing. I know what will happen next. I know what will happen to Yuno, and I can't do anything about it. No matter what I do, I can't change the outcome of this one. I slowly opened my eye. As expected, Yuno stabbed herself. She finally did it. She can finally escape from her own misery. "Yuno.." I tearfully mumbled as I tighten my grip on her body. "I'll stay here. I told you before, right? I can't stab you." Yuno weakly stated as her body crashes onto mine. Her diary fell onto the floor as she her blood trickled down from her knife wound. Her breathing started to become shallow. It's just a matter of seconds now before she dies. I could feel my entire body shaking in agony as I held onto her. "Toshii. Hey. Kiss me." Yuno weakly said as she looks at me with her hazy pink eyes. Without any hesitation, I locked my lips onto hers.

**BZZZZZZT!**

This is it. Our final goodbye. After a few seconds, Yuno gently pushed my lips away. I could taste her blood in my mouth. "You've gotten better at kissing again, To..shi…" Yuno weakly commented as she slowly closed her eyes. As I heard her final breath, I fell onto my knees. I hugged her lifeless body as tight as I could. "Yuno.." I tearfully mumbled as I felt the tremendous pain in my heart. Every memory that I experienced with her flashed in my mind. I remember every single thing that we did before. I remember every single detail that happened between us. I remember how she stalked me. I remember how we fought our fates together. It hurts so much. I know that this is the only way to save her, to stop her from her mad cycle, but it fucking hurts! Damn it. Damn it all! Why does it have to end like this, Yukiteru?! Why couldn't you do something before?!

_I declare the winner of the survival game to First, Nohiru, Toshiro!_

_Yunooooooooo!_

I let out a loud scream filled with all of my pain and agony as I held onto Yuno's lifeless body. "Come on! We have to go!" The second MurMur stated as she pulled me upwards. "No! Yuno! Yunoooo!" I tearfully shouted as I reached out to Yuno's body. I could only scream and shout as the rift above us swallow us whole.

* * *

I slowly opened my eye. Huh? Where are we? I can't see anything. It's too dark.

_You did well, Toshiro._

As I heard MurMur's voice, a sleeping pod appeared in front of me. It's the same sleeping pod that I saw earlier in the illusion. "It was you who trigger that sudden influx of memories in my head, right?" I asked as I turned around to face MurMur. "Yes. I'm pretty sure you're aware that wasn't your memories. That was-" "Amano, Yukiteru's." I stated as I looked at the sleeping young boy inside the pod. "That's right. Amano, Yukiteru. He's the original First." MurMur stated as we walked towards the sleeping pod. "What happened to him?" I asked as I examine the sleeping pod with my left arm.

"In a world many cycles from now, the Second, who co-existed with him as a God, accidently erased his existence. She couldn't believe what she did. She couldn't bear the guilt that she erased her beloved Yukki while she was playing around. Before I could even convince her, I was too late. She erased her existence too." MurMur stated as she hovers around me. So Yukiteru is the one that Yuno truly loves? "I see. How clumsy of Yuno. If that happened in the future, then how did you go back in time?" I asked MurMur. "Before that world perished, I managed to absorb what remained from Second's power. I used all of my remaining power to transfer my memory into a core. I then sent that core back in time. It was me and my first world counterpart who received the core. With our powers, we could only restore Second's existence. We couldn't bring back First. We need Yukiteru back to make sure Second wouldn't go mad after she truly awakens." MurMur replied as she lands beside me.

"So, my purpose was to restore him, right?" I asked MurMur with a solemn look on my face. "Yes. We planned that if we convince Deus to create a non-permanent individual, we could use him as a vessel of memories which could bring back Yukiteru. Thus, you were born." MurMur explained as she tinkers the console of the sleeping pod. Tsh. So in the end, I was just a pawn to everyone, huh. "How stupid. I can't believe that actually worked." I stated as I stared at Yukiteru's face. "To be honest, I was surprised too. As planned, you will experience the same scenarios that Yukiteru faced. You did alter some of it, but we managed to restore his existence, at this case, his physical body. Now, he only needs one thing to wake up. He needs his memories back." MurMur stated as she looks at me with a sorrowful look on her face. "Hm? What's up with that face?" I asked her.

_You have to transfer his memories back, Toshiro. And by doing that, your existence will be erased._

"I'll be erased?" I mumbled as I stared blankly at MurMur. Odd. I don't feel anything right now. I think I'm too tired. I'm too tired of this life. I want to rest already. "Not entirely. Yes, Second and the others will forget you. The only one, who will be aware that you existed, will be me." MurMur replied with a sad tone in her voice. Ugh. That sucks. Even Yuno wouldn't remember me. "How about Father? Mother? Kazuto? Uncle? Auntie?" I asked MurMur. "They'll be erased too. Deus created them to accompany your existence. You can't replace Yukiteru after all." MurMur sadly replied. I'll fade away, huh. Just like what happened to Shaco. Hell, he wouldn't exist in the first place now. "What a life that I lived, huh.." I mumbled as I let out a sigh and placed my left hand on top of the sleeping pod.

"Yuno will be happy right? I mean, she was happy with him, right?" I asked MurMur as I prepare myself. "Wait. Toshiro. You're actually doing this?" MurMur asked with a surprised look on her face. "Do I have a choice? I have to fulfil my role, right? I don't have a place in this world. Heck, I can't even be with the girl that I love. I might as well make her happy, right? This is the only path I can take now. I don't want to be selfish. If this guy can make Yuno truly happy, then so be it." I replied as I smiled at MurMur. At that moment, MurMur bursted into tears. "I'm sorry, Toshiro. I will not forget you. I promise." MurMur tearfully stated as she prepares the transfer of my memories. "Heh. That doesn't sound too comforting. Take care of them for me, will you?" I stated as I gave her my final smile.

In an instant, I felt the mixture of memories inside my head getting transferred out. I noticed that my legs slowly vanished into the darkness. This is it, huh. How does it feel, Shaco? I bet you'll accept this too. We're the same non-permanent entity. I'm pretty sure we have the same thoughts right now. Heh. Thank you, for everything you've done for me. You really guided me in my darkest times.

"**_Goodluck, Toshiro. Stay alive for me, alright?"_**

**_"I want to start over again, Toshiro. I want to start over and have you as my son."_**

"**_Ah! My little boy is all grown up! Mama is so proud of you!"_**

"**_Don't fail me, Toshiro. Don't make everything you've gone through wasted with this. Even if you have to die, complete your contract."_**

"**_You're like a son to us, Toshiro-chan!"_**

Kazuto. Father. Mother. Uncle. Auntie.

It looks like all of us will be erased. I do wonder what will happen to my third world counterpart. Tsh. It was worth the shot. Thank you. Thank you, Kazuto. You did your best to bring me out of that old life of mine. Thank you Father and Mother for bringing me into this world. Thank you Uncle and Auntie, for the harsh upbringing that helped me endure the pains of this short life.

_"_**_Hm? Well, it's because we're friends, silly!"_**

_"_**_Oh, but for your information, you can't become more than friends with Hinata."_**

_"_**_Your face, when you try to act tough when you're not. Seriously, you look like my stupid dog!"_**

_"_**_I want to protect you. Now that it's come to this, I'll choose the path that will let you live."_**

_"_**_I'll make a path for you. Take some damn responsibility after that, Toshiro!"_**

Hinata. Mao. Kousaka. Akise. Nee-sama.

Thank you for not giving up on me. I know I was pretty hard-headed, but you guys never stop in giving me advises. Sucks that I will never see you guys again.

_"_**_I will be Nohiru-kun's little bride."_**

_"_**_Yuno will protect you."_**

_"_**_Like it or not Toshii, you'll fall in love with me, and on July 28, we'll become one."_**

_"_**_Toshii is my hope in life. If our promise won't come true, then I'll die for Toshii, and even in death, I'll chase after you, Toshii!"_**

_"_**_That's why you have to work hard, for our dreams to come true."_**

_"_**_I love you, Toshii!"_**

Yuno.

As her words echoed in my head, I can't help but to burst into tears. Thank you, Yuno. You never left my side. Though I was just a proxy for Yukiteru, and that all of your words were meant for him, it meant a lot to me. You gave meaning to my life. You helped me get through all of my sorrows. You never gave up on me. Yuno. I love you so much, but it hurts that I can't be with you. I can only give my blessing and wish you the best. So long, love. I will never forget you. I love you…

"Goodbye, MurMur." I tearfully stated as I looked at the crying demi-god. "So long, Toshiro. I will never forget you!" MurMur tearfully replied as she cried her eyes out. Pft. No matter what happens, she's still that childish. As I gazed back at sleeping pod, I noticed my entire body vanished. It's just a matter of seconds now. "Oy. Yukiteru. You better treat Yuno right, okay? If not, I'll come back and beat your ass. Heh. You're lucky, you know. I can't help but to feel jealous. Anyway. So long, First. Time for you to wake up." I stated as I smiled for the last time. With that, my entire existence faded away.

**With his revival, I gave meaning to my existence.**

**-END-**


	27. A Normal Life

_**Time for you to wake up, First.**_

**…**

_Huh? Where am I?_

_Welcome back, First! How are you feeling?_

_MurMur? I'm a bit dizzy. Was I sleeping? Ugh. My head hurts. _

_Take it slow, First. While you're resting, I might as well tell yo-_

_Yukki!_

_Yuno? Ugh! Hey! Don't hug me that tightly!_

_I'm so sorry, Yukki! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!_

_Huh? Why are you apologizing, Yuno? Did something happen?_

_She accidently erased your existence, First. That's why you were inside that sleeping chamber. We had to restore you back._

_I didn't mean to! I was surprised when Yukki returned from the Earth realm! I was supposed to erase those things that I created out of boredom so that Yukki wouldn't scold me for being messy!_

_Uh, Yuno. I don't think I would do that. Anyway, thank you for bringing me back, MurMur! We owe you one!_

_No, First. You shouldn't thank me. _

_Uh, so who should we thank then? Hey, Yuno! Too tight! Your hug is too tight!_

_He's gone now. I'm the only one who remembers his sacrifice. He sacrificed himself to restore everything back. _

_His name was Nohiru, Toshiro, right?_

_Huh?! How?! How do you know that, First?!_

_Well, your memory transfer was a bit faulty. I also received his memories in the process.._

_Yukki?! Why are you crying?! Are you okay?_

_Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just sad. I can't believe how much that guy when through for me, for Yuno. I mean, come on, MurMur. You could have given him an easier childhood! _

_It wasn't my fault, First! After Deus created his family, we couldn't interfere with them. We can't just simply butt in and save his mother, or save him from his Uncle!_

_Uh, Yukki. What's going on?_

_So, everything is back now? The same old cycle from before will return once more? _

_Yes, First. Like I said, he sacrificed his existence to bring you back and restore everything to save our future. Now, Second! Be more careful this time around, okay? _

_I'm sorry, Yukki!_

_Uh, why are you apologizing to me? Anyway, MurMur. I have a question._

_What is it, First?_

_Can we create a copy of the third world and let Toshiro live there? We can let you manage that world, MurMur. _

_First…Are you saying you're going to bring him back? We can! We absolutely can! But, we can only create a copy of the current third world. Once we restore your existence in the third world, everything that Toshiro did in that world will be erased. _

_I'm glad to hear that. Well, it's the least I can do to repay his service to us. How about this? In that copy, I'll let him take over my existence. I'll let him live a normal life with the Yuno of that world._

_What?! You're letting another guy take me, Yukki?! I don't want to! I only belong to Yukki!_

_Sheesh, Yuno. Chill out. It's just a copy of you, okay? Geez. If he heard you say that, he would be crying right now. He would be completely heartbroken. _

_Not that it matters. Ouch. Hey! Yukki! Why did you pinch me?!_

_Listen, Yuno. He truly loves you, okay? If you think of it, he could have rebelled against MurMur and destroyed the both of us. With his new powers, he could have created a new world or went back in time like you did, so that he could be with you once more. I'm actually a bit jealous how devoted he was to you._

_Ugh. Yukki…Geez. Okay. I'll let you create that world._

_It's decided, alright? We'll make a copy of that world and let MurMur watch over it. Well, once the other MurMurs come along, they can take shifts in watching over that world. Hey, MurMur! Stop crying already, sheesh! _

_I'm sorry, First! I can't help it! I'm just so happy right now! Toshiro will finally have a normal life!_

_I'll be sure to bring back his family too. Alright, Yuno? You ready?_

_Wait. Yukki! Are you sure? We could do this later! You might strain yourself!_

_I'm alright, Yuno! Besides, after that long sleep of mine, I'm really itching to use my God powers again. _

_Ugh. Alright, Yukki. Just don't strain yourself, okay?_

_Got it! Everybody all set?_

_Ready when you are, Yukki! _

_Ready, First!_

_Alright! Time for you to come back, Toshiro!_

**…**

_Good grief. Wake up. _

Huh? Jotaro's voice? That was my alarm, right? Oh, no. I overslept! I quickly opened my eyes and stood up. Crap. It's 07:45am! Crap! It's the first day of classes and I'll be late! I quickly opened my cabinet and took out a clean pair of boxers. Crap. Crap. I have to skip breakfast! I just hope no one's using the shower right now! I quickly ran out of my room and went downstairs. As I ran towards the bathroom, I passed by my old man, who was drinking his morning coffee in his usual mug. "Oh, Toshiro. Good morning. Running late, are we?" Father stated as he watches me ran towards the door of the bathroom. "Geez. You don't have to remind me! Ah! Good morning!" I frantically stated as I entered the bathroom.

After a 5 minute shower, I quickly put on my clean boxers. I hurriedly dried myself off. What should I wear today? Should I wear my usual black polo? Nah. I might look emo. I might as well wear my white long sleeves and my usual black straight cut jeans. As I step out of the bathroom, I noticed my vision is pretty blurry. Ah, crud. I forgot to wear my glasses. I think I left it upstairs. I hurriedly went upstairs and went into my room.

My room is pretty normal if you ask me. A single bed, a study table, two bookshelves filled with manga and literary books, and shelves full with anime figures. Well, you can consider me as an otaku of some sorts. I do have friends though. I quickly opened my cabinet and took out my preferred set of clothing. I hurriedly put it on and went to the mirror, which is located beside my study table. As I fix my messy hair into my usual brushed back look, I can't help but to notice how normal face is. I mean, I really look normal. How I wish I have the same scars on my face like that guy from back then had. Crap. What am I doing?! I better go now! I quickly put on my glasses and ran outside.

I hurriedly went downstairs. It's only 8:00am! If I walk, I'll probably reach school before 9:00am. Wait a minute! I could get Aneki to drop me off somewhere near school! I quickly ran towards the office room. To my surprise, Father was the only one present there. "Dad? Where's Kazu-nii?" I asked Father as he reads the newspaper. "Your brother? He went ahead earlier. He has an important meeting with his boss today." Father replied as he looks at me. Ah, crud. I have no choice but to walk. "Alright. I'll be leaving now." I stated as I walk towards the foyer. "Don't go home late, alright? Text me if you need anything! Take care!" Father shouted as he closes the door. I quickly ran outside and started to walk towards the direction of my school.

My name is Hiriyama, Toshiro.

Sixteen years old. Male. Average build with well-defined muscles. Standing 5 feet and 8 inches tall. In plain clothing, I look like one of your usual geeky teenagers. Well, that's what I am right now. I am currently living with my 41 year old father, Hiriyama, Okugawa, and my 23 year old half-brother, Hiriyama, Kazuto. I'm a 2nd year middle schooler in Sakurami Middle School.

I can't believe that I'm actually living normally right now. 11 years ago, I lost my mother and my step-father in a car accident. After living an entire year inside a hospital, a man visited me one day. He introduced himself as Hiriyama, Ryoske. He was my uncle. Uncle and his wife, Misaki, took me in. At that time, I was really desperate for someone to take me in. There was a big hole in my heart that I wanted to fill. For 2 years, they took care of me. I was really happy, but then one day, Uncle started to beat me up. He told me that it was necessary for me to learn how to endure physical, mental, and emotional pain. It was really painful at first. My young frail body back then couldn't keep up with his harsh training.

After 5 years, he then told me something I wasn't really expecting. He tasked me to kill a person. He told me that all of the harsh training that I went through was for this moment. He told me that if I kill this person, I would meet my biological father. Blinded by my own desires to meet my remaining family, I accepted the task. 2 days after I turned 14, I went to this parking building where my target usually parks. There, something bizarre happened.

I will never forget that day, and that moment.

As my target approaches his car, I went out of my hiding place and cautiously walked towards him with my baseball in my hands. As I was a few meters away from him, someone suddenly grabbed me from behind. That person dragged me towards stairs lobby. I tried my best to resist, but he firmly locked my right arm behind me. Before I could even get a glimpse of his face, he punched my solar plexus with his left fist. The impact of his punch nearly knocked me out cold. I thought he was going to kill me, but to my surprise, he gently laid me down on the concrete floor. He instructed me to run away from my Uncle and to find Hiriyama, Okugawa, who was the head of the Yakuza in the city. Little that I know, that man is actually my biological father.

As my consciousness slowly drifted away, the young man gently closed my eyes. In that moment, I managed to get a look on his face. There were 3 scars on his face. One on the bridge of his nose, one on his left jaw, and lastly, he has this long scar that ran from his upper left check to his left eyebrow. I could say that his left eye is blinded thanks to that scar of his. Not to mention, he really looked like me. He also sounded like me.

As I woke up, I found myself alone in the 4th floor of the parking building. The bright rays of the sun shone over my face. Oddly, my vision drastically changed. Everything was blurry. The heck happened to my eyes? My target was nowhere in sight. I lost my chance to kill him. Knowing that my uncle would probably kill me for failing the contract, I followed the young man's instructions. I stayed in the parking building till it was dark. I manage to follow some Yakuza members in the red light district. I sneaked my way inside a bar. There, I met a group of them lounging in one of the seats. At first they were really surprised to see a young boy like me inside the bar, but the moment I mentioned their leader's name, they went bat-shit crazy at me. Luckily at that time, someone stopped them from harming me.

As the young man muttered the word "Stop.", all of the Yakuza members stopped in their tracks. The thin-build guy approached me. He introduced himself as Hiriyama, Kazuto. He was their leader's son. Before I could even introduce myself, he quickly embraced me. I was surprised by his sudden action. Even his gang members were surprised.

_I'm sorry if I took a while, Toshiro._

After his sudden action, Kazuto then asked me what business that I have with his father. I told him that I was instructed to run from my Uncle and go to him. As I muttered those words, I saw a gentle smile on Kazuto's face. He then asked me to come along with him to their hideout, which I obliged. After a short drive, we arrived at their hideout. We went straight to their leader's office. As their boss lounged on his seat, Kazuto confidently introduced me. As their boss heard my name, he quickly stood up and embraced me. He was crying his eyes out. Even Kazuto was crying. I was really confused. The two formally introduced themselves.

_I'm Hiriyama, Okugawa, and this is Kazuto. We're your family, Toshiro. You're my son. My long, lost son._

For the first time after 8 years, I cried my eyes out. I embraced the two tightly. I don't know, but I believed his words. After we calmed down, I explained my current situation with my Uncle. Furious, Father quickly called his men and raided Uncle's house. Uncle was kidnapped by Father and was tortured. Auntie was sent back to their province as a punishment for siding with Uncle. It was rough for me to see them go, but they had it coming. At least Father was merciful enough not to kill them.

Father and Kazuto took me in. For 2 years, they gave me a normal life. Father stepped down from his leader role, and passed it to his right-hand man. Kazuto left his informant job, and started working for the Gasai Bank. Back then, I was only dreaming that I could live a normal life. I can't believe that I'm actually a normal teenager now. I didn't become a living weapon that my Uncle envisioned before. I didn't become a tool for anyone. Though my life is really boring right now, I really feel satisfied with it.

That man, who knocked me out in that parking building, is my saviour. He gave me this opportunity. I don't know how to repay him. I wonder where he is right now. I have to thank h-

**BUMP!**

As I was busy reminiscing about the recent turn of events in the past 2 years, I didn't notice a girl in front of me. As I bumped her, my glasses fell down onto the concrete walkway. Both of us fell on our bottoms. The girl let out a soft groan as she rubs her aching bottom. "Ugh. Crap! I'm sorry! Uh. My glasses. Where's my glasses?" I said as I patted the ground for my glasses. "It's okay! Oh. Here." The girl said as I felt the metal frame of my glasses hitting my right hand. "Ah. Thanks!" I said as I take my glasses from her hands and put it on. The moment my vision cleared, I can't believe what I saw.

A pink haired girl was sitting in front of me. She was wearing a blue-ish purple shirt with a ribbon on her chest, a blue skirt, and high socks. Her pink pigtails and her frontal locks gently swayed as the gentle breeze passed through us. The cherry blossom petals behind her elegantly fell down onto the concrete walkway. This girl. She's so beautiful. Well, she's beautiful in my standards. I'm actually stunned by her beauty. Her pinks eyes were gleaming. Who is she? Who is this goddess?

After a few seconds of staring at each other, I felt my face turning red. I quickly stood up and looked away. Calm yourself, Toshiro! Act cool! First impressions last! As I calm myself down, I quickly reached my hand out for her. She happily obliged and took my hand. As she stood up, she brushed away any dust on her clothing. She's a shorter than me. She's probably 5 feet and 2 inches tall. Her build is pretty average too, but her beauty is stunning.

"Uh. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." I stated as I embarrassingly looked down. "It's okay! I wasn't paying attention too." The girl replied as she lets out a soft chuckle. "You go to Sakurami Middle School?" I asked her as I noticed she was holding onto a brown leather clutch bag. "Yep! I'm a 2nd year student!" She happily replied. "Oh. Me too. That's odd. With that beauty of yours, I should have noticed you by now.." I mumbled as I let out a chuckle. "Hm? I'm not that pretty, silly! Well, thanks for the compliment!" She merrily replied as I slowly fix my gaze onto her. She's smiling. I could feel her warm smile melting my heart.

"Uh. Hiriyama. Hiriyama, Toshiro." I stated as introduced myself to her. My face is probably bright red right now. "Nice to meet you! My name is Gasai, Yuno!" Yuno happily replied with another warm smile on her face. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too. Ah, crud. Look at the time. If we talk here, we'll be late. Uh. Shall we?" I asked her as I checked my wrist watch. We're only 15 minutes away from being late. Wait. Didn't I sound too aggressive?! Oh, no. She might think I'm one of those typical, trying-hard guys! I blew it!

"Sure thing, Hiriyama-kun!" Yuno happily replied as she starts walking towards our school. My eyes were wide open as I heard her words. She wasn't turned off? Maybe I'm just overthinking things! Calm down! Sheesh! "What's wrong, Hiriyama-kun? Come on! We'll be late for class!" Yuno stated as she looks back at me. "Uh. Sorry! Coming!" I stated as I quickly ran towards her.

_**Somehow, I really feel like this girl will make my normal and boring life much livelier. **_

**-TRUE END-**

* * *

And here Future Diary: Existence will come to an end.

I would like to thank everybody who read my fanfic, who supported and gave their opinions, and the ones who took the time to read my work. Of course, I would like to thank Esuno-sensei for creating Future Diary. Please do remember to support him, guys!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the wild ride!

Goodbye for now, everyone! See you in my next fanfic!


	28. NOTE

Hello, everyone! UnseenMemory here. Christmas and 2016 is just around the corner, and so is my thesis defence. Just to inform you, I'm a graduating architecture student. There are times that I couldn't really work on my fanfics since I really need to focus on fixing my thesis. There might be times that I couldn't upload any new chapter for like weeks or months, so please bear with it.

Anyway, some news for my fanfics. Based on the recent reviews and number of views, I could say that Thanatos Uprising did pretty okay (well, below average but it's still okay with me) for my first crossover. For now, I'll be working on fixing grammatical errors and extending the chapters, since I actually took out some parts just to finish a volume (yep, 6 chapters per volume) within a month. Other than that, I've started doing Future Diary – Existence: Rewrite.

Rewrite is like a what if scenario where Toshiro, my OC in that fanfic, was already insane from the start. Rewrite will not follow the original plot like I did in Existence, but I'll be making an original plot for that one. It'll still follow the order of battles in the original plot (like Third, Ninth, Sixth, etc.) but most of the battles are vastly different from the original ones from the series. I'll be making Toshiro a more thrill-seeking combatant who actually enjoys fighting someone who's capable enough of killing him. When I tried breaking down Toshiro's character back in Existence, you could say that I wasn't really satisfied on how I developed his character. What I've planned from the start was that he's a former young assassin who's experiencing this new-found emotions which were kept away or neglected back when he was working for uncle. He's a teenage boy who went through hell, a teenager who slowly realizes what he's yearning for in his life, which is to be acknowledged and accepted by the people he cares for. Yes, he still somewhat wants a normal life, but since he's slowly trying to move on from his dark past so there are times that he's really focused on killing someone and enjoying the thrill of the hunt. He'll still love Yuno unconditionally since they're practically the same. I'm planning to drastically change the ending also, but it will still lead up to the After Story that I've made for Existence. I'll be uploading it in a week from now after I've done correcting some things. I really hope that you'll like it!

I'm also considering making a Rewrite version for my Lament of a Sinner, since it has a ton of grammatical errors, but I'll have to finish doing Existence, and Thanatos Uprising first. Also, I'm pretty sure you have noticed that I haven't updated my Akame ga Kill fanfic, the Dragon's Vengeance. You could say that my interest for that series kinda died down based on what's currently happening to the manga. Its plot, well, to be frank, I find it not interesting. Yeah, it got me hooked at first, but right now? Meh. I might resume it whenever I feel like doing it.

Okay. New fanfics.

First off, I've began doing my ToHeart 2 fanfic titled "Her Promise." Story revolves around Kujo, Shirou; a 16 year old delinquent who, at the age of 8, was caught in between his parents' divorce. The only person that he confined with, and cheered him up, left him without even saying a word. To cope up with the feeling of being unwanted and being neglected by his parents, he became a delinquent, to his friends' dismay. What will happen if his childhood friend comes back after her sudden disappearance 8 years ago? Can she able to fix the broken mess that Shirou is? So yeah, that's the summary. Basically, it's a romance fanfic about an OC of mine and Kousaka, Tamaki. I'm planning to go with a light-hearted take at first, but the story will get darker at some point. To be honest, I've came up with this fanfic after reading too much NTR doujinshis about Tamaki. Here's a tip, never traverse in NTR territory. It will mess you up. Anyway, since Takaaki, the main protagonist in the series, doesn't really have a backbone, I've came up with my OC who's practically inspired by Kujo, Jotaro from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Of course he wouldn't be as buff as Jotaro, but personality-wise, they're quite similar. Though a caring person at core, their outside attitude is rough and at times, cold. A tsundere x big sister pairing. Lol.

Second, a draft for a UBW fanfic titled "To Make Your Dream Come True". Story revolves around Hirigaya, Takahiro; an 18 year old university student by day, and "trash collector" at night. His family has a linage of capable battle mages who excels in physical battle. Before he could learn proper education in magic from his parents, he lost them during the events of the 4th Grail War. Now that he's a graduating student in a university in Fuyuki City, he got tangled up in the events of the 5th Grail War. How will his monochromatic life change as he stumbles onto this hooded woman on a particular rainy night? How will he react as he finds out that the son of Emiya, Kiritsugu is also participating in this war? This will be my very first Fate/Stay fanfic ever since my friend introduced me to that series 9 years ago. It'll be an adventure/tragedy with some romance aspect between my OC and Caster. My OC replaces Kizuki from the war, but Kizuki is still part of the story. My OC is probably inspired by Kazami, Yuuji. Well, in personality and his way of thinking.

So that's it for now. Actually, I've already done with my rough draft with my TokyoGhoul fanfic, but I'll leave that for now. Thank you once again for reading my fanfics! It really means a lot to me. Please, if you have an opinion, a comment, or a review, please don't hesitate and leave me a message! I'm still trying my best to improve, even though I really lack time right now. You could pinpoint the areas where I really need to improve. Once I've finished in my studies, I'll probably take a part-time work before chasing a full-time work in the field of architecture. Probably at that time, I could focus in fixing my grammar skills and the way how I make fanfics/novels. I'm also planning to try making a non-h doujinshi about Existence, but meh. If only I have the time. Anyway. If you're wondering how Toshiro in Thanatos Uprising would look like in full armour, you could check my IG account, which is unseenmemory (what a surprise lol). That's all!

Happy holidays everyone and keep safe!


End file.
